


Compromising Positions of The Young Elite

by rachelladeville



Series: Compromising Positions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Cas, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Male on Male Sex, Het and Slash, Humiliation (brief), Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Spanking (minor), Top Dean, adult toys, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 150,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story the Winchester brothers, and Castiel, who are all just starting out in life. The three have been raised in a wealthy lifestyle and travel in the same affluent social circles. But, until a chance meeting at a fundraising event, they’ve never actually gotten to know each other. On the night they meet, Dean and Cas are plunged into a difficult situation that will change all of their lives… the first in a chain of compromising positions that will affect them and the people they care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rich Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Supernatural. I'm just in love with the characters - especially Dean and Cas!  
> There is music referenced in this story. Music Credit at the end of work to the artists we love!  
> All comments are welcome - even criticism if it's constructive.

 

Talk about pressure. No one wants to let down their boss; but when your boss is your father? It’s even worse. All his life Cas had been turning himself inside out, desperate to win respect or affirmation from Charles Milton the third in any measure. And yesterday, he had finally gotten a taste of the sweet nectar he'd been craving. Approval.

His father, the chairman of the board at Baxter/Milton, had nodded in agreement with Cas’ recommendation to discontinue research on an emergent compound. He'd done this despite the overwhelming opposition he knew he'd face from the majority of board members. Previous meetings with this issue on the agenda had grown quite heated.

After receiving his fathers support, Cas had returned to his office and worked feverishly to pull data from his many sources and draft them into a printable report. Sadly, once he'd won his fathers support on the issue, Cas had immediately begun second guessing himself into a state of utter panic as he worked. Fully immersed in the tedious and detailed nature of his project, he was startled when his father strode in. Looking up from his computer screen, he found the man leaning in. Cas hadn't even realized how tense he his body was until he felt his fathers reassuring hand settle on his shoulder. That heavy hand gave a squeeze, and Cas felt himself bolstered.

This action was his father’s way of reassuring and it was another first. Cas had been watching his father give this comforting gesture to his mother, a few well respected members of the board and one golf partner all his life. But he’d never felt it for himself. This kind of comfort wasn’t for given out lightly. Charles Milton didn’t reassure just anyone. He only bothered to reassure those he respected. If he didn’t respect you, then he’d just calmly sit back and watch you implode.

In response to the coveted shoulder squeeze Cas had managed to keep his emotions under strict control and give his father a solitary nod. He hoped to outwardly display only confidence and strength. But deep inside, he’d wanted to jump for joy. A physical display of respect or affection from Charles Milton was worth it's weight in gold as far as Cas was concerned; but it was hard won.

Long after his father had left, Cas continued working diligently on the presentation. When the hour grew late, he packed up and headed home. The rest of the night was spent hunched over his laptop at home; working feverishly to organize twenty-six months of statistical data into and organized format that the board members could review as they considered the verbal presentation he was meant to give at the big meeting. Ultimately, Cas needed to prove that a seemingly promising new drug in development was actually dead weight. Millions had already been invested and everyone was excited about the compound and its possibilities. But, every direction that Cas turned, the costs and risks outweighed the potential for profit by a notable margin. It was simple... even with creative numbers, this was one of those products that was thrilling to talk about but not to try and turn a profit with. If there was one thing Cas knew… it was how to pick a winner and this just wasn’t it. He was sure of it.

Now, having worked through the night, the morning of the big meeting was upon him. Yesterdays show of support from his father was just a distant memory. The adrenaline rush he'd been riding was completely gone. Having been at it all night, Cas was exhausted. His shoulders and neck were aching and his head was pounding, but it was all worth it.

With a sense of satisfaction, he electronically submitted the final draft to his assistant. She would have the information printed and bound in preparation for the meeting. For good measure, he also sent his father an email to confirm completion. With that out of the way, he headed to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He was sagging now, relieved and ready to sleep. But, the meeting was scheduled to start in a less than three hours.

To perk up, Cas headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then, as he waited for the water to heat up, he pulled a mirror out of the top drawer and cut a line of snow. Not too much – just a little bump. All he needed was enough to get him through the drive back to the office and the actual meeting he'd been preparing for. Then he could come home and crash. He'd have the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon to sleep before he'd have to attend a fund raising event this evening.

Fresh from the shower and flying high, Cas wound up arriving at the office half an hour sooner than strictly necessary. With time to spare, he decided to swing by Anna’s office for a quick visit.

She was too busy to talk; one person on the phone and another call holding. So, seeing she needed it, he slipped her a cup of coffee and a smile before heading off to the meeting a bit early. Being one of the first in the room gave him time to work up his confidence.

Once the board convened and the niceties were out of the way, the meeting was tense. But, with he and his father united, the board really had no choice but to cave in and scrap the project at Cas' recommendation. Mr. Milton had thrown them a bone in the end and offered to allow a small team some flexibility to “toy” with the compound for another six months... see if something more profitable could be made from it. There was always the possibility that a secondary or 'off label' use might bolster sales and change the numbers.

When the meeting was adjourned Cas headed for his office, still riding the high of success. Still wound up, he lingered at work rather than heading home for the few hours of sleep he'd promised himself earlier. So, when he finally started to tire and went home, it was past noon and he had precious little time. By the time he actually crawled into bed he was crashing hard. Relieved to have the worst of his day behind him, Cas set his alarm and sank into a deep sleep.

The sound of his alarm was brash when it went off and he wound up hitting snooze half a dozen times before actually waking up enough to realize he was behind schedule. Stumbling to the bathroom, his eyes felt like they were lined with sawdust. Needing to get a move on, Cas leaned over the counter and cut two lines. He and hit one right after the other. Then he moved to the other sink, throwing water on his face and starting to shave. When he was done, Cas returned for one more hit before putting away the mess.

By the time he’d finished getting ready, he was all fired up. On the way out, he glanced at his reflection and smiled a trademark mega-watt smile. Satisfied, he dashed for the door; grabbing his wallet and keys on the way.

There wasn't a moment to spare, but at least he wasn’t late. Anna fretted when someone compromised her schedule and he didn’t want her nervous. Additionally, he knew how she felt about tardiness. She touted a hardcore belief that being late implied you had no respect for the person you were meeting. The Milton parents would be at this function, but only for a few minutes to have their photo taken. For tonight's event, he and Anna would be the face of the company.

Making decent time through evening traffic, Cas was just congratulating himself on keeping to the schedule when he noticed that his gas tank was almost empty. He ignored it and continued to drive, knowing he had enough to get to Anna's house. Getting there on time was the important thing. He could always stop for gas once he had Anna in the car with him.

Cas' sister looked stately when she answered the door. Her long strawberry hair was done in large looping curls that framed her soft porcelain face. The ice-blue dress she wore brought out her eye color and accented her skin tone. Gracefully she hooked her arm through his and they walked to the car together. But, as he started it up, the fuel light came on and Anna noticed.

“I should’ve arranged a car for this," she said apologetically, "With all you had going on today, it really wasn’t fair of me to expect that you would drive.”

“Thanks Anna but we have time to stop for gas.”

“No, let’s take the family car. I don’t want to take a chance of you smelling like gas all night," she teased warmly, "You are my date, after all.”

“Alright,” Cas agreed as they got out and crossed to the Bentley. He opened the door for her and she slid in gracefully. They arrived at their destination right on time – which for Anna was the equivalent of being 15 minutes late. She was good humored about it though, and for that he was grateful.

Once they were inside there were numerous people to greet and questions to answer. It had been less than an hour and he was already sick of reassuring people that his parents would be stopping by for bit. (And not focusing on the fact that they would likely only be there for 15 minutes – long enough to get their picture taken at the event and then they would be off again – leaving their children to act in their stead.)

Cas politely excused himself from Anna’s side and headed for the bar. That’s where he ran into Sam Winchester.

Sam was the son of a business associate of his fathers. Sam’s dad, John, was the head of Winchester Law Group. The Winchester Group was the exclusive council for Baxter/Milton Pharmaceuticals. Cas and Sam had never met in person but Cas knew who Sam was. He was the Winchester version of Cas.  He was daddy’s pride and joy… just entering his second year of law school and already putting his older brother to shame.

The older Winchester, Dean, was a known playboy whose sole function at his dads firm was to look good on the brochure covers. Dean had been a business major at the local university and since graduating he’d been holed up in a corner office of his daddy’s firm where his duties likely included things like napping at his desk and finding creative ways to raid petty cash. Cas detested men like Dean Winchester.

But, he definitely identified with Sam. Respected him. They chatted for a while over whisky before Dean ambled up.

When Sam introduced them, and Dean reached out to shake his hand, Cas had to focus on keeping his cool. The man was sexy as hell. No wonder they wanted his face on all the brochures. The photos didn’t do him justice - he was sex on legs. Walking, talking, smirking sex on legs. Cas felt his pulse accelerate just meeting his eye.

He didn’t stay long, thank God. It was too much work to keep his poker face on with that man around. After Dean had politely pulled Sam away from Cas to go and meet someone, Cas ordered another drink for himself and Anna before setting off to find her.

With a drink in each hand, he worked his way through the room chatting up the important folks and giving warm smiles as he walked past the less important people. He found Anna at their table, deep in conversation with a handsome young man that she was obviously pleased with. She introduced him as Michael Wellington. Cas thought the name was familiar, but couldn’t place him. They made polite small talk for a while and when the speakers started, Michael headed off to his own table on the condition that Anna save a dance for him later. She blushed beautifully for him as he backed away from her.

“He’s a toad.” Said Cas.

“Why’s that?”

“Cause… I’m the hot one.” He grinned at her and continued, “He didn’t even check out my ass!”

She chuckled into her glass and then pretended to listen to the first speaker.

Their table was full of others from Baxter/Milton and dinner was decent but he wasn’t hungry. He continued ordering drinks to pass the time and headed to the restroom as soon as it was polite to stand up.

As he headed to the urinals Cas checked his watch. Ugh. It was going to be several more hours before it would be polite to leave.

As he washed his hands, a figure moved to the sink next to him. He glanced in the mirror and was surprised to see that it none other than Dean Winchester rinsing off next to him. Dean’s eyes found his in the mirror and they both nodded the standard acknowledgment/greeting. But as Dean toweled off and tipped the bathroom attendant, Cas was watching him surreptitiously. His body had nice lines. He was just the right height. Just the right weight. Just the right build. You could bounce a quarter off that ass and oh… those freckles. He had such a ‘sweet baby boy’ vibe that Cas wanted to eat him for dinner. Best of all were those cock sucking lips that played constantly on the edge of a mischievous grin while his eyes sparkled with life.

Cas was exhilarated just having been in the man’s presence. Dean hadn’t said a word when he’d turned on his heel and walked purposefully out of the restroom. But Cas felt as if they’d had a conversation all the same.

As he exited right behind Dean and moved back to the party – he was thinking about how much he’d like to follow the man. All the way home.

 

 

 

 

Dean moved through the room with an easy grace. He knew just how to talk to people. His fun flirty smiles and easy conversation style were a hit with all the ladies. Men responded to his confidence and arrogance, recognizing his strong presence. Oh yes, Dean was aware of his charms. He used them. He may not be 'book smart' like Sam – but he wasn’t valueless to Winchester Law. He was their bonafide Schmoozer.

When Dean approached Sam with a tumbler of the best of the whisky you can find at an open bar, he noticed Bella. Ugh. Bella Talbert. She was the pop tart of his prep school. She'd supposedly found herself a husband with a fat trust fund, but here she was – drooling over Sam with practiced poise. Sam’s body language didn’t indicate he was interested, so that was a relief. Still, he’d have to warn his little bro if he thought Sam might allow Bella to slip and fall on his dick.

Bella was the kind that would save the dress, like Monica Lewinsky.  Swallowing his distaste for her, Dean greeted the vixen like an old friend.

“Bella!” he crooned, “So nice to see you again! When did you get into town?”

“Oh about six weeks ago, I just wanted to be here for my sister. She’s having her first baby, you know.”

“I didn’t realize…” Dean trailed off having nothing polite to say when considering either of the Talbot girls procreating.

“Sam’s been filling me in on the gossip from prep school” she grinned.

Dean wondered idly if she knew how much of that gossip was actually centered on her. She’d married some guy who she thought had money. It turned out that what he had was debt. Was he meant to believe that she was back here to help sister out of the goodness of her heart? Not likely. Still, he had to make nice. He wanted to ask about her husband, but couldn't remember his name. “How’s…?”

“Dan?” she finished for him. “He’s fine. We’ve just returned from Europe but he has quite a lot going on at the office and I needed a bit of time away. So, this was just the perfect time to come play auntie!”

“Perfect,” said Dean flatly. Physically, Bella was stunning. Absolutely flawless. But he marveled at her ability to get on his nerves. Sam seemed to pick up on Dean’s tone and thrust himself back into the conversation, presumably to keep it civil.

Just then, another familiar face moved into view. “Dean? Sam?”

“Ah ha!” said Sam, “Another prep school survivor!"

Great to see ya Benny!” said Dean, pulling the big ox of a man down for a hug. “What brings to our neck of the woods?”

“Well brother… you know how it is. Ya gotta get to the coast now and then – and not the one crawlin’ with gators, right?”

“You have to get out of the bayou if you'd like to meet a woman with more than one tooth, right?” joked Sam.

“Well, brother, I don’t know about that,” drawled Benny, eyes wandering over to appraise Bella. “But I’d _walk_ from Louisiana to see this pretty lil thang.” He moved in for a hug then, and when he found her to be amenable, he actually picked her up spun her around in a show of strength and hopeful claiming. Benny had been on the football team back in the day, and Bella had been a cheerleader, so they’d known each other pretty well as teens.

As the group settled into catching up, Dean watched Benny inquire about her life post college and she immediately told him that she and her husband were separated. The abrupt change in how she described her marriage got Dean thinking about how women can be every bit as despicable and manipulative as men. He was no saint... but she was even making him look good.

 _And speaking of -_ he thought to himself. The music and dancing part of the evening was getting started. Perhaps it was time to twirl a few trust fund bunnies around the floor and see if there was a bunny to bang tonight. With that thought perched in his mind, and his eyes roving the dance floor, he saw that same hot guy walking over; the hot one with the blue eyes that Sam had introduced him to. He was arm in arm with Anna and coming toward them with a cordial smile on his face.

The brother and sister walked up to the small group. Anna greeted Dean with a genuine smile and Dean introduced Sam. She said she remembered him and then commented on about how tall he’d grown. “I just had to come say hello when I saw the class reunion over here,” she joked. Dean had never met Cas before tonight, but his sister Anna attended his prep school. They'd been in neighboring social circles... even went out a few times.

He watched as the striking red head moved through the group, giving and getting hugs from everyone. She'd grown up to be quite elegant. “Jo’s here too," Anna was saying, "She came with her mom. I just saw them at the raffle table.”

Their eyes all turned in the direction of the raffle and fell on Joanna-Beth Harvelle who looked… fuckin hot! _Hello bunny!_

As Dean's eyes roved over Jo from across the room, Anna was introducing the blue eyed man as her brother. The group all extended him a greeting. Dean, still watching Jo from the corner of his eye, saw her finally notice them all and came over to join them.

“Wow… so many of us from school... we should’ve just gotten a table together!” she laughed as she leaned in for hugs.

They all chatted for a bit and ambled over to the bar when they needed refills on their drinks. Dean saw Anna nudge her brother and they immediately linked arms and excused themselves saying there was someone they needed to say hello to.

Sam gave Dean a meaningful look as well, implying that they should be working the room rather than enjoying drinks with old friends.

Sadly, Sam was right. But before making their exit, he told the group that the door to the roof of this building was never locked and suggested that they all meet up there around 9 to smoke a joint for old time’s sake. Everyone agreed whole-heartedly. Dean took a moment to text Pam that she should stop by and bring some green and to put her name in the raffle box. Then, he looked up and followed Sam back out into the sea of guests.

When Pam texted back, she said she couldn’t stay long because she had people coming over.

"Just be here before 9," he responded, "This party be over by 9:30"

"Wear a dress?" she shot back.

"Something sexy please," he flirted.

Dean also sent her the suite and floor number before putting his phone away and bringing his head back into the game. He drug an ugly bridge troll around the dance floor once, out of respect for his father who wanted her business. He sweet talked a couple of young ladies for his own benefit, but none that he was excited about. He shook a few more hands and soon he saw Pam coming his way. He made his way over to her, giving her a real hug. Once she was signed up for the raffle he guided her to the open bar.

Outfitted with drinks, he politely interrupted a conversation that Sam was engaged in, and offered his apologies for having to steal his brother away for a quick meeting.

Sam looked at him as they walked away and asked, “Is this the kind of meeting we used to have in Benny's basement?”

“Yeah, Sam, it's THAT kind of meeting.” He grinned. They headed away from the party, past the elevators and the restrooms and toward a metal door near the back of the building where they walked straight past a ‘private’ sign and emerged into the stairwell. Dean, Sam and Pam booked it up several flights of stairs and pushed out onto the roof. They tested the door to be sure they’d be able to re-enter the building before moving out into the night air. The roof itself was in poor shape, but it was private and the view of the city was decent in every direction.

They moved away from the door a bit and found a place where they could sit without dirtying their clothes too much. A few moments later they were joined by Jo and Bella. Dean was rolling joints on his lap and when the first was done he handed it to Pam and she got it started. It didn’t take long for the old friends to start reminiscing about the ‘good old days’ and catching each other up on the real stuff that had happened between then and now... the stuff that wasn't just polite conversation.

As more and more of their friends joined them it became the same kind of raucous party that would’ve happened if some ones parents had been out of town back in the day. Dean found himself having a great time. Upon receipt of a text from their mother, he and Sam excused themselves to go down stairs and “make another round” now that their parents had arrived. Just as they were leaving Anna and her brother were coming to join in. Michael was with them. While Dean greeted Michael, another acquaintance from prep school, he watched Sam promise Anna’s brother that they’d be back soon.  

A few quick words with John and Mary, a few more turns on the dance floor with the right people, a few more handshakes and back slaps and then the Winchester brothers were back on the roof. Dean glanced at his watch, surprised by the time. Pam laughed saying there was a party going on at her house without her.

“And can you believe I’m missing it just to hang out with a bunch of prep school brats that were in like eighth grade when I graduated?”

“Oh come on, Pam, you know you’re a cougar and your just trying to pick which of us you want to take home.” teased Dean. But even as he flirted with her, his eyes were roving over to Michael and the gorgeous man with him just a few yards away.


	2. What Do You Want?

“Wow, it’s starting to get late” said Sam.

“I know… how much fun can they possibly be having down there?” Dean answered, wondering how much longer his parents would stay. “I keep waiting for one of them to text me and say they’re ready to leave.”

“Me too," Sam replied, glancing at his phone, "I've got nothing from them... not even a warning to get my ass back down there and be sociable.”

“Hey!” interrupted Bella. “Don’t jinx it for the rest of us! I’m quite enjoying my lack of debutante responsibilities this evening.”

“Ha!” injected Benny coarsely with a sly grin, “I’m a redneck and even I couldn’t mistake you for a debutante.” He sidled up next to her and slid his heavy hand around her waist. His head canted down to her ear and whispered something in that smooth-as-bourbon southern accent.

She leaned into him seductively, a coy and mischievous grin creeping slowly into place as she feigned to disapprove of his whispered words. But she still managed to channel a pussy cat with the clever arch of her back as his arm pulled her even closer.

Despite Dean’s long standing distaste for Bella, he had to admit that she knew how to work it. Just watching her move as she fawned and flirted with Benny had Dean wanting to hit that. He had to mentally remind himself that in his previous encounters with her… the reward had not been worth the time investment. She wasn't one who put in much effort; preferring instead to lay back like a goddess and just let herself be taken care of. Reciprocation simply wasn't her style. If he wanted a decent fuck this evening – he knew he should look elsewhere.

With sex on his mind now, Dean's eyes swept around the group with intent. He looked for someone to fuck. Pausing a few times to consider possible candidates for his time and attention, he found himself dismissing several right off the bat. Anna? Been there, done that. Too demure. Besides, her big brother was present. That cut his chances WAY down.

He considered Pam for a minute. He'd always thought she was smoking hot. The way she carried herself - with predatory confidence – he just knew she’d be amazing in the sack.

Pam had been his friend/dealer for years and despite the relentless flirting, they'd never even kissed. She wasn't that much older than him, but he tended to think of her as an older woman. Probably because she was so intelligent and confident. Like most older women, she didn't need or seek his approval. Plus, she just seemed above it somehow; as though she'd already heard all the best lines and been played by them. He'd always assumed that if he made a real move on her - she was as likely to laugh at him as sleep with him.

In his gut, Dean knew that if she actually wanted him, she wouldn’t be flirting. She’d just fuck him.  He had a feeling that if he pursued her, he’d likely make a fool of himself and wind up being mercilessly teased for the foreseeable future. So, as usual, he discarded the idea of making a move on Pam just as quickly as it had popped in his head. 

Perhaps Jo? Dean knew from their days at prep school that she thought of herself as the ‘cream of the crop’ just like Bella did. And just like Bella, Jo knew how to work a room. But there was something a little more approachable about her then your average sorority girl. They’d never really spent much time together back in school, but they’d run in adjoining groups of friends and always been friendly and flirty with each other. Plus – since he’d never hit that in high school, there was an extra enticement about possibly bedding down with her now. It would be like righting an age old wrong – honestly, it was a shame that they’d never even made out.

Dean’s mouth twitched on one side, fighting a grin as he imagined pulling her into a bathroom stall. He could clearly picture how she would willingly put her back to his front and bend forward against the wall to grind her ass into him. Then, as he pushed her fancy dress up her back she’d pant and moan and beg him to fuck her.  

Yes, that was what he picked up from Jo. She wanted to be a princess, except in the bedroom. She liked to fuck. And, as his eyes traveled over her, she noticed him looking. He watched her eyes as she considered him. He didn't break the stare while he waited, and he could see it in her eyes the moment she decided. She didn't take her eyes off him as she spoke.

“Speaking of being sociable,” she said to the group, “I better go make a round before I’m missed.” She took one last pull from the joint she was holding and held her breath before passing it on. Her eyes were heavily lidded when she glanced back at Dean. He gave her one of his better slow smiles; knowing that certain smiles could loosen panties and get them partially worked down a girls thighs before he ever even laid a hand on them.

With eyes resting on Jo confidently now, he watched her pull Visine from her tiny clutch purse and blink drops into her eyes, chasing away the redness. The doe eyed blonde sprayed a cloud of perfume into the air ahead of her, closing her eyes as she walked through it and headed back towards the door. She didn’t have to look behind her to know that Dean had also excused himself and was following. He heard Sam chuckle as he moved away from the group to follow Jo.

 

 

 

 

 

Sam watched Dean go and was amused to see Bella and Benny moving toward the door together as well. Their group was starting to disband. If he was going to make a move to get any – he’d better do it soon.  Taking a cursory glance around, he decided not to bother. If he still felt like it when he got in the car, he could always make a booty call from the road.

The joint that was making its way around their dwindling circle so he took one last drag before passing it on to Cas.  Then he exchanged a heartfelt ‘nice to finally meet you in person’ with the young man before he excused himself to go back downstairs and make his rounds. He wanted to put in a final appearance with his parents before he left. On the way to the door he lit a cigarette, only taking a few drags to cover the smell of pot before crushing it out again.

 

 

 

 

Dean moved down the stairwell behind Jo and she purposefully slowed to let him catch up. They exchanged knowing smiles as he pulled slightly ahead of her to open the door. She moved through it with practiced grace and turned down the deserted hall that led back to the reception room. They could hear the noise from the party slowly getting closer.

Jo turned her eyes toward him and said, “I need to hit the ladies room before I go back in.”

Her words were simple enough, but her eyes were trained on him as she moved toward the powder room door and she smirked at him as she held the door open a beat longer than necessary and walked through it. His hands were already itching to run up her tan thighs. He couldn’t wait to put his mouth on her and his dick twitched in anticipation. He was leaning forward to follow her into the powder room when a shrill voice punctured his bubble of warm want.

“JoAnna Beth, where have you been for the last hour?” 

Oh Christ. It was her mother. Jo may not be a child anymore, but since she was still living at home with her family and had come to this event with them. Jo didn’t give an answer to her mother, other than to say she’d be right out.

Smooth as a Winchester always is, Dean turned his weight just enough to change is body position. He’d been leaning forward to follow Jo into the bathroom. But, he managed to successfully turn his body so that he wound up pivoting to lean on the wall next to the door instead. A careful countenance of boredom completed the look. Now, from Jo’s mother’s angle, it would appear that he was just planning to wait for Jo to come back out – rather then follow her inside.

Jo was paused at the ladies room entrance waiting for her mother to speak. Nothing was said so she tried again.

“Mom,” she barked, “you know I can only take so much of this fund-raiser shit. Besides, I ran into some friends from school and we needed to catch up.”

“You couldn’t have done that sitting at the OPEN BAR?”

“No.” She replied coolly as she disappeared into the restroom.

Jo’s mom gave him a look before putting out her hand to shake. “Hi I’m Ellen Harvelle. And you are?”

“Dean Winchester.” He replied as he moved away from the wall to clasp her hand in greeting. “John’s oldest, and heir to the throne," he joked lightly.

“Ah,” she replied without an answering smile, “would that make my daughter queen for the night?”

Her impassive and knowing stare almost startled Dean. She was a spitfire. Now he could see where Jo got it from. He was going to have to up his game quick, because she was wise to him.

“As if that young lady needs anyone to make her a queen,” he quipped.

He immediately followed the comment with a sweetie pie smile that he usually saved for his own mother and explained to her that he and Jo go way back – they had been in prep together. Once he’d disarmed her he added, “When she comes out, let her know that I’ve gone to find my mother please?”

“Sure,” she answered. “Your mother is Mary, right? On the board for the Children’s League?”

“That’s her,” he grinned.

“Tell her hello for me,” she added politely as he sauntered away.

“Will do.” He replied over his shoulder. Ugh. Thwarted by a mom. _Just like the good old days_ he thought to himself. Dean cursed to himself as he moved slowly back to the party. He decided to make a round through the room and mentally gave himself extra credit for his efforts to be sociable with his parents’ crowd. Stopping at the bar for one last drink, he surveyed the room trying to catch sight of at least one of his parents.

He spotted his mother with a group of ladies across the room and his father nearby enjoying cigars with a small group of men. Pushing away from the bar and moving towards them, Dean made his last round. At some point Sam joined him. It was always easier with Sam by his side. They could play off of each other for humor and help each other with the names of folks they couldn’t remember well. Both were handsome and confident young men who wore a tux like a boss. They moved through the room like a hot knife through butter.

When they exited the party, the brothers paused at the elevator to bid each other good night. Dean didn't bother wondering what Sam would do with the rest of his evening. He simply turned his attention back to his own affairs and ascended the stairway to the roof. When he emerged into the night air, his gaze swung towards the area where his group had been standing earlier. Michael was sitting down, leaning up against the waist-high brick wall that formed the exterior wall of the building. He was facing Anna who was laughing and telling a story. As she gestured wildly, her brother (what was his name?) laughed along with her; seeming oblivious as Michael tracked her movements with blatant intent. Good luck to Michael, thought Dean, those legs lock together at the knee.

Dean chuckled at the thought while he closed the distance. Done for the night and no longer needing to keep his tux clean, he moved to form a circle with the three of them and sat down. Anna finished her story with flair and turned her bright eyes toward Dean. “Pam leave already?” he asked when she greeted him.

“You just missed her.”

“I was gonna grab something from her before she left,” he explained, "but she's got a party going at her place. Maybe I'll just stop by there."

“Did you make your rounds?” 

“Yep, I’ve made my exit.”

Michael reached inside his tux jacket and pulled out a joint. “Last one of the night,” He said. “Joining in Winchester?”

Dean afforded him a nod and met his eye for a moment.

“How ‘bout you, Cas?” Michael asked.

Oh yeah... Cas was the guy's name. Dean wondered what that could possibly be short for... maybe Casper?

“Your name was Dean, right?” Cas inquired.

“Yep. Dean Winchester.” He leveled his gaze at Anna's brother and asked, “What is Cas short for anyways?”

The man's head dipped slightly and his eyes flicked down toward his knees. “Castiel.”

“Wow. Did your mother not like you or something?” he grinned.

“I was named for an angel.” Cas then looked up and locked eyes with Dean. His stare was intense. “If she only knew, right?”

They shared a chuckle without breaking eye contact. Dean was certain he’d never met anyone with eyes quite so blue. They were a unique color and clarity – almost like a sapphire stone. In the moonlight they sparkled as the corners of his eyes crinkled as a mischievous grin slowly spread across his face.

Dean felt his heart give an extra thump. Wow.

The click of a lighter and a heavy intake of breath signaled that someone had lit the joint and inhaled. But Dean's eyes stayed locked on the blue-eyed man until someone leaned over to hand Cas the joint. Dean continued to watch the man as he brought it to his lips and took a long pull. When Cas fluttered his eyes shut to enjoy the hit – Dean felt a stirring in his chest.

“So, Dean," said Michael, breaking the spell, "have you played any ball since you finished school?”

Dean tore his attention away from Cas and looked over to answer Michael. “Sadly, no,” he replied.

“I have a league," Michael replied, "we play on Saturdays down at the park off of 57th. You should join us sometime.”

“Sounds awesome,” he said honestly. Michael may not be his favorite person, but the thought of playing some ball was enticing.

“We need a tight end.”

Why would Michael be inferring that Dean could play tight end? Back when he'd known Michael, Dean had been a running back. He'd played the same position on his intramural team at college.

“Well, I don’t know how much good I’d be as a blocker,” he responded.

“Come Saturday," insisted Michael amiably, "we’ll find a place for ya.” Dean was nodding along as he watched Michael's eyes move back to Anna. Recognizing the way Michael was looking at Anna, Dean now realized that Michael was just playing up the friendly vibe so that he’d seem like a ‘good guy’. Now that Dean realized Michael never meant for him to actually come and play – he abandoned the discussion without another thought.

Cas leaned forward and purposefully held Deans eye contact as he passed him the joint. Their fingers brushed while handing it off. Again, Dean felt that little spark. Third time’s a charm. Cas was officially a blip on his radar.

He continued to wage a heavy stare on Cas as he inhaled and just to tease a little… he let his eyes close halfway and let out a soft moan of pleasure as he enjoyed the hit. He didn’t look at Cas again until after he’d passed the joint to Anna but he could feel Cas watching him.

Returning his gaze to Cas he saw that the young man was still staring at him. He saw the red cherry of the joint pulse in his peripheral vision when Anna inhaled, but he didn’t break the silence or Castiel's heavy stare.

The tension was broken by the scrape of a shoe sliding on the roof as Michael moved to stand. He extended a hand to Anna and she grasped it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

“Let’s walk over to the other side,” he said – only to her. “The view of the city is nice from over there.”

As the two moved away from Dean and Cas, they took the joint with them. Dean wondered for a moment where all his confidence had gone. He glanced pensively at his hands, wishing he had something to do with them. He settled for looking back up at Cas to see if his sudden awkwardness was being noticed.

When their eyes connected again, Dean felt the cord of tension between them tighten. Cas leaned forward a bit and so did Dean. Without a word, Dean moved to sit side-by-side instead of across from him. They both leaned their heads back against the cool brick with their shoulders almost touching and their legs stretched out straight in front of them, ankles crossed. Both men exhaled at the same time but still, neither spoke. Dean was far less practiced with men than women. He was uncertain how to go about bridging the small gap between them but he knew that he wanted to. Now that they were alone – all he could think of was putting his mouth to this man.

“It’s strange that we’ve never met before.” Said Cas, breaking the silence.

“How so?”

“Don’t you know who my family is?”

“Can’t say that I do. I mean, I know Anna… you’ve got a few other sisters too, right?”

“Yes, Dean. But… well… we’re… I’m a Milton...” the audible pause that followed was just long enough to become an awkward pause, “...of Baxter/Milton pharmaceuticals?”

“Yeah. I made the connection. I just don’t get why that implies that we should have met.”

“Winchester Law gets about 12% of their annual operating budget from Baxter/Milton. How could you not know who I am?”

“Cas," sighed Dean, his eyes dropping to his lap, "I’m not the golden boy of the company. I didn’t even go to law school.” With that said, he looked up at the blue eyed man to decipher the reaction he would get.

“But you have a role in the company," Cas insisted, "You’re on all their literature and attend all their functions.”

“Yeah. My role in the company is liquid,” he laughed dryly. “I’m mostly there to appear interested for my dad and provide the secretarial pool with job satisfaction.”

Cas didn’t appear surprised in the least and both men laughed whole-heartedly at Deans Freudian admission. When Dean looked up again their laughter trailed off, but Cas didn’t move away. Clearly Dean’s reputation had proceeded him; but Cas was still interested.

Dean was pleased at first, allowing himself to glance down at Cas' lips as he smiled. But soon he started to feel like he was missing something. Did Cas want something from him? Was this about business?

Dean was attracted, no doubt. But he didn’t want to be played a fool – especially if there was some kind of angle that Cas was working on a professional level. As he considered the possibility of a motivator aside from attraction on the part of Castiel – he didn’t notice that Cas was closing the gap between them until it was too late.

A warm breath ghosted at the side of his neck and a deep, husky, rumbling voice whispered into his ear. “I wouldn’t mind increasing my own job satisfaction…”

Dean cursed himself for the hitch in his breathing as Cas propositioned him.

"Why don’t you swing by my office sometime and see what you think of the Baxter/Milton building. I wouldn’t keep you in the secretarial pool, I’d show _you_ straight to the boardroom.”

The line was purposefully cheesy. It was obvious that Cas was going for humor - so they could both laugh this off if Dean was to pass up the opportunity. Knowing what he wanted and caring nothing for the details, Dean took a deep breath and turned his face into Castiel's. He pressed their lips together with ravenous intent. His lips were slightly parted when their mouths met and a moan passed between them without his permission. Holy shit.

There seemed to be a brief moment of indecision before Cas opened for Dean and let their tongues slide together. But then, Cas surged forward into the kiss and Dean felt crackles of electricity as their eager tongues explored each other recklessly. They parted for a moment, just to catch a breath before crashing together again. Fists found shirts under jackets and legs tangled together. Any thoughts about corporate bullshit were left in the dust as Dean pressed his body against Cas and brought his hand around to grasp the firm ass of the hottest man he’d ever met.

 

 

 

Sam made a few calls from the car on his way home. His last one was to Meg. She was the top of the list when he felt like company but didn’t want to have to try too hard. They’d been some manner of fuck buddies for years. As soon as her syrupy sweet voice purred a ‘hello’ he’d exited the interstate and headed for her place. They chatted for a few minutes and by the time she implied that he should stop by… he was already pulling into her neighborhood. She opened the door for him and offered him wine. He’d responded that it was more of a whisky kind of night.

“Does that mean it’s also a handcuffs kind of night?” she pouted.

“If you bring out cuffs – they’re going on me,” said Sam. It wasn’t that he especially cared who cuffed who or who was dominant tonight. He was heavily buzzed and feeling sedated and lazy and he knew that if she cuffed him she’d end up doing all the work and he could just lay there and enjoy.

She sauntered off to the kitchen in her thin silk robe and bare feet, presumably for whisky and glasses. While waiting for her, Sam dropped his tux jacket on the back of the couch and toed off his shoes. She came back a few moments later with three fingers of whisky in a beveled glass and one hand held coyly behind her back. He reached for the drink and was not surprised in the least when her hidden hand swept out smoothly and clicked a handcuff to his wrist. The other cuff dangled, open and as he brought the tumbler to his lips it clinked against the glass.

She was a little pixie of a thing with a smooth southern drawl and a sashay of the hips that would make any grown man cry. For some reason, he never really tired of her little games. He simply sipped the whisky and waited for her next move.

She took a small step toward him and pulled a slow and decadent smile across her lips. Knowing her more playful side, Sam took a step back from her. After all, if he went into the cuffs too easily then she may end up deciding she didn’t really want him cuffed at all.

She stepped again and so did he. She prowled forward on him until he was backed up to the entry door where he’d left his shoes. He was beginning to actually wonder what she was going to do next when she wrapped her hand around his glass and took a long, sensuous swallow. He reached out to put his hand on her waist and felt the dangling cuff skim across the silky fabric of her robe. She placed the drink into his other hand and watched as he tipped back the last of it while she slid to her knees. By instinct his hand moved to rest on her head – and damn that dangling cuff looked hot laying along the side of her face. She slid her long fingers up his outer thigh smoothly taking the cup from his hand on the way up. For added drama she flung it over her shoulder and it smashed near the fireplace.

Yep, he had come to the right place. His hands rested lazily at his sides while she undid his tuxedo pants and his cock stiffened a little as she drew it out into the cool of the room. Sam tipped his head back waiting for the warm wet ecstasy of her mouth on him. But it didn’t come. Her touch was teasing and her hands slid around the backs of his thighs moving steadily up toward his ass. She cupped his butt cheeks and moved to a standing position in front of him. He was beginning to lose patience with her teasing ways but he knew better than to actually command her to speed it up. So he settled back against the heavy double entry door, moving a little to the side when the large brass handles dug into his spine. Just as he was moving to the side of the handles, she surprised him again. Quick like a cat she had both of his hands behind his back and the other cuff clicked shut.

He chuckled at her keen timing and muttered something about the wiles of a woman. Testing the cuffs he found that they were real and that he was now bound to the brass door handles and couldn’t move. _Didn’t see that one coming_ he thought.

As he took stock of the situation he had to chuckle again, at himself this time. It was absurd. He’d wanted to be cuffed so that he could just be lazy and lay back leaving all the sexual acrobatics to her. Now he was bound in an uncomfortable position; and standing none the less. Who knows how long he’d have to stay on his feet with his arms behind his back before she finally let him out of the cuffs. _Jokes on you Winchester_ he thought to himself.

But he didn’t have long to dwell on it. Once she had him locked up – she hit her knees fast and tore into him. His charming southern belle had disappeared. In her place was a wanton woman – licking and sucking his dick like it was made of chocolate. He went from whisky dick to rock hard in a short hot minute and she had him rocking his hips and spewing obscenities shortly after that.

She pulled off his dick and sat back on her heels thrusting her chest out. The robe slipped open and he could see her voluptuous breasts nestled pertly into a lacy black teddy. She preened a little for him and purred out, “Oh Sam... When will you learn… the fairer sex is also the smarter sex.  Men don’t stand a chance, why do you boys even try?”

“Oh Meg… don’t you know?” he grinned wolfishly, “The fun is in the trying… I don’t even mind losing to you.”

“Is that right?” she questioned slowly with her smooth honey voice. “I would think it would be embarrassing…” she chided tipping her head to the side coyly.

“Perhaps” he agreed, “but then again – I’m not the one on my knees now am I?” Her smile faltered for the briefest moment. Just a flicker really. He knew that in her mind she was scrambling to find a way to come out on top in their exchange. Meg was unpredictable in a lot of ways – but her preference for the upper hand was no secret. She leaned back on one arm and spread her knees a bit farther apart. Now her back was arching and her breasts were pushed up higher. His eyes followed the lines of her teddy down to her crotch which he could see clearly now that she’d spread her legs apart. He watched. He waited. He was riveted. She had him. Worse yet? She fucking knew it.

He watched her hand slide up her thigh and in between her legs. Two of her fingers slid under the crotch of her panties and she began stroking her slit up and down in a slow rhythm. Her hips started moving along with it and she let out a gasp. Sam felt like a buffoon with his hands behind his back and his cock hard and leaking and just waiting. At this point her arrogance was insufferable and he didn’t really want her to know how much he wanted her. But damn it he was trussed up and unable to move and out in front of him stood his rock hard traitor of a cock, leaking for her. It may as well beg her, and now by extension and guilty association, **he** was begging her.  It was demeaning. It was frustrating.

It was awesome.

“Come on,” he barked at her, “fucking do something!”

“Oh baby, I’m doing something…”she purred. “Oh… oh” She began making the most unholy sex noises he could imagine and thrusting her hips in the air as her fingers worked over her clit. Her breasts were heaving and she tossed her head back which flung her hair about and made him want to grab hold of that hair and fuck into her mouth. He imagined her as a rag doll and a series of flashes ran through his mind of all the ways he could use her violently while she carried on with her show.

“Aahh…” she exhaled at having had her first orgasm of the night. As she relaxed, she began to twist slowly around until she was facing away from him and sprawled on the floor. She pushed her ass up in the air but kept her shoulders to the floor and her silk robe slid forward and down her back until it was puddled around her neck and her ass was bared to him. She flexed forward and back in a slow rocking motion. Sam wanted to take the thong strap of her teddy and rip it off. But he couldn’t. He was moving against his restraints now and the cuffs were digging into his wrists. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and smiled at his misery. She slowly ran her hand over her ass and slid her middle finger down her crack, toying with the string of the tong.

“Ok!” He yelled at her, “What do you want? You can fucking have it! Just… please!”

“Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy” she sighed. “What makes you think I want anything from you? You called me remember?” She pulled herself up off the floor and glided over to him letting her robe fall from her shoulders in an elegant and dramatic fashion. “You called me. So, Sammy, what **do you** want **from me**?” She was close enough to touch – if he could have used his hands. Instead he flexed and spoke through gritted teeth.

“You know damn well what I want. You’ve been teasing me with it for years.”

 

She turned at that and strode away from him. She was moving towards her bedroom. Alone. Why?

She was only gone for a moment or two and when she returned – HOLY HELL. She had a riding crop.

“I want to know what you want from me Sam. Tell me or I will punish you for your dishonesty.”

He deliberated for a moment, trying to figure the best response. “You.” he said forcefully.

 

That earned him a snap on the thigh with the crop. He was thankful that she’d chosen to strike him on an area still covered by his tux pants. All his thoughts shifted to his dick. It was still standing there exposed to the air - tall and proud and leaking. Poor little cock. It had no idea how vulnerable it was. He wanted to cover it with his hands and he was immediately fearful that she’d seen his fear and weakness and was going to exploit it.

“That’s the most ridiculous and generic answer you could’ve given me. No wonder there are so many lesbians. It’s like men don’t even want to try!” She giggled softly and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Come on,” she pouted, “try again. And this time use the head on your shoulders instead of the one between your legs.” He considered her for a moment.

“What do you want Sam?” she pressed him.

“What. Do. You. Want. Sam.” she was drumming the crop on her leg in time with her words. Snap. Snap. Snap.

“I want you to use that crop on my nipples _.”_

 _What the fuck, Winchester! Where did **that** come from? _  - He thought to himself.

“Now that’s more like it” she smiled. He was unsure of why he had answered that way but all questions fled his mind as she advanced on him. She brought the crop up and bit it between her teeth while she used both hands to unbutton his shirt and push it back off his shoulders. It bunched up behind him and his chest was heaving with anticipation. His blood was coursing through his body carrying adrenaline with it and pumping it hotly through his system. He swallowed and held his breath as she took the crop back in her hand. She stepped to the side and pantomimed a practice swing. Then another. She giggled on the third time. She was really enjoying watching him flinch. But what could he say? He had actually asked for this!

“I’m going to enjoy this Sam.”

“I know you are”

“How many do you want?”

“One?”

She laid the crop on his chest and dragged it down his abdomen slowly until it was resting on his cock. He swallowed. “Remember Sam, I want your honesty. I will ask again. How many do you want?”

He swallowed again. A drip of sweat rolled down his temple. Another trickled down his back. “Three.”

“Count them.”

She resumed her position as if she were a batter for the Boston Red Sox. She gave just one slow practice swing with a wide grin on her face before she let loose. She uncoiled her arm and snapped him with the crop. The initial sound of the snap was what he reacted to. The pain took a second to register. It was a stinging pain that rippled out from the center like the surface of water when a rock is thrown in it. She paused and watched his reaction seeming pleased with herself. As the tingles subsided he found himself looking forward to the next lash. His eyes met hers. “One” he said.

Lashes two and three were even more delicious than the first. She continued to toy with him. Made him beg. Made him count his lashes. The next time she asked what he wanted, he told her without hesitation, “I want to use that crop on you.”

He hadn’t been out of the cuffs more than a minute before he was chasing her through the house with the crop in his hand. It was delightful watching her run and twist and try to evade him in that skimpy teddy. When he finally cornered her in the kitchen, he turned her perfect ass cheeks pink before he finally ripped her thong out of the way and pushed his cock into her. She cried out in delight and he fucked his bitch against the kitchen counter with hard heavy strokes. Several times he brought his open hand down on her bare ass in time with his thrusts.  He didn’t stop til he heard her screaming his name and he’d filled his condom.

When he was finished with her, he pulled out and wiped his wet dick on her pink ass. She was splayed out on her kitchen counter looking well used and completely satisfied. He grabbed her hair in his fist as he’d been wanting to do all night and he pulled her to him. They stood for a moment with his front to her back and his hand fisted in her hair.

Soon her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes to him. He gave her a genuine smile and said, “I can’t believe I let you beat me with a crop.”

“Well Sammy, I can’t believe you liked it so much.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and circled his arms around her waist in a sweet hug.

“Are you going to the ribbon cutting at the new pediatrics unit next week?”

“Well yeah, it’s not my department but I still need to be there.”

“Will you be wearing your scrubs?”

“No.”

“What will you be wearing?”

“A dress I suppose, I haven’t given it any thought. Why are you asking?”

“Well, I have to put in an appearance. I figured if you wanted to we could go together.”

“Sure, but why do you need to know what I’m wearing?”

“Because I’m going to get you something to wear under it.”

She didn’t answer right away and he took that as a perfect moment to move away from her and start getting dressed. “Well,” she said, “I suppose I will probably be wearing the same dress I wore to Valerie’s wedding last month.

“Awesome,” said Sam. “You look great in red.”

“I’ll text you before to see when and where I should pick you up,” he said while heading back to the living room for his clothes and shoes.

Meg picked up her robe from off the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders while she watched him tuck himself into his clothes and find his shoes.

When the door clicked shut behind him he smiled to himself with great satisfaction.

 

 

 

On the roof with Castiel, Dean was heavy with need, but he could hear the sound of Anna and Michaels voices moving back towards their side of the building again. Dean pulled himself away from Cas and gave him a weak smile. By unspoken agreement they rearranged themselves back to their starting positions; leaning back against the wall to appear bored.

As the couple stepped into view, Michael gestured toward the door that lead back into the building. Cas and Dean got up and followed them inside. When they descended the stairs, Dean worked to be casual as he mentioned that Pam was having people over at her place tonight. He chanced a fleeting glance at Cas and then asked if anyone else cared to join.

Up ahead, Anna slowed her pace and looked back toward her brother. The two seemed to have a brief conversation without actually speaking and he worked to keep his face neutral when the siblings exchanged a nod of agreement. He kept silent as the Miltons and Michael voiced their intentions to join him. Dean would never let anyone know it, but he'd been basing his plans on what Cas was doing. Now that he knew he'd be seeing the man again soon, it was easier to appear nonchalant as they all emerged from the building and waited for the valet. 

Dean watched as Cas opened the door for Anna. Just as she began to slide into the car, Michael took her hand and pulled her back, inquiring if she’d like to ride with him. She nodded her agreement and flashed Cas a sweet apology smile as she stepped away from him with Michael.

Dean caught Castiel's eye and gave him a nod with a slight smirk before moving to his own car.

 

 

Cas couldn't help but watch as Dean strode over to his sleek black car and slid into the driver seat. It was idling heavily. Cas had no idea what kind of car it was – other than to say that it was an old muscle car of some sort. But for some reason, it seemed well suited to Dean. They were similar in some subtle way; both masculine and proud and incredibly sexy. 

He wanted to be inside both of them.


	3. The Compromising Position

Dean watched Cas pull out into traffic, followed closely by Michael's car and then rumbled out onto the street behind them. Pam’s place actually wasn’t far; she had a big loft in an old factory that had been repurposed.

Unlike most of Dean's friends from prep, Pam didn’t come from money. Having lost her parents young, she'd been raised by her grandmother who was a real psychic. Insurance money from her parents death had been used to fund Pam's education and the rest had been held in trust for her until she was of age. It wasn’t a lot of money by Dean's standards, but it had been just enough for her to buy the loft her sophomore year of college. As an artist she'd wanted studio space, and as a student she'd wanted room to party. The loft had been perfect. And, thanks to a revitalization grant from the city, the area she’d chosen ended up turning into a mecca for the young and artsy.  She was now surrounded by hipster coffee houses and chic restaurants, all tucked between unique shops and a few local businesses.

Her investment would no doubt pay off if she ever wanted to sell, but he really couldn’t picture Pam living anywhere else. Her loft had wood floors, brick walls and huge windows with steel dividers separating the panes.

The place had a rock-n-roll vibe thanks to the purple crushed velvet curtains, wrought iron sconces, and huge mirrors with glamorous gilded frames. Chandeliers adorned with salvaged glass kept the place drenched in warm colors and her space was full of interesting and eclectic pieces. Bookcases had been created from old steamer trunks that she'd cut in half and riveted together. An antique Rococo furniture set had been reupholstered in velour, each piece a vibrant and eye-catching color. All of it came together to cultivate a 'Jimi Hendrix' vibe that Dean loved. 

The dining room table she’d created was one of Deans’ favorite pieces. It was huge, the surface comprised of a solid oak door which had been stripped and refinished. The stain was so dark that it almost looked black and a thick glass panel had been laid over the top. It's legs had been stolen from another table whose top wasn't worth saving, and the finished product was so impressive that almost everyone commented on it. Pam just had a gift for thinking ‘outside the box’ to see the usefulness and beauty of almost any item. She could make anything out of anything. 

Dean had spent a lot of time at Pam's place over the years. It was a central party location for all of the groups that she was associated with and there were always people hanging out there. Dean had first crashed on one of her couches at the tender age of 16 and was very comfortable in her space. Yeah, technically she was his dealer, but she was also his friend. Hell, someone had to help her wrestle all those steamer trunks up to the loft.

Now, as Dean pulled the Impala up to a meter outside her building, he looked around for Cas.  Seeing him, Dean let his eyes linger for a moment before heading over. As he crossed the street, Michael and Anna were doing the same a few dozen yards down. Nodding greetings to one another as they came together, the four of them entered Pam's building. Dean was certain that Cas had never been to Pam's before tonight, but he'd once brought Anna here with him. Michael had certainly been here before, having run in adjacent social circles with Dean for years. 

They all climbed in the freight elevator and got out on the third floor which was home to Pamela Barnes and one other dwelling. As the door swung open they were greeted by loud music, the sweet smell of pot, and the din of people talking and laughing. In the nearest corner sat a group of guys who seemed vaguely familiar. They wore uniforms embroidered with the name of an auto-body shop and were perched on bean bags, playing a video game. Dean glanced around their small group. The one whose uniform named him as 'Ash' gave him a cursory nod before fixing his attention back on the screen. Across the room there was a large group clustered around the huge table. Raucous laughter radiated from that area where it seemed a drinking game was being played.

Dean's attention was then caught by the brush of Michael as he stepped past them, heading towards those who were sprawled comfortably on Pam's living room furniture. He watched for a moment as Michael greeted acquaintances there, soon signaling for Anna to come and join him. She slid to his side with a gracious smile for all of his friends as she was introduced. Clearly Cas had decided to leave Anna to her own devices because he stepped to Dean's side with a wide smile and said, “This place is amazing.” 

“I know,” Dean replied, returning the smile and steering his friend towards the drinking game at the giant table. “She made most of this stuff out of old junk, can you believe it?"

“It’s very unique. I love it.”

“This table is my favorite piece," he said as he pulled his friend up to it. Once he'd explained the details of how it was made, they settled into the first chairs that opened up. When prompted as to what game was being played, a young blonde with pouty lips answered by saying, “It’s called spoons.” 

“How do you play?” asked Cas.

“Oh it’s easy,” replied the brunette who was now seated next to Cas. She pulled their attention from the blonde who was obviously far too drunk to be of any help, and proceeded to convey the gist of the game by comparing it to musical chairs. "There’s a spoon for each person," she grinned, "minus one."

“Ok…” said Cas,  with a question mark in his tone.

“Well,” continued the brunette, “We’re basically passing the cards around the table and trying to get four of kind. Once you have that, you can grab a spoon to end the game.”

“So,” replied Cas,  “the first person to grab a spoon wins?”

“Nope. There’s no winner in this game, just a loser."” slurred the brunette, a bit more wasted than she'd originally seemed.  She was cute as a button. Dean saw her blink doe eyes at Cas and give him a smile. Then he watched Cas lean into her space and return the smile flirtatiously. Even from Dean's vantage it was enticing. For the girl? It must've been heart stopping. He spoke directly to her, voice husky, and said, “If there’s no winner then how does one lose this game?”

She blushed under the weight of his attention, a shy smile staying on her lips as she replied, “You lose if you're the person who doesn't get a spoon.”

Dean chuckled as he watched the poor girl swoon under Cas' heavy gaze, glancing at the cards in her hand but paying no attention to the game.

“Ah,” said Cas,  stroking his chin and acting as if she’d just explained quantum physics to him, “and the loser has to drink?”

“Exactly.” She grinned up at him, looking like a puppy that wanted to lick his face. Dean would bet money that she had snail trail in her panties. Cas sure knew how to turn it on. Dean looked around at the faces of the others at the table and chose this delicate moment to inject himself into the warm bubble of the conversation between Cas and his admirer. “The loser has to drink?” he repeated.

The poor drunken and starry eyed girl turned her eyes away from Cas for the first time, just to answer him, and then immediately looked back into Cas' big blue eyes.  

"And does that mean that _you_ have to drink?" he asked her pointedly, forcing her to look at him again.

When her eyes found him again, the meaning of his words seemed to sink in. She slowly became aware of the room around her again. The table had gone quiet. No one was moving any cards. Everyone at the table was staring at her with wide grins on their faces. While she'd been absorbed in Cas, the game had ended without her even noticing. Now, all her friends were suppressing laughter, having taken the time to lick their spoons and set them hanging at the end of their noses. She looked back and forth between them, stunned. 

The poor girls face reddened as embarrassment set in. Peels of laughter burst from the entire group and she giggled impishly as she stood from her chair, professing herself too drunk to play anymore. Then, she surprised Dean by turning to slide gracelessly into Cas' lap. Leaning into him, she whispered something in his ear. In response, he smiled and nodded to her.

When she dismounted him and stumbled away toward the kitchen, the blonde girl followed her out. Dean leaned into Cas and asked, “What was that about?”

“She said she's quitting. But, for her last drink, she wants to do a body shot with me.”  

"Oh,” said Dean flatly. Instantly he was both enticed and jealous. He loved the idea of watching someone lick Cas.  He hated the idea of watching someone lick Cas.

But then, Cas winked enticingly at him and the sight warmed his chest. Working to hold down his giddy smile, Dean turned his attention back to the girls who were picking up the mess of cards on the table. “Care to deal us in?” he asked them.

It was as the next round was being dealt that Cas' admirer returned. The dark-haired girl was carefully balancing her lemon wedge on the rim of the shot glass while her other hand grasped a salt shaker. Dean watched, helpless, as she climbed onto Cas who graciously wound an arm around her waist to help her stay steady. Jealous, Dean grit his teeth while the little pixie of a girl leaned in to bring her lips to his cheek. It was just a peck, really. But then she bent forward and buried her face enthusiastically inside his shirt collar.

Dean shivered as he watched Cas' head tip back and his eyes drift closed. His mouth watered at the sight. It was impossible to look away as the girl drug her tongue from his clavicle all the way up to his ear. She was wriggling in his lap as she dusted his neck with salt. Finally, she tucked the salt shaker into his hand and pulled the lemon wedge from her shot glass. Cas opened his eyes and watched as she threw back her shot and bit into the lime.

But then, Dean saw Cas' eyes go wide with fear. It was cartoonishly funny. A beat later the girl slumped off him, collapsing into the arms of her friend, the blond girl, who immediately began walking her to the bathroom. That’s when Dean put two and two together. The wide-eyed girl had almost thrown up in his lap. 

“Close one, huh?” teased Dean.

“Oh yeah.” Cas replied, taking a deep breath as he turned to look at the rest of the table. "Do we have the right number of spoons?" he asked them, obviously wanting to play.

“Yep," responded the dealer, "Those two left and you two joined so we're set.”

“Ok ladies," said Dean, putting on his sexiest smile, "remember that this is our first time and be gentle.” 

Spoons, as it turned out, was Deans favorite new drinking game. It was FAST. Once the dealer had started the cards moving around the table, the pace escalated quickly. People were practically throwing cards. Palms were slapping the table and girls were squealing. It was impossible to keep a good eye on the spoons while still watching your cards effectively.

Dean saw the queen he needed fly by. He’d accidentally discarded it. Reaching back for it was a mistake - he was fumbling. Suddenly there was a loud screech and everyone was moving. Chairs were clacking and palms slapped the table as everyone clambered for a spoon. Vaulting up from his seat, Dean grasped madly for a spoon. The one he'd been reaching for evaded him, clattering off across the table. But, someone else had sent one flying through the air and he caught it. As soon as Dean realized that he hadn’t lost, he looked over to Cas. The man was spoon-less. He'd have to drink.

Unbidden, an image popped into his mind of Cas sliding into his lap to do a body shot... body heavy on Dean, tongue licking a stripe down his neck, breath hot on his skin, stubble scraping his cheek... Dean couldn't remember having ever wanted a man this much. They played spoons long enough to get a bit better at it, and a bit more drunk. Occasionally someone would exit the game, or someone new would sit down. Cas got up to go check on Anna and when he returned he was with Pam who invited them up to her room.

Dean knew what that meant and said his goodbye’s to the spoon players – promising to return later if he was still standing. Then they followed Pam to her room. As they cut through the living room, Dean nodded a greeting to some familiar faces, noticing how much the party had grown since they’d sat down at the table.

They filed into the bedroom and Pam closed the door behind them. One of the guys from the body shop was already on the bed, leaning on the headboard. Dean sat down at the foot of the bed and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ash," he said by way of introduction.

"Dean" he answered. When Cas sat down on the other side, Dean tipped his head to indicate his friend and said, "This is Cas."

Ash seemed friendly enough. They exchanged small talk as Pam moved around the room. The music from outside was seeping through the walls and the scent of incense hung thickly in the air. Stopping near the turntable to thumb through her modest collection of vinyl Pam asked if anyone had a requests.

“Floyd,” answered Dean immediately, "Dark Side."

“Ok,” she replied as she pulled the record from it's sleeve, “but I’m starting on side two.”

She carefully set the album down and laid the needle on it. The rasping sound of static became audible and it was like a tease... the pre-music sound. Soon there were telltale sounds of clinking coins followed by the opening riff of ‘Money’.

Pam said she had some great coke and asked if they wanted any. Dean watched Cas immediately agree and ask the price. She said she’d give him a taste first, gesturing for him to follow her into the bathroom. Cas got up from the bed to follow her, pausing in the doorway to look back at him and tipping his head with a lifted eyebrow. It was a silent invitation for Dean to join so he hopped up to follow. Ash didn't move other than to pull a joint from his pocket and light it. 

Leaving him behind on the bed, Dean entered the bathroom. Cas was asking how much he wanted to buy and he lingered in the doorway, trying to think of how to say ‘ _none’_ without sounding like a prude or offending his new friend.  Pam saved him from having to figure it out.

“Dean doesn’t do blow,” she said matter of factly, "Never has." She patted his cheek, giving him a flirty smile as she stepped past him. 

“Oh,” said Cas, looking over from Pam to Dean. Without missing a beat he cracked his flirty smile and said, “What does Dean do?”

“I’m just gettin some bud.” He answered pulling out his wallet. Pam reached into her shirt and pulled a joint out of her bra to hand to Dean. He took it and counted out five twenties and traded it for the bag she handed him. He put it in his pocket and lit the joint, leaning back against the cabinet to enjoy it. Pam was moving around the bathroom, pulling out a mirror and blade. As she stepped around him, Dean held it out for her and she paused to inhale deeply before returning to her task. Intending to hand the smoke off to Cas, Dean turned. Cas had his back turned, flipping down the lid on the toilet before settling down on it.

Once he was settled, Cas reached for the joint and held Dean's eye while he took a long hit. For some reason, Dean felt a bit out of place being here with Cas and Pam while they did their deal.

“So, Winchester,” said Cas as he exhaled, “are you gonna get comfortable? Cause you look like your waitin for a bus.”

Cracking a smile at the tension breaker, Dean hoisted himself up onto the counter. Within easy reach of the young Milton, Dean began passing the weed back and forth with him, momentarily omitting Pam who was momentarily busied with preparing coke. The bathroom was long and rectangular. The entire wall at Dean's back was a mirror which ran the length of the room from the counter top up to the ceiling. Across from him was the large shower stall, flanked on either end by built in cabinets and shelves. When she'd finished, Pam leaned in and took a bump from the mirror. Pushing the joint back into Dean's hand, Cas stood and moved to take his turn. Dean averted his eyes, focusing instead on the red smoldering cherry as it slowly crawled closer to his fingertips.

Cas was visibly reeling when he stepped away from the counter. Though his enigmatic eyes had been enthralling Dean all night long, they looked strange to him now. A bit manic perhaps. Dean didn't have anything against a good time. He knew that most of his friends and even his younger brother were frequent partakers. But, for some reason, the whole scene just didn't sit well with him.

“What?” said Cas, voice deep and husky.

That's when Dean realized he'd been staring intently as Cas had settled back down on the toilet. For a brief moment, he wondered what expression he'd been wearing on his face as he contemplated Cas. "Nothing," he said, clearing his throat. He took a long pull and closed his eyes as he let the feeling of warm contentment permeate him. When he opened his eyes, Cas was still looking at him contemplatively. "But," he added belatedly, "I keep remembering that you're named for an angel. If only your mother could see you now." It was a silly thing to say. But, if there was any tension between them, it was quickly fading.

Pam stepped over to Cas and handed him the bag she'd been putting together, trading it smoothly for the cash in his palm. Then, responding to a knock on the bathroom door, she stepped over and opened it a crack, speaking softly to someone outside. While she was distracted, Cas stood and stepped up to the counter. It wasn't easy keeping his eyes away from Cas' lips as he leaned into Dean's personal space. With a commanding posture, the raven-haired man leaned in. Dean worked to remain composed and hold his ground, settle his hammering heart.

“So,” husked Cas, “No blow?”

“No blow”

“Why not?”

“B'cause, man…” barked Dean, "I just wanna have a little fun, not ruin my fuckin' life.”

“Oh,” said Cas flatly, stepping back a few inches.

“Sorry, man. It’s just not my thing," Dean added, trying to soften the sharp edge from his words.

“It’s fine.”

The bathroom was quiet but for the music drifting in through the crack in the door and the hushed whispers of whoever Pam was speaking to. Dean didn’t want Cas to feel like he was being judged for his choices. But, in the same way, he wanted Cas to respect his. That’s when Pam turned back to them and said she had to step out for a sec.

Dean nodded acknowledgement and watched the door swing shut behind her. When he looked back at Cas again, the bright blue eyes were locked on him. “So," he said, stepping up to Dean who was still perched on the counter, "No blow?”

“Nope."

Cas licked his lips, watched Dean's eyes dip to follow the movement, and then closed the distance between them as he whispered, "I'll blow.”

Before Dean even realized the play on words and what it meant, Cas was raising his hands to Deans tux pants.

Dean was pretty far gone. He’d been drinking for hours and was smoking some damn good weed. But still, his dick pulsed to life as he felt Cas’ fingers brush lightly, pulling the zipper down, slow. As fingers bumped along, he began to plump up. Tingles spread outward from his stomach – radiating to his limbs and starting his blood moving.

Cas met his eyes for a moment and took the joint gently from Dean. He inhaled long and deep and held it in while he crushed out the rest of it on the side of the sink.

Returning his attention to Dean he wrapped his hand around Dean’s neck, bringing him forward as if he wanted to kiss him. Instead he opened his mouth to shot gun the hit to Dean.

It was smooth and sensual and with his pants already undone, Dean found himself rock hard. Cas leaned in and tonged Dean’s neck – goosebumps broke over the skin there. Then, for the second time tonight, Dean heard that gruff and rumbling voice whisper in his ear. This time it said, “I’m gonna suck your cock now. I’ve been waiting all night,” He breathed, “and I want it… bad.”

He exhaled on Dean’s neck again and laid a track of wet open mouth kisses along the bolt of his jaw and behind his ear. Dean tipped his head back to rest on the mirror and Cas took advantage; he rolled his tongue along the line of his chin and back to his ear, still whispering, “Is that what you want Dean? Want me to suck you big, hard cock?”

“Uggh,” was all Dean could manage.

“My mouth is watering for it, I bet you taste amazing.” Cas said as his hand came back to rest on Dean’s dick, cupping it. “I’m gonna take all you give me. And you have a lot to give me Dean.”

Dean was trembling and aching for Cas.  “I’m gonna suck you dry.  By the time I’m done with you… you won’t remember your own name” Cas curled his fingers around Dean’s cock firmly, “but you’ll be screaming mine.”

Cas then dropped his head to Dean’s lap and licked the tip, curling his tongue around and working down. Dean released a long and satisfied exhale as Cas started moving on him. It was incredible. Cas swallowed him up. The man was sunk to the hilt and stayed down there; working around and wetting everything and opening the back of his throat.

Dean cursed out loud and Cas answered by bobbing halfway up and back down forcefully.  Cas was stroking Dean’s thighs with his palms and each time he brought his hands forward they drew closer to his ass. He was picking up the pace too, furiously sucking and bobbing with all his strength and the force of it was actually starting to rock Dean’s body. 

Deans dick responded by growing even thicker. At that, Cas hummed his appreciation, pulled up and then slammed back down, practically impaling himself on Dean’s cock. He stayed there with his throat pressed against the tip and used his arms to pull Deans ass forward, changing the angle and somehow sinking even deeper.

“Cas…”

“Mmm?”

“Cas… you gotta…. you… stop man! M’gonna come”

Immediately Cas pulled off. “No. Not yet. I forbid it.” Dean responded to the deep voice and commanding tone immediately.

Dean circled his own cock to keep from going off, letting out a frustrated sound as he opened his eyes. Cas was staring at him hungrily. His hair was completely ruined – sticking up like he’d just gotten out of bed. His lips were bright red and spit slick and his pupils were dilated like dinner plates.

Dean reached forward and began unbuttoning Cas’ shirt, pushing it off his arms to stare at the golden chiseled chest of the ‘angel’ Castiel. There was a tiny mole close to the right nipple and he wanted feverishly to suck it. His mouth watered for it and his lips parted open just thinking about it; but Cas had other plans.

The man began working to pull Deans pants down. Dean leveraged his hips up to let it happen and then sat back down. Cas pulled the pants all the way to ankles before removing shoes and socks and throwing the pants to the floor.

Dean felt the man’s hands grab his ankles and lift up, forcing Deans knees to bend, and planted both of Dean’s bare feet on the counter.

The movement forced deans’ shoulders backward and he ended up leaning back against the mirror again. He put his hands down on the counter for support. He wasn’t really sure what Cas was doing but he was dying to find out.

Cas never broke eye contact with Dean as he started drawing the ankles farther apart, effectively spreading Dean’s legs wide open. It was uncomfortable to be spread wide like that, especially with Cas holding his gaze.

Finally, Cas brought his head down again to run his tongue over Deans throbbing shaft. He licked a few lines – slowly moving lower. Then he sank in. That talented tongue was everywhere. Dean was panting for it. The man reached between Deans legs and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders, licked balls and sucked, drawing first one into his mouth and working it before releasing it and sucking in the other.

“Fuck, Cas!’ cried Dean. The man’s tongue was everywhere and the rough stubble around his jawline was maddening as it chafed his inner thighs.

Cas looked up at Dean and as Dean met the man’s eye he felt a finger slide down his perineum and into the crack of his ass. It teased down and back up – the area was so wet from Cas’ mouth that the finger slid low, slow and dirty until it bumped onto Dean’s puckered hole. He sucked in a ragged breath.

Time seemed to slow to a halt. Cas was staring at Dean. He felt pressure and a slight burn – Cas pushing a finger inside him. Those incredible sapphire eyes were locked on him and he couldn’t look away. Then time seamed to snap like a rubber band. Slow motion became real time again. Cas plunged back down on his dick and Dean felt his tip slam into the back of Cas throat. The man took it like a champ, again and again while he worked his finger in and out. The tight heat that was coiled in Dean’s belly was beginning to churn and press down as Cas milked waves of pleasure forward until the heavy pressure was sinking lower and lower in his groin.

“Cas, shit! Fuck!” Dean swore, “Yes, more! Fuck yes more!” Dean’s balls were tight and heavy with holding back. He couldn’t do it anymore, couldn’t hold it. “Cas – fuck- ah fuck – Fuck yeah!” Dean’s legs were twitching over Cas’ shoulders and the blood was roaring in his veins. With a talented finger curling and sliding in his ass, he felt the roar of all his pleasure dropping at once.

**“Well look at what we have here…”**

Instantly two heads shot up and looked to the door. Two pair of eyes blinked in unison. Two hearts stopped beating – because this could not be happening. This could not be real.

In the doorway was Michael. Holding his phone out in front of him at arm’s length. Clearly videotaping Dean and Cas.

The reaction time was about 1.5 seconds. But on a video tape – that’s a long time. Plenty of time for two faces to be seen quite clearly. One green eyed Dean Winchester and one blue eyed Castiel Milton. Dean was completely naked and spread out on the counter like a fucking girl – compete with legs draped over Cas like he was lounge chair.  Dean’s peripheral vision caught the mirror with lines of coke still spread on it right next to them. This video would feature two prominent men in a very compromising position. _This is bad_ Dean thought. This is so, so bad!

After their 1.5 second of sheer and utter panic – both men moved at the same time. Cas crossed the bathroom in three steps reaching for the camera. Dean leapt off the counter and grabbed his pants form the floor and began stepping into them as he moved toward the doorway stumbling as he went, trying to pull his drawers up and cover himself. By the time he got to the doorway we was watching Cas move through the bedroom. He glanced around to see if anyone was in the room. No one. He followed Cas who was chasing Michael.

As they tore through the bedroom and burst back into the main part of the loft Dean noticed that the crowd had continued to swell while they’d been away. He could see the crowd parting as Michael shoved through it with Cas hot on his heels. Cas turned and yelled something at Dean but he couldn’t hear it. He continued to follow despite two more attempts from Cas to yell at Dean. By the time they’d reached the front door to the loft Dean had caught up with Cas. 

 “What?” he said.

“Shoes!” he breathed, “I said get shoes! Neverfuckin mind!” he said as he pushed out the door and into the hall. The freight elevator door was closed and the lift silent; not moving. Both men glanced at it and then at the stairwell door.

“Stairs” they said in unison.

Both men flung themselves down the stairs in hot pursuit. One with shoes and one without. Dean’s heart was pumping blood like never before. He was going to beat the fuck out of Michael. But he had to catch him first. There was no doubt in his mind that Michael would pay. Two against one. He liked those odds. He’d smash the fuck out of that phone and then throw it in the river for good measure. Then he’d knock the smug grin off that bastards face. He and Cas thundered down flight after flight of stairs with a blind corner at each landing before emptying out onto the street.

There were cars lining both sides of the street but by the streetlights they didn’t see any obvious movement.

“Which way?” they both said in unison.

 

 

 

At that moment, on the fourth floor landing, just outside of Pam’s loft, Michael stood in the freight elevator with his finger on the button. He didn’t move. He didn’t breathe.

He heard the boys thunder through the door. He heard their moment of indecision as it was completely quiet for the beat of a heart.

“Stairs” he heard them say.

Excellent. They’d assumed that if he’d attempted to escape in the lift it would be moving. Since he’d had the fortitude to stay still and silent, they’d passed right by him. He took about 20 seconds to send the video to his Cloud account before pocketing the phone. He stayed still as he heard the voices of partygoers who’d stepped into the hall hoping to catch a glimpse of a brawl. It only took a few more seconds for them take in the quiet and empty hallway before moving back inside to rejoin the party.

That’s when Michael made his escape. He moved back into the hallway and toward the door of the other loft on this floor and knocked.

“Good evening, may I help you?” said the middle aged woman who answered the door. She was looking at him through the crack – the door wouldn’t open any further unless she unlatched the chain.

“Yes ma’am,” Michael said, “I was at the party next door and I’ve just had a very loud and very embarrassing fight with my girlfriend. I can’t face going back in there and she was my ride home. Could I please use your phone to call for a ride?”

“You don’t have a cell phone?” she inquired.

“Yes, I do. But,” he looked at her sheepishly. “It’s back in there. With her. And all of _her friends_.”

“I see,” chucked the lady. “Alright, come on in.”

 

 

Out on the street, Dean and Cas split up and each took a direction. They stormed up and down the street, checking between vehicles and in doorways but both wound up empty handed and finally came to rest at Michael’s car.

Cas sat down on the hood. “Well, eventually he has to come back for this. I say we wait her for him before he has a chance to get away.”

Dean reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys. As he moved closer to Cas he fisted them with one key poking out between his pointer and middle finger. As he walked from the back of Michaels car to the front, he drug the key along the side leaving a deep gouge the length of the car. Cas chuckled observing Dean. As the two men caught their breath Dean said, “You know we’re fucked, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I do.”

“We’ll get him.”

“It’s already too late.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it takes about 10 seconds to email that video to everyone on his contact list.” Dean looked up at Cas and watched as the man realized Dean was right.

“That’s right Cas,” said Dean solemnly, “as we speak our lives are being ruined. There are probably people upstairs right now watching it on YouTube. By morning it will have ten thousand hits.”

Cas looked like he might be sick. Dean _felt_ like he might be sick.

“Anything we do to Michael tonight isn’t going to be enough to repay him for what that video is going to do to US.” Said Cas.

“I know.” Agreed Dean.

Still, they sat together on the hood of Michael’s car and waited. After about ten minutes Dean got bored and walked all the way around the car pulling the key with him. He circled it a few more times. It wasn’t enough. Nothing would be enough.

“I think we should go back to the party.”

“Why?” Dean inquired.

“Because there is the small possibility that Michael is up there.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why would he be up there?”

“Well, it’s a long shot for sure. But, we came down four flights of stairs and each floor had a landing. He could’ve gotten off on any of those floors and let us run past him.

“Yeah…”

“Well, think about it Dean, out here it’s two against one and there’s no one to break up the fight or call the cops. He’s far safer at the party surrounded by tons of people. At this point he’s got nothing to lose going back up there. Like you said… he’s already managed to copy that video just by sending it elsewhere. So he’ll probably be at the party waiting for us. When we get up there, he’ll tell us he’s sorry and make a show out of deleting the video. But it won’t matter, will it…”

“Your right Cas.”

“Wanna go up?”

“No. I want to kill something”

“Me too. What are we gonna do if he’s up there?”

“I’m gonna fuck him up.”

“What if he’s not up there?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Seriously Dean. Maybe one of us should stay down here… just in case.”

“What good would that do?”

“Well… what if he’s out of sight somewhere down here and just waiting for us to leave his car so he can leave. One of us should stay with the car.”

“I see your point, and you may be right.” Dean said. “But the truth is – I know Michael. Neither of us can take him alone. Whoever stays with the car alone will end up getting beat to holy hell. And I think we’ve taken enough hits for one night.”

Dean took a step towards the building and looked back at Cas.

“I’m really sorry Dean.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

 

 

From four stories above, Michael watched through the crack between two curtains for his ‘ride to come’. When he’d seen Dean and Cas walk back into the building he looked at his watch and decided to wait ten minutes before going down. He figured they’d take the elevator up. But if they decided to split up, he didn’t want to run in to either of them on the stairs.

When ten minutes had passed quietly he said his thanks and good nights to his hostess and headed out the door.

 

 

When Cas and Dean walked back into the party it was still going full swing. They looked around but no one seemed to be overly interested in the two of them. Both had kind of expected to walk into a wall of people glued to YouTube followed by pointing and laughter as people started shouting “Hey! It’s them!”  But nothing like that happened. The party continued on around them. No one was really even paying then any attention aside from the occasional strange look they got for being shirtless.

Dean pushed through the crowd toward a window and glanced down at the street. Car was still there. Huh.

He made his way back to Cas.  “Cars still here. Maybe we got lucky and Michaels not quite as much of a dick as I had always pegged him for. Let’s look around and see if we can find him… and we could stop in the bathroom and get my shoes and our shirts,” he smirked.

They knocked on Pams bedroom door and she ushered them in. She had a group of people in her room and was obviously busy but she took a moment to mention she’d seen them run through the crowd and asked what happened.

“How ‘bout you come in the bathroom with us and we’ll explain it to you there.” Said Dean.

The three of them went in together and they told her the story over a joint while the boys got dressed, ran fingers through hair and tried to look presentable.

“Well, that really sucks.” Said Pam.

“Yep.” Said Dean, popping the “p”.

“I’m sorry it happened at my place.”

“Sokay, Pam. We’re the ones who didn’t think to lock the door.”

“Gotta say, Dean, I never knew you swung that way.”

“I don’t.” he said. “Well... I didn’t anyway.”

“You don’t?” questioned Cas – looking shocked.

“Man, are we really gonna talk about this now?”

“I guess not.” Cas said looking equal parts rejected and frustrated, “I’m going back out there and look for Michael. I’ll see if I can find Anna while I’m out there… see if she knows anything about all this.”

“Anna left.” Said Pam.

“What? When?” Cas seemed almost panicked. Dean had noticed that the two of them were close. He’d seen the way they exchanged looks and gestures – understood one another. Dean had thought it was sweet when he began noticing how they seemed to consult one another silently every time a decision was being made. Yeah… now that Dean thought about it… it really was weird for Anna to leave abruptly without speaking to Cas.

“Well, the two of them argued in the kitchen and she stormed out,” said Pam, “I guess that would’ve happened while you guys were in the bathroom?” she paused trying to recall any details that might be helpful, “yeah – I’m sorry guys, I can’t really be sure of the timing but it seems likely that it happened about the same time. Maybe that’s why Michael came looking for you guys at all… you know… to tell you that’s she’d left?”

Cas stood still as a graveyard headstone for half a beat and then bolted from the bedroom. Dean followed. Cas pushed through the crowd towards a window with a view to the street. He leaned against it and clicked his panic button. “She took the car,” said Cas. 

“How would she take your car without your keys?”

“It’s not my car. It’s _THE_ car. It’s for the entire family to use as needed. We all have a set of keys for it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. My car is at my parents’ house. When I picked her up I was low on gas and pressed for time so we took this one.”

“I see.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Michael’s car is gone.”


	4. Cherry Pie

Cas woke to the sound of birds and the feel of sunlight warming his face. He felt pretty good. It was nice to just wake up when he was rested, rather than waking to an alarm.

Wait, why hadn’t he set an alarm? Even on Sundays there was an alarm to set! He had church with his family. It was not optional.

He peeled back the covers trying to remember what day it was and what he should be doing. He was overcome by the feeling that he’d forgotten something. Then it all came screaming back to him. The party. The bathroom. The video. Dean.

He walked to the bathroom and relieved himself. He took a hot shower and then collapsed back into bed. His will to start the day was gone. It was Saturday morning. Normally he’d have gone into the office today, but no one would hold it against him that he wasn’t there. He didn’t have anything urgent that he needed to feel guilty for ignoring so he put work out of his mind. His new plan for the day was to crawl back and bed and spend the next few hours wishing he was dead and waiting for the phone to start ringing.

He knew that’s what would happen. As news of the video spread throughout his network of friends, family and business contacts – people would call. They’d want to check on him. (Which is a polite way of trying to weasel details out of the injured party so a person could have the entire back story and most recent updates.) Eventually, someone would work up the nerve to tell his father. Then Cas could stop wishing for death. His father would kill him.

Cas new the mature thing was to get up and face the music. If nothing else he should be speaking to his parents and the board of directors, bracing them for the shit storm that was about to hit their lives. He should be calling Anna to make sure she was alright.

He plugged his dead phone into the wall and figured he better at least listen to his messages in case someone had left one that said, “I’m worried about you so I’m gonna swing by you place and check on you”.

He worked on controlling his breathing for a few minutes until his phone was charged enough to turn on.

He held his breath and waited for the onslaught.

Nothing. Just two texts and they were both from Anna.

“Took the car. Sorry to strand u. Needed to get out of there. I’ll xpln later. Call me when u get in or in the am.”

That had been sent about the same time that Dean and Cas had been sitting outside on Michael’s car.

There was another just an hour ago.

“Sorry again about last night. No need to worry about me. Just call me when you get around.”

Cas decided to let the phone charge for a few minutes and then he’d call Anna.

Just thinking about telling Anna about the video was enough to get him thinking about having to his father about the video. Cas cringed at the thought.

His father had no idea that Castiel liked men. He knew his father well. He’d been watching the man his entire life. His father hated fags. If he told his father he was gay – it would not earn him respect for bravery or for having the courage to live on his own terms. If his father knew he was gay it would be the kiss of death to their relationship. Cas would become an outcast. Or worse… he’d become the shameful sin that his family prayed over every Sunday in church. His stomach convulsed just considering it.

His father was not an easy man. It had taken 27 years to earn any respect at all from his father (and he was the ONLY son - he didn’t even have a brother to compete with!) Now here he was, having held respect in his father’s eyes for less than 24 hours he was going to lose it already. Cas felt the pending loss in his heart like a heavy and suffocating weight.

Cas had always understood on some level that he couldn’t hide his sexuality for his entire life. But he realized now, that he had been holding onto hope that it would remain secret; at least until his father had died. He just couldn’t imagine surviving the look his father would give him. Faster than a bullet it would kill him.

Cas moved to the bathroom again and looked for something to cure the dull headache which had been creeping up on him. He didn’t want to get high – he was too heart sick to even consider it. He settled for a few aspirin and a cool glass of water which he carried to his bedside and continued to sip on while he called his sister.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she answered, with a teasing tone in her voice.

“Well,” he responded, “someone’s more chipper than I expected.”

“Is that why you put off calling me until almost lunch time?”

“Oh sweetie,” he niggled, “those in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.”

“You’re going to make me apologize in full, aren’t you.”

“I should think so! You completely ditched me last night. Considering how un-like you that is,” he said in a serious voice, “I was actually quite worried about you.”

“I know. I was just so embarrassed that I had to get out of there fast. Initially I was just going to sit in the car and text you to come down. But you’d been having such a good time and I didn’t want to spoil it for you.”

“I was having fun?”

“Are you kidding? I haven’t seen that many smiles on your face in a long time. It was so lovely to see you unclench for once.”

“It’s not like I’m some kind of hermit work-a-haulic, Anna! I go out all the time!”

“Yes, you go out.” She conceded. “But you don’t have fun. You have polite conversations in trendy martini bars. You have three drink dinners with me or you’re co-workers.”

“They’re my friends.”

“Indeed. But the version of you that I saw last night… where has he been hiding out?”

Castiel was silent for a long minute. “I don’t know?”

“The version of you that I caught glimpses of last night needs to come out and play more often,” she said. “Then I could stop worrying about your impending heart attack and move onto other worries.”

“What else would you possibly have to worry about,” he joked back to her.

“Well, if I wasn’t so worried about you stroking out on me then I could focus my attention on the fact that I’m now closer to thirty than twenty and still haven’t managed to lock down a man.”

“Oh Anna. I think twenty six might be a little young to start worry about being a spinster.”

“Oh yeah? The female body has a shelf life you know.” He was chuckling at her now as she continued, “age thirty is the last time that a man wants a thirty year old woman. After that, the clock starts working backwards. The older a man gets – the younger he wants his women to be.”

“Is this really a concern?” he smarted back to her, “or are you just trying to provide comic relief to the man you ditched last night?”

“Oh Cassie,” she breathed, “I do feel really bad about that.”

“It’s okay. What happened?”

“Well, let’s just say that I was my usual self. I wish I hadn’t been.”

“What’s wrong with your usual self?”

“Oh you know how I am!” she responded, “I can’t ever just take things as they come. I always want everything to be the way I picture it or plan it. Then when things don’t follow my pre-conceptualized ideal,” she lingered unable to settle on what she wanted to say, “I just shut down I guess. If I can’t have it the way I want it – I just abandon it all together.”

“I guess…” he hedged, “but what does that have to do with Michael?”

“You could say that he called me out on it.”

“I see.”

“I don’t handle conflict well on a good day. But in a public place? Yeah. I made a scene.”

“I think that Michael…,” Cas paused, considering how much to tell her, “is a pig.”

“No he’s not!” she instantly pushed back. She didn’t give any weight to his statement. At all. The speed with which she jumped to his defense was a red warning flag to Cas.  He needed to tread lightly here.

“He was a pretty decent size dick after you left.” Cas was guarded. Unwilling to go too deeply into last night until he absolutely had to.

“That’s to be expected, I think.” She defended with a softening voice, “after all, our meeting was special to both of us and when I flew off the handle and walked out…” a beat of silence, “I think he thought that he’d blown it with me.”

“And that would excuse nasty behavior?”

“Not excuse, no. But it explains it a little. Especially when you add in a fair amount of alcohol. And when you consider the fact that I’m not the only one carrying around expectations of how things should be.” With that statement, Cas knew that he’d lost. Anna was smitten. He was going to have to zip his lips about Michael. Once the tape came out, he could openly hate Michael and with good reason. But for now, there is no way to make her see him for the swine he is without telling her about the video. And that is something he cannot do.

They exchanged a few words about the less explosive parts of the evening before wrapping up the call. “Hey Anna?”

“Yes?”

“You were watching me last night.”

“Always.”

“I looked happy?”

“Yes.” He smiled a little to himself, remembering the finer points of his time with Dean. She was right. He had been very happy with Dean.

After speaking with Anna (and still not receiving any calls, texts or emails he needed to worry about) he decided that he was ready to eat something. He padded to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. Once he had some toast and coffee in his belly, he moved back to the bedroom and began to pick up the pieces of his tux that were scattered across floor. He pulled his wallet from the pocket and laid the tux out with his dry cleaning for drop off.

He was about to toss the wallet to its place on the bureau but sat down on the end of the bed with in instead. He traced his thumb over the stitching and opened it up. Tucked in front of his last twenty was a business card from last night. It was printed on high quality paper with a soft charcoal background. Embossed on the card in red was the company name and slogan, “Winchester Law Group: Your best ammunition”

In smaller letters near the bottom was a name and contact information. “Dean Winchester – Special Projects Coordinator” and when Cas flipped it over he saw Deans cell number scrawled across the back.

His chest tightened a bit as he remembered their parting exchange. Dean had driven him home and put the Impala in park. “You know,” he’d said, “I have no idea how this is going to play out. But no matter what happens, I’m glad we met.”

“Me too,” Cas had answered. “There’s definitely a thing or two I’d do differently if I had the chance to do it over.” They both chuckled at that.

“You mean like lock the fuckin door before you spread me out like jelly on toast?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Cas had said grinning.

“Well, I’m gonna go home and enjoy my last few hours before the shit hits the fan. Maybe get some sleep if I can.” He paused for a beat, “you’ll call me, right? If or when anything happens?”

“Yes.”

“Here’s my card,” he’d said, “as he clicked out a pen and scribbled his cell on the back.

“Thanks,” said Cas.  “I’ll text you when I get inside so you’ll have mine too.”

The car was rumbling softly and Cas was wondering if he’d ever sit in again. That’s when Dean had leaned across the seat and kissed him. It had been a soft and lingering kiss. The kind you give when you expect to have another, he’d thought. Or when you were saying good bye. Which was it? He wished he knew.

 

 

Thinking about the kiss now made his fingers itch to dial the number on the back of his card. He considered it for a few minutes. He had expected the bomb to drop by now and it really hadn’t. Should he call? Would Dean even want to talk to him now that the drug and alcohol buzz was gone and the harsh light of day had brought the real world back in full force?

He put his phone back on the charger and decided that he would call Dean. But he really didn’t want to be the one who called first. He had texted Dean last night as promised. His simple message had said “this is Cas” and it was a solid 20 minutes later that a response had come back. “Nite Cas”

Cas told himself to get on with his day as best as he could. When his phone was fully charged he’d call Dean. Hopefully, there would still be nothing happening.

He threw on a pair of jeans and button down shirt and headed down the block on foot to the coffee shop on the corner. He bought some pasties and his favorite coffee indulgence as well as a newspaper. It felt surprisingly good to be out in the sun so rather than head back to his place he dropped down at a table out front under a green umbrella and began to read through the paper. He found he was really enjoying being outside. The weather was pleasant and the energetic noises of the city moving around him made him feel warm inside. Like he was still part of everything. Not a known outcast. Not yet.

It was a stay of execution.

When he’d finished his coffee he headed back to his condo wondering what to do next. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken an entire Saturday away from the office. His mind swam with a few ideas of things to do, but he knew he wouldn’t really be able to enjoy any of it fully. He glanced at his fully charged phone and did the one thing he both wanted and didn’t want to do. He called Dean.

“Good morning, angel Castiel” purred Dean in a greeting that was both sweet and flirty. Cas instantly felt better. Dean must also be enjoying the stay-of-execution. And clearly Dean was happy to hear from Cas and his chest relaxed a little with that knowledge.

“Hello Dean.”

“Has your morning been as blessedly uneventful as mine?”

“Yes.”

“Have you spoken with Anna?”

“Yes.”

“How is she?”

“Fine. She has no idea.”

“What did she say about Michael?”

“Well, she defended him to me. Twice.”

“Did you tell her about the video?”

“No. She’ll find out soon enough. And when she does, she’ll believe me about him. But for now… she’s just a smitten kitten.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“So she forgave him for whatever he did last night?”

“Worse. She said it was her fault.”

“Shit.”                                                                                                                    

“Yep.”

“Well, if she and Michael are still a thing… that could be why no bombs have dropped on social media.”

“You think?”

“Seems likely,” Dean continued, “he was putting on quite a show for her last night. I know the guy. He doesn’t usually work that hard for it.”

“Well that’s something I guess.”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. I’m taking the day off.”

“What are you wearing?” he teased.

“Red string bikini” Cas dead panned.  
Short silence.

“Ok… jeans” he giggled (WTF! Did he really just giggle?)

“Want to have dinner?”

“Definitely.”

“Pick you up at seven?”

“See you then.” Cas couldn’t believe his luck. A stay-of-execution and a date with Dean Winchester. Cas felt like a lottery winner for about five minutes. Then he remembered Dean’s playboy reputation. He tamped down his excitement, reminding himself that he was nothing special to Dean. At most they’d have a few dates and a few fucks and sooner than later – Dean would get bored and move on.

It pained Cas to admit it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care that he was about to be used and discarded by Dean Winchester. He’d take what he could get and be happy while it lasted.

When seven rolled around, Cas had shaved again. He’d changed his clothes three times before settling on something casual that he felt brought out his eyes. He’d put on cologne. He’d done a line and was feeling like his old self. Scratch that. He was feeling like his happier self.

They went to a steak house in Castiels neighborhood that Dean had said he’d been wanting to try. Their dinner had been delicious and the conversation had flowed easily. Both men had enjoyed several drinks after dinner, neither in a hurry to leave. When Dean pulled the car up in front of Cas’  condo, he invited the man up for another drink.

Dean grinned a wolfish grin and over fed the meter.

They were already kissing in the elevator on the way up. By the time they fumbled through the entry door – Dean already had most of the buttons on Cas’  shirt open. Their lucky streak seemed to be holding since they hadn’t met anyone else in the hallway and Cas was feeling bolder. As they moved through the door and closed it behind them, Cas moved into Dean forcefully and pressed him into the door. He plunged into a deep, wet kiss and slid his hands down the sides of Deans body.

Then a thought struck him and he broke their kiss. He gave Dean a serious look and reached his arm up next to Deans head and slid the lock home on the door.

Dean grinned at him and pressed him backward into the living room. “Nice place,” Dean said arbitrarily – his eyes having never strayed from Cas to see it.

“Here’s the couch,” said Cas,  chuckling as he was backed into it.

Dean spun him around forcefully and grabbed him from behind. When Cas was facing away from Dean he felt a mouth at his ear breathing heavily. “Want you Cas.”

Without waiting for a response he moved his hands away from Cas’  shoulders and placed one on the small of his back and the other on the back of his neck. Then slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Dean applied firm pressure with both hands folding Cas forward and effectively bending him over the back of the couch. Cas waited – making it way too easy. Dean slid his hands around his partners’ torso and Cas both felt and heard his belt buckle clink and fall open. Dean slid one hand smoothly down inside briefs and brushed his open palm teasingly over a stiff cock. Cas let out a breathy sigh as his mind went blank. He felt Deans other hand tease over one nipple and then the other before both hands slid to his hips. He felt Deans thick fingers curl into the waistband of jeans and briefs and begin tugging them down roughly. Once a bare ass was exposed to him – Dean abandoned the jeans to pile around his knees and leaned in, pushing Cas’  shirt up to lick a stripe down Cas’  back that ended just shy of his crack. Cas heard Dean’s zipper coming down loudly in the silent room and his cock twitched in anticipation.

Dean took Cas’  hands and placed his palms on the spine of the couch with Deans hands covering his own and squeezed in a silent command for Cas to hang on. Then one hand was splayed out on Cas’  left ass cheek; thumb tracing the crack and teasing his hole. Goose flesh broke out across his lower body and his knees began to tremble in anticipation. His breathing sped up and he heard foil ripping. He chanced a glance behind him to watch Dean put on the condom. But it wasn’t a condom. Dean was tearing a single pouch of lube open with his teeth. Cas immediately dropped his back to look down at couch cushions and tried to slow his breathing.

A cool, slick finger moved gently over his puckered entrance drawing circles around it and occasionally dipping in. “Ahh,” breathed from Cas’  lips without his permission and he clamped down on his mouth in an effort not to start begging too soon.

Dean was moving his finger up and down along his crack and alternating between long stokes and short. But each time his finger passed over the hole it dipped in quickly and back out just as quickly. Cas was fighting to keep his hips still against the teasing touch.

Just when Cas thought he could stand no more, Dean changed the pattern. Now there were two fingers pressed firmly to his hole but not sinking in. Cas waited impatiently for what would come next. The fingers slid apart. One went up and one went down tracing his slippery crack until they’d gone as far as they could reach and then they pulled back together again. When both fingers were again pressed to his hole they slid in. Dean repeated the motion again and again.

Two finger tips pressed to hole. Spread fingers apart, dragging away from hole. Drag fingers back together at hole. Slide in. Slide out. Repeat. Holy Fuck.

Cas was clenching and unclenching and hadn’t even realized that despite his best efforts at restraint his hips were rocking and pressing back on Deans talented fingers. There were three now. He’d sink them in to the second knuckle – pressing in on the dull ache and then flexing a little before pulling out again.

Ok… pride was gone. Cas was begging. “Please Dean, need you to fuck me” he whined.

“Oh yeah, Cas,  I’m gonna fuck you. Gonna slide my cock right in there – nice n deep. Gonna fuck you so deep.”

“Oh yesssss….” Cas breathed as he fucked himself back on Deans fingers. Dean was hitting the sweet spot once on every third or fourth thrust. When had he added a fourth finger? Cas hadn’t even noticed it but he could feel it now. No one. Had ever. Taken their time with him like this. He was a mess. His knees were jelly. His brain was mush. He couldn’t hold up against the onslaught much longer. He needed to be fucked like a cat in heat and his body begged for it. He arched his back, and looked over his shoulder. Green eyes met his own. Dean looked wrecked but he gave Cas a cocky grin. “Like what you see my angel? Want me to fuck you good? Are you ready? I’m so ready for you. My big hard cock is throbbing for you…”

“Yes! Fuck yes! Put it in! Fucking fuck me already!”

And with that, hands moved to hips. Dean’s smooth dick was pressing into his hole. He didn’t take it slow. He didn’t need to. Cas had never been so open and ready. Dean slid home in one long, glorious push. He didn’t even catch a breath before he fucked into Cas with no mercy.  Cas gripped the back of the couch harder now and held on tight. Dean fucked him senseless. The thrusts were so powerful that the slamming on his sweet spot was overwhelming. Skin slapped skin with noisy smacks. Grunts poured from both men’s lips on every thrust. The couch was rocking forward with the force of Deans’ thrusts and slowly walking its way forward inch by inch. Cas had to scramble his legs a few times to keep on his feet. He’d never ever been fucked like this before. He wasn’t begging anymore. He was hanging on for dear life!

Cas’ dick was hard as a rock and it swung beneath his stomach fat and heavy like a wrecking ball.  
Dean let out a loud cry, followed immediately by another. “Oh Cas! Oh Cas!” he was shouting and with his last push he managed to reach around and take Cas in hand. As Dean clenched over Cas and emptied his release – he kept a grip on Cas’ cock. Tightly.

Cas had been riding the edge for so long that the minute a hand clenched his dick he came. He came harder than he’d ever come in his life. He slumped forward onto the back of the couch – legs no longer capable of supporting him. He panted and heaved trying to catch his breath. He was aware of Dean’s hot weight against his back but he did nothing to displace it.

He could feel Dean’s breath against his shoulder blade. It took several long minutes for the men to come back to themselves. Dean pulled back and extricated himself from Cas and Cas pulled himself up off the couch, hoping his shaky knees would hold his weight. He removed his shirt and used it to clean up first himself and then Dean. Both men exchanged glances as they gently put themselves back in their jeans but neither bothered with buckling belts. Cas headed toward his bed and Dean followed. They dropped their jeans on the floor next to the bed and climbed in together.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Dean spoke. “Cas,  man, I don’t know what to say”

Cas didn’t want to hear what Dean might have to say. He had a hunch it would sting.

“You don’t need to say anything,” he replied. “I know.”

Dean moved a bit closer and turned his body toward Cas who thought nothing of it when he snuggled into Deans warmth before surrendering completely to a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

Cas couldn’t be sure what time it was when he opened his eyes. The room was pitch black. He guessed it was a few hours before dawn and he slid quietly from under Dean and moved toward the bathroom. As he took his first steps he flinched and then smiled. Yep, he was gonna feel this for days. The thought warmed his belly like a cup of coffee in winter.

On his way back to bed he fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and checked the time. Four-thirty. He had four more hours until he had to wake up and get ready for church. He set an alarm and then settled in, letting his mind wander back toward sleep.

  _…you’re named after an Angel Cas,  if your mother could see you now…_

He smiled to himself at the thought, remembering Dean saying that to him right before they’d gotten busy in Pams’ bathroom. Indeed, if his mother could see him now.

He tried to feel guilty but it was useless. He glanced over at the silhouette of the golden god who’d fucked him senseless. The last coherent thought he could manage before he surrendered to sleep was…

  _…Yeah. I hit that…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morning came too soon and when Cas got up to shower Dean came with him. They enjoyed a languid make out session and mutual hand jobs in the shower. Then they traded lazy kisses by the door as Dean said good-bye.

Cas was happy. He knew it couldn’t possibly last, but for now he was happy and he planned to let himself enjoy it.

He sat with his family in church as usual. But during the sermon he couldn’t stop his mind from replaying some of his hot moments with Dean. Over and over.

As his mother hugged him goodbye he heard Dean’s words again – _If your mother could see you now!_

At least he had the decency to cringe this time.

 

 

 

As Sunday afternoon turned into Sunday evening, Cas prepared to go back to work. It felt like it had been ages since he’d been to the office. Had it really just been two days? So much had happened during that time. So many things had changed.

He had been on the last of his nerves since Friday night, but the more time went by without the ceiling falling in – the more hopeful he became that he might just get lucky and avoid disaster. If Michael was going to go public with his video he would’ve done it by now, right? If he was going to make a demand for money or attempt to extort them he would’ve made contact by now, right?

As much as Cas hoped he was right – he still had the feeling that he should get through a day at the office before he allowed himself to relax. He understood that it was possible that upon returning to work he’d find himself plunged into hell as Michael found some very public and very humiliating way to confront him in front of his staff. Or worse yet… his father.

He walked to the bathroom and pulled his mirror and vial out their drawer. He stared at them for a moment before putting them away again and opting for sleeping pills instead. He was tired of trying to make himself feel better. He wanted the sweet relief of oblivion for at least 7 hours. He washed two sleeping pills down with a glass of water and headed to bed.

When Cas scanned his card to access the executive level of the Baxter/Milton building the next morning he took a deep breath and forced his feet to move forward. He walked like a man condemned and he waited with baited breath for the hammer to drop. He sat as his desk. He checked his email. He tried to force himself to do something productive but found he couldn’t force himself to focus for more than a few minutes before the panic started seeping back in. He ended up calling out to his secretary to cancel the appointments he had on his calendar today. Two of them were just meetings he was sitting in on that he found he didn’t feel bad about missing and the third was just an appointment with one of the groups working in the lab and that was easily pushed back to the following week.

Normally, he would’ve been crunching numbers on the three different clinical trials they were currently running but he pushed the work from his mind and tried to simply focus on something simple and mind numbing. Like computer solitaire. At 11:30 he got a text from Dean.

11:30am From DEAN: “How r things?”

11:31am To DEAN: “So far so good”

11:31am From DEAN: “Quiet here too. Would we jinx it if we went to lunch?”

11:32am To DEAN: “Probably. Besides – your office is an hour each way with traffic”

The ringing of his phone in his hand startled him. It was Dean.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey.”

“Are you calling to talk me in to lunch – I really don’t think I should be gone for three hours today.”

“Relax Cas.  My office may be an hour away, but I’m not.”

“Where are you?”

“The deli on the corner.”

“Phils?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll be there in ten, ok?”

“Ok”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Order me a roast beef on wheat?”

“You bet.”

Cas snapped his laptop shut and practically ran for the door. He nodded at his secretary on the way out but didn’t slow down to give her any information on where he was going or when he’d be back.

He moved with purpose as he strode out of the building and by the time his shoes were slapping the sidewalk he was rushing. He paused for a quick beat outside the door of the deli to collect himself and then stepped inside.

Dean was sitting in a corner at a tiny table with two chairs. He paused mid bite to nod a greeting at Cas who sat down across from Dean as he finished chewing.

“Mmm.” Said Dean. “I see why you like the roast beef. It’s delicious.” He laid down the sub he was eating on its paper wrap and slid it across the table to Cas. 

“Is this mine?”

“Yep.” He replied as he opened up the other sandwich.

“And that is yours?” questioned Cas and gesturing to the sandwich that Dean was now sinking his teeth into.

“Mm Hmm.” Said Dean with his mouth full. He chewed for a moment before continuing with his mouth still full, “mines better. It’s club with bacon. Want to try it?” He slid it forward between them.

Cas smiled at the easy familiarity of the exchange and reached for the other sandwich. Dean was right. It was better. “I agree that yours is better.” He said teasingly as he took another bite.

“Awesome. Can I have it back now?”

“I don’t think so. It’s delicious. Enjoy your roast beef sandwich” he grinned back at Dean – also talking with his mouth full.

“You thieving bastard!” grinned Dean.

Cas indulged in one more bite before sliding Deans sandwich back to him and pulling his own closer.  They ate in silence for a few minutes before Cas asked, “so what brings you to my part of town?”

Dean gave him the look that a mother gives her toddler when he asks ‘are we there yet?’ and didn’t answer, opting to take another bite of his sandwich instead.

They finished eating in companionable silence. The line to order at the deli was stretching out the door and down the sidewalk. The tables were all full. It was noisy and people were jostling around. But there was a perfect bubble of peace around Cas and Dean.

When they’d cleared their trash from the table and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Cas said, “I don’t feel like going back yet.”

“So don’t. Let’s do something else.”

“Like what?”

“Is there a park nearby?”

“No.”

“Is there anywhere around her to get pie?”

Cas considered this for a moment. “umm… there’s a bakery two or three blocks that way. But I can’t guarantee they have pie.”

“I’m in.” said Dean. They headed west down the busy street, occasionally their shoulders would bump or the backs of their hands would brush against each other’s.

They arrive at the bakery and find a long line similar to that at the deli. Both men paused for a moment. Then Dean cracked that mischievous grin that Cas was quickly becoming fond of, and told Cas to go find them a seat inside.

Dean sauntered up close to the front of the line and leaned in to a moderately attractive middle age blonde woman who wore a wedding ring but appeared to be waiting in line alone. He leaned in too close for a stranger and flashed her his sweetie pie smile. “I’m so desperate for pie,” he said with a wink. ”But my boss is a slave driver and line is so long! How bout you take this and add a piece of pie to whatever you’re ordering?”

She considered him for the briefest moment and then took the twenty he was holding out to her. “What kind of pie?”

“Surprise me.” He grinned at her. She grinned back.

Dean took a seat across from Cas.  “Did I miss something Dean?”

“Huh?”

“I thought I was saving a table and you were waiting in line for pie? Or…” he continued, “… are we just waiting or the line to go down?”

“We’re waiting for my new best friend to bring us a piece of pie,” Dean grinned at him.

Cas wasn’t entirely sure what he meant but could see that Dean wasn’t interested in playing twenty questions. So rather than pursue the matter further he simply leaned in a bit and said, “I’ve passed by here so many times and have never stopped. It smells incredible in here.”

“Sure does,” said Dean. They were quiet for a moment and Cas ventured to ask what Deans favorite kind of pie was. “Cherry,” he said without missing a beat. You remember the band ‘Warrant’ from the early nineties?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” answered Cas.

To Castiels shock and delight – Dean began to sing!

“She’s my cherry pie! Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise! Tastes so good, make a grown man cry! My sweet cherry pie! Oh yeah!”

Cas was laughing out loud and Dean grinned back at him. “If cherry wasn’t my favorite before that song – it sure has been ever since!”

The men were still chuckling a bit when a blonde woman stepped up to their table holding out a small white box. “Oh thank you so much sweetheart!” He took the box from her and laid it on the table. She handed him a twenty. Cas stared back and forth between them trying to figure out their exchange.

Dean stared at the twenty but didn’t reach for it. “I paid with my card,” the lady said.

“Well you just keep it then. I wanted this badly – and you got it for me”

“I can’t keep this. Pie is three dollars.”

“Please keep it. Then I can know that I bought you a drink at happy hour tonight, even though I didn’t actually have time to take you myself.” He gave her the sweetest smile and she returned it.

“Well, have a nice afternoon I guess,” she said lamely – clearly not knowing how to close the conversation. “You too sweetie,” he cooed at her. She made for the door with her own pastry box and the smile still on her face.

“Dean Winchester! You are too much!” laughed Cas.  Dean pulled back the top of the box and exposed a piece of apple pie. There was one single plastic fork in the box. So Dean took a bite of pie and then simply slid the box across the table for Cas.  They shared the pie and a few more laughs before Cas had to regrettably excuse himself to get back to work. He walked Dean to his Car on the way back to the office and inquired if he’d like to come over tonight. Dean agreed and said he’d be over around seven. Cas said he’d order a pizza and they could watch a movie and as Cas walked back his office he felt lighter than air.

 

 

As it turned out, Dean brought a few movies with him. He said they were his favorites. Cas looked them over.

Gone in 60 seconds, Top Gun, Office Space, Zombieland, Caddy Shack, The Shining.

“Hey,” Dean said, “I know these are movies that everyone has seen a million times. But they’re truly some of my favorites – the ones I never get tired of watching. And I kind of thought that would be perfect. Cause if we get ‘distracted’ then we won’t actually be missing anything” he chuckled a little as he finished speaking. (and was that a bit of a blush?)

 _Oh heaven help me_ – thought Cas.

“Dean,” Cas looked uncertain. “I’ve heard of all of these movies, but I haven’t seen any of them. I don’t know whether to laugh or cry,” he chuckled morosely.

“Wow,” responded Dean, “All work and no play makes Cas a dull boy”. He gave Cas a full grin and Cas just stammered…

“I… I don’t understand the reference.”

“Of course you don’t. It’s from The Shining,” teased Dean. “I’m removing that from your choices for the evening because I can’t, in good conscience, allow you to watch the movie until you’ve read the book.”

“The Shining is a book?”

“Yes, one of the many amazing works of Stephen King.  I don’t care if we watch one of your movies or mine – you pick.”

“I’d like to watch one of yours.”

“Ok. Well, Gone in 60 seconds is a lot of fast cars – and one hot chick. Top Gun is a homoerotic fighter pilot movie. Office Space is a comedy set in the land of cubicles. Zombieland is the only scary movie that ever really pulled off some genuine comedy, and hey Bill Murrey is in it. Caddy Shack is a comedy. Also Bill Murrey. What more needs to be said?”

Cas was still considering when Dean added, “Hey – if you’d like – I can blind fold you and spin you around and the first one you touch will be the one we watch.” He grinned wickedly at Cas who chuckled in response.

“We’re not ready for blindfolds yet.”

“Yet?”

“Yet. I still want to see you. Maybe when you’re old and ugly with a fat gut and grey hair.”

“You’ll still be fuckin me when I’m old and fat with grey hair?”

“Yes,” responded Cas teasingly, “with a blindfold on!” he laughed heartedly and so did Dean.

They ordered pizza and put in Gone in Sixty Seconds. Cas found the movie very exciting and enjoyed it far more than he expected. Dean seemed to have fun watching Cas see it all for the first time. When it was finished they made out in the hazy blue light of the input screen before moving to the bedroom. Cas moved quietly though the room lighting a couple candles and starting some music. The strains of Jazz filled the room and a throaty voice began to sing. Cas moved toward Dean slowly, unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped progressively closer.

The music filled the room while they undressed slowly watching each other…

_Like a flower, waiting to bloom- like a lightbulb, in a dark room…_

_I’m here, waiting for you- to come on home, and turn me on…_

_Like a dessert, waiting for rain…_

_Like a school kid, waiting for spring…_

_I’m waiting for you, to come on back home- and turn me on… just turn me on!_

“…who are we listening to?” asked Dean softly as he slid his arms around Cas’ waist.

“Nina Simone”

“It suits the mood. I like it,” he breathed deep and slow in the candle light - he was so beautiful. They moved to the bed where Cas sat down on the edge and pulled Dean closer to stand between his legs. He looked up at Dean and found him smiling gently down. He was so tender and sweet at that moment that Cas was enamored. He stared a bit too long just hoping he’d be able to commit this picture to his memory and keep a snap shot of this moment in his mind. He’d want to look back on it again and again and again. He was certain of it.

Cas dropped his gaze to Deans chest, firm and glowing in the candle light, before leaning in and trailing his tongue downward. Dean let out a sigh when Cas took him into his mouth. He gave slow sensual pulls up Dean’s shaft before sliding back down and burying his nose in the thick curls at the base. He could smell Deans own unique scent there and he wanted more of it. Slowly he tickled his fingers up Dean’s thighs and back down again in a torturously slow progression which eventually had Cas cupping Deans firm round ass cheeks and squeezing as he sucked and moaned on his cock.

Dean brought a hand up to Cas’ chin and urged him to come up off his dick.  Cas stopped and looked to Dean for some indication of why he was being stopped. The silence stretched out and Cas could tell that Dean wanted to say something but was having trouble.

“Tell me,” he said to Dean, “What do you want?”

“I want…” he faltered and Cas watched him try to decide what to say. When the moment had drawn out too long, Dean gave up and simply said, “Let’s lay down Cas.”

Cas moved backward toward the middle of the bed to spread out and Dean climbed toward him and pulled him in to a delicious kiss which he broke too soon and traveled down Cas’ throat and chest kissing and licking his nipples. Cas’ back arched a little and a moan slipped out. Dean smiled as he continued to tease – moving lower and driving Cas mad. Another moan slipped out when Dean’s mouth latched onto Cas’ skin in the dip right inside his hipbone. He suckled there for a long time leaving what was sure to be a pretty impressive mark.

His lips moved downward from hips and by-passed the groin completely. He chose instead to trail breathy closed mouth kisses along the quad muscle of Cas’ leg. Once he reached the knee cap he started traveling back up again but this time on the inside of the thigh. As he neared the groin area again he began to slow. Cas would’ve normally been out of his mind from the teasing but there was something about the way Dean had set the pace that made Cas think this was more than just a slow tease. This was an exploration. And Cas was happy to be explored.

He stayed still as Dean hovered just a half inch above his dick. He could feel the little puffs of air that Dean was exhaling on it. He was all but holding his breath waiting to see what Dean would do next. He made an effort to relax and dropped his head down to the bed and closed his eyes. No one moved for several seconds but Cas didn’t open his eyes. He was enjoying the sweetness of this calm and gentle teasing.

When he felt the first lick his breathing hitched but he did not open his eyes and break the spell. He laid there and enjoyed kitten licks all over his cock. No hands were touching him and there was hardly any movement on the bed. Just soft little kitten licks up and down his length. When he felt a finger brush over the tip he opened his eyes and saw Dean lift an experimental finger to his tongue and taste a small drop of pre-come.

_Oh. My. God. Where has this man been all my life?_

Cas stretched languidly and moved to sit up. He brought his mouth to Deans and brushed their lips together gently before moving to lay his head where his feet had previously been. Dean looked uncertain for a moment so Cas turned on his side to face him. He pulled his bottom leg toward Dean and bent his knee while keeping his top leg straight. Then he reached out and laid his hand on Deans Bicep just gently encouraging him to lay down on his side facing Cas.  As Dean allowed Cas to guide him he seemed to catch on to what Cas was setting up. Dean mimicked what Cas had done with his legs. Now the men were both on their sides, in sixty nine position, each able to rest his head on the soft inner thigh of the other man. Now that they were settled, Cas adjusted his extra leg until it was comfortable and he felt Dean do the same.

Then, slowly and quietly, Cas brought his face forward the final few inches and opened his mouth to Deans cock. He laid his tongue softly on Dean’s dick and began giving soft sweet kitten licks just like Dean had done. His body was calm and still but his heart was hammering. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing that there were simply no other thoughts in his head. There was only his tongue and Deans perfect skin, silky smooth and pulled tight over his rock hard cock. His stomach clenched with the feeling of desire curling up there while Dean’s tongue rolled on giving sweet little licks. It was ecstasy. It was bliss.  It was the single most sensual experience of his life.

Before long, Dean’s kitten licks turned heavier and Cas followed Deans lead. Their hands traced each other’s sides and stomachs and rested on the smalls of each other’s backs. Soon the long heavy licks turned into stripes licked from base to tip and then Cas lifted his head and swallowed Dean down.

Dean sucked in a huge breath and then suddenly crashed down on him with urgency. Cas was reduced to nothing but cock warmer for Dean. He was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. Dean was working him over so passionately – bobbing up and down on him and soon his hips began to grind as Dean rocked out on Cas’ dick.

Cas was holding Deans cock in his mouth but with Deans hips bucking so wildly he wasn’t able to really use any skill to blow his man. So he did the next best thing. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around Dean’s ass and pulled him closer in a silent command to fuck his mouth, then turned his attention to teasing Deans hole with his fingers. Cas was fast approaching his end. His blood was roaring and he felt his balls tighten up. He wasn’t sure if it was ok to shoot in Dean’s mouth, but with the man fucking his face so aggressively, Cas couldn’t escape to warn his partner he was about to blow! He reached out and tapped Dean’s shoulder – the way a wrestler would tap out. He hoped Dean would understand. And he did. Cas wrapped his arm tightly around Deans ass – holding Deans dick in his mouth while he shot his wad between their bodies and swallowed as much of Deans juice as he could. Some leaked out the sides of his mouth as they messily clenched and unclenched – still locked together and trembling. Cas could hear Deans labored breathing and he laved at Deans softening cock until his friend rolled onto his back and shouted out “God damn!”

 

 

 

 

There was no coming back from this. They weren’t gonna be able to stumble to the shower. No one was getting a wash cloth. Cas flopped up toward the pillows like a fish out of water and pulled Dean up with him as best as he could. They chucked softly as they tried to get under the blankets. Cas used the last of his strength to reach behind him for an unused corner of the sheet and wipe their bellies with it. Dean seemed to use the last of his strength to pull his body forward enough so that he could give Cas a good night kiss. Cas was so content. The candle light felt cozy and Nina Simone was smoothly crooning about Sundays in Savannah with a rolling piano accompaniment – the last song on the record. If he were really a kitten he’d be purring right now. The record turned to static and then the arm clicked back to its resting place and quiet filled the room. He slept like a baby.

 

When they woke in the morning, they were both already running late. So instead of running around like crazy men, they each called the office and said they’d be in late.

When Cas arrived at work he had almost forgotten to be worried about the whole Michael thing. Until he saw his father striding purposefully toward him. It was all he could do to maintain his current course. He wanted to turn and run. His father fell into step with Cas when their paths crossed.

“Good morning Castiel”

“Good morning Sir.”

“How are you this morning?

“I’m fine, sir. Just running a bit late.”

“Yes I see. I also noticed you never came to the office on Saturday. And, you didn’t join us for dinner on Sunday after church.”

Cas struggled with what to say. None of those things were a big deal on their own. But when you lumped them together – it seemed much worse.

Cas had to remind himself that there were far worse conversations he could be having with his father right now. That helped him regain some manner of control. At least it was enough to fake confidence to his father.

“If I didn’t know better, Castiel, I’d be inclined to think you’d met someone.”

Cas could feel the blood rushing to his face.

“Is that why you’re so distracted lately? Cas? You’ve got yourself a lady?”

Cas tried, tried to think of a way to explain his actions without being truthful and without telling too big a lie. He drew a blank. He faced his father with all the assertiveness could muster. It wasn’t enough to spread on a cracker.

He said, quite simply, “I apologize father but since I’m late this morning I must get to my office immediately.”

“Of course, son.” … and there it was again! The shoulder squeeze. Maybe this was going to become a thing now. When it happened the first time he’d thought it was a one-time thing. Now, as he pretends to hurry to his office, the thought is hammering through his head that maybe this is permanent. He hadn’t waited 27 years for one shoulder squeeze. He’d waited 27 years to start getting shoulder squeezes! It all made so much sense! Cas wanted to call all his friends and tell them how wonderful his life was. He was getting respect from his father and he was getting laid by Dean fucking Winchester! Could life be better?

Well, yeah ok it could. It would be better if there was no video proof of his homosexual escapades floating around in the hands of a madman. But, even still. This was a pretty good day!

Cas stops by Anna’s office after lunch to say hello. She mentions she’s cutting out early to go have dinner with Michael. Cas throws up a little in the back of his mouth.

As Cas is exiting Anna’s office he bumps into Mr. Milton. “Oh Castiel, just the man I wanted to see.”

Cas simply waits for his father to speak.

“I think it would be nice if you could bring your new lady over to the house for dinner.”

“New lady?” Anna inquired.

“Yes, well, our father seems to think that I’ve met someone.”

“Well, son, I know the signs. You’re distracted lately. You’ve been late. And you took an entire weekend off.” He chortled. “I assumed that you’d met someone. But if that’s not what’s going on then please fill me in on what has you so distracted?”

“Father,” interrupted Anna, “he hasn’t met anyone. If he had – I would know.” She said calmly. “Cas took last Saturday off because he was exhausted from prepping for the board meeting last week. He didn’t go to dinner on Sunday because mom made eggplant and he was late this morning because…”she looked at him inquisitively, “why were you late?”

“I accidently set my alarm for pm instead of am.” He grinned at her.

“Oh for heaven sake!” their father spat. He turned on his heel and marched from Anna’s office.

“Thanks Anna.”

“You’re welcome Cassie. Now sit down for a sec and tell me who you’ve met.”


	5. The Pizza Man

Anna could not be persuaded that there was nothing going on with Cas.  She had a keen eye. Especially for him. He told her to stop digging around or she’d find something she didn’t like. He said it in a way that implied his best judgment was to keep her in the dark and that if she ventured further – he could not protect her.

Of course she considered it. She wanted to do as he suggested. She knew that if she was being kept in the dark there was a good reason. But she just couldn’t let it go. So it was only a few days later when she called him at one in the morning and said she couldn’t take it anymore and needed to know. He told her she’d have to come over if she wanted to know. He wasn’t going to tell her on the phone.

She agreed and came over in button down cotton PJ’s and bunny slippers. It was meant to be disarming – he could tell. He hugged her for her effort. He poured her a cup of her favorite tea and sat her down on the couch.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on them staring at Cas intently. The bunny slippers wiggled as she waited.

 

“There’s no easy way to tell you this. So I’m just going to do it quick. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.”

“Ugh. I always hated when you did that.”

“I’m sorry, Anna. I love you so very much. You are the person I’m going to miss the most.”

“Are you dying Cas?”

“No. I’m just gay.” You could’ve heard a pin drop. Bunny ears were still. Her eyes were fixed on some spot over his left shoulder.

“You said you were going to miss me most. Why are you going to miss me?”

“I guess I always assumed that if I came out… I would be ostracized. You know how our family is.”

“That’s not how I am…” she trailed off meeting his eye. Then her gaze turned comic. “Wait a minute - you called me over here in the middle of the night to tell me you’re gay?”

“Umm, yes?”

“You honestly thought that never crossed my mind?” she asked him incredulously.

“Did it?”

“A few times”

“Really?”

“Only because I know you so well. You hide it just fine.” she reassured him.

“Thanks.”

“Who else knows?”

“Just… my boyfriend,” he replied.

She smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, “I love you Cassie. You’ll never miss me. Because I’ll never be gone.”

He hugged her back with all the joy of his heart. His Anna. His favorite person.

“Do I get to meet him?”

“You already have.”

“Who is it?” she asked.

“Dean Winchester.”

Ok… back to pin drop silence again. Her face was unreadable.

“Honey Dean is straight. I’ve slept with him.” she said with a serious look on her face.

“I know. Me too.”

“Ewww! What’s wrong with you?” she squealed. Before he knew it she’d pulled off a bunny slipper and was beating him half to death with it!

She settled down and asked him when.  He replied, “You remember that night when you met Michael and had a fight with him at Pam’s?”

“You slept with Dean that night?”

“Not exactly, but I’ve been sleeping with him since that night.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“This is huge. Dean is GAY? Is he going to come out? What the fuck!?!?”

It was almost comical to hear Anna swear. Between the Milton’s four children it was really Anna who should’ve been named for an angel.

“I don’t know if Dean identifies as gay. I think I’m the first guy he’s been with and he’s still figuring out what he is. I personally think he’s bi. Or maybe just bi curious.”

“Well, you say bisexual. I say he’s just moved into a sluttier category of slut. Now he will literally fuck anyone!” she said laughing hysterically. Cas tried hard not to laugh with her. And failed.

“Anna?”

“Hmm?”

“If anyone else in the family finds out…”

“I know. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I love you so much Anna.”

“Yeah, and I love you too. You’re happy with him aren’t you.”

“Very.”

“Well, I remember how you were that night when you met him. We even talked about it... didn't we?  I guess I knew more than I thought I did.”

“You sure did.” Cas said, smiling at her.

“Well, now there’s just one thing I have to know…”

“Anything, sweetie,”

“Who’s the pitcher and who’s the catcher?”

“Oh Anna.”

“Cas. This I must know before I can move forward. I’m like a record skipping. You need to bump the needle for me. Who pitches?”

“He does… of course he does.”

“Wow.” she said flatly, "That question prompted another question."

“Ok – ask away. What could be worse then what you just asked?” He grinned at her.

“Are you always the catcher or just always the catcher with Dean?”

“Anna, have you ever done it doggie style?”

“What? Why would you even ask me that??”

“Well sweetie, that’s the equivalent of the question you just asked me.”

“Oh it is, isn’t it? I’m sorry Cassie.”

“It’s ok. And I’ll answer the question. But then I will hold you to your word that there will be no more.” He said smiling kindly at his little sister. “I both catch and pitch. I just have never pitched for Dean.”

A sly grin spread across her face, "I have a feeling his day is coming!” she laughed.

“Oh Anna –

“What? It wasn’t a question!” she giggled.

They chatted a few minutes more minutes before they grew tired and called it a night.

 

~~~~~

 

The next day at work, Cas was leaving the lab and since he was already on the second floor he decided to stop by and say hi to his friend Aaron.

He knocked on the man’s door and stepped into the land of stacks of paper. “Holy shit Aaron,” teased Cas, “fill out a rec form and get some damn filing cabinets!”

“Did you come all the way down here to critique how messy my office is?”

“No. I came to see if you still work here. I haven’t see you in weeks.”

“Ah… there’s a reason for that!” the man was glowing.

“You’re seeing someone.”

“I’m seeing THE ONE.” He countered.

“Well, well… who finally slipped a ball and chain around your ankle?”

“Her name is Amelia. She’s way too hot for me but hasn’t figured it out yet,” he grinned. “I would’ve invited you to meet her but I don’t want her to see me next to you. She’ll decide to trade up!” he joked.

“Well, no rush. I can meet her at your child’s bar mitzvah if you prefer?” they both chuckled and Cas continued, “what does she do?”

“She’s an ER nurse. She never runs out of stories that you almost wish you hadn’t heard!”

“Well, remind me to play ‘I Never’ with her!” howled Cas.  “I need to get back to work, but hey, pencil me in sometime soon ok?”

“You bet.”

Cas headed back upstairs still chuckling as he remembered the last time he’d played ‘I Never’.

 

Dean was just sitting back to relax and enjoy a brownie that one of the secretaries had brought him when his phone rang. The extension indicator light told him the call was originating from his father’s office so he reached for the phone without hesitation.

“Hello?”

“Hey son! How are ya?”

“Well, it burns when I pee. Do you have any of that cream left?”

John Winchesters’ laugh boomed through the phone. It was infectious too. Dean had delivered his joke dead-pan style but soon found himself laughing along with his father.

“I’m glad I caught you. I meant to email you but I forgot. I need you in a meeting today at three.”

“Sure, where?”

“My office.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah.”

“Anything I need to know? Prepare for?”

“No- wait yes, yes there is. Please prepare to keep your pecker in your pants this time.”

Dean’s blood ran cold. “Y-Yes. Yes, sir.”

 

1:22pm From YOU: Cas?

1:22pm From YOU: I think the shit just hit the fan.

Dean sat back in his seat and took a look around his office. It was a nice office. He really hoped this wasn’t his last day at Winchester Law.  Funny how he never really wanted to work for his dad, but now the prospect of losing the job was a heartbreak.

Well, if he was honest. It wasn’t about the job. He didn’t want to lose his dad.

1:28pm From CAS: Where are you?

1:29pm From YOU: My office

1:30pm From CAS: Are you alone?

1:30pm From YOU: Yes

The phone rang once and Dean answered, “Cas.”

“What’s happening?”

“Dad called me and said he needs me for a meeting at 3 today.”

“I take it that’s unusual for him to call you last minute for a meeting?”

“No, not really. He just didn’t tell me who we’re meeting with.”

“Is that all that concerns you?”

“No. We’re meeting in his office.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever met in his office before? For anything?

“Once. It was when Sam was interning here. He called us both to his office to plan moms birthday party.”

“That was the only time?”

“Yeah” Dean’s voice was soft. “I asked him if there was anything I needed to do to prepare for the meeting or whatever.”

“And…”

“He told me to prepare to keep it in my pants this time,” Dean’s voice broke on the last word.

Cas felt his stomach drop through the floor. “Do you want me to come there? Moral support?”

“Thanks Cas, really, but no.”

“Meeting is at 3. No idea how long it will take. I will call you after and fill you in on what’s happening.”

“Thanks. And Dean?”

“I…”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

 

Cas hung up the phone and had the urge to cry. The stay of execution was over. The guillotine blade loomed heavy over his neck. He didn’t know what to do with his body. He felt like he should be doing something to pre-empt the damage. But there was nothing. This wasn’t going to be any less shocking coming from him than from someone else. It wasn’t going to be any less difficult for his family to hear from him than it would be to hear it on the six o’clock news. There was nothing to do but wait for the blade to fall. And maybe just hope against hope for one more stay-of-execution. He paced for a while before reverting to solitaire. Then he fled.

He walked briskly out of the building. Ran to his car. Drove west toward Dean.

He pulled into the Winchester Law Group parking ramp. He found a spot in a secluded area and turned the car around to face outward (for a quick getaway) he told himself. He checked the time. 2:47 – Dean would likely be on his way up to his father’s office by now. Cas fired off a text anyway, just in case Dean needed it.

2:47pm To DEAN: I’m here if you need me. Literally.

No response.

 

 

Dean stood at the reception area outside his father’s office. There were only a half dozen offices on this floor. All of them belonged to the top executives and partners of Winchester Law. The area was opulent and the offices were the size of small houses. Each office had its own reception area of which his fathers was the largest. It was tastefully decorated but the furniture wasn’t comfortable.

While he waited he tried to focus. To plan out what he would say, how he would defend himself, what he could say to apologize. Nothing seemed appropriate and he was growing sick to the stomach considering it all. He glanced at his father’s secretary. Her name was Glenda. She was strikingly similar to Glen Close. Pretty and sophisticated but you didn’t doubt that crazy lingered under the surface.

The air of danger that hummed around her would have been appealing if she was 22. But she wasn’t. She looked to be hitting her mid-fifites. So Dean assumed that the air of danger enabled her to “insist” that people take their seats and wait – even though they were angry and fuming.

All of a sudden Dean was gripped with the irrational fear that she’d be the one to escort him out after…

“Mr. Winchester.” _Speak of the devil._ “Follow me please.”

She opened the double doors to his father’s office and ushered him in. He nodded to her and she exited, closing the doors behind her.

“Have a seat, Dean.”

He was looking at his father from the back as the man stared out the floor to ceiling window at his view of the nearby park. Dean waited for the blow.

“I asked you to come at three so I could prep you. We have a new client and the meeting is at 3:30.”

Dean waited silently.

“What’s up with you today – you’re quiet as a librarian.”

“Sorry sir. I guess I’m just not myself today.”

 

 

“I’d say not,” he said moving toward the built in bar near his private restroom. Dean watched as his father poured two fingers into a glass and crossed the room to bring it to him.

That was unexpected. And appreciated.

“Thanks,” he rasped, lifting it immediately to his lips. He worked on it for a minute or two while his father paced.

“Better?”

“Yes, sir.”

John Winchester grinned at him. “Another?”

“Couldn’t hurt.”

John looked critically at Dean. “You need to snap out of whatever this is. I need your full attention for at least the next 90 minutes.”

“You have it sir.”

“Alright then,” he said setting down the decanter and handing Dean his refill. “The new client is Dorothy Holmes.”

Dean choked on his swallow and coughed/gagged. His lungs burned and he set down his cup and reached for a tissue on his father’s desk.

“Um, I’m sorry, did you just say Dorothy Holmes?” he choked out.

“I sure did.” He grinned.

“That’s why you’re here.”

“Me? What could you possibly need from me?”

“You are the special projects coordinator.”

“Um, yeah dad, I handle the holiday parties and charity events. I set things up – logistics and planning mostly. Schmoozing. Whatever.”

“So far, yes. But this is a new kind of client. We’re out of the box on this one and I’m placing you in charge of the box.” He waited a moment for Dean to interrupt or question him and when no attempt was made he continued, “She’s going to be coming to the office for several meetings, depositions, and possibly for prep to testify. Because she’s famous and her lawsuit will be public knowledge she’s anticipating a media circus. That’s where you come in.”

Dean took a deep breath and let it out. He was no longer listening to his father. He was breathing the deepest relief he’d ever breathed. This was not about Michael – this was just a meeting. A regular meeting. To give Dean an assignment. An assignment he wanted to hear more about.”

 **“You gotta be fuckin kidding me!”** boomed his father’s voice.

Dean’s head snapped up and he found his dad looking at him incredulously. “You’re not even listening to me! We’ve got a little over 20 minutes before a very important new client comes in and you’re not even listening to me!” he roared.

“I’m so sorry, sir…” he stammered. “If you’ll just give me a minute to wrap my head around this I’ll be in the game.” He said begging off to his father’s washroom where he could put a door between himself and world for a precious minute.

John nodded and Dean locked himself in the washroom. He took a deep breath and just stood there for a moment letting the relief wash over him in waves. Then he took out his phone to text Cas and provide some of that sweet relief to his man. (Huh, that was the first time he noticed himself comfortably referring to Cas as ‘his man’ but he didn’t dwell on it)

As he prepared to type Cas a quick update he saw he had a message.

2:47pm From CAS: I’m here if you need me. Literally.

 

He smiled. Cas was here.

 

3:11pm From YOU: Glad your here but false alarm. Everything is fine. U can leave if need to.

3:12pm From CAS: Awesome! I’ve been losing my shit out here!

3:12pm From YOU: Where u @?

3:12pm From CAS: Parking garage.

3:13pm From YOU: Can’t believe u drove over here

3:14pm From CAS: How could I not?

3:14pm From YOU: You are awesome!

3:15pm From CAS: U2 Call when you can

3:16pm From YOU: You sticking around or heading back?

3:16pm From CAS: Heading back. See you later

Dean breathed another deep breath and turned off his phone completely. It was time to focus on the situation at hand.

John spent the next fifteen minutes explaining exactly what Dean’s role was meant to be with Ms. Holmes. He would coordinate all events that involved her - with her ‘handlers’ and make sure that her privacy was afforded and that she was comfortable in her dealings with them.

Obviously they couldn’t just call a car or limo for her like they did for other clients. People who drove her places or were involved in her meetings would need to be discrete and sign non-disclosure agreements to bind them from blabbing about her legal issues or even her preferences for food or drinks.

Dean understood completely and looked forward to the assignment for many reasons. As they finished up, his father got up from behind his giant desk and moved to stand in front of it. He leaned back on it and crossed his legs at the ankle. “Dean, this is the most important thing I’m going to tell you about your duties with Ms. Holmes,” Dean looked him square in the eye “Do. Not. Dip your fingers in the Kool-Aid.”

Dean grinned and his mind flashed back to his father’s words when he’d called him to this meeting a few hours ago, and he’d told Dean to keep it in his pants. Wow.

“Yeah Dad, I understand why you thought to warn me about that since she’s a big movie star and all but I don’t think you’ll have any trouble with me in the Kool-Aid…”

“Why’s that Dean – you’re in everybody’s Kool-Aid.”

“I obviously don’t know Dorothy Holmes personally, but from what I’ve heard, she bats for the other team.”

John roared with laughter and Dean joined him. Together they waited an hour for Ms. Holmes who was over 45 minutes late.

 

 

Cas exhaled a deep breath and let himself relax. It was a false alarm. He couldn’t believe his luck. No one was going to die or be disowned today. He smiled.

Today wasn’t the end of life has he knew it. It was just Wednesday. He started the car and exited the parking garage, heading back to his office. The afternoon was shot but he still needed to go gather his things and close out what he was working on before he could head home. He hoped that he would see Dean this evening.

The past few weeks with him had been the best of Cas’ life. He enjoyed the man’s company more than any man or woman he’d ever slept with. Dean had a vivacious quality to him, a magnetism that Cas was fast becoming addicted to.

When he’d first started messing around with the elder Winchester his opinion of him had been rather low. He was attractive and Cas had wanted him badly. But he’d thought that Dean was lazy and spoiled, useless and selfish, a prowler who used women – a real Hugh Heffner type. And, he was. Is.

But he’s more than that. Cas can see it now. Dean is intelligent and kind. He knows how to work people but he’s not mean about how he treats them. He reciprocates every kindness and remembers the little details about people – he really sees them – and values them. He is loyal to a fault.

Even though Dean is a playboy type, Cas knows him well enough now to be certain that Dean wouldn’t cheat on him. They’ve never had a conversation about being exclusive. But they are, Cas is sure of it. If Dean wanted to be with someone else he would break things off with Cas.  _Or invite him to join as third_ – Cas thought, chuckling to himself.

He couldn’t figure out what Dean saw in him – he was nothing exciting. He would wonder if he was being used for his money if Dean weren’t already filthy rich.

There must be something about him that was holding Deans attention and Cas wasn’t about to question it. From the beginning he’d told himself that he was going to enjoy this while it lasted. He just hadn’t expected it to last more than a week or two. And he hadn’t expected to fall quite so hard for the man.

 

 

“Cas?” Dean poked his head through the front door.

“Kitchen!” Cas responded. Dean stepped into Cas’ living room and closed the door, locking it behind him. As he headed for the kitchen he caught a delicious scent. His stomach growled in anticipation. He hadn’t even realized he was hungry until he smelled food. The bag he’d carried in was left on the couch as he moved quickly to the kitchen.

Dean stepped up behind his lover who was stirring something on the cook top. He breathed in deeply again savoring the aroma. “That smells awesome. What is it?”

“Beef stew,” replied Cas, tipping his head to the side in the hopes that Dean would kiss his neck.

Dean instinctively pressed his mouth to the smooth flesh at Cas’ pulse point and began a slow progression of sensuous open mouthed kisses up and down his neck.

“Mmmm” mumbled Cas as he stirred.

“How long til we can eat?”

“Um, maybe 15?”

“If I hurry, that gives us time for a quickie,” he said before gently sucking the earlobe into his mouth.

“I don’t want to be quick.”

“I know…”mumbled Dean between kisses and licks, “…we need to celebrate.” Cas smiled and turned his face to Deans to give his man a real kiss. He closed his eyes and pushed Deans lips open, flicking his tongue inside just a little bit and pulling back out, like an invitation for Dean’s tongue to come out and play.  Dean groaned into the kiss and pulled Cas around to face him as he deepened the kiss. They both just sank into it and forgot the rest of the world – for a minute or two until a timer dinged.

Cas broke the kiss and smiled brightly, “bread.” He used the ugliest potholder Dean had ever seen to pull a genuine loaf of homemade bread from the oven. His mouth was watering immediately and he started setting the table. He paused at the cupboard, “is this stew the kind that goes in a bowl or on a plate?”

“Bowl”

He pulled two down from the cupboard along with plates, cups and silverware. He arranged things on the table and grabbed napkins, butter, salt n pepper shakers and looked at his handiwork. Cas’ back was too him working at something on the counter so he continued to riffle through the cupboards, digging around until he’d found what he needed. He was a little bit too excited that he’d managed to get everything set before Cas turned his attention to the table.

The place settings looked nice. Dean couldn’t find any champagne flutes in Cas’ cupboards so he’d settled for wine glasses and he’d retrieved his bag from the couch and added a bottle of very expensive Champagne to the table. He’d also placed a white cardboard bakery box off to the side. While he’d been scrounging around he’d found candles in one of the drawer and added them to the table as an afterthought.

Normally, Dean wouldn’t have even considered adding candles to the table, but ever since the night of the awesome 69 action with Cas – he’d become hyper aware of how amazing Cas looked bathed in candle light. He grinned with pride when Cas observed the table and smiled at him.

Cas was bringing the pot of stew to the table. He then turned around and brought the loaf of bread on a large plate with a giant knife. Dean clicked off the overhead light and seated himself at the table. Cas made one more trip bringing a large bowl with him.

Cas joined him at the table and gave a shy smile.  Dean realized it was the first time they’d eaten together at a table (other than at restaurants). Normally the meals they ate at their homes were eaten in their laps in front of the TV.

“Well,” said Dean reaching for the champagne, “its nuts to celebrate this isn’t it? I mean, this isn’t over. Basically, I just jumped to conclusions today and scared the ‘piss livin shit’ out of both of us.”

Cas didn’t respond – just started dishing up bowls of stew. Dean popped the cork on the bottle and let the overflow spill into the stew. Cas stirred it again and then moved to cut the bread while Dean filled their glasses.

Cas grinned and picked up his spoon, “I swear Dean, I damn near shit my pants today!”

They both laughed and Dean continued, “I guess this is the new ‘normal’ that I have to get used to. We’re always gonna have this thing hanging over our heads, like a skeleton in our closet, and we’re never going to really be able to celebrate that it’s over – because it never will be.” He paused… “Until someone leaks our sex tape I guess… _then_ it will be over.”

Both men quieted for a minute considering that. “Hey, said Dean trying to lighten his tone, I guess for tonight we’ll just have to celebrate our luck holding out a bit longer and you not shitting your pants at the office!”

Cas lifted his glass, “I’ll drink to that,” he said, smiling.

Dean watched Cas grimace as he swallowed. “What, not good enough? It was over a hundred bucks!”

“I’m sorry,” said Cas.  “I’m not really a connoisseur.” He looked so sweet when he gave puppy dog eyes, “you could’ve spent six dollars or six hundred. It all tastes the same to me.”

Dean jumped up from the table and grabbed a sprite from the fridge. He leaned forward and split it between their glasses. “Try that and see if it helps,” he said. He watched as Cas tasted the mix. He paused to taste it and smiled.

“Wow Dean, that’s soooo much better!” I actually like it!

“Well, don’t tell anyone you like it,” he grinned, “they call that a hookers cocktail.”

Both men laughed and dug into their food.

Dean thought the stew was good. In fact, it had a very familiar taste. “Where did you get this recipe?” he asked.

“From my good friend Dinty Moore,” Cas laughed – tipping his head toward the counter where there were three empty cans of the store bought stew.

“Dude, you said you were gonna cook dinner!” laughed Dean.

“Yeah, said Cas.  And this is me… cooking dinner.”

“And the bread?”

“Frozen.”

“Bullshit. I saw you pull it from the oven.”

“Yes, after I thawed it and slid it into the oven.” Dean was amused. He hunkered down into his food and asked what was in the big bowl.

“Oh that I actually made!” he said proudly. “My aunt always brings it to Easter Dinner. It’s a simple thing – she calls it pistachio salad.”

Dean lifted the spoon to examine it before dropping a plop of the green fluffy mixture onto his plate next to the bread. He took a tentative bite and then several more. “Wow, this is good! Different. Do I wanna know what’s in it?”

Cas laughed and swallowed before responding. “Sure. It’s pistachio pudding mixed with less than the normal amount of milk. Then you add whip cream to it. That’s the base of it. Then you add fresh purple grapes, canned pineapple and shredded coconut.”

“Well, shit! There’s a whole buncha crap that doesn’t sound like it goes together. But hey, man, it’s really good.” He said licking his spoon. “What do you feel like doin’ tonight?”

“Don’t care.” Said Cas.  “Really. You pick.”

“Okay,” he considered for a minute or two and finally answered that he’d like to stay in and relax in front of the TV.

“What’s in the box?” asked Cas, glancing at the bakery box that Dean had brought in.

“Dessert. For later.”

They ate and then continued to drink as they cleaned up their small mess. They carried the bottle to the living room with them and Cas handed Dean the remote.

“You don’t want to pick?”

“Nope… too tired and full to care. You pick.”

Dean dropped the remote and moved over to the shelf where Deans favorite movies were still sitting from the first time he’d come to watch a movie with Cas.

He brought them back over showing the covers to Cas and said, “any that you’d like to veto?”

“Changed my mind,” said Cas, “I want to pick.” He said.

Dean watched an ear-to-ear grin spread across Castiels face. God he loved that face. The man had a light inside him. It was beautiful.

“Losers choice,” he said.

“I want,” Cas said firmly, “to watch the homoerotic fireman movie.”

Dean laughed out loud as he moved toward the DVD player. “Fighter pilots, man. Not fire fighters!” He said as he slid ‘Top Gun’ into the slot and adjusted the volume.

The bottle of champagne and another can of Sprite were nestled on the coffee table in front of them and Dean watched Cas kick off his shoes, put his feet up on the coffee table, and stretch out comfortably.

“You want some burn?” he asked.

“Hell yeah.”

Dean stood up and slid his hand into is pants pocket. “Shit,” he said, “mines in the glove box. I’d rather not go down to the parking lot. You got any?”

“Bathroom cabinet second drawer in the back.”

Dean went to Cas’ master bath and pulled out the second drawer. He’d seen before that Cas kept his dust and mirror in there – but never looked too closely. He pulled the drawer out and in the back was a cigar box with everything he needed. He pulled it out and headed to the living room. He only got two steps before turning back to look again in the drawer. The mirror was still there but there was nothing else with it. No vials or baggies. Nothing. Just a mirror and an empty spot where the cigar box normally sat.

He sat down on the couch and shifted forward to lean over the coffee table, and set about rolling a couple joints for them.

The movie hadn’t really started yet, it was just Kenny Loggins singing Danger Zone, and so Dean felt fine talking over it, “Hey, I saw that you’re out of blow. If your guys not around I can call Pam for you.”

“Thanks Dean,” said Cas, “but I’m not looking to get any right now.”

“Really.”

Cas turned his attention away from the TV and looked him in the eye. A playful smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “yeah Dean,” he said, “I guess I just wanna have some fun – not ruin my fuckin life.” Dean laughed, hearing his own words thrown back at him. (He’d said that exact thing to Cas on the night they’d met.)

They grinned at each other for a moment and then the movie began. Cas turned his attention to the film and Dean finished rolling up.

They both kicked back with ‘hookers cocktails’ and passed a joint between them watching a young and glorious Tom Cruise risk his life and his jet to bail out a buddy who had frozen up in a tense situation.

Cas was fully immersed in the movie. Dean was thinking. His mind replayed the day for him and as he considered how things had gone down, he reflected on Cas.

Upon hearing that Deans life was imploding (even though Cas’ life was equally effected) he had selflessly left his issues to get in the car and drive an hour across town in the middle of the day to be there just in case Dean needed him.

Moreover, Cas hadn’t come barreling in trying to save the day or pushed his way into the situation. He’d simply parked nearby and waited (probably on pins and needles) to be readily available in case Dean had needed him.

When Dean had confirmed that he didn’t need Cas, the man had just turned his car around and left. Driven back across town – another hour - and gone back to work.

It was so selfless. Cas had put his own life on hold – dropped everything to be there for Dean. But he had stayed behind the scenes and not interfered.  At all.

When had any woman he’d ever dated shown so much support without being obtrusive? Hell, when had any friend or even family member been so supportive without being obtrusive? He couldn’t think of time.

Sam would’ve done it for him. But if Sam had driven across town in middle of the day like that – he would’ve been like… “Hey man, I drove all the fuck-way over here. At least buy me a drink before you send me away”

Dean had felt himself getting comfortable with Cas.  But it wasn’t until just now on the couch watching Top Gun that he’d realized he’d begun to feel something for Cas.  And in light of the events of the day – he had to acknowledge what a privilege that was. He was lucky to have the man in his life and even thinking about it made him move a little closer to him.

Their shoulders were touching now and they’d long finished the joint. Dean leaned forward to fill his glass and poured more for Cas as well.

His eyes flicked to the screen… this was one of the good parts.

“Oh shit Mav, we just flew right through his jet wash!” said Goose.

“Oh man this is not good, this is not good”

Dean and Cas watched as Maverick and Goose tried to pull out of a flat spin and ended up having to eject from their aircraft.

They splashed into the Pacific Ocean and Maverick was screaming for his friend as soon as he surfaced. “Goose! Goose! Oh No! Oh God! Goooooose!”

Dean glanced at Cas.  He had onion eyes, tears were in his eyes but not falling. Dean felt a tightening in his chest as he watched Cas watch Maverick lose Goose. He saw one tear overflow and streak down Cas’ cheek.

And shit… could he _be_ any more adorable?

After the movie Dean went to the kitchen to plate the desert he’d brought. While he was in the kitchen he also grabbed them each a beer since the Champagne was almost gone. He put forks on plates and balanced all of it in one trip to the coffee table. He took a bathroom break and when he came back to the living room Cas was watching the top gun DVD extras. He chuckled and sat down to enjoy dessert.

“This is the best cherry pie I’ve ever had,” said Cas.

“Well, I stopped at a bakery on the way home. I didn’t know what your favorite dessert was, so I got mine.” He winked.

“Crème Brule.” Said Cas.  And then he added, “NEVER buy me that at a bakery. It’s only good fresh-if you see it in a case anywhere - back away slowly.” He said smiling.

Dean had finished eating first so he started clearing their mess. He had tucked the contents of the cigar box back together and slid one of the extra joints he’d rolled into his pocket. He returned the box to the bathroom and the dishes to the sink. Cas was still engrossed in the DVD extras so Dean started turning out lights until all that was left was the light from the television. He headed to Cas’ room and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and soaked it in water. He dropped the sopping wet cloth into a drinking glass and headed toward the nightstand. He lit a candle and deposited his genius invention, which he silently dubbed the “ _don’t have to get up to clean up cup_ ” on the nightstand along with the joint and lighter (also for after) and his phone with the alarm already set (because if he was late for work again it was going to stop being funny).

Proud of himself for his creativity and forethought, Dean stripped down and folded up his clothes before he turned out the light. Leaving the candle flickering softly behind in the bedroom he headed to the living room naked and carrying the tube of lube and the plug that he'd found in Cas' nightstand.

Cas didn’t even look up when Dean entered the room. He was still watching the same thing, looking very relaxed, having shifted to sprawl across the entire couch. Dean walked the long way around the back of the couch. As he came around the front of the couch Cas moved his legs to allow Dean to sit down. As he did so he glanced over and tipped his head in Dean’s direction before letting his eyes slide right back to the TV –

And then he did double take. He looked up at Deans’ naked body. His eyes roved over Dean hungrily while Dean settled down onto the couch. He paused the DVD player and crawled up Cas’ body and pressed their lips together softly, smiling against Cas as he felt the man shudder. “Don’t get too excited” he said teasingly as he grazed lips over the shell of the man’s ear. “I’m not going to fuck you.” Then he laid the plug and lube on the coffee table directly in Cas’ line of sight to the TV.  “Not yet anyway.” He was looking Cas in the eye again, but saw his partners Adams apple bob down as he swallowed. The air was ripe with sexual tension as Cas laid there wondering what Dean was going to do to him.

He settled in between Cas legs and began unzipping his jeans. His eyes were locked with Cas’ beautiful baby blues as the noise from the Zipper punctuated the silence. Their eyes were still locked when both of Dean’s hands moved to Cas’ hips and began tugging his jeans down. Cas lifted his hips to allow them to slide out from under his ass. Then Dean sat up straighter and guided Cas legs straight up toward the ceiling to pull the jeans up and off. Cas bent his knees and wriggled to shake out of them. His boxers were still hanging off one leg at the knee and Dean reached out purposefully slow and teasing to remove them gently and drop them to the floor. Cas brought his legs back down and as he did, Dean grabbed Cas ankles, one in each hand and made a show out of spreading Cas’ legs wide. He laid one leg over the back of the couch and out of the way. The other he let to the floor leaving Cas spread out for him like a buffet.

Cas began unbuttoning his shirt and Dean just stared as smooth brown skin was revealed a few inches at a time. As Cas slowly opened his shirt up, Dean was running his knuckles along Cas’ inner thighs in long and luxurious strokes. Cas slid his arms out of his shirt and leaned toward the coffee table to drop his shirt on the floor with his pants. Then he reached forward just a bit and snaked the lube off the coffee table. Dean’s eyes tracked the movement and Cas gave him a devilish grin. He popped the top and settled in. Clearly he was intending to simply hold the lube for Dean. Nice.

Dean settled himself in more comfortably and began to play. He teased a little more – moving his hands over Cas trim form, massaging his leg muscles as he moved along. He began slowly progressing toward Cas dick which was filled and chubby and laying comfortably in the valley where Cas’ leg met his body.

Dean moved his thumbs back and forth along the creases where Cas’ legs met his butt cheeks and then began sliding them towards his partners hole with a feather light touch that was meant to drive him wild.

When he could see Cas’ chest moving quicker he went ahead and rested a knuckle at his entrance, a trick he’d learned from Cas. 

Cas hummed and dean could feel it when the man pressed down against his knuckle. _Hell yeah._ Dean applied pressure for a moment and then pulled away, leaving his man wanting. He pressed the flat of his hand against Cas hamstring pushing on the leg that was over the back of the couch which simultaneously brought his asshole higher and easier to reach. Then he quickly took the shirt from the floor and stuffed in under so that no lube would get on the couch. Finally, he held his hand out toward Cas who squeezed lube into it.

Dean spread slick thoroughly on his first two digits and began by inserting the first in slowly just a little and bringing it back out. Then he put in the second finger a little bit and pulled it back. He began switching back and forth between the two fingers dipping in first one and then the other. After a few passes he went back to Cas for more lube. He repeated the process again, moving quickly from finger to finger. He set up a nice rhythm alternating fingers like that.  He was pretty sure it felt amazing because whichever finger wasn’t pushing into Cas was gliding up his taint toward his ball sack. Again and again and again. The longer he worked the farther in his fingers sank. When he was burying them all the way, he stopped again and went to Cas for lube.

When Dean went back to fingering, he was doing two and two; first sliding in the pointer and middle fingers, then pulling them out only to slide the middle and ring fingers in and back out. As his hand fell into a rhythm he enjoyed watching the show of his thick fingers sliding in progressively deeper and deeper. He grinned when he noticed the muscles in his lover’s abdomen tensing and quivering as he played with Cas’ puckered hole. He knew that soon he’d be sinking his throbbing cock into that tight heat and his heart thumped faster just considering how it would feel. He pulled his hands away and watched as Cas hole moved and clenched – obviously missing his fingers already.

He went to Cas for lube again and their eyes met as his man squeezed the tube for him. He gave an honest smile and it was returned. Dean ran his thumb through the lube in his palm and used it as a spoon to practically shovel lube into the puckered hole. Then when his palm was empty he splayed his hands on either side of the hole and pressed both his thumbs carefully into it. He crooked the thumbs and pulled them apart slowly and steadily – just curious how much he could stretch it that way. It was surprisingly erotic to watch. Cas was watching his face as he enjoyed his playing and he loved it.

He reached over and grabbed the plug. Cas inhaled a sharp breath. He did not slick up the plug. He simply centered the tip of it and pushed. Hard. Cas made a breathy little “Ugh” noise as it breached his ring. Then Dean grabbed the base of it and wiggled it around a little, watching Cas enjoy the movement. Then he motioned for Cas to roll to the side and he spread the shirt out more to protect the couch.

Dean stood up from the couch and stretched his arms over his head, pulling his body into a gratifying full body stretch. He could feel Cas’ eyes moving over his body as he moved. He took two steps up toward his partners head and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Make yourself comfortable”. Then he placed a gentle kiss to his temple and strutted around the back of the couch toward the kitchen. He grabbed two more beers from the fridge and headed back to Cas. 

In his absence Cas had arranged himself comfortably on the couch. He was facing the TV and curled on his side in a fetal position with his arm curled under his head on the armrest. Dean reached over the back of the couch to hand him a beer and said, “Shall I un-pause this and let you finish the extras from Top Gun or would you rather me just put in a new movie?”

“Which gets me fucked sooner?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Dean grinned at him.

Cas returned his grin and said, “We could watch porn.”

Dean heard the little voice in his head chanting gleefully… _Lets. Watch. Porn. Lets. Watch. Porn._

“Where is it?” Asked Dean.

“In my closet, top shelf on the left.”

Dean had to work hard to keep from breaking into a jog on his way to the bedroom. He could feel Cas’ eyes on his naked ass as he moved down the hall. The candle was still burning as he breezed by the night stand on the way to the closet.

There was nothing on the top left shelf except a white moving box that Said “ANNA” on it in huge block letters.

He pulled it down and had to laugh. Once he started laughing he just could. not. stop.

On the lid of the box was a note in red marker.

“Anna – if I’m dead please do not open this box or show it to anyone. Just tape it up and throw it away. I mean it. DO NOT OPEN! You can never un-see what’s in this box!”

Dean was laughing so hard tears were running from the corner of his eyes.

From the living room he heard, “I can hear you laughing you bastard!”

Smiling, Dean opened the lid and peered inside. “Son of a bitch” he muttered under his breath. Inside the box were half a dozen vibrators and dildos in a variety of sizes and colors. There were nipple clamps and anal beads, several kinds of oils and lubes as well as a few things he couldn’t even name – along with a healthy selection of DVD’s!

He grabbed a handful of DVD’s and looked at the covers. The top one looked perfect and it was the only one that wasn’t opened so he knew that Cas hadn’t seen it yet.

He returned to the living room and chanced a glance at Cas.  The man was literally hiding behind his hands. Dean tore the cellophane wrapper off the movie. It was called ‘The Pizza Man’ and it had a decent looking guy on the front. (Dean had never understood why there were so many gross men filming porn. He almost felt sorry for the chicks sometimes.) The very young man on the cover was dressed in a pizza delivery boy outfit with a name tag that said “Alfie” and was bending a young girl over the table and spanking her.

He set the case down and moved over toward Cas, who was still hiding his face with his hands and laughing quietly in embarrassment. “I should’ve warned you that there was more than DVD’s up there.” he went on to say, “I hope you don’t think less of me,” he joked with a small tinge of seriousness behind the laughter.

“Um - definitely not dude. No judgement. I’m a kinky bastard myself.” Dean glanced over at Cas, still working hard to control his chuckles, “I wasn’t laughing at you stuff man… I swear. It’s just so damn funny what you wrote on the box!” his voice broke on the last word and he was back to hysterical laughter again. His stomach hurt from it and he was wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes. “Man, I can’t remember the last time I laughed that hard!”

Cas thought about the box. That box had been in the same spot for so long – he had to concentrate for a moment to even remember what was written on it. Then he started laughing too. The movie started and soon they were distracted with the pleasures of low quality porn. (Is there any other kind?) _Why can’t Cameron Crowe make a porn? I’d spend a lot more to get movies like that_ , thought Dean. Then he turned his head to watch the babysitter answer the door for the pizza man.

It didn’t take long for their tangled legs to start shifting as they watched. The baby sitter (in pig tails, I kid you not) was begging the pizza man to fuck her but he kept telling her she was naughty and spanking her. When he finally pulled her thong down and slid his cock between her pink cheeks Dean couldn’t help himself. He slid his hand to his own dick and began to stroke it. He chanced a glance over at Cas who was doing the same. Without a word they moved to sit next to each other, hip to hip and thigh to thigh. They took each other in hand and stroked lightly. Within a few minutes, Dean lost his patience and stood up. He clicked the TV off and extended a hand to Cas, who took it and allowed himself to be led to his own bedroom.

Dean guided him down onto the bed face down and straddled his hips. As expected, Cas looked absolutely beautiful in the soft glow of the candle. Dean placed his hands on Cas’ shoulders and began massaging his back firmly. He worked him over for a few minutes, just pressing the heels of his hands into the small of his friends back and using his weight to push upward towards Cas shoulders and then moving higher to massage the shoulder and neck muscles. Cas let out several groans of pleasure. “Would you like me to put on some music?” Dean asked him.

“That would be nice. There’s a record player over there but there’s also an IPOD dock – whatever you prefer.”

“Do you have any requests?”

“Um, maybe Otis Redding? The vinyl is alphabetical, so that would be toward the back.

Dean found it quickly and laid the Album on the turntable, gently laying the needle on the record. Dean loved that Cas had a vinyl collection. An extensive one. He’d also started to notice that when Cas chose a record – Dean always liked it. He wasn’t sure yet if they shared the same tastes – or if Cas just had a knack for knowing what Dean liked.

As the record started turning the man’s thick and rough but tender voice began acapella and was soon joined by a piano and percussion with a slow progression to the full band joining in. Dean smiled as he walked back over to the bed, watching Cas watch him.

 

_These arms of mine, they are lonely_

_Lonely and feeling blue_

_These arms of mine, they are yearning_

_Yearning from wanting you_

_And if you, would let them hold you –_

_Oh how grateful I will be!_

 

Dean crawled over the bed to Cas, who had moved up to rest his head on a pillow. He was still on his stomach and had his arms folded under his head. His shoulders were strong and his back defined and sloping down in a graceful arch, dipping low at the small of his back and rising up to form the globes of his firm golden glutes. The plug was playing peek-a-boo with Dean from this angle and his dick twitched when he remembered it was there.

Cas was watching Dean with glassy eyes that had begun drifting closed when Dean reached out to touch him. He ran his hand along the line of his back and over the rise of his perfect ass. He cupped it in his hand and rubbed a soft circle on it. He let his finger gently graze the plug and felt Cas stiffen. Dean slid his fingers around the plug and twisted it a little and began to slowly slide it out. He fucked it back in and out a few times before removing it completely and letting it fall over the edge of the bed. He pressed one finger to Cas’  entrance and moved it slowly upward, tracing the crack of his ass and continuing in a straight line up the mans back. He reached farther over to Cas’ opposite shoulder and pulled gently, encouraging Cas to roll over on his back. As he did, Dean moved on top of him and Cas slid his legs apart in a sinful invitation. The record played on…

_Come on baby! Just be my lover!_

_I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight!_

_I need your tender lips!_

_‘Sing it Otis!’ –_ thought Dean _._ He leaned in to touch his lips to Cas and as they pressed together their mouths opened up to each other and warm tingles spread through Dean as their tongues tangled together in a wet, dirty slide. He reached one hand down to guide his cock into Cas’ waiting heat. He pushed in and bottomed out, grinding his hips down on his lover and trapping Cas thick cock between their bellies.

He braced himself up on his elbows with his forearms under Cas’ shoulders. Cas pulled his arms out from under his head and wrapped them around Deans neck tightly. Dean pulled out and slid back home again. And again. Cas’ breath was coming out in pants and he was keening as Dean started to really move.

Cas whispered yeses and pleases in his ear. Dean pulled his knees up higher on the bed, changing the angle and fucked in hard. Cas was losing his mind. He was writhing and grinding and begging and Dean was so close to blowing up. He could feel that heavy curling feeling in his stomach and his balls. Cas was practically screaming out in pleasure, “Fuck me Dean! Fuck me please just never stop!” It was more than he could stand.

“Say it again Cas! Tell me what to do to you!”

“Cas tipped his head back and let out a guttural scream of Deans name, “Make me come, Dean! Make me come on your cock! Fuck Me!”

Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore. He closed his eyes and let it go. He clenched down and held on to consciousness by a sliver. His ears were ringing and he was dizzy and he felt every spurt of come that filled his lover. It was at that moment he realized he’d forgotten all about the condom. He could barely hold on to the thought so heavy with height of his pleasure. As he slumped onto Cas he could feel the slick between their stomachs and smiled as he literally slid off of Cas.  They held each tightly for a few minutes as they came down.

As they lay there, Dean found himself enjoying the sounds of Cas’ even breathing mixed with the growling, soulful voice of Otis Redding lamenting love.

Dean reached over and grabbed his ‘don’t have to get up cup’ and used the cool wet rag to clean up Cas between his legs and wipe down their stomachs too. Then he pulled the joint to his lips and lit it – taking a long drag and passing it to Cas.  His body was sated and sluggish but his mind was sharp and clear. Otis was singing…

 

_If I was the sun way up there,_

_I’d go with love most everywhere_

_And I’ll be the moon when the sun goes down_

_Just to let you know I’m still around_

_That’s how strong my love is, that’s how strong my love is!_

Dean pulled Cas a bit closer and continued to listen to the music while they passed the joint back and forth between them adding to their euphoria.

_I’ll be the ocean so deep and wide,_

_And catch all the tears whenever you cry_

_I’ll be the breeze after the storm is gone_

_To dry your eyes and love you warm_

_That’s how strong my love is – that’s how strong my love is!_

Dea’ns brain was getting fuzzy and warm. He turned his face towards Cas who was humming along to the music with his eyes closed.

Dean had never met a man his equal. Castiel. Named for an angel. His own dirty little angel, he thought smiling.

Castiel. Would he ever forget that name? Dean didn’t think so.

If things didn’t work out between them, Cas would forever be the one who got away. The ruler by which all future lovers would be measured and fall short. As Dean drifted off to sleep he pressed his face into Cas’ hair and breathed deep, completely satisfied.


	6. It Was Worth It/Thickfreakness

Dean woke up freezing. The room was dark and quiet and cold. He reached blindly out for Cas and his fingers brushed on cool skin and he realized they’d fallen asleep on top of the covers.  With some effort he managed to contort himself around and get the blankets out from under him to burrow down in them.

Then he reached out for Cas again pulling gently on his hip to roll him in closer. Cas’ body turned into him seeking heat and found it. As their legs tangled together under the covers Dean was able to bring the blankets up around their necks and get them tucked in together. Cas’ breath was tickling his chest but he pulled the man in a little closer and Dean rested his chin on top of Cas’ head before drifting off back to sleep.

 

 

Thursday had come and gone quickly. When they’d gotten showered and were having coffee Dean told Cas about the firms new client Dorothy Holmes and his expected role as her designated care taker when she was with the Winchesters.

Cas inquired about Deans plans for the weekend. He mentioned an event that he had to attend on Saturday and plans to have family brunch at his parent’s house on Sunday. Cas mentioned plans to go for drinks after work on Friday with friends and left Dean with an open invitation to join if he wanted to. He said he’d like to be there and followed that up with a question.

“When we’re around your friends, how should I be treating you?”

“Um,” Cas hesitated, “some of my friends work at Baxter/Milton so it would be disastrous for my closeted ass to bring you to any function as a date.”

Dean had nodded along. He wasn’t hurt in the least. He felt the same way. They had both ended up agreeing that when they were out on a date, as they had been several times now – going to movies or dinner or even just grabbing a drink – that the city was large enough and provided enough anonymity that they didn’t need to be paranoid about acting like a couple. Neither of them was especially prone to clingy behavior anyway. They didn’t do a lot of hand holding and they certainly didn’t drape all over each other like some couples did. But both men knew that it was obvious they had feelings for each other to anyone with eyes. And when they occasionally exchanged a touch, a look or soft kiss they didn’t feel ashamed of it.

But, sadly, their friends and family were bound into a web of business associates and acquaintances that comprised a startlingly wide network of people who passed around enough information and gossip to circulate a magazine if one were so inclined. It was best not to let any of their friends in on their secret unless they wanted to have to worry about a member of their inner circle finding out.

Dean knew Cas didn’t want his father finding out about them anymore than Dean wanted his to. In fact, Cas seemed certain that even his mother and sisters would also betray him if they found out. So they’d agreed discretion was key. When Dean considered ‘coming out’ to his family and friends it wasn’t really all that scary. Uncomfortable maybe, but not scary. For both he and Cas – the real fear was their fathers.

Because of their deep fears they’d ended up agreeing that when they were alone together whether in private or public they would simply ‘be themselves’. But when they were in attending any event – work or social – they’d simply act like friends. That seemed ok to Dean for now.

After all, they were good friends. Very good friends. If he weren’t attracted to the man he would still enjoy spending time with him. He had no doubt that Cas would have fit into his life somehow; even if they hadn’t become lovers.

Cas had mentioned that Anna was in on their secret and was trust worthy and inquired if Dean felt a need to tell Sam. Dean wasn’t really sure. He liked the idea of being able to at least share his happiness with one person. Plus, Sam wasn’t a fool – he’d notice soon enough that Dean was no longer ‘fishing’. He told Cas that he had no immediate plans to tell Sam but that it was good to know he could if he wanted to.

 

 

 

On Friday afternoon Dean got a text.

3:22pm From CAS: leaving at 4. Going to Hooligans on the corner of 18th and Amherst. Join if u like. Anna will be there.

3:24pm To CAS: meeting til 5. Pry swing by after. Bring Sam?

3:25pm From CAS: more the merrier.

3:25pm To SAM: Come into the city and have drinks with your bro tonight?

3:39pm From SAM: u think I have nothing better to do on a fri night then overpriced pretentious drinks with my brother?

3:40pm To SAM: yep.

3:40pm From SAM: where should I meet u?

3:41pm To SAM: u can just swing by the office and we ride together

3:42pm From SAM: You just want a DD

3:42pm To SAM: busted

3:43pm From SAM: Your a lucky bastard. I’ll head your way soon. Don’t leave without me.

Dean chuckled and began working to prep for his weekly meeting with the department heads. He wasn’t going to complain out loud about it; but seriously! Who schedules a recurring weekly meeting for 4:00 on Friday afternoons?

Someone who didn’t want his minions flaking off early every weekend, that’s who. Thanks a fuck load Dad.

 

Dean was bored. The meeting had been over for half an hour and the halls of Winchester Law were all but deserted. It was almost 5:30 and Sam hadn’t arrived yet. Dean shot him a text to see if he was on the way or if he had changed his mind and wasn’t coming.

He busied himself with computer games for a bit before turning the volume down on his computer and surfing some Japanese Anime Porn.  He was watching a school girl in a plaid skirt and thigh high stalking’s arch her back as a pony-tailed coed reached between her legs when there was a knock at his door.

He snapped the lid of the laptop down, startled, and looked up to see Sam grinning at him.

“Really Dean? Your almost 30. Don’t you think it’s time to say good-bye to cartoon porn?”

“A real man is never too old” he grinned. “What kept you?” Sam opened his mouth to speak, “never mind. I can tell by your hair.” Dean chuckled. “Who is she?”

“No one you’ll ever meet.” He laughed as Dean shut down his computer and got up to leave.

“Is that because you’re afraid I’ll steal her,” he laughed, “or because you’re embarrassed?” he teased.

“You couldn’t steal my embarrassments, Dean.”

They were chuckling as they exited the office and headed for Sam’s car. They caught up on the week’s happenings as they drove. They parked in a public lot a few blocks from Hooligans and walked down the street. Dean had his suit jacket draped over his arm and had rolled up his sleeves to the elbows. Sporting a cocky grin and a ‘let’s have some fun’ attitude Dean bumped against Sam as they walked the busy sidewalk, nudging him into a stranger and then grinning as he watched Sam fumble a lame apology at the man. Sam gave him a bitch face and immediately began plotting his revenge.

As they walked into Hooligans Sam surveyed the room. It was a place they’d both been before. He knew his brother trolled this place for ass, and the place was good for that. It was very well located to draw in lots of different kind of people. Some wore suits like Dean and some wore jeans and hoodies like Sam who was sporting his favorite Stanford hoodie and a pair of loose fitting jeans with his jogging shoes. Some chicks were dressed like hoochies and some were in business attire. Dean thought the sexiest ones were the ladies with tank tops or camisoles over skirts or slacks as their suit jackets dangled off the back of chairs with their purses. He just loved the idea of that… a serious working professional woman who has left work behind and let her hair down to get wild for a night.

Sam had a type as well. He liked a woman in low cut jeans and a flannel – although he seemed to share Dean’s affinity for a tank top or camisole – he just preferred to see them under a plaid shirt. The bar was decorated similar to an Applebee’s restaurant: “Americana Overkill” but it was always packed and as they made their way through the crowd and toward the bar Dean was working hard to not search the crowd for Cas.  He didn’t want to be obvious with Sam along.

They ordered their first round and leaned back against the bar to survey the room. “Trouble at 2 o’clock,” said Sam. He turned his head in that direction to see a woman with her eyes locked on him like tractor beams.  She was mildly attractive – perhaps even fuckable if he spent the next hour getting his beer goggles on. But he felt almost slightly repulsed by her for some reason. As she moved in on him, with the pretense of ordering another drink, she looked at him as if she expected him to offer to buy it for her. When he made no move to engage her, she upped her game a bit, leaning closer to him and smiling coyly. “Care to buy a nice girl a drink?” Oh yeah. Dean knew he needed to shut this down quick or she’d be on him all night. “Can’t sweet heart,” he said – trying to look forlorn, “got fired today.” I’m here with my brother,” he said and nodded toward Sam, “he’s gonna buy me drinks til I cry it out.”

She looked at him like he was gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe. She didn’t even wait for the bartender before she split, wishing him luck in a fake and pitying voice.” _Gold-digger._ He thought.

“Shot her down quick, don’t ya think?” said Sam.

“Aw come on Sam!” Dean said with a sneer, “it’s WAY too early to be settling for _that_.”

They stood with their beers for a few minutes chatting about Dean’s work and Sam’s classes until a table opened up. They moved on it immediately. It was one of those tall ones with high stools. As they settled in Dean began telling Sam about Dorothy Holmes. Sam was riveted and kept trying to make a case for him needing to meet her. They were in a hot debate as Sam insisted  he should intern again to help out with her ‘handling’ and Dean was delivering his father’s line about not dipping a finger in the Kool-Aid when a hand came to rest on each of their shoulders. They swiveled their heads over to the owner of those hands and both men came face-to-face with Castiel. “Well, if it isn’t the brothers Winchester!” he exclaimed.

Sam broke into a grin, “Cas! Great to see you again, man. How’ve you been?”

“Can’t complain,” he quipped. “Got permission to use my corporate card for this outing. Buy you a drink? Ten?” Sam gave a chuckle glanced around for another stool, clearly intending to offer Cas to join them. Cas declined and said he was here with friends but that they were welcome to join him. “We’ve got a large table in the back,” he said.

Sam looked to Dean who gave a slight nod and tried not to appear too anxious. They stood and followed Cas to the back. Cas did have a large table. It was a round corner booth in the back that was quite private for his group but also had a nice view of the pool tables and dart games. There were half a dozen at Cas’ table but they all slid together a bit more for Sam and Dean to join and Cas introduced them to the group.

Dean tried to focus to hear everyone’s name and remember it. After all, these were Cas’ friends. Some of them he’d mentioned previously and some of the names were strange to him.

There was Anna who both he and Sam already knew. There was Inias who was a friend of Cas’ from work whom Cas had never mentioned. Then there was Aaron, another friend from work whom Cas’ had previously mentioned in passing. Aaron had brought a date whose name was Amelia (she was in scrubs so he was guessing she’d come straight from work) and then there were Nikki and Jenny who were much older friends of Cas’ from college. Their names had also come up in passing over the past few weeks. Cas introduced Sam and Dean as friends but then followed up by telling the group that they’d met at a charity event and that their family business had a working relationship with Baxter/Milton.

The bar was crowded and noisy but their cozy booth allowed for some conversation with the people around you. It was a strain to hear what anyone was saying at the other end of the booth. Anna was engaged in conversation with Nikki and Jenny and Inias appeared to be on the perimeter of their conversation as well as partially engaged in the dialog between Aaron and Amelia. Once Dean and Sam were seated and comfortable, Cas headed off to the bar and Aaron and Amelia opened up a dialog with them by asking how long they’d known Cas.  Sam explained he’d only met Cas once at a charity event and Dean looked at Sam and mentioned also having bumped in to Cas at a party at Pam’s. “Huh,” said Sam, “small world.” Dean smiled at the smoothness with which he’d let Sam know that Dean had spent more time with Cas after the original meeting. For some reason, it felt important.

They continued to get to know Aaron, Amelia and Inias. It turned out that Amelia was an ER nurse in a hospital just a few streets over. She regaled them with a few stories of funny and disgusting things that she’d experienced in the ER. Aaron was hanging on her every word – obviously devoted. Amelia was pleasant to him but anyone could see that he was far more into her than she was into him. Inias seemed a bit shy but did jump in now and then with questions and funny one liners. He could see why Cas liked Inias. They definitely shared a similar humor. When it came time for the next round the Winchesters put it on their tab and switched from beer to whiskey. Good whiskey. They jostled around the table making room and allowing each other to get in and out as needed. Nikki had been drawn into a conversation with a man who was not in their group and he managed to move her over to a dartboard to start a game. Which is what Dean would call ‘cutting a pony from the herd’ which was always the first step in getting laid. Jenny seemed to flounder without her friend and she and Anna ended up leaving to go outside for some fresh air.

The booth opened up a bit and Cas slid in to sit next to Inias who seemed much more comfortable next to Cas’ than he had next to Anna. Dean caught a bit of a tingling feeling low in his belly when Cas glanced at Dean and caught him staring. In the quick moment before Dean looked away he noticed a small flick of a smile play across Cas’ lips. If he’d have blinked he would’ve missed it. But it warmed his heart just the same.

His mind moved away from thoughts of Cas and tried to settle back into the conversation with Amelia who was laughing hysterically as she described a man who had come into the ER just last week, angry and scared with a syringe stuck in his thumb, which was swollen up to twice its normal size. Apparently the man had a severe allergic reaction and when he’d gone to jamb his epi pen in his thigh – he’d had it backwards!  They all laughed heartily picturing someone trying to administer a shot with the needle backwards and injecting their own thumb in the process. It was hilarious!

Amelia was a real 10. Dean had to tip a hat to Aaron. He knew that the man wouldn’t be able to hang on to her long, but the fact that he even scored a date with her should’ve been a huge confidence booster for him.

Amelia was smart, funny and beautiful. Trifecta. By their third round, the heat between Sam and Amelia became noticeable and Dean began to feel uncomfortable. By their fourth round, Aaron had noticed. Dean excused himself and headed for the restroom. He’d only been in there long enough to shake off and wash hands when he saw Cas push through the door.

Dean worked hard to control his impulse to grab Cas by the tie and drag him into a stall to fuck his brains out. Instead he leaned on the wall and waited for Cas to pee. As Cas was washing up Dean mentioned the tension between Amelia and Sam. Cas said he’d noticed it too. “Do you want me to get him out of here?”

“No.” said Cas.  “I think it’s probably best to let nature take its coarse.” He chuckled sadly and went on to say what Dean already knew, “he can’t hold on to that for long.”

Dean gave a solemn nod and they exited the bathroom. Dean headed back to the table and Cas headed to the dartboards to speak briefly to Nikki who had been joined by Anna and Jenny and were now in a heated game of darts with the guy who was trying to score with Nikki. 

As they were ordering their fifth round, Sam was challenging Amelia to pool and in the end they ended up playing doubles – Sam and Dean against Aaron and Amelia. Dean couldn’t help but feel sorry for Aaron. He sucked at pool and his woman was clearly preferring Sam’s company to his. Dean tried to distract from the obvious with humor but it didn’t work. By the end of the game Aaron was saying he needed to get home and asking Amelia if she was ready to leave or planned to stay longer. She’d said she wanted to stay longer but would walk Aaron to his car. Dean felt a twinge of sadness for Aaron knowing that on the way to his car, Amelia was going to break his heart.

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder and guided him to the bar. They leaned on it while Sam ordered another whisky. Dean switched back to beer. Clearly Sam wasn’t going to be the designated driver after all. Dean watched the room while they waited for the drinks. Right now it was about a half hour til closing time. ‘Do or die’ time. If you hadn’t locked down something for the night by now it was time to up the ante or go home alone. He asked Sam about Amelia. “Oh yeah,” he answered, “M’gonna hit that.” He slurred.

“You better switch to water then,” he laughed, “one more drink and she’ll be holding your hair for you while you puke.”

“She’ll be holding my hair while I do something,” he grinned.

Dean had to enjoy his brother like this. He loved seeing Sam enjoy his college years the way Dean had enjoyed his.

Anna slid up to the bar and waited with them. When their drinks came she ordered a club soda and smiled sweetly at the bar tender. She got her drink in half the time it took for Dean to get a beer and when she held out a twenty the bar tender waived her off and winked. Damn.

Cas was only a few paces away so Dean laughingly hollered at him.

“Cas!” the man’s head turned at the sound of his name. “You better get over here,” Dean paused while Cas crossed the floor looking a bit curious and Sam and Anna waited to hear why Dean was yelling, “you better come get your sister… before the bar tender pulls her out the back door!” he chuckled. All three men glanced at the bar tender and then turned to stare at Anna who was blushing fiercely. She gave Dean a look that said, “I SHALL SMITE THEE.”

All of them chuckled. They’d long ago lost their booth to another group when they’d started moving around the room, but the place was starting to clear out so it was easy to find a few open stools near the bar to lean on as they watched Nikki and Jenny preparing to leave. Dean noticed that the guy who’d been angling for Nikki all night wound up with a peck the cheek and her phone number. _And a nightcap with his right palm_ – thought Dean.

He smiled at Cas without remembering to be cautious and his smile was returned. Amelia returned and stopped at the bar before settling in next to Dean and Sam. Eventually she mentioned that she was now without a ride home and asked if anyone minded giving he a lift, but her eyes were locked on Sam’s when she asked and he didn’t miss a beat.

Less than ten minutes after that he was watching Sam and Amelia walk out of the bar together and as she walked through the door he held open for her; he took advantage of her back being to him and pantomimed to Dean a fist in his hair pulling it. Dean had to laugh watching him stumble backwards out of the bar and right himself just in time to take Amelia’s arm and head for the car.

The bar was fast dwindling out and Cas sat down next to Dean in the spot previously occupied by Sam. “Well,” he quipped, “that went about like I would have expected.”

“You mean with Sam?”

“M’hm”

“Yeah, I guess. Sorry about that.”

“Eh.”

“Tired?” Dean glanced around to see if anyone was in earshot.

“Eh”

“Do you wanna be?” he rasped seductively.

Cas lifted his lidded eyes to meet Deans. “Fuck yeah.”

“I seem to be in need of a ride home,” he continued. Cas gave him a knowing look and said a quick good-night to the few left and they headed out into the night air.

 

 _Life is good_ – thought Dean as he watched Cas driving him home. The man had a stunning profile.  The city lights rolled by outside their windows and music with a gritty baseline was pulsating from the car sound system.

“Your friends are fun Cas.  I think next time we do something I should invite Chris.”

“Who is Chris?”

“He’s a buddy from school. He’s pretty much the only person from college that I still spend any time with. I’m sure you’d like him.” And plus, dean added, “if he knew I was leaving him out when you know so many hot chicks he’d break his foot off in my ass!”

Cas chuckled lightly and chanced a glance at Dean who was bobbing his head in time with the music.

“What are we listening to?”

“It’s the Black Keys.” Said Cas.

“You know the song?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it’s called ‘Ten Cent Pistol’. But all their stuff is good. They’re one of my favorite bands.”

Dean turned to the side so he was facing Cas and leaned in close to speak directly in his ear. “I hate bucket seats Cas.”

Cas’ breath hitched from his proximity and intonation but he croaked out a “why?”

“How am I supposed to give you road head in a bucket seat, man?” Cas visibly gulped and Dean slid his hand onto Cas’ thigh, “All I want is to suck your hot cock” his hand moved toward the ‘V’ between Cas’  legs and cupped him firmly.

Cas squirmed it the seat. “Dean Winchester you had better get back on your own side of the car right now. I am in no condition…” Dean kneaded Cas balls and ran his thumb up and down the man’s dick which he could feel hardening through his slacks, “… no condition to drive while you…” Dean breathed on him and cupped his hand tighter, “while you… oh... I’m gonna end up wrapping this car around a telephone pole if you don’t stop!”

“Maybe you should stop,” said Dean. “Then I can wrap around your pole.” His fingers wormed their way behind the flap of Cas’ suit pants and began working he zipper down. Cas had pulled up to a red light and Dean took the opportunity to latch on his neck and breathe deeply while he sucked a beautiful mark on his man’s neck. Fingers working steadily to open his fly and get his hand on some skin.

Cas let his head fall back and ground into Deans hand. “Ngghh.” Was all he could say as Dean worked his lips on his neck and his hand on his cock.

“Need you Cas.  How far are we?”

“Ten minutes… can you get back on your side for ten minutes? So I don’t wreck my car?”

“I can’t stay on my side for one minute – I gotta have you, c’mon Cas, just pull over” The light had been green for a second when Cas hit the gas a little too hard. Dean could tell Cas was overwhelmed and considering the number of drinks they’d had this was definitely risky behavior. “Cas” he whispered “Do you even know? Do you? Do you know what you do to me?” he questioned as he brought his mouth back to the skin on Cas’ neck. “Want you so bad. Wanna suck you off and feel you come. I’m gonna swallow it this time – gonna swallow down your fat cock and suck it dry.”

Cas was panting now and trying to cut over to the right lane. His eyes searched for somewhere, anywhere to pull over but he saw nothing promising.

Dean was full on jacking him as he finally made a right turn into a used car dealership whose lot was dark. He threw the car in park too soon and it slammed to a rough stop. Dean practically growled as he surged over Cas’ lap and hooked his fingers around the seat lever, roughly shoving Cas’ seat into a reclined position. “Finally!” Dean breathed. “I’ve been waiting so long for you. All night waiting for you,” he said as he wrapped his hand around the man’s shaft and pulled him fully out of his pants. “Been waiting… so long… just to get my mouth on you,” he said stoking Cas and running his finger through the puddle of leaking pre-come on the tip. Cas wasn’t speaking, just panting. Panting for Dean and making delicious noises as Dean leaned down and closed the gap.

He opened his mouth and formed his lips around the head and sucked hard just on that much. He felt the pre-come spread around his couth and tasted it. It was not pleasant but he was needy for Cas and he could smell the same smell that had driven him wild with desire before. The smell of a dick that’s been trapped in pants all day. He’d freed it and was now suckling the tip sweetly and wetting his lips with the mix of spit and come so he could take in more. He ran a hand down to his own fly and struggled to open it and get one hand on himself as he worked his lovers cock farther and farther back in his throat.

“Oh Dean.” Muttered Cas, “so good… so fucking good on my cock” he panted and babbled appreciations as Dean moved lower, taking in more and more. He was bobbing up and down, groaning like a whore as he locked his neck and worked harder for Cas.  He wanted to make the man scream.

The windows were getting fogged and it was hot in the car as Dean stroked himself and rammed his head down harder and harder – bruising the back of his throat he was sure  - but he didn’t fucking care. He wanted to come listening to Cas moan above him. He was jacking himself hard now and throwing himself wildly down on the hard throbbing dick in his mouth.

Then, there was a knocking noise. Loud. _What the fuck? -_ thought Dean.

“Oh shit!” said Cas.

Dean sat up straight and looked around. Through the fogged up window Dean could see a flashlight. A second later the uniform behind it began to come into focus.

“Shit, shit, shit!” both men were chanting as they tried to stuff huge, rock hard cocks back into business slacks. The officer was still knocking so Dean grabbed his suit jacket from the back seat and laid it over his lap, doing the same for Cas who was busily trying to get his seat to come back up-right before he pressed the button to roll his window down.

 

 

 

They were both a debauched mess and it was quite obvious what had been going on. The officer was a young woman – probably late twenties or early thirties with big brown eyes and short dark hair. She appeared to be one of those who took their job very seriously. Dean made sure to treat her with respect and to be apologetic. They were busted. There was no need to try and argue or make excuses. It would only demean them all and would win him no favors with this woman. He glanced at the brass rectangle that bore the title ‘Officer Mills’.

“Good evening officer,” said both men.

“Good evening gentlemen.” She said firmly, looking them over. “I need your license and registration please.” Cas reached across and grabbed the stuff from the glove box and Dean handed his license over as well. She zeroed in on Cas and asked, “how many drinks have you had this evening?”

Cas was silent for beat, formulating his answer. “I’ve been drinking since I left work, though I’ve only had two drinks in the last three hours. It may close, but I doubt I’m over the limit, Officer Mills.” it was a good answer. It was articulate and specific and seemed honest – at least to Dean – who had no idea how many drinks Cas had over the last three hours.

Officer Mills said she’d be right back and disappeared to her cruiser. The men looked at each other. “Sorry about this man…”Dean said. “This was all my idea.”

“I don’t care how much she tickets me for,” grinned Cas, “it was worth it.”

Dean preened at the praise. The music was still playing and Dean was enjoying the tune. “Is this still the Black Keys?”

“Yes. Do you like this song?”

Dean nodded. “Me too,” said Cas.  It’s called “Thickfreakness” it was one of the first I heard of theirs and it’s still a favorite.”

“Thickfreakness” Dean repeated while a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The two men laughed quietly.

They quieted down as Officer Mills returned to the window. “Well gentlemen, you’re parked in no parking zone for starters.” She saw the look they exchanged and elaborated, “Since you didn’t pull all the way into the lot and you’re actually blocking the sidewalk this is a no parking zone.”

“Oh shit” said both men in unison.

Officer Mills cracked just a flicker of a smile before sternness took its place once more. “Could be worse she said,” fighting a smile, “if you had managed to pull all the way up you would’ve been trespassing on private property.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Additionally, you can be sited with indecent exposure or public indecency and I think it’s a 50/50 shot that you may be over the legal limit to drive.” Dean had just started to officially get nervous that the penalty for this was going to be significant; when Officer Mills asked Cas a very direct and unexpected question. “Do you think I should let you off the hook for this because you have a prominent family?”

Dean gasped. He had no idea that this lady knew who Cas was. But it did make sense. If she called in Cas’ information then his parents’ names were part of that information. They were less than 3 miles from the Corporate Offices of Baxter/Milton who employed thousands of locals and Cas’ BMW series 6 Convertible didn’t exactly fly beneath the radar.

Dean waited with baited breath to see what Cas would say and if it would make the situation better or worse.

“No officer Mills, I do not **expect** to be let off the hook because I come from a prominent family. But, like anyone else, I am hoping for some leniency as I am not prepared to deal fully with the consequences of what I’ve done.”

Dean was riveted.

“Mr. Milton, what do you think are the consequences of what you have done? Are you worried about the cost of a ticket? Surely that’s not a concern for you when you’re driving a car like this.”

“I am not concerned with the cost of a ticket, officer Mills. I am concerned with my name being in the paper and with anyone in my family learning of the compromising position in which you’ve found me and my friend.”

“I see,” she said. “And I thank you for your honest answers.” She exhaled loudly and said, “Next time get a room.” Then she quirked a smile at them both of them and handed Cas a ticket for being parked in a no parking zone.

“Thank you, Officer Mills.” Said Cas. 

“It’s Jody.” She grinned and added, “Drive safely.”

They both relaxed as she pulled away from them and they headed over to Deans house. Dean stayed on his own side of the car all the way there.

By the time they were unlocking the door to Dean’s condo, they were relaxed and Dean was glad to be home. Cas ducked to the kitchen and came back with bottles of water for each of them while Dean headed to the bathroom to take a leak.

When he’d brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers for bed he emerged from the bathroom to find Cas sitting on the edge of his bed rolling a joint. “I’ve gotten better at this since I met you,” he smiled. Dean turned off the overhead lights and left on just the one lamp on Cas’ side before crawling into bed. He exhaled deeply and snuggled into his pillow, silently watching his lover finish his work. He loved Cas’ profile, especially when he was focused on something.

Cas sat back to admire his handiwork, putting three rolled joints back in the box and keeping one out for now. He bent over and pushed Dean’s box back into the bottom drawer of the night stand. He lit the joint and passed it to Dean before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he emerged, also clad only in boxers, he slid into bed next to Dean and stacked his pillows a bit before turning off the lamp. It was quiet for a few minutes as they passed the smoke back and forth between them.

“How worried were you tonight?” asked Dean.

“You mean when we were busted for public indecency?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, that. You mentioned your family. How worried were you that they’d find out?”

“What? You want me to pick a number between 1 and 10?” he chided.

“I’m serious.”

“I was as worried about this tonight, as I am always worried - about that damn video.”

Dean was silent.

“This isn’t that new to me I guess,” said Cas.  “I’ve been hiding a big part of myself from my family for as long as I can remember. This is just a different variety of that same fear. It’s more certain now. I am no longer wondering **if** they’ll find out; I’m wondering **when** they’ll find out. And **how**.”

“You are genuinely afraid of it aren’t you.”

“Absolutely. I’d be a fool not to be.” He said. “Aren’t you?”

“No Cas.  I’m not. At least not in the same way as you. If my family finds out, my life will never be the same. My father will never look at me again with any amount of affection. He’ll still love me because I’m his son. But he won’t **like** me anymore.” Breathed Dean. “So, yeah, I don’t want them to know. I don’t. But I don’t fear it like you do.”

“They’ll disown me Dean.”

Dean looked over at Cas and listened as he opened up. “They will cut me out of the business and from any kind of financial support. They will threaten to do the same thing to Anna unless she goes along with it. They’ll tell me that they’ll pray for me. Then they’ll throw me out. They’ll tell everyone they know – and they know lots of people – not to hire me and they’ll make up contrived reasons why their actions are valid. I will have to leave the city for sure. I will lose Anna. I will lose everything.”

“Are you really sure it will be that bad? Don’t you feel like in time they will come to accept you a little?”

“No Dean. I don’t.” he took a deep breath, “You don’t understand – they seem like good people. They go to church. They donate to charity. They attend community events… but I know what they really are.”

“What are they?”

“They’re monsters.” He puffed the joint and passed it. Then he slumped back into his pillows and stared at the ceiling while he spoke, “I’ve been to the labs Dean. I’ve seen it all.” His voice broke at that, “I used to be able to justify the things we do. I could spout all the industry jargon about research for the good of mankind – trying to save lives. But now that I’m on the board of directors I can no longer kid myself about how and why my family does what it does. The only difference between my family and common criminals is the sophistication we wear like clothes…” he paused for a moment, “and of course the valuable ammunition we buy from Winchester Law Group.”

Dean snuffed out the joint on his night stand and rolled close to Cas in the dark. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him chastely and lovingly.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“How long have you known you were gay?”

“I don’t really identify as gay.”

“You don’t? How do you identify?”

“I consider myself bisexual. On the Kinsey scale I’d give myself a four.” Said Cas.

“So given everything that you’ve told me, wouldn’t it just be easier to date chicks? I mean if your amenable to both, wouldn’t that just be the path of least resistance?” asked Dean.

“Yes, it is. I have. I’ve dated far more women than men,” he took a deep breath, “But I’m a four not a two so keeping it female can be frustrating.” He chuckled against Dean’s chest.

“What’ the Kinsey scale?”

“It’s just a measurement or indication of how straight or gay someone is.”

“I know that Cas, I meant what do the numbers mean. I’m not familiar enough with it to give myself a number.”

“Oh. Well a zero would be completely straight – like the thought of sex with a man makes you want to puke.” He chuckled, “clearly that’s neither of us. The highest number is 6. If you were a six, Dean, then the thought of sex with a woman would make you want to puke. And clearly that’s also neither of us.”

“Ok,” said Dean, “so would that mean that a Kinsey three would have absolutely no gender preference?”

“Yes Dean.”

“Okay, then I guess I’m curious how you zeroed in on the number four that you give yourself.”

“Simple.” Said Cas.  “I would much rather lick a dick than a slit.”

Dean roared laughter at that and then followed up with, “why not a five or six then?”

“Again, Dean, it’s simple. It’s so simple that it’s a one word answer.” He paused for effect and then said, “TITS!”

They both laughed again and Dean had to agree. He liked titties too.

“I think I must be a two.” Said Dean.

“And how did you settle on that number?” Cas inquired.

“Well, you’re not the only guy I’ve ever messed around with. But you are one of a very few. I’ve never felt with a man - what I feel with you. You’re my exception, not my rule.”

“Why not a one then?”

“I think if we’d had this discussion on the night I met you – that would’ve been the number I gave you.”

“So I’ve raised your Kinsey?”

“No Cas, you’ve made me more honest”

“And you’ve made me more adventurous, Dean.”

“I have?”

“Oh yes. I’ve never been in as much trouble or danger of being caught in my life as I have been since I’ve been with you.”

“Are you saying I’m dangerous for you?” he asked.

“I’m saying you’re exciting for me.” He answered. “And yes, dangerous too I suppose. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” With that, Cas turned into him and tangled their legs together. They each let out a sigh and Dean reached up to caress the man’s cheek.

Cas slid his hands from their resting place on Deans chest and cupped them around his ass.

Dean stroked his hand down between Cas legs and found him hard. Dean started to get hard to. The men kissed and touched and petted and stroked and came breathily in each other’s hands.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and whispered in his ear…

“I wanna take you away from here. I want to just take you from your family and bring you to a tropical island. We’d spend our days on the beach in the hot sun, swimming in cool water and drinking and smoking and laughing and fucking and we’d never go home.”

“That’s right,” Cas whispered, “we’d have a home on the beach. Just a little shack and we’d listen to music and sleep in hammocks.” He kissed Deans lips and Dean could feel the smile in his kiss even if he couldn’t see it in the dark.

They held each other like that until they fell back asleep.

 

 


	7. When Did I Fall?

Sunday morning found Dean in his own bed and alone. He was pretty bummed that Cas had gone home last night. He understood, but as the weeks had flown by, he had grown accustomed to sharing a bed. Last night after he and Cas had made love… oops! Scratch that. After he and Cas had fucked. Yeah fucked. Cas had gotten dressed and kissed him good night, leaving him in a bed that was suddenly way bigger than it needed to be. Dean didn’t want to seem petulant so he’d gritted his teeth and allowed Cas to ditch him.

He tried to remind himself that with Cas not sleeping over he’d been able to sleep much later, but it was a small consolation.

He stretched and rolled out of bed, turning on coffee before heading to the shower. He had Sunday brunch with his family today (as he did most weeks). He readied himself and then jumped in the Impala to drive almost an hour to his parent’s house. Tucked beside him on the passenger seat was a bouquet of flowers for his mom. He imagined, for a brief moment, that Cas was with him, holding the flowers, and preparing to meet Deans family as his… boyfriend? Partner? Ugh. Unable to even label what he wanted, he abandoned that line of thinking all together. He leaned in and turned on the radio. To his utter delight, one of his favorite songs happened to playing at that exact moment and he found himself singing along to Warrant and grinning like fool!

 

_Swingin on the front porch, Swingin on the lawn_

_Swingin where we want ‘cause there aint nobody home!_

_Swingin to the left and swingin to the right_

_If I think about baseball I can swing all night!_

_She’s my Cherry Pie! She’ll put a smile on your face ten miles wide!_

_Looks so good make a grown man cry – my SWEET CHEERY PIE!_

When he reached the house he turned down his music and rolled up the large circle drive to park near the door, right behind Sam’s car.

He headed in the house and sweetly hugged his mother before giving her the flowers. She told him it would be a few minutes before the food was ready and sent him to the den where he found his father and brother watching a pre-game show and smoking cigars.

He greeted them and flopped into a comfy chair, kicking his feet up. Dean always loved coming home, especially when he’d been gone a while and he’d missed a dinner or two since he’d started seeing Cas. 

When mom called them out they dug into a delicious spread of waffles with different toppings, eggs with cheese and bacon and chocolate milk. Sam loved the stuff. Couldn’t get enough of it.

John leaned back with his coffee and asked Sam to tell him about ‘this new girl’ he’d met.

“What girl?” Dean interrupted.

Sam gave Dean the ‘did mom drop you on your head as a child look’. “You’re kidding, right Dean?”

“What?”

“You were there last night weren’t you? How drunk did you get?”

His mother looked flustered and his father chucked and rested his eyes on Sam. Dean slowly got with the program, “Oh! You mean Amelia!”

“Yeah short stop. I meant Amelia.”

“Sorry Sam,” quipped Dean, “I didn’t realize she was… so special.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” demanded Sam.

“Nothing! It’s just, she must’ve been special if you just met her last night and you’re already tellin mom about her.”

“Well, yeah,” he said. “I think she is. Will be.” He looked flustered all of a sudden and as both parents eyes fixed on Sam with rapt attention at his declaration; Dean threw it all back in Sam’s face with a chuckle. It only took a split second for him to fist his fingers in his hair – reminding Sam of the crass joke he’d made last night about Amelia grabbing his hair while he did things to her. Yep. That shut his ass up.

After brunch the men moved to the family room to watch the game on the big TV while Mary went to the kitchen to clean up. Sam was unfocused and dopey eyed the entire time.

At one point Dean picked up a throw pillow and heaved it across at his brother, knocking him in the head. When the pillow whacked him Sam yelled, “Dude! What the hell man?”

“STOP PICTURING IT!” he screamed at Sam.

Sam smiled a dirty smile and laughed at him. “Oh I’m picturing it all right!” And he fisted his hair and made spanking motions with his hand.

Finally John interjected saying sternly, “Son, if there’s a chance we’re ever going to meet this one – you need to knock that shit off now!”

Dean and John shared a look of amusement and Sam went back to pouting.

It didn’t take long for the pouting to turn to a glassy eyed ‘remembering’ of his evening with Amelia (which had ended about 10 minutes before he got in his car to come here.)

 

 

Sam couldn’t keep from thinking about her. Maybe because he could still smell her on his shirt?

He was so enamored with her that he’d gushed to his mom about it. Clearly that was a bad idea. Now that Dean new his baby brother had a crush – he’d make sure give him a hard fuckin time about it.  And once Dean got on him about something he was like a dog with a bone. Wouldn’t drop it.

Well, he had meant the things he’d said to his mom this morning. He really _did_ have a good feeling about Amelia. She was beautiful. Not pretty. Not cute. Beautiful. Long flowing hair, fair skin, deep sparkling eyes (smokin body too). And she was smart. Really smart. And funny too. She wasn’t just good with one liners funny… she was clever. She made keen observations and then applied sarcasm and dry wit to keep him chuckling constantly. Essentially, she was a ten. The whole package. It had felt so right to slide his arms around her tiny waist and bring their lips together.

They’d left the bar and started walking to the car, but on the way to the lot she’d mentioned a park down the street an asked if he’d mind walking down there with her. Now, in hindsight, he can see that she’d known he was too tipsy to drive. But she was astute enough to know better than to try and get him to agree with her that he shouldn’t be driving. She’d simply distracted him into doing what was best for him.

She’d kept surprising him all night too. Not in the sleazy slutty way that Meg often surprised him. No, she’d kept him on his toes, easily and naturally because she was his intellectual equal and was happy interacting with him on his level. They’d conversed easily about things like politics and law and religion – things that were taboo subjects for most everyone else but she managed to speak to him in a way that was not invasive but exploratory. She always complemented the conversation rather than directing it.

And she flirted with him in the sweetest ways imaginable. She’d never said anything overtly sexual or cheesy. She showed him her interest primarily with an elegant and timeless body language. She held his eyes with intensity. She kept an open body posture which encouraged him to come closer to her and when he did – she made him glad he had.

As they’d meandered through the park they’d paused for a moment at a playground and climbed up the jungle gym. She’d been so beautiful perched up there in the moonlight with one leg dangling over the side. He couldn’t help himself. He had to reach out and wrap his fingers around her ankle. When he did she smiled at him and let him pull her forward – off the metal bars and into his arms. Then she’d slid her slender legs around his waist and linked her ankles behind his back. Her smile was wide and innocent as she’d clung to him and when he’d pressed his lips to hers she’d made the most delightful, delicate moan he’d ever heard.

When she pulled back, she’d unlocked her ankles and jumped down from him like a child hops off of a swing and bounds off for another toy. She’d had that same bounce to her step as she’d moved away from him and it made him want to follow her.  He’d followed her with anticipation and watched as she swung a leg up on the merry go round and thrust herself forward to get it moving. Then, as he watched her spinning on it, she’d reached out her hand to him each time she flew by him. He missed the connection the first time and the second and her gentle laughter filled him with joy as he reached out the third time and clasped her hand. His tight weight pulled her to a stop and she leaned back against the inertia pulling him gently onto the ride with her. They’d sunk down on it as it continued to lazily turn. She’d kissed him again then and reached her hand over to cup his chin and turned his face to the sky full of stars. Since they were still turning just a little, the stars were moving as they stared up. It reminded him of the feeling he’d had in the planetarium as kid when the stars would spin around the dome simulating the movement of the earth.

He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so content with a person. She was special. When the stars slowed to a stop she’d pulled him up gently an asked if he was ready to go. “I’d go anywhere you’re going,” he’d told her. And he’d meant it.

Once they were on their feet she let him take her hand. When he did she leaned in to him and said she knew a shortcut back and asked if he meant what he’d said. “Are you brave enough to follow me?” She’d taken a step backward and then another – enticing him to move toward her. Once he did she guided him gently down the path and across a street that they hadn’t crossed to get her. They’d been talking about the stars when he realized she was walking him into a cemetery.  The fence was wrought iron and the gate rose up over their heads with the name ‘Laurel Hill’ spelled out across the top. It had been an older cemetery full of old and weathered tombstones and mature trees dripping with moss. It was a caricature of every Hollywood cemetery and he loved it.

“Aren’t you creeped out being in here at night?” he’d asked her.

“Of course not. I’m with you,” she’d said.

He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. They stayed on the main path as it wound through and when they’d reached the other side he could see the parking lot where his car was just a block over. Unfortunately the gate wasn’t standing open like the one they’d walked through on their way into the cemetery. Instead of being frustrated or deterred, she’d simply looked up at him sweetly and said, “Lift me over?”

He’d nodded to her and climbed over himself first. The fence was only about three and a half feet tall so for someone as tall as him it was just a matter of putting one foot on the top of the fence and doing an ‘alley-oop’ over the top. Then he turned back to her and watched her mimicked his movement, placing her foot on top of the fence (bit more of a stretch for her than for him) and gave a little hop when he reached for her. She’d practically leapt into his arms. “There’s my hero,” she’d murmured to him. It made him feel very strong and needed and if she knew that – she didn’t let on. She simply linked hands with him again and continued walking.

As they’d walked the last block back to his car, he’d asked her again if the cemetery had been creepy for her.

“No,” she’d said. “I’ve never really understood why people think a cemetery should be spooky. It’s a place of eternal _rest_. It’s peaceful.”

When they’d climbed into the car he’d asked her how to get to her place. Turns out she only lived a few blocks away. She’d walked further through the park with Sam then he’d be driving to take her home.

He’d been feeling heat with her the entire night. Starting with her first smile. Now, he was certain that she was something special. He didn’t want to just fuck her and then see where it went. He decided as he drove that when they arrived at her place he’d kiss her goodnight at the front door like they do on TV and leave like a gentleman.

But when he’d turned to go, she hadn’t let go of his hand. She’d smiled up at him with her doe eyes and said, “I thought you were going where ever I was going?” And without another word he’d followed her into her home and then to her bed.

He’d taken care with her as he bent to kiss her soft mouth, neck, shoulder. He’d touched her so gently at the waist and fluttered his fingers until he’d found the ties on the front of her scrub pants and released them. He’d seen how smoothly they slid to the floor at her feet and while he’d moved to take off his own pants, she’d pulled her top off over her head.

When he looked up she’d been standing, bathed in silver moonlight, wearing lace bra and panties, and looking so innocent that he almost didn’t know what do with her. Almost.

He’d taken a step toward her and lifted her into his arms again. She’d pulled her legs around him and he’d slid his hand under her and felt her lace panties in his palm. She puffed a sweet breath on his cheek as he stepped up to the bed and deposited her on it. She moved slowly, not spreading her legs for him until he was almost on top of her. And when he’d traced her breast with his tongue she’d said his name like it was a prayer.

He’d never been with a woman who’d made him feel so much like a man. And when he’d finally sunken into her – he wanted to stay there forever. She’d clung to him as he’d pushed into her and panted breaths in his ear. She’d followed his lead from the start to the finish, accepting his directions to her. When he’d said, “look at me,” she did look. And when he said “touch me” she did touch. There were no theatrics like with Meg. She wasn’t putting on a show like most chicks did. She was just being herself and letting him be himself and when she rolled into him afterwards to be held, she’d whispered thank you to him. He didn’t ask what for. He didn’t want to break the spell.

The magic had still been there in the morning – not chased away by the brightness of the sun but cheered by it. And he thought – that today would be special simply because he’d woken up next to her.

Now that they were apart, he couldn’t wait to see her again and step back into the glow of Amelia.

(And if Dean could hear this inner monologue he’d throw up in the back of his mouth) Thinking of his brother was like a bucket of cold water to his head. It snapped his mind back to the present and he looked over at Dean sprawled on the couch. Dean was looking him dead in the eye with a shit eatin grin on his face.

“Welcome back bro” he said. When Sam didn’t answer he followed with, “Was it good for you Sam?”

“Bite me.”

“Thanks but no.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch”

“Boys!” Chastised Mary as she walked into the room. Watch the language or you won’t get any pie.”

Dean sat up ramrod straight. “There’s pie?”

 

 

 

“Hey, did you ever make an appointment to get tested?” asked Dean while they poured their coffee.

“Um, no I forgot – I’ll do it today.”

“Ok. I don’t wanna be a little bitch about it. I just feel guilty. I’ve forgotten the condom a couple times now and I’m sick of feelin bad about. It’ll be nice to just forget it all together.”

“Are you nervous?” Cas asked him.

“About the test?”

“No, Dean, about Dorothy Holmes. That’s today, right?”

“Sure is. I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m not nervous though. I think I’m excited.”

Cas gave him a smile as he moved around the island to pull bread out and make some toast. “When she’s gone you should text me and let me know how it went.”

“You know it. I have to check in with everyone I know after she leaves. All my friends have said the same thing you just did” says Dean, grinning. “You know what my biggest complication was?”

“What?”

“Sam.” Dean gave the little half smile that he usually reserved for things he found sardonic. “That little shit made just about any excuse you can think of to try and be in the room with her today.”

“How did you get him to agree to stay away?”

“Well,” Dean replied, “I gave him a good old fashioned guilt trip. I told him that he got to be Dads favorite and he got the upper crust Stanford chicks and he needs to just let me have this one thing!”

“That worked?”

“No.” Dean chuckled, “So I gave his picture to security and disabled his access card.” He said with a burst of laughter.

Dean ducked out of the room for a minute and when he returned he had his briefcase (which he never used) in one hand and his coffee in the other. He said good-bye to Cas with a wink on his way out the door.

 

 

Cas used his lunch to catch up on a few things… like setting the appointment that Dean had asked him about three times now. When he’d finished he decided to drop by Anna’s office for a quick hello; but as he drew nearer to her office, he realized that she had someone in there with her. He was going to leave a message with her secretary for her to call him when she was free, but as he stepped forward he caught a glimpse of who was in her office and his blood ran cold.

Cas hadn’t seen or heard from Michael since the night that he and Dean had tried to chase him down for the video. This shouldn’t be such a shock to him. Cas knew Anna had been seeing him and he hated it. But since he had no idea how to handle the situation – he’d chosen to ignore it. Now here it was, right in front of him. From what he could see at this vantage point – Michael looked quite comfortable. He was perched on the side of her desk and was leaning over to read something she had in front of her. A hand was resting on her shoulder. The familiarity of their body language was disconcerting. He was torn between the impulse to flee before he was discovered and the urge to watch them like a private eye. He worked to pry his eyes away from them and start his feet moving back toward his office. It wasn’t easy. As he walked to the hall he noticed Anna’s secretary watching him.

He wanted to run back to his office and hide. Or call Dean. But for some reason, that felt like letting Michael win. It was bad enough he’d slinked out of Anna’s reception area like a kicked dog. He wasn’t going to take it a step further and run crying to his room. He took the elevator down and dropped in on Aaron.

 

 

Cas had apologized to Aaron about Amelia. There as nothing more to say about it. This would just be a social call. It may have been an afterthought but it was a good one. The poor guy had just gotten his heart broken – he could use a friend.

He knocked on Aaron’s doorway and walked in since the door was open. Aaron was into something on the computer and gave Cas the finger (pointer not middle) to imply that he just needed a moment before he could tolerate a distraction.

Cas waited quietly and focused on keeping his breathing even and his thoughts away from Michael by checking his email on his phone while he waited.

Finally Aaron turned to Cas and smiled. “Hey man, what brings you down to my floor?”

“You.”

“If you’re here to check on me – I’m ok.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to be obvious about it but, yeah I’m checking on you. She was really something and I know it couldn’t have been easy to lose her.”

“Hey, it’s nothing that booze and strippers won’t cure. You wanna take me out?”

“For booze and strippers… “Cas’ voice trailed off.

“Yeah man, that’s like a thing isn’t it? My boys have to get me back on the horse?”

“I think I could be dragged into something like that,” grinned Cas – slowly warming to the idea and enjoying the distraction. You want to do it Thursday night? It will give you a reason to call in sick on Friday,” he teased.

“It was easier than I expected to talk you into this!” He grinned.

“Well it’s the least I can do for inviting the devil to sit at our table,” he grinned.

Cas had suggested Thursday night because it would be far less crowded than a weekend night and the strippers would be more attentive, but it wouldn’t be so slow that the crowd was just them and two truckers like it would’ve been on a regular week night. So Cas had told Aaron to invite whoever and they’d all meet at Dante’s at 8. Cas had offered Aaron to ride with him so he could get hammered. Aaron would leave work with Cas that night and they’d get dinner before heading to the strip club.

Feeling much better, Cas went back up to his office and got back to work. He packed it in at 5 and headed home. He hadn’t heard from Dean and didn’t feel like cooking so he stopped for take-out. As he was waiting for his food, his phone went off.

“Hello Anna.”

“Hey Cas, are you still here?”

“Nope. I’m at Angelo’s getting take-out.”

“My secretary said I had a prowler over lunch.”

“Well, I hope she caught that raggedy bastard and gave him the thrashing he deserved.”

She laughed and said, “Why didn’t you just come in? Or at least have Carrie buzz me?”

“Carrie?”

“My secretary Cas! You know some of us take the time to learn the names of those who work for us.”

“Oh. Well, I saw you were with Michael and I just… _wanted to puke_ ….wanted to give you your privacy.”

“I have a glass wall, Cas.” He didn’t answer her so she continued, “Do you really hate him that much?”

“You have no idea. It drives me mad to think of you with him. He’s not for you Anna.”

“I think he’s a wonderful man. I enjoy his company. He treats me well. We want the same things” she paused for a moment and then said firmly, “if you want me to stop seeing him you’re going to need to give me something. Give me a reason.”

“The fact that I have a gut feeling that he’s not trustworthy isn’t enough for you?”

“Cas…”

“No Anna.” The silence was heavy and lasted way too long. He made a conscious effort to soften his voice and then tried again. “Anna listen to me. Sometimes you just have a feeling, an intuition about a person. If our roles were reversed and you came to me and said that the person I was seeing wasn’t good enough for me – that they weren’t trust worthy – I really think I would listen to you.”

“No Cas, you wouldn’t.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I do feel that way. Dean isn’t good for you. It’s been nice to see you happy. I haven’t wanted to interfere with that. But the truth is that Dean is repugnant. He’s morally bankrupt. He slides through life coasting on his good looks and his daddy’s money and fucking anything that gets in his way. He will use you and throw you away. You may be having fun now, but this will not end well. He is going to break your heart and I detest him for it.” She paused for a moment and then said softly, “I’ve just given you a warning about Dean Winchester. I’ve given you far more information about Dean than you’ve given me about Michael. But you won’t end things with him on my word and I will not end things with Michael on yours.”

“Anna?”

“Yes?”

Cas tried to keep his voice from breaking, “that was the meanest thing you’ve ever done to me.” He fought hard to keep his control.

“Back at you.” She said coolly. And then she hung up.

It took everything he had not to break out crying in the take out line at Angelo’s. He paid for his food but he no longer felt any desire to eat it. He got in the car and headed home.

When Cas arrived at his condo he carried the food to the kitchen and set the bag on counter. He pulled a beer from the fridge and then put it back. He stepped to the cupboard and pulled down a bottle of whiskey. He didn’t bother with a cup. He shot straight from the bottle, waited for the burn to work low in his belly and then repeated the process three more times before abandoning the bottle on the counter.

 

The bracing reality of Anna’s words had cut him like a knife and the wound had been throbbing ever since. He trudged off to his room and curled up on his bed in the fetal position. He would give anything to dull the ache in his chest. He didn’t have any blow but that wasn’t what he needed anyway. He needed an opiate of some kind. Oxy, Vicodin, Percocet. He settled for what he had. A joint. Surprisingly, it did take the edge off a little.  

It provided enough relief for him to make a conscious decision to call Balthazar. The call lasted less than 2 minutes and when it over, the tears he’d been holding back came flooding out. There was no stopping it.

He knew that Anna had been making a point. A valid one. He’d wanted to defend Dean to her, but he couldn’t. She wasn’t saying anything he hadn’t already thought himself. Having gotten to know Dean better over these last few months he’d recanted some of his earlier assumptions about the man; he wasn’t lazy and he didn’t use people. Much.

But unfortunately, the rest of Anna’s words were patently true.

From the start he had known Deans reputation. He’d been certain that Dean would grow bored of him and move on – probably sooner than later. Cas had told himself that he’d just enjoy this thing with Dean while it lasted.

At first Cas had been accepting of the fact that he’d end up crying over Dean one day – like a bill that he knew would soon come due.

He’d reminded himself over and over again that Dean was a treat – like candy at Christmas time - and that he should enjoy it while it lasted because it would soon be gone. When they’d first started fucking he’d repeated that so often to himself that it was almost like a mantra.

When had he stopped?

Cas couldn’t remember the last time he’d reminded himself of reality. When had he begun to allow himself to think of a future with Dean? To need him? Trust him?

When had he fallen?

The intercom buzzed. Cas wiped his tears on his shirt sleeve and headed to the door. He checked the camera and saw Balthazar. He buzzed him up and stood at the door waiting for him to knock.

When he did, Cas opened the door but didn’t step aside to offer entry. “Thanks for coming so fast Zar.”

“Anything for you blue-eyes,” the blonde man purred, in his thick British accent.

Cas held out cash and Zar took it, handing Cas two prescription bottles. Then he slid a finger under Cas’ chin and pulled his face up.

“Who’s done this to you?” he asked.

“Like it matters.” He said.

“It matters to me. I’m here for you. Do you want some company?”

“No. Thank you.”

“Well, call me if you change your mind… or if you need another bottle.”

“Thanks.”

Cas began to close the door and Balthazar stopped it. He forced Cas to look in his eyes again and then said, “you know, I cried over you. Just. Like. This.” He took a deep breath and went on to say, “I still miss you. Call if you want.”

And with that he turned towards the elevator but Cas didn’t watch him go. He locked the door and headed straight to the bedroom. He took two pills from the bottle and curled back up on the bed. A few more tears leaked out as he laid there waiting for relief.

 

 

“Dean,” said John.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to tell you that you did a great job today.”

“You don’t have to say that dad. Nothing went like it was supposed to. It was a mess. I may be more out of my element than I initially thought. But I will get better. I promise.”

“Dean, do you know me to be a man who gives praise where it’s not due? You did a great job.” He said again, wrapping his arm around his sons shoulders in a loose, one armed hug. “You set things up exactly as we discussed. That was the easy part. Anyone that works here could’ve done that. But then it all went to shit. And that’s when I needed my boy. You didn’t panic. You figured out what needed to happen and made it happen. You were calm and efficient, and most importantly,” he grinned at Dean, “You were smooth - like a Winchester always is.”

 

 

“Thanks” he said, holding a poker face and giving his best impression of someone who isn’t lapping up his father’s praise like a puppy.

He headed to the parking garage and pulled out his phone. It was late and he was hungry. He dialed Cas but got voicemail and hung up. He sent a text instead.

9:23pm TEXT From YOU: Pickin up food. Let me know what you want. Be over soon.

He tucked the phone in his breast pocket and jumped into the Impala. He was digging the ride on the way home – blasting the radio and singing along. The commute looked different in the dark and he rolled the window down to enjoy the wind on his face. His father’s praise had him feeling ten feet tall. And he couldn’t wait to get over to Cas’  place and tell him everything that had gone down today.

 

Sam was sitting on the edge of the couch reading and re-reading something which he clearly was not paying close enough attention to. He checked the clock again. Nothing. He couldn’t remember the last time he waited like this – on pins and needles for a girl to call. He felt like a 12 year old. It was awesome!

He decided that in his condition, a text book wasn’t the best distraction. He closed it and sent it to the floor with a loud thump. He leaned back on the couch and clicked on the TV but scanning all the channels didn’t turn up anything interesting. Sam let the screen scroll down to the pay per view stuff, looking for something new and exciting that would hold his attention and pass the time, but there wasn’t anything good at all, until he got into the adult channels. Interesting… ‘Dr. Sexy MD and Naughty Nurse Nelly.’

Sam considered it for a moment. Who would ever know? He thought to himself as he clicked through the menu to buy some Naughty Nurse Porn.

For some reason, knowing that Amelia was working in a hospital right now, the prospect of nurse porn was just wicked good fun.

“Thank you for your purchase. Watch now?” prompted the menu. Sam selected yes and tossed the remote down and made a quick run to the bathroom where he grabbed a towel and some baby oil before bouncing back to the couch with glee.

Porn is porn. It’s never particularly captivating or exciting. In fact, it’s usually almost laughable – after you’ve come. But for some reason, he was always excited to watch it anyway.

The production value was low as expected and the music was barely tolerable. But as soon as Dr. Sexy drug Nurse Nelly into the closet – Sam was riveted. He slid his hand to his fly and cupped his dick. On the television a decent looking (but not sexy) Dr. Sexy was pulling up Nellies old fashioned nursing uniform to reveal garters and stockings. As she swiveled her hips and posed for the camera Sam was beginning to softly stroke his package. That’s when the phone finally rang.

Instantly feeling guilty Sam paused the porn and answered for Amelia.

“Hey Sam,” she greeted him.

“Hi”

“How was your test this afternoon?”

“Oh, could’ve been better I guess. I won’t know my actual grade til next week but I probably landed somewhere around a B.”

“How bout you? How was your shift?”

“It’s still going. I’m sorry Sam but it looks like I’m going to be here all night.”

“That sucks.”

“I know, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting and then cancelling.”

“That’s ok. I know what your doing is important. Did someone call in sick or something?”

“No, we’re just over run with the start of flu season. It’s going to be bad this year. They need a little extra help so I’ve agreed to stay on.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Well, it’s more for the other nurses than anything else. Flu patients are time consuming and when we get overrun like this it’s very draining for us. I’m staying because I would want someone to stay if I had the night shift tonight.”

“Well, I really wanted to see you,” said Sam, a bit disappointed, “but I’m glad that my girl is the kind of girl who does things like this. You’re one of the good ones,’ he told her.

“I’m your girl?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Well Sam, I knew I was your girl. I just didn’t know that **you** knew I was your girl.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Sleep well,” she told him. I will drop by in the morning on my way home and bring you breakfast in bed.”

“I will be dreaming of you,” he told her as he ended the call. After the line was disconnected he had to laugh at himself for the cheesy talk. If Dean had heard that conversation he’d be rolling on the floor laughing and making whip noises. Sam chuckled to himself and un-paused his Dr. Sexy action. He leaned back on the couch to watch the nurse’s dress get pushed up her back. Her garters were snapped and her hair was pulled.

Dr. Sexy turned over a bucket to sit on and she was pulled face down into his lap. He was dragging down her panties and laying his bare hand across her ass as he spanked for being so naughty. Then she climbed up on his lap and slid down on his cock. She bobbed up and down on his cock moaning and whispering yeses. The camera was just moving in for a close up when the closet door opened and (shocking)

“Excuse me Doctor, I didn’t realize you were in here.”

“Well yes Doctor, this closet is occupied. So either get in or get out. But please close the door.”

The other doctor stepped in and pulled down his scrub pants. Nelly was begging so what choice did he have? He shoved his cock into her asshole and the two of them tore into her together. The camera dropped to floor level to shoot from below and all of a sudden the entire screen was full of holes being fucked.

Over the lousy soundtrack was the panting of one Naughty Ass Nurse.

Sam unzipped his jeans, oiled up his hand and began stroking his long, hard shaft. He looked back at the TV and saw a hot pink hole being filled by a big hard dick and began to jack himself off hard and fast.

When his eyes were open he was watching a ‘knock off’ Greys Anatomy orgy. When they drifted closed he saw Amelia. Saw her lacy panties peeking out from behind her green scrubs. Saw her smile and beckon him to her. Watched as she ran her fingers around the waist of her panties and began teasing them off.

 **Eyes open:** dirty nasty whore fucking in a closet

 **Eyes closed:** beautiful and sexy woman of substance and character singling out Sam as the one she wanted in her bed. Smiling at him and whispering sweet words in his ear.

 **Eyes open:** two men that Sam never cared to see the skin of (neither of them good looking enough to be called Dr. Sexy) pounding in to a bleach blonde making a ‘duck face’ and begging for more.

 **Eyes closed:** A real woman. More than his equal in character and action. Someone who could choose anyone but for some reason was spending her time and sharing her bed with Sam. Amelia with hot lacy panties and skimpy bras hidden sweetly under cotton scrubs or jeans and boots. His woman. Crawling up his body, straddling his hips, riding his cock with bouncing tits and long flowing hair. Real fingernails – not fake plastic ones – running across his stomach. Milky white butt cheeks sliding back and forth over his balls as she rode him to completion.

It wasn’t even a contest. He let his head fall back and his eyes close. He didn’t open them again as he fucked into his hand. It didn’t take long. He felt the curl in the bottom of his stomach and new he was getting close. His balls started to tighten and he pictured her breasts bouncing up and down again as he fucked his beautiful lady. Warm come spurted out over his hand.

He cleaned up with the towel and put away the oil. When he flopped back down on the couch he picked up his phone and sent her a text.

“Hello my girl, I forgot to tell you that I miss you”

As he hit send he realized that Dean didn’t actually need to be in the room for him to hear the whip noises. He chuckled and settled down into the couch waiting to see if he’d get a message back. He knew she’d text him when she had time to check her phone, but it could be hours.

Yep. Whipped.


	8. Kashmir

Dean exited the expressway and rumbled into Cas’ part of town. He checked his phone to see what his man wanted to eat.

Huh. He found it strange that Cas hadn’t responded to his call or his text. It had been over 45 minutes. He decided that Cas had missed his window to choose food and pulled into the drive up of his favorite BBQ place. He ordered a family pack that came with sides and a jug of lemonade and headed for Cas’ place.

He came through the living room with his greasy bags and went straight for the kitchen. He hollered for Cas but got no answer. As he set his bags down on the counter he noticed another set of take-out bags – from Angelo’s. He huffed a laugh at them both having thought of take out. He peered in the bags to see what the choices were and found the food cold. That’s odd, he thought. He noticed the whisky out and poured himself a cup before ambling back toward the bedroom looking for Cas.  As he stepped in and saw his man completely sacked out he smiled.

How could a grown man manage to look adorable so often?  He walked over to the bed with the intention of curling up beside the man for a few minutes. He set his tumbler on the side table and that’s when he noticed half a joint and two prescription bottles. With no labels? He opened them out of curiosity but had no idea what they were. He shrugged and grabbed a pillow. He crawled up behind Cas and positioned himself as the big spoon.

Dean laid his top arm over Cas and buried his face in the mans hair, inhaling deeply. It was good to be home. He curled there contentedly for a few minutes, just sharing warmth, and then began running his hand up and down Cas side to rouse him for food. That didn’t get him a response so he pulled on Cas’ shoulder – effectively rolling him from his side and to his back so Dean could kiss him awake.

That was when he noticed there was something off about Cas.  He didn’t look peaceful, he looked miserable. His skin was splotchy and his breathing was shallow. He’d been cuddled and turned over but still hadn’t even murmured a hello to Dean?

Dean sat up straighter and looked directly down at Cas and said his name. Then he said it again loudly and shook the man. Finally he saw some movement. His face scrunched up and he tried to open his eyes a bit. They were rimmed in red and puffy. So were his lips as if he’d been biting them. “Cas?” Dean asked loudly.

“Hmm?”

“Are you ok?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Need to sleep.”

“No, I don’t think you do. I think you need to sit up now.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Cas? What the fuck is goin on?” he demanded.

Dean’s loud and angry tone seemed to rouse the man a bit. He sat up on his own and looked around. He was behaving like a bear that had been shot with a tranquilizer dart.

“Cas?” His eyes re-opened having heard his name and he seemed to come fully awake. “What did you take?”

“Vicodin.”

“How many?”

“Three.”

“What’s a regular dose?!?  I don’t even know!”

“Two. I’m not overdosed, I just had a shit day and wanted to tap out.”

“So you took three Vicodin… with whiskey… and a joint.”

“Dean,”

“Jesus Cas – do you know how Heath Ledger died? Brittney Murphy? For fuck sake! You can’t mix all that shit!”

Cas stood up slowly and started walking to the bathroom. Clearly the sweet relief of oblivion would have to wait. He closed the door behind him and started the shower.  He stripped and stepped in. As he washed his hair his eyes began to adjust to wakefulness. When he was out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the bedroom.

Dean was sitting on the side of the bed smoking and not looking at him. He grabbed a pair of sleep pants from the drawer and stepped into them. He was pleased to realize as he inventoried himself, that he felt pretty good. The devastating heart break hadn’t come crashing back to him with consciousness and he had a solid, fully body buzz goin on. He looked back over at Dean.

Dean. The source of the pleasure and pain. Clearly he’d over reacted to Anna’s words on the phone. Any tears he cried now were just borrowing on pain that didn’t belong to him yet. Dean was here and by the looks of the man he wasn’t going anywhere. At least not tonight. His mantra floated back through his head again –

_Enjoy it while you can._

He leaned back against the dresser crossing his legs at the ankles and surveying Dean. I need to ween myself off, he thought. It made perfect sense. He would enjoy Dean while he was here but he needed to go back to reminding himself, daily, that this wasn’t a thing he’d get to keep. He’d need to slowly start stepping away from Dean in small increments to keep it from hurting. Just simple things like spending more time with his other friends. Taking a night apart every few days. (Not just when it was necessary for logistics but to gain space and perspective.)

Now that he’d acknowledged his overreaction, identified his problem, and come up with a solution – he felt much better. He knew what he needed to do. For tonight he needed to lick his wounds. For one last night he’d let himself love Dean recklessly. But tomorrow when he woke up it was going to be time to start cutting back on the most addictive drug he’d ever taken. Dean Winchester.

 

 

Dean had watched Cas pad to the bathroom and start the shower. He’d sat there trying to organize his thoughts. How had his day gone from flying high to stunned and sad so quickly?

He looked again at the items on the side table.

He had over reacted. He knew it now.

Who was he to shame a man for getting blasted? He was no boy scout! Sometimes you just feel like getting fucked up.

Sam had dragged him out of a puddle of his own puke once when he’d passed out. He realized now that this is probably how Sam had felt that night.

It was a new kind of emotion, he didn’t know what to call it. It wasn’t anger. It wasn’t sadness. It wasn’t pity. What was he feeling? Was it concern? Maybe. It could be concern that perhaps the man he was falling in love with actually had a drug problem.

Or maybe it was just concern for his wellbeing? A genuine concern that his friend had possibly over dosed and he just hadn’t been able to shake it off when it turned out to be a false alarm?

Fear? Could be. He’d definitely felt fear when he’d seen Cas unresponsive. Maybe the fear was lingering because Cas was still on the other side of the door and Dean couldn’t see him?

At that, he walked over to the bathroom and cracked the door to peek in. The shower was to the left of the door, so he couldn’t see it without sticking his head in the bathroom. But he could see Cas plainly in the mirror. He was washing his hair. And aside from the condo being eerily quiet the scene appeared normal. He felt himself relax a little.

Yes, that’s all it was. Residual fear. Fear of losing Cas.  He could feel it fading now.

He’d been thinking lately that he was really starting to fall hard for Cas.  After tonight, he had to admit the truth. He wasn’t falling. He was fallen. He was fully and completely in love with the man.

Now he had to stop thinking of Cas as someone he liked fucking. Stop trying to figure out what to label him as – boyfriend, partner – Dean had thought about it but never been able to settle on what to call Cas.  Lover was probably the closest, most accurate word. But nothing really fit perfectly.

Dean wasn’t sure when exactly it had happened but he was fully aware of it now. Cas had stepped over the invisible line that marked his inner circle of people he truly loved - mom, dad, Sam. That circle now held Cas too.  

He walked slowly back over to  the bed and sat down with his head in his hands, just waiting to see Cas when he came out of the shower and getting used to the feeling of _knowing_ that he loved Castiel.

He heard the bathroom door open and was suddenly afraid to look up at Cas.  He’d been deep in thought when the door had opened and he wished he’d had another minute to think before he had to speak. He stared at carpet for a few beats trying to prioritize what he needed to say.

He figured that an apology for over reacting was probably the best place to start. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m sorry for over reacting. If you had a tough day and wanted to get fucked up – I got no beef with that. It just surprised me – I’ve never seen you on the pills before.”

“That’s fair.”

“Are you hungry? We can have some dinner,” he said tentatively, “and, if you want, you can tell me about your shit day?”

“Ok.”

They’d both been holding eye contact as they’d spoken and Dean could feel a brevity in Cas’ stare. He moved to close the distance between them but Cas didn’t move – just watched Dean cross the room to him. Dean stopped just shy of arm’s length in front of Cas.

“Cas, are you gonna take a swing at me?”

“No Dean.” He laughed, “I’m just high as balls right now and I’m waiting for you to come kiss me.” Dean grinned and leaned in to plant a kiss on the corner of Cas’ mouth. 

“So, do you want to eat, Cas?”

“Yeah! I got us Chicken Parm.” He said shoving off the dresser and walking toward the kitchen.

“And I got us Barbeque” smiled Dean.

They moved about the kitchen heating up food and getting drinks out. They sat at the table eating out of Styrofoam boxes and sampling a little bit of everything. Cas asked him how it went with Dorothy Holmes.

Deans grin shot ear to ear. He explained everything between bites of this and that. How the entire thing had been an exercise in futility, how the professional handlers had undermined all the prep Dean had done, and how everything took twice as long as it should’ve because there were so many people involved and none of their people were on the same page. He concluded by comparing the movie stars handlers to elephants on roller skates – just crashing into everything and ruining everything they touched.

They’d even lost originals of some documents which then had to be replaced.  He mentioned that it had been dark by the time they’d gotten out of there and then he set down his fork and leaned in to tell Cas about his father’s praise. Dean could tell that he didn’t need to explain the significance of this to Cas.  He understood completely.

“Well Cas,” Dean said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his belly like a pregnant woman would – that was quite a spread. We should do that more often – get dinner from two different places.”

Cas nodded and stood to stretch. “I think I’d like to just head for bed if you don’t mind?”

“Sure Cas I’m right behind you.”

Dean moved through the kitchen, throwing away all the take-out containers and wiping down counter tops. He set up the coffee for in the morning and grabbed water bottles to take to the bedroom with him.

When he came in the bedroom the lights were off except the lamp.  Cas was fluffing up his pillows behind him and settling in with a book. The Shining. He smiled as he crawled in and re-lit the joint that Cas had been working on earlier. He puffed and passed it, trying to sneak a look at what page he was on.

“What’s happening in your book right now?”

“Danny isn’t here Mrs. Torrance”

“Oh, see that? I got goosebumps just thinking about it.” Dean grinned.

He reached across to Cas and gently took the book from his hands and traded it for the joint. He marked the page and set the book down on his night table.

“So, Cas, tell me about your shit storm of a day.”

The poor man had the look of a child being told to eat liver with onions. “Well Dean, Michael was at the office today.” Dean sat bolt upright in bed. He looked absolutely stunned. When he’d recovered he said, “Give me the play-by-play.”

Cas told him everything. That he’d gone to Anna’s office for a quick visit and Michael had been there. Had been behind security and on an executive level. He could not confirm that Michael hadn’t seen him there but he didn’t think so. He explained how their body language had been very intimate and then he confessed that he’d ducked away to avoid being seen. Cas gave Dean some time to absorb that.

“What time was this?

“Mmm, it was lunch time. Sorry I can’t be more specific than that.”

“I am very uncomfortable about this but I can’t put my finger on why.” He said scratching the back of his head and smoothing his hair forward – a nervous tick. “He hasn’t done anything with the tape. He’s not trying to black mail us – hell, he hasn’t even contacted us. He’s just trolling around with your sister?”

 “Dean, I don’t think this is the first time he’s been there. He was so comfortable in his surroundings. He moved like he knew his way around. I think it may be his intention to show up in my office or one of my meetings one day.” He cleared his throat, “Dean, does that make logical sense or am I just being paranoid? Going too far?”

“You’re not paranoid.”

“I think I should ask security to keep an eye on him and tell me how often he comes and how long he’s in the building.”

“That’s brilliant!” He said leaning in and kissing Cas’ forehead with force. “You can make notes of his real times in the building compared to the times Anna thinks he’s in the building. If there’s a discrepancy then she’ll have to acknowledge that he’s lurking around.”

“Dean, Anna’s not going to be helpful anymore”

“How do you mean?”

Cas proceeded to tell Dean about the other bomb that dropped today. He left out most of what Anna said. Stating simply that he’d tried again to warn off Anna about Michael and that Anna had tried to warn him off about Dean to prove her point. He finished by telling him that Anna had hung up on him and that she’d never done that before. He didn’t say out loud that her withdrawal from Cas was painful, but it was.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” Said Dean, looking up through his lashes.

“I know,” Said Cas.  Me too.”

It really sucks, Cas, one of your biggest worries regarding that video was losing Anna because of it. Now you you’ve lost her because of me anyway.”

“This isn’t happening because of you.” Cas said, looking at Dean in earnest. “This is happening because of Michael. We need to remember that we are not the source of each other’s frustrations. Michael is.”

They grew silent and Cas took one last puff and crushed the little nub out before shifting his pillows and snuggling down for the night.

Dean turned off his lamp and plunged the room into darkness, turning on his side to be face to face with Cas in the dark.

“I slept with her. Did you know that?” said Dean, referring to Anna.

“Yes.”

“I can imagine what kind of things she would have to say about me.”

“Not everything she said was really true, though.” Said Cas.

“But some of it was?”

“Of course. That’s why it hurt so much to hear it.” He breathed. “She meant for it to hurt.”

Dean reached out in the dark and Cas reached back. Their hands found each other and Dean pulled Cas into his arms. Cas tilted his head into Deans chest and Dean moved to tuck his lovers head under his chin.

They stayed like that for a while, curled into each other. Cas fell asleep right away but Dean lingered awake with his mind circling around and around. As Cas’ pleasant restful breathing slowly morphed into grizzly bear snores, Dean had to chuckle. He rolled over and adjusted the blankets hoping to fall asleep despite the sound of a chain saw in the bed next to him.

 

Morning came too soon. Neither man woke feeling rested, but they got up anyway and got ready for work. As Cas was making the bed he cleaned up the debris on the night stand and tucked the prescription bottles into his cigar box in the bathroom, completely unaware that Dean had counted them.

As they were moving around the kitchen Cas asked Dean what his plans were for the weekend. He mentioned Sunday brunch at his parents but not much else. Cas mentioned his plans to go to the club Thursday night. He said that out of solidarity for Aaron – Cas couldn’t bring Dean out to dinner with them but said that he hoped Dean would join their group at the club. Dean grinned widely at him and threw up both hands in an old fashioned double ‘high-five’ gesture. Cas clapped his hands to Dean and as he did, Dean yelled out, “Titties!”

 

 

They both laughed and shared a quick kiss before parting ways to head to work.

Cas didn’t hear from Anna that day. He fought the urge to go to her office all day. This was the longest they’d ever stayed angry at each other.

Cas didn’t hear from her on Thursday either. When he left his office to go collect Aaron for dinner, he took a brief detour past Anna’s reception area. He stood in an area where his silhouette would be inconspicuous from Anna’s vantage point and then assumed the position of someone who was pausing in the hall to focus their attention on their cell phone for a moment. In reality, he was straining his peripheral vision trying to get a look at her through her glass office wall. She appeared to be alone and busy at her computer. He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved on. 

He had gone first thing yesterday to the head of security and explained that he had some concerns about Michael Wellington. He’d provided them a photo he’d printed off the internet and asked that they do nothing to interfere with the man’s visits but asked that they note any movements that were outside of the ‘zone’ that comprised a path from the front door up to Anna’s waiting room and office. They’d agreed to email him if any unusual activity was noticed and save any video footage that they came across where Michael was out of his zone.

Cas knew it was possible that Anna had been made aware of the request, possibly even the other members of the board. He hoped not, but this was important and worth the risk.

He continued on to Aaron’s office and razzed him relentlessly until he packed up his things and left 20 minutes early. They stopped at a gas station where Cas and Aaron both hit the ATM and then laughed heartedly when they stepped up to the attendant and changed in an embarrassing number of twenties for singles and fives.

They went to Aaron’s favorite steak house for dinner. It was delicious. After they’d eaten they chatted lightly and continued to order drinks until it was time to head over to Dante’s.

When they pulled into the lot, it was more crowded than Cas had expected. The red neon sign above the door glowed devilishly “Dante’s Inferno”. There was a short line to get in which gave them time to check out the posters of the ‘entertainers’ for the evening which were displayed in weathered cases near the entry door. As Cas paid their cover and showed his ID to the doorman he was directed to follow the rules at risk of expulsion with no refund and pointed to a giant plywood board which listed them. Cas paid them no attention. No touching was the big one to remember. The rest was just common courtesy – which he had never been lacking.

He wrapped an arm around Aarons shoulder and told the hostess they had a table reserved. She led them to a prime table near the front where several acquaintances from work were already drinking and laughing boisterously. Aaron introduced the man that Cas didn’t know and they settled in to chat while they waited for their first drink. There was currently no one dancing on the stage (which they had a prime view of) but the scantily clad waitresses that strutted about were a nice teaser for what they would soon be ogling over.

Cas realized he’d forgotten something and excused himself to the restroom. He grabbed a fistful of paper towels and headed to a stall where he stood leaning against a disgusting wall and pulled out his cock. He slid his palm up and down a few times to get hard. Given his surroundings and his anticipation of the night’s activities, it didn’t take much stroking to for him to start hunching forward – abdomen quivering and gasp a release into a wad of paper towels. There was nothing dignified about what he’d just done. But it beat having to spend the next two or three hours furiously attempting to keep ‘little Cas’ from becoming ‘big Cas’ as he lusted after tits and ass.

By the time he got back to the table there was a dancer on the stage and his group wasn’t doing much talking.  All attention was on the stage as this beautiful redhead in full on biker gear strutted around the stage in thigh high boots. She started seductively stripping off layers and working herself around a cage. She locked her fingers through the slats of it and dropped her weight toward the floor with her knees bent and her legs spread. The red thong she’d been wearing under her biker costume plunged up into her crack when she made the drop and the crowd went wild. She fucked the air as she pulled herself back up to her full height and swung around to the front of the cage.

Smoke drifted onto the scene and she put her back to the cage and dropped again – this time with her legs spread toward her audience and earned herself a yell from just about every man in the place. As she rolled her hips her belly button ring sparkled and her hands caressed her voluptuous breasts. All eyes were on her as her hands slid from her breasts to her groin and then down her inner thighs and back up. She was slowly closing her legs and then spreading them wide in an intoxicating rhythm.

Suddenly, from behind, another set of hands shot through the slats in the cage and clamped down on the girls breasts and a roar went up from the crowd. The mystery hands that had come from inside the cage were slowly working their way up and under the red bra and then in a flash – it was gone. Big beautiful perky nipples stared out at the room and delicate hands with long red fingernails worked and kneaded those beautiful titties!

More smoke drifted onto the stage and the goddess in the red thong and thigh high black boots pivoted herself around and began to climb up the cage. Her lean body posed when she got to the top and she leaned back, swinging her ass seductively towards her admirers. She flug a leg up, swung her weight onto the roof of the cage, and threw her hands over her head tipping backwards into a flawless backflip. When she landed she came down into a split. The crowd was wild for her. She crawled slowly back to the front of the cage and reached down to the cage door. With great flourish she pulled a lever and the cage door swung open. Smoke billowed out of it and with it came another set of thigh high boots. This new set of boots was wearing a blue thong and bra and long black hair. Her blue eyes were striking. She strutted around the front of the stage rolling her hips and showing off her tits. She appeared to be unknowing of the red thong-n-boots that had crept behind her. A look of startled surprise caused her to form an exaggerated “O face” when her bra was removed from behind.

Fuck yeah!  This was all the entertainment a man could stand! Two sets of tall shiny boots, two gorgeous asses tied up in G-string bikini’s – like two presents waiting to be opened – and the cherry on top was four beautiful golden breasts swinging in time with the driving music. Holy shit!

The girls moved in unison towards the lower front part of the stage and throngs of men (and a few women) surged forward with ones in hand. The girls finished the number by humiliating themselves on their knees for the cash of the front row. Cas had stayed in his seat while most of the rest of the table had gone up to ‘sniffers row’ with their cash.

As Cas slowly came back to his senses he looked over at the seat next to him where Aaron had been sitting, and came face to face with Dean.

“When did you get here?” asked Cas, perhaps a bit flustered at being caught enjoying the show.

“Middle of the dance” replied Dean. “That’s some talent right there” he grinned wolfishly looking at the girls on stage.

“Sure is.” Said Cas – working hard to not look too long at Dean in public. Dean favored him with a glimpse of his favorite smile before both men returned their attention to the stage. The act had wound down and the intermission music was playing. The twin boots were collecting the last of the cash from the floor of the stage and then they headed back stage.

The announcer’s voice came over the sound system. “What a show, right? These two are spectacular! Please put your hands together one last time for Abaddon – Queen of the Hells Angels and her playmate Lisa the Baddest Bitch on Two Heels!”  As he pumped up the crowd the girls came out for one last strut around the stage. All the money had been removed and they were cleaned up. They wore only their boots, thongs and each had a black leather biker jacket riding their shoulders - open to display their breasts.

“And remember ladies and gentlemen, at Dante’s there are a limited number of private dances available with these lovely ladies. So if you’ve got the dough, they will blow – your mind!” he laughed luridly at his witty rhyme. And the girls exited the stage.

Most of their group returned to the table when the act was over, but a few moved out into the room. Cas caught a glimpse of Inias who hadn’t been here when Cas had arrived but was now making a bee-line to the bathroom. When Aaron sat down on the other side of Dean, Cas tipped his head and said, “Aaron, you remember Dean Winchester?”

“Of course,” he said politely. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too,” said Dean, “And don’t worry – we didn’t invite the Sasquatch”.

Aaron gave an honest laugh. It was clear to Cas that Aaron wasn’t thrilled to have Dean with them. But once Dean made the Sasquatch joke at Sam’s expense, he seemed to be more forgiving. It was hard not to be charmed by Dean.

Cas headed over to the bar and made arrangements for Aaron to have a private dance with both biker bitches. He was able to tell himself that it was his penance for being partially responsible for the manner in which Aaron had been dumped.

Plus, it felt good to do something outrageous and over the top for a friend like Aaron who had always been there when Cas had needed him. The bar tender gave Cas a black top hat emblazoned with the ‘Dante’s Inferno’ logo with the express instructions that the hat would identify him as the recipient of the dance. “This is how the dancers will identify you. There are no refunds or repeats so don’t take it off or let anyone else wear it because if you do – you’ve just bought them a private dance. Got it?”  Cas gave a stiff nod in agreement and took the hat.

He headed back over to Aaron and sandwiched him between himself and Dean. He chanced a glance over at his lover but tried not to let his eyes linger too long. He just wanted to be sure that Dean understood what the hat meant. Clearly he did. Now with Aaron between them (for protection – lest anyone try to steal his hat) Cas leaned in and whispered to Aaron that he was going to be having a private dance with the biker girls and explained the meaning of the hat as he placed it on the man’s head.

Aaron looked shocked and then excited and then grateful and then overwhelmed - all within a few breaths. He thanked Cas and Cas nodded in acknowledgment. Aaron looked over at Dean and Dean gave him a sly, conspiratorial wink.

They continued ordering pitchers for the table and watching the show as several more acts came and went from the stage. Cas was ‘half-mast’ all night. Hell most of the men in there probably were. They were all having a great time. Inias stopped by to inquire about the hat and Aaron told him he was getting a private dance. The look on Inias shy face was priceless. Their table was fun – lots of shouting and back clapping and crude jokes.

At one point a heavy man from a nearby table staggered over and began to make a grab for Aaron’s hat. It was done as a joke (or so it was made to appear) but Dean was quick enough and brilliant enough that nothing came of it. He simply made to stand up. It was perfectly timed and executed. As the heavy drunk man was leaning in to make a grab, Dean got up from his chair. To an onlooker it would seem as though the two men had accidently clunked into each other.

But in reality, Dean’s posture was stiff as a board and all his weight was behind his right shoulder when it connected to the man’s chin. He went to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Dean was faking an apology with a slur – so that he’d seem drunker than he was. There was good natured laughter between their table and the big man’s table as each assisted in getting the ‘big guy’ back to his own group and into a chair.

Cas watched Dean sit back down in his chair and toss another wink at Aaron, who had been oblivious to the entire thing. Cas caught himself staring at Dean and moved back to his seat. He focused on refilling his drink from the pitcher and settling in for the next act.

Suddenly there was a throng of catcalls and whistles from behind him. When Cas turned towards the noise he saw the two biker chicks strutting towards them and the crowd was cheering them on. Cas watched Aarons face as the women approached him like lions approach a gazelle. 

He chuckled watching Aaron’s atoms apple bob as he swallowed thickly. The girls made a show of it, circling their arms around him and lifting him from his seat. One of them took his hat from him and placed it on her own head. The other one ran her fingers through his hair. They played like they were begging him to follow them – teasing him with glimpses of their breasts. The crowd roared with applause and laughter watching the scene unfold. Cas was thinking that if there were any private dances left – they’d be sold out in a second. Every man in the room wanted to be Aaron as he disappeared with the women behind a door marked “Private”.

Cas wanted to slip over the now empty seat and sit next to Dean. Instead he got up and went around the table slowly, stopping to talk to everyone in their group, and thanking them each for coming. Once he’d made sure to speak with everyone who’d come, he sat back down and turned his attention to the stage where three women dressed in neon bikinis were writhing around on beach chairs. The stage lights were low and the black lights were on which made their bikinis glow. The sight of it made Cas dick twitch. For the grand finale the girls started smearing each other with ‘sun tan oil’ that glittered under the lights.

Wow. Neon bikinis over sparkling tits. What a night! He’d intended this for Aarons benefit but he’d had a great time and so had everyone else.  As the glittering beach bunnies strutted to the lower front stage, Cas gripped a fat wad of singles and headed for sniffers row. He purposefully didn’t look at Dean but he could feel the man at his elbow. Their shoulders brushed as they settled into position beneath the ladies and began dishing out cash for glimpses of ass.

 

 

Cas had to drop Aaron off on his way home. While they were in the car Aaron thanked him several times for the dance and the drinks and for making the night so fun. Cas told him to stop thanking him – they’d all had a great time and would need to do it again someday.

“Cas if I ever find a woman that wants to marry me, you **have** to be my best man.” he slurred. “You know how to party!”

Aaron you will find someone. It takes time. You don’t see me living a “Happily Ever After” do you? And I’m not worried. I’ll find the right person someday. So will you.

He’d helped Aaron get to the couch before he begged off and headed home. He’d only been in the car for a few seconds when he picked up his phone and called Dean.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean,”

“Did you get the birthday boy home?”

“It wasn’t his birthday.”

“Well, he partied like it was his birthday,” laughed Dean.                                                               

“Yeah, I wish someone had given me a night like that every time I got dumped,” sighed Cas.

“Who would’ve dumped a hot piece of ass like yours?” Dean said, “They’d have to be crazy!”

“Someday I’m going to remind you of that at a very inconvenient moment.” Smiled Cas.

“You’ll never have the chance.” Dean flirted.

“I called for a reason Dean.”

“What’s that?”

“Can’t remember whose place we’re sleeping at tonight.”

“I’m at your place.”

“I’ll get there as fast as I can,” said Cas, and then he dropped his voice down to sound more commanding, “if you start without me – I will punish you.” And then he hung up without another word.

 

 

 

Dean was just getting out of the shower when he’d heard his phone. It was Cas.  They’d had a brief conversation as Dean fumbled on a pair of boxers. The call had been short but before hanging up, Cas had given Dean a command in his sexy gravelly voice, and threatened punishment if Dean disobeyed. Dean started to get hard just hearing it.

He went about setting up Cas’ bedroom so that they could stay in bed once they got there. Then he walked over to the record player and started sifting through Cas’ albums. He had so many. As he thumbed along he saw that Cas had Zeppelin. All of it. Even the live albums and the compilations. All of them original vinyl – not remastered or re-issued. Wow.

He selected his favorite – ‘Houses of the Holy’ and put the needle on the record. Lighting a joint to carry with him, he walked around lighting candles in each corner of the room before retiring to starfish on the bed like Cas had a few nights before.  He puffed his joint, relaxing and enjoying the music while he waited for his man.  

His heart started beating double time when he heard Cas coming down the hall. He couldn’t help himself. He had to be naughty – he just had to!

As Cas came striding through the doorway of his room, he saw Dean on the bed with his boxers pushed down to his thighs and his hand stroking his thick, hard cock.

Cas froze in the doorway taking in the magnificence of the man spread out before him. He was exquisite. He was enticing. He was… disobedient.

Cas’ eyes raked over Deans body and his mouth watered. He gave Dean his most malicious grin when their eyes met. “You dirty little cockslut” he growled at his lover.

Dean was smirking with willful disobedience.

“I was just 15 minutes away. You couldn’t keep your greedy hands off your junk for 15 minutes.” He barked roughly as he strode into the room. He stepped into the closet and back out again – advancing on Dean with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Dean feigned nonchalance at Cas’ approach but Cas could see Dean tracking his movements carefully.

“I told you,” rumbled Cas, “that I would punish you if you started without me.” Cas was striding around the bed towards Deans Head. Dean turned onto his side – orientating himself to Cas but continuing to stroke his cock softly with one hand while still holding a joint in the other.

Cas reached over Deans head and took the joint from him. He took a long slow pull and let his eyes close for a moment to enjoy the hit. He held his breath while he tamped it out and turned his attention back to Dean. Then he leaned in slowly over the bed and brought his mouth to Deans. He opened his mouth and exhaled smoke to Dean – shotgun style. Dean heard a click and his body snapped in response, lunging forward to get on all fours in a defensive crouch. When his eyes met Cas’ they sparkled with mischief and excitement. Cas let his eyes dip to Deans left hand and Deans eyes followed to see what Cas was looking at. That’s when he saw that his left hand was cuffed. “You tricky fucker” grinned Dean.

Cas’ voice was rumbling low – like the engine of the Impala. Dean could feel it in his knees. “You will be punished for your disobedience Dean Winchester.”

Dean licked his lips and moved slightly to distribute his weight more effectively. Cas tensed and Dean flinched. _Damn it! –_ He thought. Cas’ lips spread into a knowing grin. He tensed again to see if Dean would flinch again. Dean held firm. “I’m going to teach you,” growled Cas, “to be a good boy for me.”

Dean snickered. Cas lunged on him like a jungle cat. His target had been the shoulder of the cuffed hand and he locked it between his own shoulder and neck. He followed his momentum though which lifted Dean off the bed and off balance. Immediately Dean was scrambling for purchase. It was almost too easy. As Dean’s body was jostled backward his arm came forward to compensate. Click. Cuff number two in place. Dean looked disbelievingly at his wrists. He was now sporting two sets of handcuffs – one on each wrist with an open cuff still hanging from each.  Cas licked his lips and grinned at Dean. Dean looked left and right like a forward would fake towards the basket but then pass. Cas was watching him intently. Too intently. When Dean moved Cas flinched. _Fuck!_

Dean took advantage of the distraction and scuttled back ward off the bed completely. Cas mirrored him and in a flash they were standing facing one another with the bed in between them. Both men were grinning and laughing as they faked left and right but eventually Cas found his way around the bed, face to face with Dean, crouched forward ready to spring – each man looking for an opening.

Cas was still in his work clothes (sans the jacket he’d dropped in the closet) and Dean was in just his boxers, which he’d barely had time to pull back up when his feet hit the floor. Cas had to fight to avoid being distracted by the hypnotizing effect of the handcuffs swinging back and forth from Deans wrists. Cas made a lunge for Deans left hip but Dean anticipated and dropped his stance lower and shifting his weight to his other foot.

Cas could feel Dean starting to pivot and move behind him but could not stop the forward momentum and wound up with Dean behind him and pulling him into a half nelson.

“Oh Cas,” he gloated, “did you really think it would be that easy?” Dean’s voice was smooth. “Did you?” he chuckled low in his throat. “You thought you could just truss up Dean Winchester and he’d say ‘thank you sir may I have another’ while you spanked him all night long?”

Cas was pinched in Deans grip, his head forced forward by Deans hand and forearm, so he could only see the floor, but he growled back, “I hadn’t thought of spanking you Dean. But you make it sound so tempting.” He took a deep breath and leaned a little into Dean to assess where his feet were positioned and closed his eyes mentally preparing his next move, “I wouldn’t have thought of having you call me ‘sir’ either. But if it pleases you I will allow it” and with a huff he dropped his weight and moved his foot backwards, cementing it between Deans and put all his weight into the push, lifting Dean just enough to get him off balance and leaning too far forward. Then, it was just a matter of pulling on the man’s right arm while dropping his own shoulder. Dean tumbled right over him and summersaulted onto the floor. Cas stepped back and into a crouch waiting for Dean to get up.

From the floor, Dean looked up at Cas and was quite impressed by the man’s skills. His mouth watered at how delicious Cas looked. His clothes were disheveled, his face was red with exertion, and he was breathing heavily. His blue eyes were shining beautifully in the low light and his mouth was drawn into the smirk of someone who’d just regained the upper hand.

The cuffs clinked as he heaved himself up off the floor to face off again with Cas.  They both crouched forward and began moving around each other – each seeking an opening or weakness to take advantage of. Around them the grinding guitar of the talented Jimmy Page was filling the room as the song changed to ‘Dancing Days’ –

 

_You know it’s alright, you know it’s alright, I guess it’s all in my heart!_

_You’ll be my only, my one and only, Is that the way it should start?_

Dean watched Cas work his way around to put the bed behind Dean. Dean faked left and Cas moved with him. Dean moved again and Cas moved with him. He tried a few more times, getting creative and shifting his center of gravity but Cas stayed on him and kept moving in tighter. Cas grinned with wicked intent and faked a lunge. When Dean flinched he laughed and then followed the fake move with a very real one.

All Dean saw of Cas was his back. Cas had dropped his head and lunged forward below deans waist going for a leg. Dean never even had a chance to guess which one. Cas circled his left and heaved upward lifting Dean the few inches he needed to get the man off balance and then with a mighty “Rrrraaaaghhh!” Cas had hefted Dean up onto the bed.

Dean saw the light fixture on the ceiling as it flew by. Felt himself bounce onto the bed on his back.

Cas thought Dean looked like a turtle that had been turned over – his eyes were bugging out like he could not BELIEVE this was happening. Cas hefted up onto the bed without hesitation and climbed to get all of his weight centered over Dean before the man could get back up again.

Dean raised both hands to Cas and Cas met them and they wrestled from side to side. _‘In for a penny, in for a pound’_ – thought Cas and he moved his hands both to Deans left in order to exploit how close Deans left hand was to the headboard.

Dean used the advantage that Cas had given when he’d freed Deans right hand and shifted his weight toward Cas.  Dean curled around to get on top of him. But he only had a half second to enjoy his upper hand. He heard the click. He pulled his arm and felt pain at the wrist. Fuck! His left hand was now cuffed to one of the spindles on Cas’ mission style headboard.

Cas was under Deans weight, but with the man’s left hand bound, Cas was able to slide right out from underneath him. He turned to stand. He smiled down at Dean in victory.

Dean watched Cas from the bed and couldn’t fight the grin that played at his lips as he watched Cas enjoy his victory.

Dean hadn’t made it easy, but he was bound all the same. He had a set of handcuffs hanging from his right hand. Soon enough Cas would clamp that last open cuff to the headboard and he’d be helpless. Dean knew he could continue to fight the inevitable for a while but he was at such a disadvantage that he would eventually lose out and wind up with his other hand cuffed too. He dropped his head back on the pillow, breathing heavy and watching the ceiling - waiting to hear the last and final click.

Dean felt Cas gently take his hand and move it up toward the headboard. He closed his eyes. He heard the click.

“Now would be a good time,” said Cas deeply, “for you to practice calling me Sir.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Cas with a mockingly sweet smile and said, “Fuck You, sir.” Both men laughed at that. Cas backed up from the bed to survey his captive.

“You could have been fucking me into the mattress by now,” said Cas with a half-smile. “But no,” he paused for a beat. “You just had to play with your cock. Couldn’t wait a few minutes for me ‘cause you’re such a greedy little slut.” He smiled teasingly at Dean and began moving toward the closet. Dean could no longer see him but Cas kept talking, loud enough to be heard over the Zeplin that was still playing on.  “Now you’ll end up waiting longer to get off,” he said from the closet. “And you’ll have to do it my way.” he said as he emerged from the closet shirtless. In one hand he had a bath towel and the other hand was hidden behind his back. His grin was sly.

Dean had been having so much fun playing around and wrestling over the cuffs that his mind hadn’t even processed what would happen if he was bound. What was Cas going to do to him? As his man emerged from the closet, Dean’s eyes roved over his cut form. He had such a perfect body. Cas without a shirt on was a sight to behold. His skin was smooth and golden brown and the muscles in his arms and chest were defined. He was well proportioned and his trim stomach was captured beautifully between artful hip bones. Now Cas was moving toward him with his shirt off and pants undone and sliding lower on his hips with each step he took. Deans mouth watered to taste skin. When Cas approached the bed, Dean watched the hand hidden behind his back like a hawk. Cas set the towel down at the foot of the bed and crawled up, moving to sit between Deans legs.

Without thought or hesitation Dean spread his legs to make room for Cas.  As he did it, he regretted the ease with which it had been done. He suddenly considered the implications of Cas having said “my way”. Did Cas mean to fuck him? Dean didn’t know if he was up for that.

He returned his attention to the hand behind Cas’ back and waited. Cas slowly bent forward, locking his eyes with Deans and holding them as he lowered himself to Deans stomach and kissed him gently, just an inch shy of his belly button. He started running open mouthed kisses up Dean’s torso and when he reached his chest Cas sucked a nipple into his mouth and worked it feverishly. Dean moaned with the pleasure and flexed his back. Cas licked a stripe from one nipple to the other and then sucked on that one too. Dean felt fingers moving at the waist of his boxers and then Cas sat up and began to pull them down. He leaned back and allowed room for Dean to shift his body and move his legs so that Cas could pull them off. He flung them over towards the closet door and laid hands on Dean’s hips. “Damn you are one sexy mother fucker, Dean.” He said as his eyes slid down Dean’s body and came to rest on his dick.

It began filling under the scrutiny. Cas ran his hands up Deans inner thighs and played his thumbs along the underside of his lovers balls. Dean smiled at the feeling and waited to see what Cas was going to do next. He watched as Cas slid a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He popped the top and squeeze some into his palm. He dropped he lube and moved on Dean who was silent as Cas drug two fingers through the lube in his palm and brought them down to vanish out of Deans eye line as they moved between his legs. He felt coolness on his perineum and let out a moan before he could stop himself. It felt great. Tingles gathered immediately at the spot where Cas had begun rubbing his fingers up and down and circling them around. Cas was looking down now, focused on what he was doing and Dean could no longer see either of his hands. It made him a little nervous. He felt slippery fingers move lower and finally touch his soft puckered hole.

Dean sucked in a huge breath and looked nervously at Cas.  “Don’t worry Dean. I promise that you will enjoy everything I do to you. In fact, I can guarantee that you will soon beg me to do it all again.” Dean smiled at the confidence in his man’s voice and closed his eyes. Cas was gently playing with his hole, teasing over it and around it and then slowly he pushed in the tip of one finger. Dean clenched at it immediately and his body locked down to try and stop the intrusion. Cas just smiled at him and waited with his finger sitting there. He didn’t push any deeper and didn’t remove it. He just waited.

Within a short minute Cas felt Dean relax and he pulled his finger back out. He wetted it with more lube and set back to teasing for a moment. Then, more lube, and another gentle push. Dean clenched again and Cas waited again. Upon relaxation – the finger was removed. Cas repeated this several times and each time he pushed in – he went a tiny bit deeper. After a half dozen pushes he was in past the first knuckle. Dean was so tight and hot that Cas broke out in a cold sweat just thinking about pushing his cock in.

Cas crooked his finger just a bit when he pulled it out the next time and Dean hissed a breath. Cas added more lube to his finger each time he pushed in and then he made a fist, pulling his index finger forward and placing the knuckle at his hole. He gently applied pressure and then pulled back. He repeated this a few times and then went back to fingering.

Cas looked up at Dean and gave him a reassuring smile. “Dean, do you know what this is?”

Dean looked to see what Cas was holding. It was a small oval with a string dangling from it. “I can guess.” Said Dean.

“Well, we can just call it ‘the egg’ if you like.” He paused and let his smile turn predatory, “that way we’ll both know what you’re asking for when you beg me to do this to you again.” He chuckled to himself and then said, “I’m going to push this into you. If you relax, it won’t hurt going in.”

Dean felt the finger slide in again and tried to force himself to relax. A moment later he felt stretch and panted two breaths as the stretch grew wider and wider. And then it was over. Cas rubbed his hole gently for a moment and then got up off the bed, taking his towel with him.

Dean watched the man walk, with his pants hanging low on hips. Halfway between the bed and the bathroom Cas turned to look at him. “I said you would be punished if you started without me. Do you feel like you’re being punished Dean?”

“No.”

“You’re about to be.” He said. Then he pulled something small and black from his pocket. “Do you know what this is Dean?”

“No.”

“It’s a remote.”

Dean watched, captivated, as Cas pointed the remote toward the bed. The little egg jumped to life inside him. He could feel it buzzing. “HOLY FUCK!” he yelled out.

Cas chuckled and then the sensation stopped. Dean was panting on the bed and staring at Cas who said, “I’m going to take a shower, and you –“ he paused and dropped his pants to the floor revealing black boxer briefs, “you – are going to learn to wait.” Cas walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Dean breathed out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Just as he relaxed, the egg jumped to life again.

 

 

On the other side of the bathroom door, Cas chuckled remembering the look on Deans face. It was so much fun toying with Dean. Cas stepped into the shower and began to soap up. Once he’d rinsed his hair he stepped out for a moment to touch the remote – setting the egg to operate on the next higher speed. Then he got back in the shower and finished up. When he was finished he stood dripping on the mat and turned off the egg. He toweled off – taking his time. Then he turned the egg back on low. He left it that way until his teeth were brushed before moving it up to a higher speed. He was grinning at himself in the mirror as he did it. Then he flossed before he turned the egg off again.

When there was nothing more to be done in the bathroom he exited. As he moved back into the bedroom the sweet sounds of “D’yer Mak’er were drawing to a close. Dean was looking at him. He stepped closer to the bed and noticed the thin layer of sweat on Deans temple. He sauntered closer as the psychedelic sounds of ‘No Quarter’ began to play. “What do you think of the egg Dean?”

“I think you like that remote too much” he grinned.

“Would you like to fuck me Dean?”

“Fuck yes!” he replied.

“You know your punishment tonight is to have to wait.” Cas crooned at him. “How long do you think is fair? Should I keep you waiting just the 15 minutes you couldn’t wait before?” he smiled. “Or should I make you wait longer to teach you a lesson – maybe twenty or thirty minutes? What do you think, Dean?”

Dean appeared to actually be considering the question as a wild and driving guitar filled the room. Cas dropped his towel and began stroking his cock.

Dean’s eyes settled on the show Cas was putting on for him.

“Dean I will offer you a choice,” said Cas who was clearly enjoying his power position “you can wait your thirty minutes like the good boy I know you can be. Or you can suck my cock and I will not keep you waiting any longer.”

Dean’s eyelids looked heavy and he smiled at Cas but didn’t answer. Cas turned the egg back on and watched as Deans entire body tensed. His back arched and he sucked in a noisy breath. “Which do you want Dean? Do you want to wait or do you want to suck some dick?” Dean grinned at him but didn’t answer. Cas turned up the speed on the egg. Dean was holding out, still silent on the bed.  Cas moved the egg up to the high setting for the first time and watched Dean. “Waiting or cock sucking. Take your pick.”

“Cock!” he yelled, “Let me suck your cock!” Immediately Cas turned the egg down to low. Dean relaxed on the bed and watched Cas crawl on to it. Cas set he remote down on the bedside table. Dean looked at it. It was only about 18 inches from his hand. But with the cuffs on it was impossible to reach it. Deans eyes moved to Cas who was stroking his dick slowly but not moving any closer. “Hey man,” said Dean, “It’s not like I can come to you. Bring that thing up here.”

“No Dean.”

“But you said…”

“I asked you what you wanted to do.” He interrupted, “but I don’t believe you really want to suck my dick.”

“I do.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, like a dog does when it hears a new noise. It was cute.

“Are you sure you want it?”

“Yeah baby, I want it.”

“Dean,” barked Cas in a rough voice, “I am six feet tall. I am 175 pounds. I am not for you to call baby.” And with that said, Cas moved up to straddle Deans chest. He reached behind the man and lifted his head, folding a pillow in half and propping Deans head up with it. He moved forward and put his arm out in front of him to grab the headboard for balance. Then he leaned forward slowly and pressed his hard and heavy cock towards Dean’s mouth.

Cas’ stomach did a back flip as he watched Dean open his mouth and take him in. “Ahh,” slid from Cas’ lips and Dean smiled around his cock. It was a very short and very lousy blowjob. But it was hot watching Dean suck and lick on him in complete submission with his hands cuffed to the headboard. Fucking hot as summer in hell.

Dean moaned on him and Cas thrust his hips forward twice into Deans hot wet mouth before pulling out. The room had gone silent. The record was over. Cas got up to change it. “Do you have a request Dean?”

“More Zep.”

Cas chuckled and slid the record back in it’s sleeve. He took out Physical Graffiti but didn’t start it at the beginning. He counted the thick rings on the record and dropped the needle gently onto the groove that would play his favorite song on this album. ‘Kashmir’- it had a building, driving sound that Cas loved.

He turned back toward Dean and climbed up on the bed. He picked up the lube that was still laying between Dean’s legs and poured a palmful. He straddled Dean’s hips and reached behind himself to grab Dean’s hard cock. He slid his hand over the shaft spreading lube on it and watched as Deans eyes drifted closed in pleasure. Cas wasted little time prepping himself and then held Deans cock steady while he slid down, just enough to breach the tip, and then held still for a moment to allow his body time to adjust. After a few moments he moved another inch or two lower, pausing again before sliding the rest of the way down – achingly slow. Once Dean was fully sheathed inside him, he rearranged his body to the perfect angle. Then he looked back at Dean’s face and held eye contact while he slid slowly up and then back down on the man’s cock.

Dean was looking at him as if he were a god. He flexed himself forward and rolled his hips in circles. Dean was whispering things that he couldn’t hear over the driving music.

He tipped his head back and fucked down onto his man. He felt dirty and wild and powerful. He moved with passion and let the music overwhelm him.

Cas brought his hands forward and traced the smooth lines of Deans hips with his fingers while rolling his hips in a sultry grind on Deans cock. He was really starting to feel the music now and he gripped tight to Deans hips as he began a slow ascent – reveling in how his tightness seemed to hold Dean inside him. As he reached the top of Deans shaft he paused for few beats before he impaled himself back down forcefully – just as the music picked up its pace.

Dean was looking up at the incredible man riding him. His lithe body was sensuous as he swiveled his hips, dragging Deans dick around with him, changing directions and patterns as the song changed its tempo, first building and then backing down.

Feeling the dirty slide of the guitar, Cas raised his arms toward the ceiling while his hips ground on his man. It felt so good to be stretched this way and filled and he let his eyes fall shut, dropping his arms at the elbows and folding his arms behind his head as he began thrusting harder and faster in time to the music.  He didn’t open his eyes – didn’t want to break the spell.

He was thrusting and writhing and feeling Deans cock grow impossibly larger inside him. He was drunk on the smell of sex and the dominant feeling of straddling on top of his lover and looking down at his hands – cuffed up to the headboard.

Dean was watching Cas watch him. He was so incredible. He was artfully fucking Dean in time to the music and he saw Cas’  eyes drift closed again as he leaned back and ran his hands down his own chest, circling his cock at the bottom and giving a few pulls before moving upwards again. The man was practically dancing, absolutely writhing on his cock. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

The egg was buzzing inside him and Cas was powerful in his thrusting. Deans eyes were locked on his man – wild sexy hair, strong shoulders and heaving chest with one fist clenching his cock and twisting upward on the shaft as he rocked Deans world.

He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach and he didn’t think he could hang on much longer. He saw Cas reach for his own cock again and grip it tightly in his hand. They were building faster now – their moans and heavy breathing lost in the driving music. The song was building right along with them –

 

_Oh yeah – let me take you there_

_Come on – let me take you there_

_It’s time!_

Dean was done. He’d completely forgotten he was in cuffs and reached to put hands on Cas’ hips – hold the man’s hips down and grind up in him when he came. But instead the sharp pain in his wrists reminded him of the cuffs. The perfect pleasure/pain combination sent him over the edge hard. He arched under his man and felt his body clench again and again as he pulled hard against his cuffs and spurted his load into Cas. 

Cas was still grinding slowly and when Dean opened his eyes he saw the man jacking himself with his eyes clenched shut and mouth open – face frozen in utter pleasure while he came with Dean buried deep inside him.

He watched come pulse out over the man’s talented hand as his grinding slowed to a stop. When Cas opened his eyes and saw Dean staring at him he smiled shyly.

Cas wasted only a second before he slid off and moved to the side table to shut off the egg; disappearing only for a moment before returning with a key to unlock Dean’s cuffs.

As his restraints were removed, Dean stretched his tight and aching arm muscles and rolled his neck and shoulders waiting for the ache in them to dissipate. Cas had flopped down beside him and the two of them laid quietly while their breathing slowed to normal.

Cas then rolled off the bed and moved to the record player. The wild and driving music no longer suited his mood now that he was spent.

He stood naked at the player, wet between his legs and weak in the knees. He reached for an old favorite, started the record and turned the volume down. Bob Dylan.

As he climbed back into bed with Dean the soft sounds of ‘Knockin on Heavens Door’ filled the room. Cas was so tired. It had been a long night. It had been an awesome night. He could feel his bones sinking into the mattress. As he was drifting off to sleep he noticed the song change. The sweet and soft strains of ‘forever young’ played through the room.

He felt Dean move closer, felt his breath on the back of his neck, felt Dean put his nose into his hair and inhale deeply. The feeling brought a smile to his lips.

 

In the morning, Cas woke to Deans alarm. “Thanks for setting that – I forgot and I would’ve been late. Again.”

“I don’t think I can get up. I’ve still got spaghetti for legs. You were on fucking fire last night.”

“I passed out fuckin nasty too.” Cas said as he worked his body loose from the sheets. There was dried jizz and lube everywhere.

Dean reached out and pulled him back again when Cas tried to get up, kissing him sweetly. Cas smiled as he headed to the shower. While he washed himself up he considered telling Dean that he needed a night off.

It wasn’t true. Cas never wanted to have a night off. Ever.

But, he’d promised himself that he was going to start cutting back on Dean – keep himself more guarded. He knew the best way to do that was to start carving out time away from the man.

The way they’d settled in to spending almost every night together was dangerous. At this point they were basically just flipping back and forth between the two condos. It was assumed that they’d spend each night together somewhere - and if the work day had ended without them talking about where they were going to sleep that night – they’d simply call or text the other to decide.

Cas had to get that under control. He didn’t want to make any drastic changes – just reassert himself into his old life a bit. He decided to always remember to plan at least one night a week without Dean. He’d do that for a while and then slowly increase it over time. He didn’t want to have Dean withdrawals and fall apart when he got dumped. He reminded himself that this was necessary. It was self-preservation.

He was at the sink shaving with a towel around his waist when Dean came in and started up the shower. He moved up behind Cas and tugged the towel off, letting it fall to the floor in a pile. “It’s a shame to cover up an ass like that,” smirked Dean as he tested the water and hopped in winking at Cas. 

 _Damn I love when he winks at me_ – thought Cas.

In the kitchen when they were putting their coffees together and getting ready to head out. Dean pulled the pie from the fridge and began eating forkfuls of it right out of the pie tin. Cas smiled at him and said, “Oh, by the way, I can’t shack up with you tonight.”

“Ok,” Dean said. “Here.” He said extending a forkful of pie for Cas.  He leaned over and took the bite. Not really breakfast food. But delicious just the same. He grabbed his suit jacket from the chair and his phone from the charger heading for the door. Then he leaned back into the kitchen for half a beat to watch Dean eat a bite of pie.

 _Dean is delicious_ – he thought.

“Bye.” He said.

“Bye.”


	9. The Toy Box

Sam leaned over and checked the time on his phone. It was almost 3 am. Where was she? Her shift was over at midnight. Should he be worried? Amelia had said she’d come over after but maybe she’d forgotten. Should he call her? He didn’t want to seem needy. But then he remembered that he didn’t have to worry about that with Amelia. She wasn’t like Meg, or any other girl he’d been with. She didn’t play games or manipulate him. She was honest and kind and she was a breath of fresh air. He tapped her icon on his phone and called her.

She answered on the first ring. “Hey Sam, I was just going to call you.”

“You were?”

“Yes. My overnight was two and a half hours late so I didn’t get to leave on time. But since I was certain that I was going to wake you up when I got there… I thought the least I could do was bring food. I’m stopping at the drive thru. What do you want?”

“What drive thru?”

“Wendy’s.”

“Wendy’s is open all night?”

“On Friday and Saturday nights, yes.”

“Um, how bout a grilled chicken club or something like that.”

“Frosty?”

“Vanilla.”

“Are you in bed?”

“Of course” he grinned.

“What are you wearing?”

Shit. This is new – he thought. “Um – boxer briefs”

“You should take those off”

“Now?”

“Well, before I get there.” She smiled.

He smiled. “Get here fast”

“I have to go. I’m at the window.”

“See you soon.”

Sam hung up the phone. Wow, thought. So this is what it’s like to have a girl like mom.

 

When she rang his buzzer he bolted to let her in and she pulled the smell of fast food in the door with her.

He took her shoulder bag from her and she moved to the table, dropping the food there unceremoniously. She looked exhausted. He only caught a glimpse of her filthy scrubs before she took her shirt off and dropped it to the floor of his kitchenette. She tugged the tie of her scrubs and they fell at her feet. He watched her – absolutely spellbound. She didn’t stop there – she took off bra and panties too – and then stood totally naked in his kitchen. “I thought I asked you to be naked when I got here?” she said.

“oh, yeah!” he said, sliding his boxer briefs down and stepping out of them.

She sunk into a chair and started digging out food. He was waiting to see what she’d do next. She set his sandwich on the chair across from her and gestured for him to sit. He did. She dug into her sandwich and fries like she hadn’t eaten in a week and didn’t slow down until her food was about half gone. She chugged soda and smiled at him.

“Why are we eating Wendy’s naked?”

“Because I’m selfish”

“How so?”

“That was my last clean pair of scrubs. A patient bled out on me and soaked through everything. Even my bra. So gross. But I didn’t have anything along to change into and the requisition room where I could get a clean pair isn’t manned at this hour. I just had to wear that biohazard home,” she joked.

“How is it selfish to need to get out of your scrubs?”

“It’s selfish to make you sit there cold and naked just so I feel less weird about being naked. And a bit selfish to make you watch me eat naked – we should have sex first and eat after. But again – selfish. I was starving.”

“I think you’re amazing.”

She sucked one last swallow out of her straw and moved to climb in his lab. “I’m glad. Maybe you won’t mind carrying me to bed then.” She smiled and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her out there and she slipped under the covers. He followed her under and she began to kiss him softly and sweetly. He returned her kisses and slid his arms around her tiny waist to pull her closer.

She slid her leg over his hip turned to climb on top of him. The room was dark but the moon was shining through the window. The silvery light made her look like a porcelain doll. Her hair was raven black and her eyes watched him as he ran his hands up and down her thighs.

Sam felt like the luckiest man in the world. She smiled at him again and began slowly moving backwards until his cock bumped her ass. He heard her small intake of breath. She looked at him mischievously and lifted herself up and over his hard member – still backing up until she came to rest on his thighs and dipped her head low and wrapped the warmth of her mouth around his dick.

She wasn’t especially good at giving head – meaning that she wasn’t practiced. But she made up for what she lacked in skill with bold enthusiasm. She would work on his cock for long periods of time licking and sucking and touching and tasting and she would get progressively more into it the longer she went at it. By the time she was done she’d have him panting and saying her name. He never grabbed her hair like the other girls, or forced her head down. He made a game out of trying to hold still for her and in return, she made a game out of seeing how many different things she could do with just one tongue and two lips.

She could do a lot.

Sometimes she’d run her tongue down behind his sack and lick his perineum. It drove him wild, but unlike the sluttier girls like Meg, she never teased his hole or fingered him or did anything to push his boundaries. For right now he liked that. It was sweet just like she was.

Amelia was a nurse. Surely she knew what his prostate was and how good it felt when it was bumped or rubbed, but she never did anything to let him know that she knew.

He laid there enjoying her enthusiastic and sloppy blow job for a few more minutes before he reached down and pulled her face up towards him. He kissed her sweetly and then roller over. Her legs spread for him without hesitation and he moved up to slide into her soft warm center. As soon as he was inside her, she began to breath faster. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his face gently. He started out softly, in and out, in a rocking horse motion. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear and he restrained all the dirty things he would normally say.

When he started getting close he wrapped his arms around her tighter and said her name into her hair. “Oh Sam,” she said quietly.

When he’d finished, he rolled gently off of her and she turned her back to him, allowing him to take the ‘big spoon’ position. She would be asleep in a just a few moments – he knew that. She always came home from work so tired and emotionally wrung out.

“My day was awful until you held me” she said.

“Sleep now sweetheart” he told her. Then he shifted a bit to hold her tighter until she fell asleep. He felt very protective of her and loved to watch her sleeping in the moonlight. She was beautiful. Inside and out.

 

In the morning when Sam got up for class he picked up her uniform off the floor. He took her ID off it and pitched the entire thing in the washer on cold with extra soap. Then he brought a water bottle to the nightstand for her and kissed her awake.

“I have class.”

“Oh, I’ll get up.”

“Don’t you dare” he grinned fondly. You look beautiful spread out in my bed. I hope you’re still I there when I get home.

“What time will you be back?”

“Two thirty.”

“I’m on at eight.”

“You can just stay here if you want. I’ve already put your scrubs in to wash.”

“I’m a lucky girl.”

“See you later. Get some sleep”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a family thing on Saturday afternoon. Would you be able to join me?”

“Well, he said, I have a thing at 7 that I cannot miss. Will we be done by then?”

“Yes. Do you need me to go to your thing?”

“No I already have a date.”

“Is she hot?” she teased.

“She’s a hound dog compared to you. Seriously, I’d rather take you. But I can’t. She’s a very old friend and we’d agreed to go to this thing together before I met you. I’m still going to take her because I said I would. But I promise I will be thinking of you the entire time.”

“Ok. My thing is from 2-4. We can ride separately if you’d like. That way if it goes long you can head on without me.”

“Thank you.” He said to her in a serious tone.

“For what?” she asked him.

“For being exactly what I never knew I always wanted.” He plucked a kiss to her soft cheek and headed out for class.

 

 

As Cas got in the car he was conflicted. On the one hand, he was proud of himself for having the discipline to follow through on setting aside one night a week for himself away from Dean. On the other hand, he now had ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to look forward to about this day. He had work. Blah. Then a doctor’s appointment. Blah. Then he’d head home and what? Do some laundry? Balance his checkbook? Watch top chef? Blah. Blah. Fucking Blah.

Why was this good for him again? Because a dull night at home was somehow more beneficial to him than a night doing almost anything with Dean?

What was he thinking?

Be strong – he told himself. If you’re this bummed about one night without Dean then how are you going to feel when you have to face the rest of your life without Dean? Cas nodded to himself. Yes. This was necessary. Being without Dean needed to start feeling ok again.

 _Baby steps_ – he thought. One night a week until he could handle more.

He pulled out his phone as he stopped at the first light and considered texting Anna. Just a little note to let her know that he missed her. Nothing pushy, nothing that touched on their argument or issues. Just a little something to reach out. He ached with missing her. The light turned green before he had a chance.

He turned on the music as he sped up to merge onto the freeway. He flipped through many songs before he found anything that suited his melancholy mood. He ended up singing along to ‘Cigarettes, Wedding Bands’ by Band of Horses. 

 

_They lied at night, they lied at night, they lied_

_Why did we live so long?_

_If my body goes, then to hell with my soul_

_We don’t even know the difference_

_Why did we live so long?_

 

Cas was singing loudly when he exited the freeway. He’d sang through several of their songs and felt no better and no worse. He decided to make a conscious effort to stop moping. Before getting out of his car in the parking garage he sent a text to Anna. Simple and honest just like he planned.

 

7:52am To ANNA: I miss you.

No response.

 

Cas grabbed his suit jacket off the passenger seat and headed in to work feeling blue. As Cas was stopping at security on the way in, he noticed a familiar shape ahead of him. His blood ran cold and his heart fell into an unsteady rhythm. Michael. Here. First thing in the morning. Cas stood in the check point staring ahead and praying silently that the man found no reason to turn around. If he did, they’d be face to face.

Suddenly his heart was hammering and his breath was short. Anger surged up inside him and gripped ahold of his chest. He wanted to stride forward and knock the man on his ass.  This was the goddamn Milton/Baxter building. I’m a Milton thought Cas.  This is my house. The urge to drag Michael out and banish him from the grounds was overwhelming.

The desire to beat him into submission and take back the video – put an end to the nightmare was overwhelming.

But it was futile. No matter what Cas did to insure destruction of the video proof of his sexual deviance and drug of choice – he would always be left wondering if there was another copy somewhere. He would always be waiting for his secret to be dragged into the public eye and he would never sleep as soundly as he had before that first night with Dean. And as or Michael? He was clearly here by invitation. As much as it burned like acid in his mouth – Baxter/Milton was Anna’s house too. She could invite whomever she wanted to visit her here.

Cas sat down at his desk fuming and angry and did the best he could to bury himself in work. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that his secretary had to call him on the intercom and remind him of his meeting in the lab.

He grabbed what he needed and left quickly but was still a few minutes late. He had trouble focusing for the duration of the meeting, unable to focus and feeling fidgety. He left the meeting with stacks and stacks of papers – new information for his reports. It was never ending. He began separating the new information into different stacks based on how he would use the information in his reporting and began digging through it.

 

 

 

 

Dean walked into the office whistling. He was feeling a bit sore in the shoulders but it was a good kind of sore. The kind that he would notice a dozen times today and each time - the pain would jolt his mind again with memories of the night before. Last night was hot. The strippers, the wrestling, the cuffs, Cas – all of it. Fuckin hot.

Dean smirked to himself as he flashed on some of the images: Cas writhing on his cock, Cas grinning as they’d wrestled, the satisfied look on Cas’ face when he’d used the remote, shoulders rubbing together as they watched glittery tits bounce in their faces, Cas’ face when he came. Really. Hot. Night.

 

 

 

Cas was working so diligently on this report for the double blind study that he didn’t even notice it was lunch time. His phone buzzing snapped him out of it.

 

12:17pm From ANNA: I miss you too.

12:18pm To ANNA: Want to have lunch?

12:18pm From ANNA: Yes, but I can’t. Leaving town for a few days. When I’m back?

12:19pm To ANNA: Yes. Are we ok – you and me?

12:22pm From ANNA: Well, we need to talk, but yes. Always. I love you.

12:23pm To ANNA: I love you too. Travel safely.

 

Cas felt his heart unclench in his chest. Relief washed over him. He’d had a lot to distract him over the last few days, but the loss of her presence in his life was difficult. He’d missed her terribly. Now that the silent treatment was over – the pain in his heart from her absence was quickly fading. He was feeling much better than he had when he’d arrived that morning.

He was due to leave at 1:00 for his medical appointment so he wrapped up what he was working on and checked his email one last time before leaving.

 _Holy shit_ – thought Cas as he read the email marked urgent. It was from the Head of Security, Rufus Turner. It was a memo advising Cas that at 10:17 am today Michael Wellington had exited his approved zone. A detail of locations he’d accessed was included. Michael had used the restroom facilities on two different floors (between his and Anna’s, he noted) and had spent eleven minutes in the hallway adjacent to Castiel Milton’s office. At 10:32 am Michael had attempted to enter his office and at 10:33 had been intercepted by employee Donna Hascum. At 10:42 Michael was back in his approved zone.  It was noted that the video feed from 10:15-10:45 had been marked to not be discarded and advising Cas to submit a requisition form if he wanted a copy. The email had been formatted like a memo but no one had been copied on it. Cas flopped back in his chair like a limp noodle.

 _Holy shit_ – he thought again.

He went to his doctor’s appointment as planned but was distracted the entire time. He decided to put the Michael situation out of his mind. He knew that Dean would view this development as good news – finally they had something proving that Michael had malicious intent. But for Cas, the escalation was really kind of unexpected.

On some level, he’d truly believed that Michael was just coming here to visit Anna. Now there was no denying what his instincts had been telling him all along. That Michael was working an angle, had a plan. And that Cas was part of it. He pushed the issue to the back of his mind for now, but let it fester there, hoping that at some random moment he’d be blessed with an insight that his mind wasn’t grasping when he looked to closely at the information.

After his appointment, he had the rest of the afternoon off and he did his best to enjoy it. He stopped at Vinyl Fever which was only about five minutes away from the doctor’s office. It was his favorite record shop. They stocked new stuff that was recently released, but the vast majority of their inventory was used. They took records on consignment here. When Cas decided to get rid of a record – he never threw it away. He always brought it here. Records were special to him. They were the legacy of the artists whose work was etched into them and a timestamp of a bygone era.

They were re-emerging as trendy now, much like vintage clothing and Volkswagen beetles. But even with a cult following hoarding records – the originals were a finite item and there would be less of them each year until one day – some asshat threw away the last one.

The store itself was cool. He’d always liked the feel of the place. The walls covered in memorabilia, used instruments displayed artfully and even the lighting added to the ambiance. He realized now, as he looked around that the décor here was very similar to Pam’s loft.

He moved to the end of a row and started flipping through albums. He always tried to stop in here every few weeks and sometimes would find himself losing two or three hours combing the stacks of albums. He hadn’t been here since he’d started seeing Dean.

He smiled at himself as he realized that this was one of the reasons he needed to do what he was doing. He needed to remember the life he had before Dean and keep on living it. He needed to remember that he had been happy before he met Dean and he would be again after Dean (in time).

Cas continued flipping through albums and found a few that he liked, but ended up getting ravenously hungry. He’d accidently worked through lunch and then went straight to his appointment. He decided to stop shopping and head to the register so he could go grab something to eat. He was just finishing up the row he’d already started when he struck gold.

He tried not to squeak as he lifted the album and pulled it from its sleeve to check the quality. It was perfect. Cas was thrilled. Warrant. Cherry Pie.

He added it to his stack of purchases for the day and headed to the register with a goofy grin on his face.

 

 

Dean had a rough day at work. He was prepping for another visit from Dorothy Holmes. This wasn’t his first rodeo anymore. He’d grasped quickly just how chaotic it was having half a dozen people attached to the client he was supposed to be working with.

First of all, no one ever had this woman’s full attention. She didn’t have a conversation without some interrupting for something ‘urgent’. There were people coming to her at all times of the day to ask her about things that had nothing to do with what was going on at the present time. It was very distracting for her and it was murder on everyone else. Every decision that was made seemed to change something about the five decisions previous to that.

Second of all, none of her helpers were interested in helping each other out. That left it to the star to prioritize and delegate between them. But really, to effectively prioritize anything, one needed to focus and have perspective. But how could she have that when she was constantly moving and constantly being interrupted and constantly being given advice from several different people – each with their own objectives and goals? It was exhausting to watch and he’d been with her less than 6 hours.

But, most importantly, how could she function when she was fucked up? She was clearly under the influence of something when he’d seen her last but the effects of it were like nothing he’d ever seen. Her hand-eye coordination had been poor and her balance had been a bit off, but her brain seemed to have been working at full speed. He had no idea what to make of it. But Dean knew from experience that if you’re even a little bit altered – your decision making skills become questionable. So how was she supposed to make good choices about any of the choices they were presenting to her when she’s not even sober?

Dean had a plan in place for this next meeting with her and he hoped it would make things a little easier. On her and on him. Logistically it changed things significantly from how they would normally handle a client meeting but he was convinced that his decisions were sound.

He stopped by his father’s office on the way out that evening to fill the big man in on some of what he was planning. John had praised Dean for his work again and as he walked to his car he thought _– I could get used to this._

Dean felt so good about the day that he didn’t want to go home. He sent a quick text to a couple guys to see if anyone felt like drinking with him after work. His friend Dave was out of town but was down for getting together when he got back. Tom begged off saying he had to go home (that guy hadn’t been out once since he got married). Chris was still at work but told Dean to go ahead and find a place to drink and he’d give him a buzz when he was off to find out where to meet up.

As Dean merged onto the freeway, singing along to Metallica’s Master of Puppets, he shot a quick text to Sam to see if he wanted to join.

He stopped at home to change, sliding into jeans and a Zeppelin tee. (After last night? How could he resist!)

He threw a load of towels in the wash and loaded the dishwasher before he left. He jumped in the Impala and swung out to the freeway towards downtown.

He chose a bar near Pam’s place. Her artsy warehouse district was home to lots of unique coffee shops, restaurants and bars. One of Dean’s favorite spots was called Zombie Burger. The entire place was decorated in ‘horror movie sheik.’ Connected to Zombie Burger was the Zombie Drink Lab, accessible to the restaurant by a long dark hallway, or from the side parking lot.

The walls were galvanized metal and it was ratcheted up sloppily with chain link running behind it. In places where there were gaps - the arms and legs of bloody mannequins reached through from outside. There were spatters of red ‘blood’ all over the walls and signs hung everywhere marking the bar a “Quarantine Zone”.

The ceiling above the bar was chain link and if you looked up you would see mannequin zombies climbing around up there and trying to get in. The posing of the Zombies was done very well and the deep blue and purple lighting in the bar area really brought out the creepy Halloween vibe.  Behind the bar tender were all the regular staples but many of the bottles near the front had unique and funny apocalyptic labels. The drinks were extremely expensive here. Even the specials were $10 - $30 each so the crowd here tended to be mostly pretentious hipsters and tourists.

It wasn’t the kind of place you wanted to sit and drink for hours, but it was a very fun place to kick off the night. The restaurant in front served theme burgers. Everything on the menu was inspired by a Zombie movie – even the names of the various burgers. The food was really unique and had been featured on some show on the food network; their signage and endorsements were everywhere.

When Dean rolled into the parking lot he sent Pam a text to let her know he was in the neighborhood and see if she wanted to come have a drink. While his phone was out he got a message from Sam wondering where to meet and replied to it.

Sam texted back to let Dean know it would take him over an hour to get there. He headed inside and ordered a Dead Eye. _When in Rome_ – he thought. When it came it glowed a freaky green color under the black lights of the bar. It had an eyeball jaw breaker rolling around in the bottom and bright purple sugar rimming the glass. The straw was orange and had a sticker hanging off of it that said “biohazard.” Fuckin cool.

He got a message from Pam that she’d be over in a few minutes. He looked around the bar. It was busy – it always was – but no one seemed to be paying him any attention so he said good bye to his manhood for brief moment and snapped a picture of his drink with his phone and sent it to Cas. 

Pam wasn’t long in coming and he bought her a Shot Gun Shell. It was actually a shooter that came in a tiny red and gold tumbler shaped like a shot gun shell. The chaser was bright red and fizzing. They took their drinks and moved to a table as soon as one opened up.

“So,” she said as she slid into the booth with him, “where the fuck have you been keepin your fine ass. Haven’t seen you in months.”

“I know.” He grinned at her, “for the sake of my dignity please try to keep this under your hat, but I have settled into domestic bliss.”

“Fuck-shit!”

“I know.”

“Cas?”

“Who else?”

“Have you come out?”

“Okay,” he said, settling his eyes on hers, “let me amend that. I’ve settled into SECRET domestic bliss with Cas.”

“How are you finding it?”

“Awesome. Don’t tell anyone – I have a reputation to uphold as a dirty rotten scoundrel.”

“Your secret virtue is safe with me Winchester”

“Sam’s gonna be here in like,” he glanced at his watch, “half an hour or so.”

Her phone vibrated and she checked it, typed out a quick reply and then looked up at him. “What?”

“Sam’s gonna be here in half an hour.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Alright. He’s dating a nurse.”

“You approve?”

“Hell yeah. She’s a 10”

“So, Pam, how have you been?”

“I’ve been great!” she said leaning forward conspiratorially, “I got commissioned to do two pieces for the new park they’re putting in down by the river.”

“You’re not kidding! How could you not lead with that? What the fuck? You let me prattle on about Sam and Cas and waited til now to tell me you got commissioned?”

She told him about the details of the job. The park was part of the rejuvenation project and would cover a long stretch of the river where a bunch of old loading docks and their offices had just been condemned. The project would set a one block by six block section of river front landscaping to create a lawn with a sidewalk winding along it. It would be called River Walk Park and would have three stations along the path. One would be Pavilion, one would be playground and one would be a fenced dog park. Then, in the area between each station would be a sculpture and a bench for people to sit and look at the art or the water.

Her only criteria for the sculpture was a minimum and maximum size and the concept that the materials for the sculpture would need to come from the buildings that were condemned and conceptualize rebirth/rejuvenation in an urban context. She had a lot of creative liberty.

Dean was thrilled for her at securing the project and the money involved for her was very good. He offered to help her with the scavenging for materials.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she grinned at him, “you are the only one who doesn’t give me a hard time about the things I choose to take.”

“That’s because I support your integrity as an artist,” he told her.

“No,” she said, “You just don’t argue with me because you’re still secretly hoping to get in my pants someday.”

“What tipped you off?” he grinned at her wolfishly, “was it that I just bought you a $20 drink?”

“This was twenty bucks? It should be better! Next round let’s get that one we had last time with the rock candy in it.”

“It would be cheaper to buy coke from you than to keep drinking here!”

Just then Sam slid into the booth next to Pam.

“Hey Sam I didn’t even see you come in!”

“Yeah. What the fuck are you drinking?”

“When in Rome, Sam!”

Seeing Sam sit down the server came over and asked what she could get him. Without missing a beat Dean said, “He’ll have a rabid Zombie Dog and so will we,” he said gesturing between himself and Pam.”

Sam made a bitch face at Dean but Dean watched him snap a picture of his drink and send it to someone. Didn’t have to be genius to know who.

Pam wheedled Sam for details on his new girl for a while and when Dean’s phone buzzed he saw it was Chris calling him. He answered and slid out of the booth to take the call outside.

“Dean I’m sorry that took so long. I’m still the low man on the totem pole so I can’t ever go home til everybody else including the fucking janitor has gone home.”

“Its cool man – don’t stress over it. We’re at Zombie Burger. Have you heard of it?”

“Yep. Will you still be there in an hour or should I just meet you at your next place?”

“Up to you man.”

“Well, my friend is doing an open mike night. I was gonna go – show support – you know.”

“That’s fine, where should we meet you?”

“The place is called University Sound. It’s actually not far from that place we used to go. Do you remember Toads?”

“Yeah. We’ll head that way when we’ve finished this round.”

“Ok, just holler if you have any trouble finding the place.”

Dean went back inside. Sam begged off at the mention of an open mike night. Pam, however, was interested and said she’d follow Dean so that he wouldn’t have to run her home after.

They lingered a bit longer finishing their drinks and then headed out. Sam said his good-byes to them and Dean winked at Pam on the way to her car.

Dean put the name of the bar in google so he could see where it was exactly. Then he saw a message.

 

7:16pm From CAS: Tasty. Is that eyeball a jawbreaker?

7:19pm To CAS: Yep. Go ahead and ask me if I sucked on it. I know u want to.

7:20pm From CAS: Dint have to ask. I know u did. J

7:20pm To CAS: Really Cas? A smiley?

 

Dean and Pam arrive at University Sound just a few minutes before the first act hits the stage. Chris sees them enter and waves them to his table. He’s got a few friends with them so they all do introductions. By the time they give their drink order to the waitress the first act is already going up. They aren’t as bad as Dean was expecting – he’d been expecting the worst. The music was loud but they were able to get caught up a little. Dean watched Pam circulate the room, leaning in and talking to people. Several times he watched someone put her number in their phone.

Chris asked how long he’d been seeing Pam. Dean explained that they’d stayed close after school but they’d never really been a couple. Chris said he’s been seeing someone but it’s winding down. Dean said that he’d been seeing someone too and that it wasn’t. When he told Chris they’d been together almost six months, the man was stunned.

“Didn’t think monogamy was your thing, Dean.”

“Didn’t used to be. But the right person can change your mind about things.”

“Who is she?”

 _Saved by the bell_ – thought Dean when the waitress chose that exact moment to pop up. After she left Dean tried to change the subject but Chris wasn’t gonna let him off the hook.

“C’mon Dean – tell me of this illusive and fabled creature that tamed the great Dean Winchester!”

“Chris,” he began, “we go back a long ways right?”

“Yeah, bout six or seven years I guess. Why?”

“Cause there’s something I want to tell you. But it’s important you keep it to yourself.”

“Okay” he said, “you have my attention.”

“It’s also possible that this could end our friendship. If it does, I need your word that you will keep this one thing in confidence – out of respect for the time when we were friends.”

Chris looked stunned. “Dean, what?”

“I need your word man.”

“You have it.” Chris assured him.

“I’m seeing a man.”

“You’re seeing…” Dean watched as his friend took a second to process the news he’d given him.

“You mean like, seeing him as in - dating him? You’re dating a man?”

“Yes.”

“Is this new to you?”

“Yes.”

“Your first man?”

“Well, if I’m being honest, he’s my third man. But he’s my first real relationship of any gender.”

“Are you in love with him?”

“I think so.”

“Holy Shit.”

“I know.”

“And you’ve kept this from me all these years because you thought I wouldn’t be friends with you if I knew?”

“No. I’ve kept this from you for about six months because I was keeping it from everyone. He and I are really not the ‘out and proud’ type. In fact we’re very closeted. I’m not ready to tell my family. Especially not by brother and dad. And,” Dean continued, “His family is worse than mine by a long shot. They’re straight up homophobic so he has a lot to lose by going public.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah.” Said Dean. “You know, you’re taking this a lot better than I would’ve thought.”

“You were scared to tell me?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t want to lose your friendship. I don’t want you worried that I’m gonna hit on you and shit.”

“Well,” he said leaning in to light Deans cigarette, “I don’t give a fat rat’s hairy white ass who you fuck Winchester. So don’t worry about that. But I do have a couple things I’m curious about. Can I ask?”

“Yep.” He said popping the P.

“Does Pam know?”

“Yes, but only by extenuating circumstances. I’ll get to that in a little bit. Next question.”

“Who were the first two? Anyone I might know?”

“My first was Joe Ricketts. You remember him? Baseball team.”

“Ricketts was gay?”

“I don’t know if he is or was gay. But I know he blew me in the bathroom at the Kappa party on Halloween. We never spoke again after that.”

“Wow. He’s married now…”

“Well, I hope she gives good head.” They both busted out laughing at that. Dean felt better having told someone and having them take it so well.

“Who was the second?”

“I can’t tell you that one without asking him first. He’s not gay – he was just experimenting and if this got out it could damage him.”

“I know him don’t I? That’s why you’re being careful about what you say.”

“Yes, you know him. And I know you wouldn’t want to hurt him.”

“Ok. Well don’t ask him. I don’t need to know. If he ever wants to tell me he can. Now, tell me about the extenuating circumstances that drug Pam into this secret.”

“There’s a sex tape.”

“Jesus H. – Why would you do that if it was a secret?” he barked, “Those things always surface!”

“Well, I guess calling it a sex tape is stretching things a bit. But if it got leaked, that’s what the media would call it.” Said Dean.

He went on to explain what had happened that night.  How Michael had burst in the room and recorded them on his phone. How they’d chased him but been unable to catch him or recover the footage. How they’d been living in fear for their entire relationship because they were always waiting for the shoe to drop.

“What the fuck is this guy doing? Why hasn’t he either let you off the hook or pulled the trigger?”

“We don’t know. That’s part of the frustration. I have a hunch it’s because the guy is fully putting the moves on my man’s sister. Probably doesn’t want to take a chance of ruining their thing – whatever it is. But my concern is for the guy I’m seeing more than myself. Because of his family his life would be ruined if the tape came out. And the family has money. Makes my family money look like school lunch money. I think that’s what the guy is after. Lately he’s been sniffing around their business. It’s really fucking starting to piss me off. I wanna fuck this guy up bad.”

“You sure know how to step in it don’t you Winchcester?!?”

“Sure do.”

“Clearly you’re happy with this guy.”

“What makes you say that?”

“We’ve been here for hours. You haven’t checked anyone out. At all.”

“Hey, you’re right!  Gold star for Dean!”

“I’m happy for you.” Said Chris honestly.

“You’re a good man Chris.”

“So are you Winchester. And I’ve fuckin missed you these last few months. But this is why you’ve been MIA? Because you’re seeing someone… and you’re happy.”

“Pretty much.”

“Is it hard to hide it?”

“Not so far. We’ve been lucky I guess – with the one obvious exception.”

“I still can’t get over you being gay. You’ve seen my dick man.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed at that, “relax man. Just cause I like dick doesn’t mean that I’m after everybody that has one.”

“Are you saying I’m not attractive?”

“Not to me. But I’m not fully gay.”

“Not fully gay? Is there an initiation? You have to pledge?” he said, laughing.

“Well, I guess the easiest way to explain it would be to say that I like women most of the time. That’s always been my preference, but once in a while, I guess you could say that something else catches my attention? That might be a good way to look at it.

Chris was holding his empty glass and glancing around for a waitress as he smiled for Dean to continue.

“Anyway,” Dean went on, “there is definitely something about this guy – and for him - I’m trading in tits for dick. We’ll see what comes of it.”

With their conversation muted for now, Dean started to notice the music again. Whoever this new band was sucked ass.

“Dean, I have one more question. Which are you?” he grinned sheepishly, “Are you the hot dog or the bun?”

“Oh for Fuck’s Sake!” said Pam said, having just returned to the table and sliding in next to Dean. “Hot dog or bun? You want to google tact for a second and rephrase your question? – Or forget you asked it?” Her words put Chris in his place but when he met her eye she was laughing and he realized that she was mostly fucking with him.

Dean was laughing too, “I believe if you look up tact it will tell you that the proper verbiage is to ask if someone is ‘pitcher’ or ‘catcher,” said Dean half grinning.

“And I am definitely the pitcher.” He said flatly.

 

 

 

Most of the bands sucked. Chris’ friend’s band sucked. But Dean had a solid buzz and he was basking in the glow of acceptance from his friend. It had been easier than he thought to come clean with Chris. Or maybe it was just getting easier because he’d become more accepting of himself.

Most of the real entertainment that evening didn’t come from the stage. It came from watching Chris try to get Pam into bed. He had no idea where to start with someone like her. When they’d been in college, Chris was on the baseball team. (not intramurals – the real baseball team) which meant that he couldn’t smoke any pot. The players were all regularly drug tested. So he’d avoided being at Pams for obvious reasons. He’d only actually talked to her a few times back then so he didn’t know her like Dean did. But it was clear he wanted her and he was halfway to making a fool of himself for her. It was precious. She got up once more and made a circuit around the room. Dean watched her ‘networking’ and marveled at her skill.

Their group mutually decided to move to a sports bar around the corner. They walked there rather than move the cars. Dean felt the place was an improvement. The music was better at least. The place wasn’t overly crowded and they immediately moved to the pool tables rather than sitting at a table. Dean and Pam played against Chris and his friend (the one who’d sung at University Sound - whose name Dean kept forgetting).

Chris had not given up on his desire to bang Pam and she didn’t discourage him, which made the show extra fun to watch. Dean silently wondering if this is what he’d looked like all those times when he’d flirted with her and silently contemplated trying to seal the deal. Probably.

After two games – with Dean and Pam winning both – they settled in to a table. The bar was starting to clear out and they did a round of shots while watching some incredibly drunk girls try to play darts. Dean told them about Dorothy Holmes and how tomorrow she’d be in his office and enjoyed the looks he got from Chris and his friend. At one point, one of the drunk dart girls lost her shoe and it took both of them to get it back on her. After that – guys were swarming them like flies and the entertainment value went downhill fast.

Dean was getting tired and ready to head home. He thanked Chris for the evening, congratulated his talentless friend on his first public appearance and winked a good night to Pam.

He blasted Metallica on the way home again. He had to wash the clever new age punk from his pallet somehow – ‘For Whom the Bell Tolls’ was just what he needed. He rolled the window down, blasted his music and enjoyed the cool evening air. He’d sleep well tonight.

 

 

 

Dean woke early the next morning. His alarm hadn’t gone off and he sat straight up in bed, in a blind panic that he’d overslept. He relaxed after checking the clock and seeing he still had over an hour before the alarm would even go off. 

He felt slightly cheated, as he always did when he woke up without Cas these days.  He couldn’t get back to sleep so he surrendered to a long shower and took his time dealing with his morning wood. Even after sitting down for coffee rather than taking it in the car with him, he still arrived a bit early to work.

His calendar was clear for the entire day – another key part of his new plans for dealing with Dorothy. She wouldn’t arrive until afternoon, so he spent the morning taking care of last minute details. He found he had to do a lot of mundane things himself like making copies and retrieving files because he could only allow people who’d signed an NDA to handle anything of hers. Even things like her lunch order were confidential.

It was close to 11:00 when Dean got the call from Dorothy’s travel coordinator confirming her arrival would be at 12:30 pm. While on that call his was informed that Dorothy would have someone with her who was meant to have unrestricted access to Dorothy. Dean insisted on either being faxed a copy of this persons NDA or having a new one signed upon arrival. He was told he would receive a copy via email by noon.

Dean quickly made an update to the list of people who were ‘gagged’ so that this Charlie guy wouldn’t have any trouble moving around freely. At noon he went down to the first floor to wait for Dorothy’s Car.

At about 12:30 the car pulled up and there was a flurry of activity as Dorothy and her people exited vehicles. Dean and the security team moved out to greet them. Dean went straight to Dorothy and the security officers moved to either side to bank her through the front door and move her swiftly through the building and up to the chain of neighboring offices that Dean had set up for their group.

Unlike last time, His office was empty so he wouldn’t be squeezed out of his workspace during their visit. He’d provided a completely empty office for use as Dorothy’s home base for her staff. This way they had their own phones, computer and copier/fax to use as needed and they could put down the many bags and miscellaneous items they had to carry with them.

A neighboring office had been prepped for Dorothy and her travel mate Charlie – who Dean was surprised to see was not a man but a very young girl. She was a fiery red-head that had no issue with bossing around Dorothy’s handlers. He’d had a couch brought in and a mini fridge as well as some other creature comforts. The office had an adjoining washroom so it was ideal for this use. The executive who normally occupied it was on vacation this week and several assistants had come through and pulled out all the files and work related items that couldn’t be locked down and an alternate computer had been placed on the desk for them to use.

These small changes alone were paying out dividends in sanity already and she’d only been here for an hour. He labeled Dorothy’s room as the ‘quiet room’ and the hub he’d set up for them as the ‘war room’ and the board room he’d secured for them as the ‘work room’. Security was monitoring each and only NDA people whose names were on the list were allowed to enter those rooms.

The other big change that Dean had made was to state firmly that absolutely not disturbances were allowed in the ‘work room’. Dorothy would be ushered to the work room in half hour increments where the Winchesters would have uninterrupted access with her. After each half hour session she was moved back to either her war room or her quiet room where her many minions could have access to her.  Dorothy had her own ‘short list’ of those who could enter her ‘quiet room’ and security enforced this for her.

Dean didn’t have a lot of one-on-one contact with her, but in their few exchanges she expressed gratitude for how smoothly things were going. (As did John Winchester, who said they’d gotten more done in their first two sessions today than they’d done in her entire visit last time.)

Dean may not have had much interaction with Dorothy, but Charlie was another matter entirely. She was a spit-fire and Dean liked her instantly. She was fiercely protective of Dorothy and seemed to have a love/hate relationship with the star’s staff.

He chatted with Charlie several times throughout the day as they waited together for Dorothy and he found her quite captivating. She was a self-professed ‘nerd’ who loved board games, video games, sci-fi genre shows and movies and books. She had an easy manner about her – instantly comfortable with others in a way that only confident people can be. She didn’t try to put on airs simply because she was in the presence of Hollywood royalty. She was down to earth, happy and joking then entire time.

At one point Charlie confided that the last trip to Winchester Law had been so stressful for Dorothy that she’d asked Charlie to come along on this trip. Now she told Dean that he’d done a better job with Dorothy today than some people do who’ve been working with stars for years.

“You have a way of seeing what she needs,” Charlie said. It’s good. I feel better about all this having met you. I wasn’t on board with Winchester Law when she chose you guys but I’m feeling better about it now,” she’d told him.

Dean felt elated by her endorsements. When it was time to make the trip down to the car and get Ms. Holmes loaded up, he knocked on the door of the quiet room and stepped in. He was both stunned and embarrassed to have interrupted Dorothy and Charlie… sucking face. There was no better way to put that. They were hot and heavy making out. Dean immediately looked to the carpet while they composed themselves and said that the car was ready for them. Dorothy stepped with Charlie into the center of security and moved to the elevator bank. Dean stayed with them until they were loaded and ready.

As Charlie passed by Dean on the way to the SUV she turned and walked backwards while she said good bye. She raised her hand in the Vulcan greeting with her fingers spread in a vee and said “Peace out – bitches!” To Dean and John who were chuckling at her antics.

Ah success! Thought Dean. He immediately headed for the sanctuary of his office.

It took several hours to oversee the ‘tear-down’ of the little secure area that Dean had set up for Dorothy, so it was late when he was leaving. His father had been quite vocal in his praise for Dean’s success today and Dean was flying high.

 

8:13pm To CAS: Hey sexy!

8:15pm From CAS: How’d it go?

8:15pm To CAS: AWSM! Call me?

 

The phone rang in Dean’s hand. “Hey Cas, whatcha doin?”

“Just reading”

“The Shining?”

“Yes. It’s getting quite difficult to put down”

“I can’t wait to watch the movie with you”

“You won’t have to wait much longer. How was it today?”

“It went great. Tell you about it when I get there. Are you at your place or mine?”

“Mine.”

“You want me to come over, right?”

“Yes Dean.”

“Want me to pick up food?”

“No. I cooked.”

“You are so awesome! Is this your home-made stew?” he teased.

“Nope. My home made burgers.”

“Even better. I’m headin out now.”

“See you.”

“Bye”

With that Dean started up the Impala and headed to Cas’.

 

 

 

Cas had enjoyed his night without Dean. Not as much as he enjoyed his nights **with** Dean, but he wasn’t the sad lonely mess he’d anticipated being when he’d started the day singing melancholy songs in the car.

He realized now that a lot of his sadness had more to do with Anna than with Dean. Now that they’d broken their silence and exchanged ‘I love you’s, Cas was more at peace. He’d gone to his appointment and followed that up with a trip to the record store and then grabbed take out to bring home with him. He’d lingered in front of the TV after eating it, falling asleep on the couch for several hours. It was blissfully restful. When he’d woken up it was late and he’d put on some music while he took care of a few things around the house. He wound down listening to records and smoking a joint on his bed with his laptop in front of him and sorting through all the pictures he’d taken since he’d started seeing Dean.

Not all the pictures were actually of Dean – but this was simply the first time he’d sat down and moved the recent shots into their organized folders. Reviewing and organizing photos was something he’d always enjoyed because it gave him a chance to look at them individually and take the time to really remember the moments that surrounded them. He felt it improved his memory of whatever image he’d taken.

Once he’d finished his pictures he settled in with The Shining. Dean had been right. It was a compelling book. Although, perhaps it was a bit dark for reading right before bed.

When he woke up he rolled over into space that would normally be filled with Dean’s warm body. He took care of the ‘plumbing’ and then stopped for coffee instead of making it in the kitchen. He’d bought the coffee and indulged in a box of heavenly pastries from the bakery where Dean had taken him for pie.

Once at work he selected one to take to his office with him and left the rest of the box with his secretary for her and her friends. Anna had made several comments to him recently about him overlooking the support staff – especially his secretary and he’d realized she was right. He tended to think of them in the same way he thought of the copier or coffee maker – they were tools he used to do his job. He needed to remember that they were people too. They had families and hobbies and he needed to include them in his reality. He was going to try and do better about that. He knew nothing of his secretary other than her name, Donna Hanscum, and that she had no children. She was polite, although he didn’t speak to her much more than strictly necessary. And despite the fact that Cas was never especially friendly toward her, she’d always done a great job for him. Especially yesterday. She’d chased Michael away from his office. Good girl. Cas would love to know what was said in that exchange, but felt it imprudent to ask.

“Good morning Donna,”

“Good morning Mr. Milton.”

“I grabbed these at the bakery down the street.” He’d said, opening the box on the corner of her desk and choosing the one he wanted, “thought you might like one too but didn’t know what you’d like. Hopefully you can find something in here that suits you.” He’d said. Then he’d smiled at her and headed to his office, leaving the box behind him.

His work day was all consumed with the new double blind study and he’d forgotten to go to lunch again. It was after two when his hunger caught his attention and he’d decided to go find something to eat. As he was leaving, he checked his phone and found that he had several messages. None were from Dean. He wasn’t really expecting any – Dean had a very big day today.

One message was from Balthazar. It was short, saying he just wanted to check and make sure Cas was doing ok. He replied that he was much better and thanked the man for his concern.

He’d also gotten a text from his friend Cole saying that he was going to start running in the morning to get ready for soccer and asking if Cas wanted to join him.

Cas had immediately texted him back to agree and they planned to meet at the park at 6am and Cole had promised they’d take it easy for the first day.

After his late lunch, Cas finished up his day and headed home. He was thinking he’d like to make dinner again. Since both he and Dean seemed to love burgers that was a no brainer. He’d stopped at the store for patties and buns and a bag of frozen fries. And pie. Could not forget pie.

When he’d gotten home he’d cooked up the burgers and some bacon and he’d left the frozen fries out on the counter. He figured the more thawed they were the faster they’d likely cook. When he’d finished the burgers and bacon he put them on a platter in the microwave and left the kitchen to go read his book and relax until he heard from Dean.

Once he’d gotten the call that Dean was on his way home, he’d gone back to the kitchen and put the fries in the oven, set the table and put out the condiments. He’d even made the French fry dipping sauce that he loved, and hoped that Dean would like it too.

He’d heard Dean call from the living room and answered that he was in the kitchen. When Dean came in he’d slid around Cas from behind and squeezed him into a bear hug.

The timing was almost perfect. They put the food on the table and opened beers. Dean seemed impressed that there was bacon for the burgers and was thrilled to run through his day and share every detail with Cas.  Things had gone well indeed and Dean was obviously elated. And knowing how important it was to both of them to win praise from their fathers – it was not lost on Cas what the successes like this one meant.

Cas told Dean that he and Anna had bridged the gap a little and Deans eyes had given away a warmth that let him know Dean had been worried for him. Probably more than he’d let on and the knowledge warmed Cas’ heart a bit. He told Dean about the email from security, that Michael had been attempting to enter Cas’ office. Dean, as expected, viewed this as good news. He warned Cas to be careful and asked if there was anything he could do. Clearly there wasn’t.

“Oh and by the way,” said Cas off-handedly, “my tests came back and I’m clean.”

“Awesome,” said Dean, “Cause I’ve forgotten the condom more often than I’ve remembered it.” He chuckled. “Mine were clear too.”

They were both tired and they’d eaten late so they decided to just read in bed rather than try to do anything else with the evening.

So after they’d picked up the kitchen, Dean had headed for the shower and Cas was curled up with The Shining when he got out. Dean walked over to Cas’ book shelf and chose something to read before climbing into bed.

They smiled warmly at each other and Cas went back to his book. When Dean brushed his arm a few minutes later – he jumped.

Dean was laughing his ass off at Cas’ easy startle and passed him the joint he’d lit. “Think you’re wound up to tight from that book,” he’d grinned.

Cas continued reading as they passed back and forth – paying no attention to what Dean was reading. When the joint was down to a small roach, Cas tapped it out and went back to his book, until he felt it being gently lifted from his hands. 

Dean was grinning at him as he took the book and marked the page before dropping it on his nightstand.  Cas’ heartbeat accelerated at the implication and his dick twitched in anticipation before Dean had even laid a hand on him.

They leaned into each other and began kissing – sinking into the pillows together. Dean pressed into Cas’ space and Cas curled his leg up and around Deans thigh drawing him even closer. As Dean trailed kisses down Cas’ neck the blood flooded to his groin and stiffened his cock quickly. He’d missed the man. He had to work hard to control his breathing and his hips which seemed to have a mind of their own as they ground into his friend. Dean surged up on top of him and pressed their hips together. The pressure felt exquisite on Cas dick and he ground up into it.

“I’m feelin naughty Cas” said Dean in his ear, “Can we get something out of the box?”

 _Fuck Yeah_. “Yes Dean. Whatever you want.” He breathed, “Go pick something fun.”

Dean bounded from the bed. It was almost comical. When he returned he had the entire box with him.

Cas laughed out loud, “I said pick something Dean,” he grinned, “not keep me up all night trying everything!”

Dean gave him a short, huff of a laugh. “Cas, man… I’m a freak for real. Like, for real. But I’ve never used most of this stuff before. Let alone with a man. I’ve got questions.”

“Ok,” said Cas wearily.

“For starters – what the fuck is this?”

“Um,” stalled Cas, “I don’t think we’re quite there yet.” He laughed nervously, “That’s a double ended dildo. It’s used when two people want to get fucked. But this bed only has one guy for that, doesn’t it.”

“Let’s come back to that one another time,” Dean said with an embarrassed grin as he chucked it back in the box.”

“Thought so” said Cas smugly.

“What’s this?”

“Rope. Silk. If you’re going to take the time to really truss somebody up, it’s nicer than rope because it’s soft. Feels good when you fight the restraint.”

“You like to be tied up?”

“No, actually, but I used to um…” his voice trailed off a bit “… know someone who did?”

“Oh, I see.”

“If you’re not interested in being tied up – you can throw it away.”

“Dean gave him an assessing look and then turned his attention back the rope. He looked back at Cas once more. This time his eyes held a mischievous grin and he coyly put the rope back into the box.

 _Well fuck me_ – thought Cas – _that was unexpected._ He waited, watching Dean to see what else he would pull out.

Cas had trouble not laughing at the look on Deans face when he pulled out the next item. “What in the fuck-all is this? An alien probing device?” he grinned.

“That’s like a combination vibrator/anal beads.”

Dean chuckled to himself, “you wash this stuff really well, right?”

“Bleach” he laughed.

“Can’t blame a dude for askin,” he laughed.

“Bobby pins?” Dean asked him, holding them up curiously.

“No, nipple clamps.”

“How bad does it hurt?”

“As bad as you want. They’re adjustable”

Cas’ breath hitched as he watched Dean give them a considering look and then lay them on the bed rather than put them back in the box.

“These the same kinda thing?” he asked, holding up clamps on a chain.

“Pretty much, but those are more severe than the…” Cas stumbled “… bobby pin ones.”

Dean laid them back in the box and pulled out a fairly average looking vibrator. “I’m assuming you know all about those,” laughed Cas.

“Yes,” said Dean, “but I didn’t realize that men used them too.”

“Sure, why not?”

“Well,” Dean looked flustered, as if he felt like he shouldn’t say what he was thinking.

“Please don’t do that,” said Cas.

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t bite your tongue. I don’t like watching you decide not to talk to me about something, especially if it’s because you think I wont react well.”

“Ok then,” he said, “I was thinking that I really appreciate you being willing to um – take it for me. You know, catch the pitch?” he fumbled, “but why would you want to use this? Doesn’t it hurt?”

“No.”

Dean was silent for a minute so Cas continued. “Dean, it feels great when you fuck me. I’m not just ‘taking one for the team’, you know that don’t you?”

“No, actually, I didn’t. I mean, I know you must enjoy it at least a little – I can tell by watching you. But I guess I just can’t wrap my head around it.”

“You don’t have to.” Said Cas, “technically, I’m more of a switch hitter. I like to fuck and be fucked equally. But I understand that you’re not into doing both so I’m content to step back and do what you like.”

“But you’d prefer that we… change it up sometimes?” Dean wasn’t looking at him.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t over think this. Let it go. You were excited to look through the box, so look through it. Pick your poison and we’ll have a great night, ok?”

Dean leveled a long glance at him and Cas watched with delight as a smile slowly spread across his face. He returned his attention to the box. He held up a cock ring. “This is to delay. Is it a punishment?”

“Usually.”

“So is this?” holding up a small crop.

“Yes.”

“What about these?” asked Dean, holding up coils of leather on chains.

“Those are actually just restraints. They’re cuffs, but they’re more comfortable.” He gestured to Deans wrists and said, “if we’d used those instead of the cuffs the other night you wouldn’t have those marks.”

“Oh, well then why didn’t we?” he asked honestly.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t sit still and let me put them on you.”

Dean laughed heartedly, “Touche.”

Dean picked up and held something in his hand that Cas couldn’t see. He watched Dean consider the mystery item. Then he laid it on the bed next to the clamps. A very small vibrator. He laid a tube of lube out as well and then carried the box back to the closet.

While Dean returned the box to the closet, Cas moved the lube to the night stand so it wouldn’t get lost and laid the vibrator next to it. He held the nipple clamps in his hand and when Dean crawled back in bed with him Cas kissed him deeply. Their tongues played back and forth between their mouths and as Deans kisses became more forceful Cas leaned back in surrender, letting Dean press on top of him.

Both of their dicks had fallen slack while they were talking and looking through the box, but Cas felt himself hardening again as Dean lined up their cocks and ground into him. He breathed the smell of Dean and felt the hum of electricity under his skin as the man’s touches became more heated.

Cas pressed back against him and when they were on their sides facing each other, Cas slid a bit lower on the bed and lined up his mouth with Deans nipple. He used his tongue to trace around it and flick over it lightly. He felt Dean relax beside him and exhale a long breath. Cas enjoyed the feeling as Dean bent his knee and pulled his leg over to circle Cas’ legs. At the same time his arm slid around Cas’ waist and they sort of hunkered down together.

Cas then closed his mouth around Deans nipple and began sucking and biting with passion, breathing heavily. Dean moaned in pleasure and Cas brought one of the clamps up to the wet nipple. It was perked up and hard and he slid the vee of the tweezer clamp along his skin and Dean hissed a breath as he felt it there. Cas felt Dean take a deep breath and took that as an indication that he was ready. He slid the lock over a little way and looked up at Dean’s face. “How does that feel?”  Dean was panting.

“Feels good Cas, is it on?”

“Yes, just waiting to see if you want it tighter or keep it there.”

“Will it fall off?”

“Well, if it’s loose, yeah, but we can always put it back on. Just tell me if you want more or not. Don’t worry about it falling off.”

Dean deliberated and while he did, Cas used his tongue lightly on the other nipple. “Ahh...” Dean sighed, “yeah Cas make it a little tighter,” Cas slid the bar over a bit more and Dean’s back arched off the mattress, “Oh Fuuck!” he half shouted.

“You look amazing Dean.”

Dean was still coming down from the intense feeling of the clamp tightening but Cas managed to distract him by getting back to lavishing attention on the other nipple. When he felt it was time Cas slid the vee of the clamp over Deans nipple and slid the bar over to match the other.

Again, Dean’s reaction to the intense wave of pleasure was to arch off the bed and hold tension in his muscles until the tingles settled down. It was extremely erotic to watch him writhing like that and Cas’ dick was leaking with anticipation. His mouth watered to suck dick.

He lowered himself down, kicking away the blankets as he went. He didn’t tease – he dropped his jaw and slid his mouth down onto Dean’s hard and throbbing dick as far as he could. Then he pulled back and repeated again and again – sinking lower each time until he was bruising the back of his throat. The weight of it on his tongue had his mouth filling with saliva and mixing with the pre-come that was leaking from the tip. Cas took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance that Dean carried between his legs. It was intoxicating.

Cas pulled off Dean for a moment and licked up his hipbone, suckling there for a moment. He took the opportunity to look up at Dean and saw that the man’s eyes were closed. It was a perfect opportunity. He raised a flat open hand up towards Deans pinched nipple and snapped down an open handed slap. Instantly Dean was cussing and arching and Cas felt a shot to his groin as he watched the show. Dean got himself back under control and Cas moved back down to lick and suck on his balls and perineum and Dean surprised him by spreading his legs wide to let Cas really get in there.

Cas moved his body around to fit between Deans legs and used both hands to push his cheeks apart and slide his tongue along the crack to tease his hole. Without spending too much time there, he returned to bobbing up and down on Dean’s stiff dick and taking deep breaths of his scent – memorizing it – and taking cock so far back that he was practically gagging on it. It felt amazing to give his all for this man’s pleasure and as Dean writhed on the bed beneath him he felt powerful that he could induce this reaction in him.

With a mouthful of heavy dick, Cas lifted his eyes to look at Deans. The man was staring right at him. His green eyes were electric and intense and Cas let his hand drift up towards the other nipple. He let his open hand hover over it for a moment and held Deans stare. Dean gave a slight nod and Cas snapped his hand down on the nipple. Dean surged up again at the onslaught of pleasure. His movement buried his cock in Cas throat. It hurt like hell and he had to suppress the urge to gag it up. He came off Dean’s cock and licked around the tip for a moment before sitting back on his heels. He lifted Deans left leg and bent it at the knee before navigating it over top of the other leg – effectively moving the man’s hip and guiding him to roll over. Once Dean was on his stomach he said, “Dean, put your arms up by your head, let your clamps rub on the sheet.”

Dean did as he was told and Cas leaned forward and placed his hands at Deans hips lifting and encouraging Dean to come up to his knees. Dean was slow to respond but eventually he was on all fours. Cas slid up behind him, moving Deans ankles out of his way and running his hands up the back of his legs. He moved into position as if her were going to fuck him, even going so far as sliding his cock along the crack of Deans ass. Then he reached one hand to Dean’s hip and the other slid forward up Deans back and came to rest between is shoulder blades. He guided Dean downward so that his shoulders were low to the mattress and his ass was still up in the air.

Cas knew that Dean likely felt very vulnerable in this position so he told him again how beautiful and enticing he was as Cas lowered himself and began to tongue his crack. He remembered vividly the combination of strokes that Dean had used to open him up the first time, when he’d taken Cas over the back of the couch, and he tried to mimic those strokes with his tongue the best he could. As Dean got more into it and began to moan, Cas reached for the vibrator and lube on the nightstand. He felt Dean tense a little and used his free hand to rub gentle circles on his butt cheek as a reassurance.

He popped the cap off the lid and made a puddle in his palm and drug two fingers through the liquid which he then traced up and down the crack of Deans firm and beautiful ass. He slid in just one finger – just a little tiny bit and held it there for a few moments before removing it to trace the crack again. He repeated this teasing for a while and continued to work his finger in progressively deeper each time. Before long he was working in a gentle rhythm, rocking his finger in and out alternating between sliding all the way in and only sliding in to the first knuckle. He broke frequently to get more lube from the puddle in his hand.

The next time he pressed into Dean, he crooked his finger and began looking for Deans sweet spot. It didn’t take long to find. Once he found that spot he used it again and again until Dean was rocking back onto his fingers. “You feel so good Dean,” said Cas to his lover, “make me want you so bad,” he said as he watched Deans ass working and clenching. He tried not to think too much about how good it would feel to sink balls deep into that tight heat.

Instead he focused on the tiny vibrator. He turned it on and ran it up the inside of Dean’s thigh and the man released the dirtiest moan Cas had ever heard.

Cas worked the vibrator up and down the crack, just like he’d done with his fingers. Dean was coming apart. “Cas,” his hoarse voice begged, “it’s good. So good”.

“Dean you’re so fuckin hot right now,” said Cas, his voice rough with need, “I can’t wait to put this in you.” He paused just to hear Dean moaning at his words. “Can you feel how good it’s gonna be?” he said as he slid the vibrating toy in enticing circles around his hole.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean was panting, “I want it. I do. I wanna feel it. Feel you push it in me.” Cas was thrilling with Deans reaction.

Cas slathered the toy with lube and then added more to the hole with his finger. He pressed to the puckered entrance with the tip of it and held the pressure there for a moment – letting the buzzing feel firm against him – before finally aiming it for the easiest intrusion and gently increasing the pressure. The tip of it pressed through the tight circle and Dean clenched. Cas held steady and waited patiently for the clench to pass, using the finger of his other hand to massage around the hole until it relaxed. Then he began working the toy in deeper. He used very short, soft thrusts. He got a little deeper each time until the toy was right where he wanted it to be - rubbing over the spot that made a man weak in the knees. Dean was rocking now and still panting. Cas leaned forward over Deans back and began to stroke his cock with a nice medium pressure and heard Dean give a desperate cry of heat and want.

“Dean, do you want to come?”

“Fuck yeah Cas”

He moved the vibrator to strike the sweet spot, his motions no longer slow and teasing. Dean growled in response and hissed out a long, “yessssss”.

Cas began moving the toy in and out in a steady rhythm letting it ride over Deans sweet spot repeatedly. Cas heard him take a deep breath and then Dean shouted out “Yeah Cas, yeah!”

“You gonna come for me Dean? Gonna come for your man?”

“Oh fuck yeah Cas!” Dean growled. He was rolling his hips and Cas was stroking his cock firmly in the same rhythm he was using to slide the vibrator in and out. “Fuck yes, Cas! Fuck yes! Fuck me with it!” And he did. Roughly now. Once. Twice. Three times and then it was over. Hot sticky come poured out onto the mattress beneath them. Dean cried out his name loud once more, before his voice died down into a breathy sigh, “Oh Cas…”

He extricated the little toy and shut it off. He grabbed the lube and put another puddle in his hand which he brought strait to his throbbing cock. He circled his hand around it and began to jack himself off hard and fast with one hand squeezing on Deans bare ass in front of him. Before Dean could even turn a head to look, Cas was spurting his release onto Dean.

When he was done, he reached for a tissue on the other nightstand and wiped up Deans wet ass and crack and his own wet dick. Then he rolled Dean over and away from the wet spot in the middle of the bed and slid up to remove his clamps.

When he undid the clamp he put his mouth over the swollen bud and sucked gently for a moment – laving with his tongue and repeating the process on the other nipple. He moved to the other side of the wet spot and pulled the blankets up around them. Dean was watching him through hooded eyes.

Cas gave him an honest smile and Dean returned it. They both avoided the wet spot but scooched up higher to meet their faces over the pillows and exchange a languid kiss of sweet satisfaction. Then Cas rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

Dean laid awake for a while replaying the scene in his head. He considered the position he’d been in and how it had made him feel. He smiled thinking about how good it had felt for Cas to use the toys on him. And he remembered yelling the words ‘fuck me with it’ to Cas.  With a small shutter he realized that he had meant it. Who would’ve thought? He smiled to himself.

 

 

Morning came early. Dean heard the alarm and felt the bed move as Cas reached to shut it off. Dean reached a hand out to the man but he was sliding out of bed and Dean only felt skin for a moment before it slid away from him too soon.

“Ugh. Isn’t it Saturday yet?” growled Dean.

“Friday.” Said Cas, “but you don’t have to get up yet.”

“Why not?”

“Cause its only 5:30.”

“Why are you up so early?”

“I’m going running.”

“Um – why the fuck would you want to do that?”

Cas huffed a laugh, “soccer starts in less than 2 weeks. Need to start getting ready.”

“You play soccer?”

“It’s just a city league,” he said, “but yes, I play every year.”

“What position do you play?”

“Wing back.”

Dean chuckled, “I gotta be honest man, I don’t even know what that is”

“I play in the forward half of the defending field. Block, intercept - advance to the goal ideally.”

“Bet you look hot in those shorty shorts.”

“Go back to sleep Dean.”

“NOT a problem,” he said rolling over.

 


	10. The Call

Cas sat on the edge of the bed to put on his running shoes and smiled warmly at Deans resting form, lightly snoring. He grabbed his arm band and slid his phone into it, grabbed a water bottle and headed for the car.

At this hour the city wasn’t fully awake yet but there was always a surprising amount of activity in these early morning hours. Lights were on in some of the coffee and doughnut stores, venders were loading and unloading trucks, newspaper boxes being filled and there were others, like himself, out walking or jogging. He was still a little gritty in the eyes when he pulled into the park.

Cole was already here and stretching against a bench.

“Hey man, good to see ya!” said Cole as he walked toward Cas.

“You too man, glad we’re doin this.”

Cole put up his fist and they bumped and then stepped back, continuing to stretch while waiting for Cas to loosen up as well.

Soon they were setting out along the path in the park. As always, Cas let Cole take the lead and kept about a half step behind him so he could follow direction changes easily. They walked progressively faster as they began the route. Cas had his attention fixed on his arm band as he selected a playlist to run to. When he was ready, he looked to Cole who was watching him and waiting for a signal. Cas nodded and they hopped into a slow run in unison.

Cole didn’t like music while running so it had always worked well for them. Cole would holler if needed, like if they were passing someone on a hill (usually moms with strollers) he’d shout, “On your left” as they approached so they didn’t startle anyone or bump into anyone should they stop or turn abruptly. It was Cole who would watch the clock, keep track of how far they’d come and how much further they should go and follow the route of his choosing.

Cas would tune out the world, with the singular exception of watching the man who his attention was constantly fixed on, listen to music and just loose himself in the physicality of the run.

He loved the feeling of just starting out – when muscles began to respond to the work being required of them. Then soon he felt the adrenal kick and rush of endorphins as his body rose to the challenge.

Always his muscles would burn and his throat would burn and he’d experience that first wave of wanting to stop and rest. But he’d look at the ex-soldier in front of him and know that quitting wasn’t an option. He’d grit his teeth and push through the pain. His body’s response was simply to give him what he needed.

The muscles burned but they kept moving at his will. His breath was labored but didn’t fail him. His heart was pumping blood through him and he felt the beginning of the runners high that he loved.

 Soon it leveled off as Cole kept them at a nice even pace. As promised, he’d kept it easy this morning for their first time out this season. They’d never left the park – just done a few circuits on the running trail – probably just a mile and half or two at the most.

As they approached the parking lot, Cole slowed them to a job and then a walk to cool down. Cas pulled his ear buds out and listened to his own ragged breath as they stretched again.

“Thanks for taking it easy on me. I can’t remember the last time I ran”

“Well just make sure you don’t bail on me tomorrow,” he grinned, “you’re gonna be sore as all hell and it’ll be Saturday morning. You won’t want to get up.”

“I’ll be here. We goin at six again?”

“Yeah, may as well set the routine and start getting used to it,” he grinned.

“Grab a coffee?”

“Sure.”

They headed across the street and into ‘The Grind’. There was only a short line and they sucked down bottled water while they waited. When the men stepped up to order they’d both gotten iced coffee drinks and took a seat.

A few minutes were spent catching up, during which Cas found out that Cole had just moved in with the girl he’d been seeing for the last year. Cas hadn’t seen her since they’d doubled with him and Balthazar like six months ago. She was a very nice girl and seemed well suited to life with a quiet and driven man like Cole.

Cas offered his congratulations on the move and inquired why he hadn’t been solicited to help with the heavy lifting. Cole explained that he’d wanted to keep it as stress free as possible and hired movers.

Cas told Cole that he was seeing someone else now, but that his family was still blissfully unaware as usual.

Cole had expressed sadness in the past for Cas not being able to be honest with his family about who he was and Cas had told him he wasn’t sure that his parents actually knew who any of their children _really_ were.

Both men agreed it was a shame, to invest so much of yourself into being a parent but not really get to know and appreciate your children. He’d said that he was going to remember this lesson when he started having children.

Cas tried to picture himself having children but he simply couldn’t rectify that image with himself. He knew it was possible – gay men did it all the time. But he just didn’t feel a connection to that particular dream. Not yet anyway. Maybe someday.

Cole glanced at his watch and mentioned the time. They stood and walked to the door, both dropping their empty cups in the trash on the way past. And then they clapped each other on the shoulders as they parted company.

 

 

When Cas stepped back into the apartment he could smell coffee and toast. He headed straight for the shower and began getting ready for work.

When he’d finished dressing he headed for the kitchen and found Dean eating at the table. They exchanged nods and Dean asked, “How was your run?”

Cas grinned at him, “gonna be sore tomorrow. And I’ll pry be a whiney little bitch about it too. You may want to sleep at your place tonight” he said laughing.

“Oh no! I’m sleepin where you sleep tonight. And if you whine or complain – I’ll spank you”

“Ha. You’ll have to catch me first.” Cas teased him.

“Oh I almost forgot,” said Cas, dashing from the kitchen.

Dean continued eating and when Cas returned he was hiding something behind his back. “I got you something yesterday.”

“You got me something?”

“Yep,” he said – smiling proudly.

“Well don’t tease me,” Dean said playfully, “Let’s see it!”

Cas held out the record to him and watched his face light up.

“Dude! I can’t believe you got this!”

“Yeah I found it the other day and couldn’t walk away.  I had to get it.”

“Thanks man!” said Dean getting up from the table. He pulled Cas into a one harm bro hug and thumped his back.

 

 

 

As Cas climbed behind the wheel to head to work he was already daydreaming about Dean having said he’d spank him for whining. Cas shivered just thinking about Dean holding him down and spanking his ass pink.

When he walked into the office, Cas said good morning to Donna. In fact, Cas made an effort to remember to greet Donna every time he passed her desk in order to begin setting this as a new habit.

His workday passed quickly since he was still intently working on the double blind study. It was blindingly intricate work that was full of details that had to be accurate and research that would make a lesser man cuss and hire another assistant.

He decided to order lunch from the deli around the corner and have it delivered so he could keep right on working. He called out to Donna to see if she wanted anything. She said no, but mentioned that she appreciated being asked.

After he’d eaten he got right back to work. He got on a roll and made good progress all afternoon.

At five Donna buzzed him and said she was heading out – politely asking if he needed anything before she left. (This was new – she usually just left when it was her time) He declined, thanking her and wishing her a nice weekend. As he headed for the car he got a text from Dean asking if he wanted to go out somewhere for dinner.

Cas responded in the affirmative and requested where to meet him. He’d suggested a place called Ghetty’s that made a deep dish pizza to die for - so Cas headed that way.

The dinner rush wasn’t in full swing when they got there so they didn’t have to wait for a table. They ordered the pizza half-and-half so they could each choose their favorite. Dean had all the meats while Cas ordered the ‘everything’ pizza that had meat and olives and veggies too.

They kicked back, downing beers and talking while they waited for food and then when it arrived they got quiet as they ate. After finishing they decided to head to a movie. Cas had no idea what was playing or what he might want to see, so he told Dean to just pick.

They were standing in line to buy tickets when Cas’ phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw it was Anna. He smiled at Dean and stepped out of line to take the call, leaving him to get their tickets.

“Hello Anna,”

“Cas?” she was crying.

 

 

 

“Anna, what’s wrong?”

“Oh god Cas! Thank you for answering” she sounded so devastated, “I know we haven’t really worked things out – and I was so” she was stammering, “S-sso scared you wouldn’t answer for me. And I j-just n-need you,” she paused to suck in a ragged breath, “n-needed my brother” she heaved.

“Anna, please, just tell me, are you hurt?”

“No. Everyone’s fine.” She breathed, trying to control herself and failing miserably, “I’m just being the me that I hate.”

Cas saw Dean walking over to him. “Listen, Anna, I want to talk to you, ok?”

“Ok,” she said in a mousy voice.

“But I need you to hang on for just a minute ok?”

“Ok.” He could hear her taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself so she could speak. He turned to Dean and said, “I don’t know what’s going on yet. But this is Anna on the phone and she’s upset and crying and needs to talk to me. Why don’t you go in and enjoy the movie and I’ll speak with her. That way, when I come in, you can catch me up on what’s happening with the movie.”

Dean looked a bit perplexed. “Cas, I’m not gonna just go in there and watch a movie while you’re dealing with a crisis. But I will give you some privacy. I’ll be right over there,” he said, gesturing to a bench near the arcade and restrooms. “When you’re done with Anna come tell me what’s going on and we’ll go from there, alright?” Dean laid just the briefest touch of his thumb to Cas’ chin and turned to go sit on the bench.

Cas turned away from Dean and began pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of the theater. “Ok Anna, I’m listening. Tell me what you need.”

“Oh Cas, I don’t even know where to start.” He waited for her to begin. “It’s Michael.” Cas stiffened with the effort of not screaming, “What’s that bastard done to you?”

She took a deep breath and continued, “He’s asked me to marry him and I’ve said yes. That’s probably why I got so upset when you told me that I don’t belong with him.”

“That makes sense,” he said trying to make sure and say only validating and reassuring things. The last thing he needed was for her to feel that he couldn’t be impartial for her because of his hatred for Michael.

“You know how I am, Cas.  I like things to go the way I plan them. I have a picture in my mind of how things will be and when they fall short I get frustrated. The picture I have of my life was that I’d get married a year or two after college and that was two years ago and I’ve been frustrated with it lately. So when Michael asked, I was thrilled.” She took another steadying breath and continued.

“I wanted to announce to everyone right away but he didn’t want to tell anybody. He said he was nervous about what it would be like with our families. He said it would be bad between them and that it would end up breaking us up. He said we once we were married our families would have to accept us and get along. Now he’s talked me into eloping and we’re in Vegas and it’s supposed to be tonight.” Cas felt his heart stop beating, he felt like he’d been kicked in the gut and he sucked in a ragged breath.

“Anna,” his voice broke. “Anna” he had ten thousand things to say. None felt right. He could not mess this up. If he said the wrong thing, she’d hang up and go marry Michael and he was too far away to stop her. He had to say the right things, at least just to buy some time. He was shaking and his chin quivered with the effort of restraining a sob.

“Anna, I’m so glad you called.” He said firmly. “I love you so much,” his voice broke then. “I desperately want you to be happy.” He continued in a sick and sad version of his normal voice, “If you feel that you want to be happy with Michael, I will find a way to be ok with it. But before you decide if you can be happy with him, there are things you need to know… things I’ve kept from you. I need to see you, desperately. Please, can I come there?”

“Would you, Cas?” she asked sounding relieved.

“Yes. Give me ten minutes to figure out if it will be faster to drive or fly. I will call you back and let you know how soon I can be there.”

“Thank you Cas, I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Please promise me that you won’t do anything until we’ve spoken in person – even if it upsets him.”

“Yes,” she said “I promise.” And then she was gone.

 

 

 

Cas looked back to the bench where Dean was sitting. He was hunched over looking at something on his phone. Cas moved quickly toward him and dropped to one knee in front of Dean where he sat.

“Anna is in Vegas to elope with Michael. She’s agreed not to anything until I get there. I’m leaving immediately. I’m going to tell her everything. She needs to know what kind of man he really is. Hopefully I will be bringing her back with me and not leaving her there to marry him.”

“I want to help. Can I come with you?”

“Yes,”

“Ok. Why don’t we leave your car here and with me driving you can call about flights. We’ll make for the airport and if there’s no flights we’ll keep driving til we get there. Its eight hours so even driving we’d be there before dawn.”

“Yes, thank you Dean.”

 

 

 

They’d scrambled to the Impala and Dean tore for the airport. Cas was on the phone with Southwest before the first stop light. As Cas spoke with a ticketing agent, Dean drove and tried to think of anything important that they should consider. There was nothing set for tomorrow that either of them needed to cancel. They didn’t plan to stay in Vegas so they didn’t really need bags. Any incidentals they needed could be purchased when they got there. In fact, that might make something for Dean to go do if Cas wanted to talk to Anna alone. 

“There’s a departure at 8:55 out of SFO” said Cas.  Dean looked at his watch. It was 7:06. Dean nodded to Cas and took the car from 80 to 90. “We’ll do our best,” said Dean.

They exited and entered the airport loop with excessive speed. They dropped the car in short term parking and ran for the door.  They moved through the airport at breakneck speed and luckily it wasn’t too congested this late. They fumbled IDs out and picked up their tickets – making for the gate with less than 10 minutes to take off. The boys ran down the concourse and heaved themselves up to the ticket taker – breathing heavily and handing her their tickets and ID’s.

As they walked up the tunnel to board, Cas pulled out his phone and called Anna.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Anna.”

“What’s happening?”

“Boarding.” He was trying to speak between gulps of breath. “Be there in less than 2 hours”

She sighed with relief.

“Remember,” said Cas, “You promised not to do anything til we speak in person. Please don’t give in to him while I’m in the air ok?”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

 

 

 

Sam was having a great night. He’d gone out with his study group and had some drinks and they’d caused a raucous hopping from bar to bar near campus.

He’d come fumbling back to his apartment and stumbled inside thinking of the sweet love he was going to be making and was already pulling off his shirt when he walked through the kitchen to the bedroom.

Amelia was to be off at 1:00am having stayed late to cover part of another nurse’s shift, so he expected her to be there stretched out and waiting for him in his bed. But she wasn’t there. He flung himself down in a pout and drunkenly fumbled off his jeans. He looked at the bedside clock. 1:36. What the fuck? He really had it bad for this girl but he was getting tired of always waiting on her. She would tell him what time she would be done but she never got off when she was supposed to. He tried not to feel jealous at how easily she traded in time with him to do things for other nurses and sick people. In theory he loved that she was kind. In reality, he just wanted her here.

He flung himself over the side of the bed and extricated his phone from the pocket of the jeans that he’d unceremoniously dropped to the floor and checked for messages. There were none. He dropped it right back down on the floor.

Sam rolled to his side and pulled a pillow under his head. He was thinking he could’ve stayed longer at the bar if he hadn’t been so ready to come home and get some love from his lady. Now he was just disappointed. He trailed his hand down his defined abs and thought of Amelia’s sloppy blow jobs. He slid fingers under the waist of his boxer briefs and palmed his large and heavy dick. He wrapped his warm hand around it and it began to stand up for him.

 _This is getting old_ – he thought to himself. _I’ve been whacking off more since I got a girlfriend than I ever did when I was single_.

This whole monogamy thing really had its drawbacks.

He took a deep breath and stroked up and down a few times, trying to recall something marvelous from his spank bank. He curled his fingers under his ball sack and then back up his dick, twisting his wrist as he neared the tip. Suddenly his mind was on Meg. He remembered the feeling as she’d dragged her riding crop down his chest and settled it on his dick. His dick grew harder at the memory.

He replayed the images in his mind from that night. Meg had sprawled out on the floor, spreading her legs slowly and rubbed her clit. She’d banged herself with her own fingers and then she’d rolled over seductively and shown him her soft white ass – with that string bikini teddy pulling up her crack. He’d been ready to explode just watching her; and the thought of it now sent a shiver down his spine. He sped up his hand and tightened his grip. _That’s right_ – he thought as he flashed to the moment when he’d started chasing her with the crop. The sight of her running through the house in that damn teddy – twisting and turning and laughing. His breath was coming faster now and he could feel the warmth building in his belly.

He remembered the way he’d felt watching that crop snap toward his nipples and the noises she’d made as she watched him writhe in his cuffs as the tingles from the lashes spread over his body in waves.

“Sam?”

Sam jumped about three feet up off the bed and tried in vain to cover himself with a sheet. He was mortified! Amelia was standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” he said, not meeting her eye. “It was late and I thought you weren’t coming. But I’m glad you’re here.” Then he chuckled and added, “but I do kinda wish you’d made more noise between the door and the bedroom.” He added with a grin.

She didn’t seem upset. She just sidled up next to him. She ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve never seen a man touch himself before.” She said shyly. “I have to admit. I’m intrigued.”

He chanced a glance at her sideways.

“Can I watch you?” she whispered.

“Hell yeah.” He replied. “Can I watch you?” she looked at him and said, “I don’t masturbate.”

“Like, ever?” he asked her.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I tried it a few times and it didn’t feel good. If it didn’t feel good then why would I do it?”

“I guess.  Will you try it again with me?”

“Ok” she said, stripping off her uniform and climbing in with him.

He maneuvered her body until she was laying with her head at the foot of the bed and her legs spread wide in a vee. He then leaned back on the head board and took himself in his hand to watch her while he stroked himself. She did explore with her fingers a bit. It was fun to watch for a few minutes, but she wasn’t that into it and apparently wasn’t interested in trying to put on a show for him.

After a while his erection started to flop over listlessly. Clearly neither of them were enjoying this. But she was so sweet all laid out for him and he really loved that she’d tried even though it wasn’t really her thing. He crawled forward to her and kissed her sweet flat stomach. Then he trailed kisses all over her breasts and neck and stomach and finally sank into her sweet cunt with his tongue and began to eat her out.

She was making soft panting noises as he worked her over and soon her hips began to move around on their own. She called out his name and said she loved what he was doing. He reached forward and ran his finger through the wet mess between her legs and when it was slippery with her juices he slid it into her ass.

She cried out in pain and gaped at him. “I’m sorry,” he fumbled, “I thought it might feel good.”

 _I damn well know that feels good_ \- he thought with acidity.

“Sam you’ve been out tonight and I haven’t. Maybe we’re just not on the same page.” He agreed with her and he knew that he was just being a dick because he was hammered. She was just too nice to say it like that to him.

He smiled at her sweetly and said, “Thanks for putting up with my shit.” And then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “I’m going to make love to my beautiful lady now”

He moved over top of her and she spread her legs wide again. He plunged into her tight heat and took her with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on as he rode her, kissing her neck and whispering to her while he thrust in, hard and fast. He fell asleep next to her as soon as he’d come.

 

 

 

Cas and Dean boarded the plane and the door was closed behind them. The flight wasn’t full – in fact it was quite sparse. Dean led the way and chose seats where no one would be within ear shot of them.

Cas flung himself into the seat and leaned his head back with his eyes shut. Dean settled beside him and traced the outside of Cas’ thigh with his index finger.

The flight attendant gave the speech. Seatbelts were buckled. The plane made its taxi and took off. Dean breathed a sigh when they were in the air and looked around for the flight attendant. Cas could almost feel the tension radiating off Dean so he turned to him and asked if was alright.

“I’m not a good flyer Cas.  I’ll be better when I get a whisky in me.”

“This is really above and beyond Dean – you – well, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” He smiled. “I know.”

The flight attendant came around eventually and offered nothing but drinks and chips. Dean ordered two Whiskey doubles.  Cas ordered a water.

She dispensed the drinks to them and moved on.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“When we get there – do you want me to stay with you while you tell her? Or do you want me to make myself scarce?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to do what’s best for you and Anna.”

“Winchester… What did you do today? Run to the library and pick up a book of all the right things to say?” he grinned. “I honestly don’t know how this is going to go down. I don’t know if Michael will be there or not. I don’t know how she’ll be feeling. I don’t know anything.” Said Cas, dropping his head back against the seat again. “I guess I’d rather have you with me. But if she’s upset by it – then you could probably be more helpful by just thinking of reason to step out for a bit?”

“I can do that.”

“I was going to tell her. I’d been thinking about it. Now that she knows about us – there really wasn’t much of a reason not to tell her. I just hadn’t talked to you about it yet.”

“That would’ve been ok with me. At this point I think I’m more comfortable with this going public then you are.” It was silent for a minute or two and then Dean added, “It didn’t used to be like that you know. But lately it’s just seeming like less and less of a big deal.”

Cas gaped at him like a fish.

“I don’t mean the tape Cas.  I just mean – you know – telling people about us.”

“I see.”

“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind but I told my friend Chris. You haven’t met him and I didn’t give him your name. But he knows that I’m with a man.”

“How did that go?”

“Surprisingly well. He really didn’t seem to care at all.”

“He asked me,” Dean started laughing, “who was the hotdog and who was the bun!”

Cas joined him laughing, long and loud.

“Are you going to tell Sam?”

“I don’t think so, not yet.” Dean paused and thought about it, “if I tell him, then I’m asking him to keep something from our father. If he keeps the secret then he’ll feel like a liar. If he doesn’t then I don’t get to tell my dad on my terms and on my timing.” Dean finished by saying, “it just doesn’t seem to lead anywhere good. If I tell them – I need to sit them down and tell them together. Or at least on the same day so they can talk to each other if they need to.”

“Makes sense.” Cas realized that he was using the same placating tone on Dean that he had used on Anna. It didn’t feel honest.

“Dean.” Cas said without looking at him.

“Yeah.”

“It sounds like you’re getting ready to come out.”

Cas took one of Deans drinks and lifted it to his lips, taking a large swallow. He let the burn move downward and settle in his stomach and then took another.

“Cas.  I’m not ready to come out.”

“Good.”

Cas handed Dean his drink back and closed his eyes for the rest of the trip.

 

 

 

When the plane began descending into sin city, Dean gave Cas a little nudge. Cas hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep and gave Dean a small smile.

“Do you want to rent a car or call a cab?” Dean asked him.

“I think cab would be faster,” said Cas, “we can make other arrangements later if we need to.”

“Ok.”

They exited the plane and walked straight out of the airport and out to the curb. There was a cab circling and they grabbed it. “Where to?” said the driver.

“Sky lofts at MGM Grand” said Cas.

Dean was watching Cas.  He looked so tense. Dean wanted to do something to help him get out of his head a little but was afraid of making things worse. He opted to simply settle back and let his shoulder touch Cas.  Just a little touch. Solidarity.

It worked. Cas seemed to relax on contact. Dean felt better as soon as Cas felt better.

This was it. They were going to go into the lion’s den where Michael was likely waiting. They were going to tell Cas’ sister that they’d been lying to her for - what -6 months or so? Letting her get involved deeper and deeper with this guy. Wow – this was not going to go well. At all.

When the cab pulled up at the hotel, Dean almost didn’t want to get out. But he slid across the seat and followed his man to the elevator.

“Cas, this place is a trip.” Dean muttered as the elevator doors shut.

“Why? I think it’s nice.”

“It’s Vegas, Cas.  This is too ‘New York’.” He chuckled. “Why not the Tropicana?” he teased.

“Because it’s a dump.” Laughed Cas for a moment. But the tense silence returned quickly.

“Dean?” Cas’ eyes were begging for reassurance.

Dean pulled Cas to his chest and put his hands on either side of his face. “It’s going to be ok.” He soothed.

“I hope so.”

“She called you.” reminded Dean. “On some level, she already knows that she doesn’t want to do this.”

Their eyes stayed locked until the elevator dinged.

“What room?”

“1069”

“Left here.” Said Dean.

“This is it.” Cas lifted his hand to knock on the door. He paused and looked at Dean, “If Michael is in there – don’t let him separate us.” He watched Dean give him a nod and then knocked on the door.

“And don’t kill him either.” Smiled Cas, “You are WAY to pretty for prison.”

Dean chuckled at him and then the door opened.

Michael stood in the doorway. He made an intimidating picture and he didn’t move out of the way for them. He was wearing a tux with the collar open and tie undone, hanging loosely around his neck.

“She’s in the bathroom.” He said to them and gestured toward a hallway.

Dean kept his focus on Michael as they moved around him and then continued to maintain him at least in peripheral vision as they put him behind them and moved down the hall.

Cas knocked on the door and said, “Anna?”

“Cas?”

“Yes. Please open the door?”

She opened it immediately and fell into his arms. He supported her weight and moved them into the bathroom. Dean followed them in. He felt it was best to stay but didn’t want to be obtrusive so instead of shutting the door and coming in, Dean kept the door open a crack and focused his attention on watching the hallway for Michael – to insure that he wasn’t in the hall listening to the conversation.

Dean could see a shadow moving back and forth across the floor in the living room. Michael must be pacing.

Behind him, Anna and Cas were still hugging quietly.

 

Anna pulled away from Cas slowly. “Thank you for coming for me.”

“Anytime,” he smiled, “Always.”

“What is it that you have to tell me?”

“Sit down Anna, this will take a minute.”

 

The bathroom was huge. It had a large whirlpool tub in one corner with steps leading up to it and that was where Anna chose to sit. Cas sat next to her and watched as her eyes settled on Dean.

Dean was focused on the hallway and was a good ten feet away from them. It was perfect. His presence was reassuring but his attention was elsewhere so it didn’t feel like he was part of the conversation, which he knew Anna would not have liked. Cas had to, again, admire Deans ability to read people and know what they need.

Cas pulled his attention back to Anna and looked at her directly in the face for the first time. She had on a lovely white dress and her hair was twirled into a graceful French twist with beautiful ringlets of her strawberry hair framing her face. As always, she was delicate and beautiful. The red rimmed eyes from her crying only made her look more captivating.

She relaxed a little when she spoke. “I assume that he’s somehow a part of this,” she said, gesturing vaguely at Dean, “Why else would he be here.” She finished flatly.

“Yes, Anna he’s part of this. It began with him.”

“What began with him?”

 _My life. My love. The world was darkness until he smiled at me._ “I had never met Michael until the night of the annual Perkins dinner.” Began Cas, “I saw you talking with him and when I sat down, he left. I called him a toad. Do you remember?”

“Yes.” She replied, “And you said that you were the hot one so he should’ve been checking you out.” She gave him a big toothy grin and said, “That would’ve been SUPER funny if I had known you were gay at the time.”

Cas chuckled with her and bumped her shoulder with his own. “You knew though didn’t you? A little? You’ve said so much.”

“Let’s not get off topic,” she reminded him.

“Ok. At the time, I knew his name was familiar but I couldn’t place it. I didn’t think much of it. I watched him with you all night thinking you guys looked very nice together.” She beamed at him.

“I had a great time at Pam’s. Dean and I went with her to her room to make a buy. While we were in there we had a taste in the bathroom. She stepped out for something and Dean and I…” his voice trailed off and he chanced a glance at Dean. If his man was listening, he didn’t let on. “Dean and I kissed, made out.” He tried not to look at Anna, “okay… it got pretty heavy.”

“I really don’t need the details,” she said flatly.

“Well, at a very inopportune moment, a Neanderthal burst through the door with his phone out and recorded us.” He bit back to keep the anger out of his words as much as possible. “It was bad,” he said. “There was coke out in plain sight. We weren’t dressed and we were in a very compromising position.”

“Michael.” She said.

“Yes. We chased him but he was faster.”

“Probably because he was dressed,” said Anna scornfully to her brother, “you’re plenty fast.”

“Yes. Somehow he evaded us. We waited for a while at his car to intercept him but soon realized that in the time we had already waited he had very likely already sent the video to others or to his email or something. We realized it was pointless to try and break his phone or whatever because it wouldn’t destroy the video.”

“We kept looking for him but he slipped past us and got away.”

“Cas?” Said Anna, “when we spoke the next day, you said that Michael was a pig.”

“I did.”

“You made it sound like he was an asshole. You said I should avoid him.”

“Yes. I did.”

“You didn’t tell me enough.”

“I know.” Conceded Cas.  “And in hindsight, I can see what I should have done.”

“What’s that?” asked Anna tightly.

“That morning, instead of calling you, I should have gone to your house. Told you everything. Come out to you then.” Cas cringed a little as he finished, “I was scared. I was scared of losing you. Of the family finding out. I was a coward.”

“Yes.” She agreed, and placed a hand on his shoulder, “But so am I. We all are, when it really comes down to it. When we have something valuable to lose.”

Cas looked at her again. “You’ve had him to the office a few times.”

“Yes.”

“Remember the day that I texted you that I missed you?”

“Yes.”

“What was he doing there that morning?”

“Waiting for me to finish my work and attend my last meeting so we could leave together to come here.”

Cas took a deep breath, “When you and I weren’t speaking, I would sometimes walk by your office trying to catch a glimpse of you.”

“I know” she smiled and put her hand over his.

“Once when I walked by I saw him in there with you. It made my skin crawl.” He told her, “So I went to security and asked them to watch him.”

“You did?”

“Yes, I’m sorry if that upsets you, but I felt like it was necessary.” Cas took her hand in both of his. “I’m not sure of the timing,” Cas said cautiously, “but I have a hunch that it was during your meeting.”

“What was during my meeting?”

“When he came and tried to get into my office.”

Her face turned a shade whiter. “He what?”

“I got an email from security.” Cas explained, “Michael lingered in the hall outside my office for eleven minutes until my secretary left her desk and then tried to get in my office. She came back unexpectedly and sent him on his way.” then he added, “Security is saving the footage in case we need to see it for anything. I would have to fill out a requisition form to view it, so I haven’t. I guess I didn’t want to draw any more attention to this than I already have.”

She wasn’t looking at him. She was staring at the tiles on the floor and breathing shallowly.

“There’s one more thing.”

“I don’t think I need to hear anymore.”

“Yes. You do.” Said Cas gravely. “When you called me you said that Michael was afraid of family issues with your possible marriage. That’s when I remembered why the name Wellington was familiar to me. Do you know why?”

“No.”

“Because Bruce Wellington used to be a silent partner at Baxter/Milton.” Said Cas.  “I believe that Michael is his grandson, but I haven’t checked yet to make sure.”

Cas gave her a minute to process and then continued, “The Wellington family found out how the company was handling their lab and clinical trials. They tried to exert force on the company to make changes. Our father forced them out – I’m not sure how. But I think that’s why Michael didn’t want your families to know of your engagement. There’s bad blood there. Michael’s family has never recovered financially from being pushed out of Baxter/Milton. They’re broke. To them, we probably look like the bad guys. The big, bad greedy wolf who bit his benefactor.” Cas finished.

“Cas?” she looked at him now with wide eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Cas told her. “I know you really wanted him to be the one.”

“He’s not.”

“I don’t know about that. If you love him, you can talk to him about this.” Cas forced himself to say. “When I look at it from his point of view? He’s an opportunist at worst. When he came into that bathroom he had no idea what he would see. Probably just wanted to ask me where you may have gone. He saw ‘YouTube gold’ and he hit record. Lots of people would’ve done the same.  Plus, he didn’t lie to you about his family history, he admitted it would be a problem.”

Cas exhaled a large breath. “There’s really only two things that are bothering me.”

“Only two?” teased Anna, “What are they?”

“Well, number one would be ‘what the fuck did he want in my office’ and number two would be ‘was he trying to marry in secret him so your family couldn’t insist on a pre-nup’ like they should.” Finished Cas.

Anna was silent as she considered everything she’d been told.

Cas looked at Dean. He was still doing a brilliant job of pretending that something riveting was holding his attention in the hall.

“Cas, can you get me out of here?” Anna asked him.

“Are you sure that’s what you want? I’m not trying to tell you what to do regarding Michael. I just wanted to be sure you have all the information. I feel bad for keeping so much from you.”

“You should!” she said firmly. “When you chose to not tell me you were gay – for years? That was nothing but a lack of trust in me and my love for you. But,” she added quietly, “given how our family is – I’m going to give you a pass on that one.” She was smiling at him warmly.

“Now, again, can you get me out of here?”

“Yes.” He paused, “I’m going to go talk to Dean. Please take a minute and think of anything in this hotel room that you need to take with you. I don’t care about your clothes, but if you brought a laptop or a phone… you know. Think of what you need to take when we go. We don’t want to forget something important. I’ll be right back.”

He crossed the dozen steps between he and Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to look at him but kept one eye on the hall.

“Can you see him?”

“Pacing in the living room.”

“We need to go.”

“Is she coming?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want door duty?” he grinned, “or call a cab duty?”

Cas turned away from him and pulled out his phone. First he called a cab. With that done, he chanced a glance at Dean who’d turned his attention back to watching the hall.  Anna appeared deep in thought. They needed a place to go when they left here, a hotel. Cas smiled to himself as he called the Tropicana.

 

Anna was certain that the only things she needed to take with her were her purse and phone if a quick exit was necessary – and she had them with her in the bathroom. But sadly, she was a woman, so she wasn’t able to be as pragmatic as he and Dean had been when they jumped on a plane carrying only their wallets.

She wanted to take a few minutes and gather a bag, if possible.

“Where are your things?” Cas asked her.

“The bedroom.”

“From here, which way down the hall?”

“To the left.”

“Dean, where is he?”

“Still pacing in the living room.”

“Please tell me that’s to the right?”

“Yep.” He said popping the ‘P’.

“Awesome. Anna would like to get her things. Can we block the hall for her to insure she’d not interrupted?”

“Of course.”

He and Cas moved into the hall and stood shoulder to shoulder facing the front of the suite, while at their backs, Anna moved into the hall and toward the bedroom. They waited a few minutes for her as she quietly gathered her things. She’d dipped back and forth to the bathroom a few times as she packed up.

At some point, Michael must’ve heard the movements and he stepped toward the hall. He came face to face with a wall of Cas and Dean. He puffed his chest out and stared them down.  Cas was just starting to think of how satisfying it would be to feel his fist connect with that face when he heard Anna’s sharp intake of breath from behind him. “I’m ready,” she said quietly.

Cas glanced back at her. She was white as a ghost and had a large bag over her shoulder. Cas looked to Dean and they nodded to each other. By silent agreement they flanked Anna between them and moved toward the door.

“You’re leaving then?” said Michael.

“Yes,” she answered him quietly.

“You’re leaving… with these faggots? A slut and a cokehead? Really?”

Dean and Cas tensed in unison and Dean looked to Cas for permission. Cas looked to Anna for permission. But she shook her head minutely and began backing toward the door of the suite with Dean and Cas as the buffer between her and Michael.

Dean reached forward to pull the door shut behind them and when his eyes met Michaels, he couldn’t help it. He tipped his head in a nod as if to call this a victory. It was just his pride compensating for not kicking the man’s ass. Dean knew who the winner was here. It was still Michael. He still had the video. He still had them by the balls.


	11. What Happens In Vegas

The three of them moved silently toward the elevator. Once inside they all slumped against the wall. The tension had been getting the better of them. When the door opened at the lobby Cas took Anna’s bag and they headed toward the entrance where their cab was waiting. They stowed the bag and climbed into the back seat together with Anna between them.

“Where to?” said the driver.

“The Tropicana,” said Cas, looking at Dean. The men exchanged a grin and settled back in their seats.

 

 

 

 

The three of them were tired as they moved from one hotel to the other. It wasn’t really that late – just a shade past midnight. But the weight of what had happened was crushing. Both men felt bad for Anna and both men feared for what tomorrow would bring. Michael wasn’t seeing Cas’ sister anymore. Tomorrow would likely be the day that their world would tumble.

Cas had gotten them adjoining rooms but they all entered through his door. He opened the door between the two rooms and set Anna’s bag on her bed. Then he took her by the hands and said, “You look so beautiful tonight. It doesn’t escape my attention that this was almost your wedding dress. Would you like to have at least one picture of yourself in it?”

She smiled so sweetly at him. “Yes” she said, “I think I would.”

He called out to Dean and as the man entered the room he said, “Would you please take a picture of me with the beautiful bride not to be?”

Dean took Cas’ phone and shot several pictures from different angles before switching to Anna’s phone and doing the same. After Cas had stepped away from her, Dean proceeded to snap a few more of just her.

When he leaned in to give her phone back to her, he pulled her into a hug. He could tell that it was unexpected but he held her tightly anyway and whispered to her, “This dress doesn’t do you justice. Your real one will be much better.”

Cas watched them from the doorway and found a lump in the back of his throat as he observed Anna’s face. A single tear ran down her cheek and she smiled through it. Clearly whatever Dean had said to her – was exactly what she needed to hear.

The men gave her some time to herself to change and get comfortable, but left the connecting door open so that she’d know she was welcome to join them back on their side.

Dean stretched out across the huge bed. “Cas,  man,” he said, “we need to have a little chat about your idea of what makes this hotel a dump” he niggled, “cause only a pretentious bastard would call this place a dump.”

“It’s a dump compared to the Sky Lofts at MGM,” he argued indignantly.

“I love that you booked us here. This place is like the spirit of Vegas!” he said as he lurched toward the hotel phone. Cas headed toward the bathroom as he heard Dean call the front desk and request toothbrush, toothpaste and a comb. “Make that two of each please,” he heard Dean say. “And can you send up a hooker?” Cas laughed out loud from the bathroom.

“Well,” said Dean leaning on the doorway of the bathroom and watching Cas in the mirror, “it seems they don’t do _that_ anymore.”

“Yeah” laughed Cas, playing along, “Spirit of Las Vegas my ass!”

“How do you think she’s doing?”

“She’s ok.” Said Cas, “she’s stronger than she looks.”

“How are you doing?”

“Ok. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m stronger than I look too.”

Dean crossed the small space between them and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. Their eyes locked for a short moment before Dean leaned in and kissed him. It was a very tentative kiss. Similar to the one Dean had given him when he’d brought Cas home for the first time; the one that Cas had thought might be a goodbye kiss.

“I’m not ready for people to know about us.” Said Cas when they parted, “But it seems likely that our secrecy will be at its end sooner than later - now that Anna’s not with Michael anymore.” He was still wrapped in Deans arms and still looking him in the eye when he said, “But I want you to know, now, before the shit storm hits – that I’m not sorry about us. I’ve been happy with you. If we end up not surviving the train wreck of that video getting out, I’ve still had the best six months of my life. With you.”

Dean kissed him again and pressed his lips to Cas’ throat. “I want us to survive it Cas.  But if we don’t – same goes for me.”

Dean turned and left the bathroom abruptly. Cas turned his attention to the man in the mirror. The man who could’ve saved all of them from all of this – if he had just locked the fucking bathroom door before he put his hands on Dean that night. What a dumb fuck he was.

There was a knock at the door and a moment later, Dean was handing Cas toothpaste and a brush. The two men brushed their teeth side by side at the sink and then looked at each other in the mirror for a moment. Cas said, “and I’m sorry my stupid ass didn’t lock the fucking door before I sucked your dick at Pam’s.”

Dean gave him a nod and his face broke into that half grin that usually came out when he was mocking. He slapped Cas’ ass as they moved out of the bathroom.

Cas was putting his suit jacket over the back of the chair when Anna came into the room with her phone on her ear. “I will.” She said into it before hanging up.

“Sit down,” she said to them.

Anna looked much better now. She was out of her dress and into cotton pants and t-shirt. Her elegant hair do was combed out and her normal calm, confident demeanor had returned.

“We have a lot to talk about,” she said, addressing them both.

Dean took the chair from the little table and turned it backwards, sliding down onto it with one knee on either side of the chair back. He folded his arms to rest on the top of the chair’s back and rested his chin on his arms as if to listen intently. He looked adorable.

Cas settled in on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and stretching his legs out, crossing them at the ankles.

Anna remained standing and spoke to both of them.

“I’ve just called Michael.”

The men exchanged a look.

“It occurred to me,” she said, “that if he has this video of you two, and he hasn’t used it against you for my sake,” she paused to be sure that she was using the right words, “that we shouldn’t be so quick to burn that bridge.”

Both men were watching her, unsure of where this was going.

“I’ve told him that I’m sorry for ditching him on our wedding night. I also made it seem like the bigger issue for me was having to marry in secret. That should feel like truth to him since I voiced that concern to him before we even left town. Anyway,” she continued, “I’ve told him that you guys explained the video to me and its left me with some thinking to do.”

She turned to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before continuing. “I kind of borrowed your words, Cas, and told him that I understood the impulse to keep a video like that because clearly it has value. But that I just needed some time to consider everything. I’ve asked him to stay in Vegas and wait for me while I consider him.” She exhaled and took another deep breath and a sip of water before finishing, “I told him that I didn’t know if we’d leave Vegas together or not, married or not, but I’ve told him I still love him and asked him to wait, to give me a few days to consider. And he has agreed.”

“Anna,” said Cas, “What are you hoping to do? You’re not going to go back to him. So what difference does it make if you keep him hanging for a few days?”

Dean jumped in, “You’re not considering going back with him are you?”

“No.” she answered firmly and both men relaxed a little. “I’m buying us some time,” she said.

“For what?” Dean and Cas asked her at the same time.

She chuckled at them, “For us to think. For us to plan. For us to figure out how to come out on top.”

“Spoken like a Milton” said Dean critically.

“Spoken like Dean.” Cas threw back at him.

Anna caught the exchange between them for what it was and sat down on the edge of the bed. “So,” she said conspiratorially, “let’s start throwing ideas in the pot and no matter how few we have or how shitty they are… we have a few days to try and pull off something.”

Cas got up and walked over to where she was seated on the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees and put his head into her lap. “Thank you” he breathed.

Dean was watching their exchange. He’d known Cas was terrified of having his family see the tape and know of his lifestyle. But until this moment, he hadn’t understood the true weight of his fear. Not until he saw his proud and confident man on the floor at his sisters feet, nearly crippled with gratitude for her intervention.

He hoped he never had to see Cas in that posture again.

 

 

 

 

Sam was on the way to Megs place to pick her up. He’d had a pleasant afternoon with Amelia at her niece’s birthday party. Then he’d changed into his tux in the family’s bathroom and headed straight to Megs from there.

Amelia had been very understanding of him not breaking this date since it was made prior to them being together; but in all fairness she hadn’t really known the nature of his relationship with the vixen either.

He hadn’t really thought through how this evening was going to go. This thing with Amelia had slammed into him like a fast moving train. He’d fallen for her immediately and hadn’t spent any time with anyone but her since.  Now, since he hadn’t taken the time to call Meg and let her know he’d started seeing someone – he’d have to tell her at some point this evening.

He chuckled to himself as he glanced at his glovebox. He’d told her he’d be getting something for her to wear under her dress and he had. He had nestled it into the glovebox as soon as he’d bought it and now he realized he’d never be giving it to her.

It was a set of vibrating panties. When he’d bought them he’d been so excited at the thought of sitting through another dull event – holding a remote control under the table and watching her squirm as she tried to keep still against undulating vibrations - while some researcher droned on about the work they’d be doing in this new wing of the hospital.  He could practically see her staring at him with wicked intent as he cycled through the different speeds and her breasts heaved in her fancy red gown. It would have been fun.

It still could be. Isn’t it customary to have one last fuck when you dump somebody? Amelia would never know the difference. It would be fun. His cock seemed to nod in agreement as he wheeled into Meg’s driveway.

He sat in the seat for a moment deliberating. Do right by Amelia? Or be his ‘bad boy’ self for one last night before he fully committed to belonging to his new lady. He held his breath for a short moment while deciding.

Then he reached over and grabbed the bag from the glovebox and headed to Megs door.

 

 

 

Cas had moved back to the bed and arranged himself comfortably. Anna had taken a seat facing both of them.

“All right children,” said Anna, smiling at the boys, “Who wants to go first for sharing time?”

Silence.

“No one has an idea? Not one?”

“Anna?” Dean started, “I don’t mean to seem ungrateful for your help but,” he paused and glanced at Cas, “if we had any ideas on how to fix the situation, we would’ve done something by now. Michael has all the cards.”

“No, Dean, he doesn’t.” she looked over at Cas and then back to Dean. “We are from prominent families – we know people. We have connections, money. There’s no reason to feel so defeated.” She saw they were listening to her so she continued.

“You two have spent the last six months feeling like the victims here. That’s not how you beat an adversary. Both of you probably have something lingering in the back of your minds but,” she said softly, “because you’re both men, you’ve been avoiding talking about this at all cost because it’s difficult.” She concluded grinning. “So, let’s start thinking of what we might **want** to have happen and see if we can **make** it happen.”

Dean was sitting up straighter. Cas was too. They exchanged a look between them and Cas said, “Okay teacher, your point has been made and your pep talk is well received. Let’s have share time.”

Dean said, “I hate to point out the obvious here. But, we’re in Vegas. Surrounded by desert. There are mobsters and gangsters buried in every direction that no one will ever find. Clearly Michaels been secretive – it’s doubtful anyone even knows he’s in Vegas at all. We could totally wack him. Just wack him and bury him in the desert and no one will ever find him. They may look for him – but they’d be looking in the wrong state!”

Anna and Cas exchanged a look. Cas said, “I’m sorry Anna. I think Dean’s seen ‘Casino’ one too many times.”

“Really Cas? Of all the movies you’ve NOT seen. Casino? You’ve seen Casino?”

“Dude… Sharon Stone” said Cas. 

“Touché,” said Dean nodding along with his man.

Anna dropped her head into her hands and laughed quietly, letting herself enjoy these boys for a moment.  _They really are a trip_ – she thought.

“Okay,” said Anna, “aside from burying my ex-fiancé in the desert, do we have any OTHER ideas?”

“What,” pouted Dean, “we’re just gonna discard that idea?”

Anna leveled a stare at Cas, and gestured her thumb towards Dean. “Clearly, he’s the looks. I hope you are prepared to be the brains?”

“Money.” Said Cas, “your right. All he wants is money. We can buy him”

“Cas,” said Dean, “we can’t do that.”

“Why not?” said Cas and Anna simultaneously.

“He’ll take our money and then still put out the tape.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Not if we make him sign something…” said Anna, “your family is in law. You could check into that...” she said to Dean, “something to suppress the emergence of the tape and a gag order of some kind to keep him from telling people” she concluded. And along that line of thinking,” she continued, “how much do we have to spend to acquire this video?”

Everyone was silent for a moment, deliberating. “If we only have a few days,” said Cas, “then the most I can get is like maybe fifty grand. It would take weeks for me to get any more than that together.

“What about your trust?” she questioned.

“Our father would know that I was opening it. It would be - difficult.” She nodded.

“I can throw in about a hundred and twenty grand,” said Anna.

“How?” asked Cas.

“I started pulling money when I got engaged. Thought I was going to have the big white wedding.” She sighed.

“You will,” said Cas, “just not now.”

“And to someone better,” added Dean. “I’m only good for about thirty thousand.”

“All together that puts us at almost two hundred-thousand dollars” that’s respectable. It might be worth making him an offer.

“Two hundred thousand dollars to never have to see the look on Dads face when finds out I’m a coke-head and a cocksucker…” said Cas.  Small price.

“Is that really all your buying?” asked Anna. “Is our father the only fear you have?”

“No.” said Cas.  “But he’s the biggest.”

“Alright,” said Anna, who was apparently the leader of their little meeting. “We have our first viable idea. Let’s see if we can pin down another.”

“I like Deans idea,” smiled Cas.

“I have a thought,” said Anna. “But it will need to be a last resort.”

Two questioning faces stared back at her. “We call moms friend at the Department Of Justice. We tell her the truth – that you’re about to blackmailed. We assist in the investigation that they’ll open and let Michael hang himself by trying to extort you.”

All was quiet for a minute.

“What, neither of you wants to tease me for pitching that as an idea?”

“No.” both men said.

A few minutes went by with no one speaking. Anna stood up and said, “It’s been a long day and we all have a lot to think about. I’m going to get some sleep. If either of you have the urge to wake me in the morning to go a breakfast buffet… DON’T.” she said smiling as she moved to go back to her own suite. Both men stood to hug her good night.

“Wow” said Dean. “She’s something.”

“Yes, she certainly is.” said Cas.

“As are you.” He said, pulling Cas into his arms and resting his chin on Cas head.

Cas took a deep breath and let himself be held. They began undressing then and crawled into bed. It was after three am. Cas felt terrible when he considered the time, but he sent a text to Cole.

3:17am To COLE: Can’t run for a few days. Out of town – emergency. I will call you when I’m back. Sorry man.

The bed was huge but Dean and Cas pulled toward the center and curled into each other. They didn’t talk. Just laid in the silence until sleep took them.

 

 

Sam jogged up to Meg’s door and rang the bell. When she answered she was wearing a long black cocktail dress that almost touched the floor. It was slit up the sides almost all the way to her hips. Every step she took was dramatic as her slender leg slid out and was then covered again. Her shoulders were bare and the cut of the dress accentuated her luscious breasts. Her hair was set in oversized curls. She looked good enough to eat.

“You said you were wearing red,” said Sam.

“Changed my mind.” She said smoothly.

He’d forgotten how enticing her voice was. She was sultry. Sam swallowed and pushed Amelia to the back of his mind and shut the door on her. A smile broke across his lips as he pulled the bag from behind his back, offering it to her. “I thought you were going to be in red,” he said to her, “but it’s the thought that counts,” he reminded her.

She took the bag without breaking eye contact and sat down on the edge of the couch to look inside.  Sam watched her slow and mischievous smile spread slowly across her face. “Well you sure know how to make a girls nethers quiver don’t you?”

“Would you like me to help you into them?”

“Maybe you should help me out of these first?” she asked him coyly. She was reaching both hands into the slit of her dress and pulling apart – widening the slit. She continued to pull the material slowly and gently until her bare legs were fully exposed and the entire skirt of the dress was pulled to one side. She transferred all the material into the crook of one arm and bent seductively toward the couch. Her free hand was tracing the outside of her thigh.

Sam took a step closer, spellbound by all that skin. The hand tracing her thigh moved up higher and began lifting the last of the material that hung over the lower half of her body. Underneath the dress was a black thong with rhinestones encrusted around the hips. It sparkled. It called to him. He reached out and ran his fingers along it, dragging his thumbs across her hip bones. Agonizingly slow, she was turning away from him and sliding her ass into his hands. He grabbed a fistful of her firm ass and squeezed. He’d missed this. She ground into him and he practically squealed with excitement as he began to drag the sparkling black thong down her legs. She lifted her dainty feet one at a time for him to get the panties off of her. Then, she dropped the dress completely and it swirled back around her legs, hiding them from view.

He reached out with one hand found the slit in her dress as he got to his knees, wrapping his hand around her calf. He pulled her leg forward and lifted just a bit to loop the new panties around her ankle. Then he let her foot settle back to the floor before blindly reaching out under her dress to find the other ankle. Once he had it, he pulled the other leg of the panties around it. Now when her feet were on the floor, the panties were stretched tightly between them. He looked up at Meg who was smiling smugly above him. He used his hand to find the slit in her dress again and this time, he moved himself through the slit as if it were a doorway. Now he was inside her dress where it was dark and warm and he could smell her excitement between her legs. He didn’t reach for her warm wet center. He reached for her ankles, wrapped his fingers around the red vibrating panties and began sliding them up to her hips. As he got them to the top, she swiveled her hips around to help him settle them where they fit best.

Once the panties were snugly in place, Sam leaned in and pulled both hands up the backs of her thighs, cupping her butt cheeks when he got to the top. His face was so close to her. He leaned in just a few more inches and felt the red panties on his lips. He stuck out his tongue and licked along the top before swooping his tongue down toward her slit. “Mmm” he said inhaling her scent.

She moved her dress a little so that he was no longer covered by it. Back in the bright light of day and out from under the warm blanket of darkness his head cleared a little. He smiled up at her and got up from his knees.

He took the bag from the panties in hand and asked where he could throw it away. She pointed him to the kitchen and when he reached the trash can, he pulled the remote out of the bottom and pushed it into his pocket before throwing away the bag. Sam looked at her from the doorway of the kitchen.

She looked every bit the southern belle that her voice marked her for. The dress was slit but it was full and layered, spreading out on either side of her in a belle shape. She looked like Audrey Hepburn would have looked if Audrey Hepburn had been sexy and dressed like a tease.

Her high heels clicked as she crossed the floor to him and demurely put her arm through his so they could leave. When they reached the front door she paused to grab her little clutch purse and a shoulder wrap, giving him a sexy little smile when she caught him checking out her cleavage.

As he tucked her into his car, the door with Amelia behind it rattled a little. He ignored it and drove towards downtown practically buzzing with excitement as he contemplated using the remote that was riding in the pocket of his tux.

 

 

 

When Dean first opened his eyes, he’d forgotten where he was. He sat up halfway and looked around. Oh yeah. He was in Las Vegas at the Tropicana with Cas and Anna. He glanced at the door that separated their suites. Still shut. Anna must still be asleep. He burrowed back down in the comfortable bed and rubbed his eyes. He was hungry.

He glanced over at Cas who was still sleeping. The man was facing away from him so all he could see was a tuft of dark hair sticking out of the blankets. Dean moved up a little closer to Cas and gently pulled the blanket down, admiring the bare shoulder in front of him. Cas had really nice muscle definition. His arms were strong and lean and Dean couldn’t help but trace the line with his finger. He moved closer still and encircled his arm around Cas’ waist under the covers and buried his nose into the man’s hair. Cas stirred a bit, so Dean slid his hand down his lover’s abdomen, trailing through the soft hairs there and searching for dick. He found it half hard and getting bigger so he wrapped his hand around it.

Cas groaned and pushed his ass backward into Dean’s morning wood. “Mm,” they both groaned together. Cas pulled away from him just a little and stretched, long and languid.

“I’m hungry,” said Cas. 

“Me too,” said Dean, “but there’s something I need to do before I can eat.”

“What’s that?”

“Cas, you’re the smart one, remember?” Dean’s hand was stoking Cas’ dick as he spoke, “Do you really not know what I need to do before I can go eat?”

Cas didn’t answer him. But he felt Cas dip underneath the covers and he felt searching hands running over him and a heartbeat later he felt a warm mouth descend on his heavy cock. “Aahh.” He exhaled into the quiet room. He turned slightly and became spell bound by watching the covers move as Cas’ head bobbed up and down beneath them.

Dean tied to hold still and not fuck up into that perfect mouth – but it was a battle he was losing. His hips were grinding and Cas was making feverish noises as he thrusted his mouth downward on Dean’s member and then hollowed his cheeks on the upstroke again and again. Cas’ hands were wrapping around Deans hips and trying to set a rhythm for Deans mouth fucking. He gave in and let Cas move him as he wanted. Warm delicious heat curled up low in his belly and blood roared to his cock so it grew impossibly bigger and harder. Cas moaned on it and began lifting up with his arms to get a better angle. Dean could feel the head of his dick hitting the back of Cas’ throat as Cas was moving above him, and then the angle changed and his dick slid down in that tight throat at the same moment that Cas pushed a finger onto his puckered hole. He came with a shout and arching his back and his hand reached out above the covers to hold Cas’ head down while he came down the back of his throat.

 **“What the hell is wrong with you two?”** said a loud voice in a high pitched squeal. Dean’s head shot up off of the pillow and Cas went still as a stone beneath the blanket. “There’s a lock on doors for a reason!” screeched Anna, slamming shut the door she’d just tried to walk through.

Dean flopped his head back on the pillow. Cas pushed his way out from under the covers and dropped down beside Dean to stare at the ceiling. “And now,” said Cas, “my humiliation is complete.”

Dean chuckled. “You think I’m kidding don’t you?” said Cas.  “Yesterday, I would’ve told you that I had reached the limit, that it was IMPOSSIBLE to be any more embarrassed than I was. Now today I have managed to one-up myself yet again.”

“She makes a point about the door locking thing.” Said Dean.

“Hey! I take full responsibility for not locking at Pam’s. This one’s on you, fucker!” they both laughed as they swung legs over the bed and started putting on their disgusting clothes from the day before.

“There’s worse things she could’ve seen” countered Dean.

“Well, let’s make sure that we save those for someone else who’s special to us, shall we?” said Cas.  “I think poor Anna has reached her limits.”

 

 

Anna was sitting on her bed on her side of the dividing door, working hard to keep herself from laughing. Poor Cas. 

Just then the door opened from the other side and Dean popped his head in – grinning wildly.

“Buffet?” he asked her.

“Yes please,” she said, smiling shyly at him. “If you guys are ready, that is.”

“I’m ready.” Said Dean. “Cas is still hyperventilating in the bathroom.”

They chuckled together at Cas’ expense and moved through the door. As she entered their part of the room she spied Cas sitting on the corner of the bed putting on shoes. His face was beat red. She smiled as she walked by him, heading toward the door to the hallway. “Don’t worry Cas,” she said, with a filthy grin on her face, “we’ll find you a banana or something down there.”

Cas gave her a look that could kill. She just laughed at him. Dean gave Anna a big smile and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and they headed down to breakfast.

Cas checked his phone and saw a message from Cole saying that Cas should call if there’s anything he can do.

Anna had a message from Michael. She didn’t elaborate on what it was, but she did take a moment to tap out a response.

The boys focused their attention on the buffet. Breakfast was long over, but everything being served for lunch looked and smelled delicious.

 

 

 

Sam was watching Meg. He’d known her for a long, long time. But, she always held his interest. He never grew bored of her.

They’d walked into the event arm-in-arm and spent the first hour or so just schmoozing, as expected. Many of the patrons attending who were benefactors of the new wing, were also clients of Winchester Law. So, it behooved the company to make sure someone prominent at the firm attended, mostly to appear to have similar charitable interests but also just to shake hands and continue networking. There was always someone to meet at these kinds of things.

Sam had agreed to be in attendance and Meg was a smart date to bring. She wasn’t one of the doctors who would be working in that wing, but she was slated to give a short speech that evening.

Sam watched her move through the crowd. She was easy to underestimate because she was small in stature. She also had a very disarming way of handling people. But on the inside she was like a lion behind the tall swaying grass of the African planes – smooth, stealthy. You’d never see her coming.  

She was about five paces away from Sam and was viewing some art work that was being donated to the new wing. She was chatting lightly with someone Sam didn’t know and as soon as they stepped away from Meg and she was alone – he pressed the button for the first time.

If anyone had been watching her, they would’ve assumed she’d simply slipped a bit on her heel as she’d moved her weight from on foot to the other. It was subtle to an onlooker, but Sam knew that it hadn’t felt subtle to Meg.

He watched as she turned to survey the room, shifting her weight from foot to foot. He knew it had taken her about 2 seconds to figure out his game. She was scanning the room looking for him and one breath later, she found him and locked her eyes with his as the panties buzzed away between her legs. She smiled a Cheshire cat kind of smile and began moving towards him.

He watched her as she crossed the half dozen steps to get to his lapel. She was reaching for it when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. “Megan Masters! It’s been ages!” Said a heavy woman in her mid-fifties, “I had no idea that you’d be here this evening.”

Meg chanced a glance at him before responding to the woman and he took pity on her and used the remote to turn off the tingling panties.

He watched for a moment and then made his getaway. By the time she’d extricated herself from the woman, Sam was speaking with the doctor who headed her department. She was definitely not at liberty to interrupt. All she could do was join him and chat. He was in no hurry to get away from the man either, and it was too much fun watching Meg try to tolerate the conversation when she really just wanted to drag Sam in the hallway and shove that remote down his throat with force.

She was smiling sweetly but Sam could tell she was hot. Meg liked to be the one pushing the button – not the one at the whim of the button pusher.

Before she could steer Sam away from her boss, one of the event coordinators was pulling her away since it was almost time for her speech. She gave him a look as she was pulled away. It was a look that said, “If you touch that button while I’m on stage speaking I will tear your heart out and eat it for dinner.”

Sam was beside himself. He had intended to just have a little fun with her, not push her to anger or retaliation. The problem was, now that she’d given him that look, it was like a dare. He just didn’t think he could get through her entire speech without pressing the button. It was just too tempting!

He grinned like a five year old with a toy train and moved to take his seat for the speeches. As he sat down he introduced himself to those he didn’t know at his table. Across the room he spied Mr. and Mrs. Milton, Cas’ parents, and planned on saying a quick hello later.

The man who spoke first was an annoying one. He repeated a lot and seemed to lose his place in the speech once too. It was very distracting. He thumbed the remote and smiled. He had no idea where Meg was while she waited to be introduced. Perhaps she was out of range of the remote. But you never know unless you try, right? So just for kicks he turned panties on. Counted to five and then turned them off. Damn this was fun. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

The second that Meg took the stage he could see by her posture that his little “pre-speech” panty tingle had worked. He was still standing and clapping for her introduction when her eyes found him. She smiled at the crowd and began.

He didn’t buzz her while she was up there. He wanted to, but he kept thinking how much he wouldn’t want to be toyed with while there was a spot light on him so he just couldn’t do it to her. He did get up though and exit the table when he saw her coming. He went to the restroom to give her time without him to calm down. Then he took the remote from his pocket (so Meg couldn’t pick his pocket) and put it down in his boxer briefs.

He returned to the table to make small talk. After the food, he made another circuit around the room before Meg slid up beside him.

“Someone knows how to spice up a dull evening,” she purred at him.

“There are no dull evenings with you,” he countered.

“How much longer do you think we have to stay?”

“Madam Speaker,” smiled Sam, “you would be a far better judge of that then me.”

“Why don’t we make our last round and say our goodnights?” she said smoothly, “and why don’t you go ahead and hit that button again. We’ll see how fast I end up getting us out of here.”

 _Oh Shit_ – he thought. “Let me make a quick stop and then I’ll take you around the room myself.” He said to her.

He headed off to the restroom so he could dig out the remote. Then he returned to Meg’s side like a good little puppy.

She looked at him expectantly and he clicked the button. “Oh yeah, she said, this is all manner of hot.”

He extended his arm to her and she took it with a smile and they began their last circle around the room. As they approached the event coordinator, Sam hit the button to increase the speed and felt her arm tighten around his.

He and Meg took a few minutes to convey their appreciation for how smoothly things went and she seemed appreciative of their praise. They chatted politely for a moment before moving on.

“I feel like this a video game,” she whispered to him. “Every time I can handle one level, you add another level,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Relax,” he said patting her hand where it was wrapped around his arm, “you’re doing fine. Besides, there’s only three levels.”

“What level am I on now?” she asked tightly as some acquaintances wandered up to say hello to them. “This is three he said,” clicking the button in his pocket.

“Ughh,” she said out loud and her hand squeezed his arm through his tux, “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Clancy. Did you enjoy the evening?”

“Yes we did.” Said Mr. Clancy, “You gave a wonderful speech.”

“I appreciate your kind words,” she told him, “but it’s an easy topic when such groundbreaking work is going to be done here.”

They said good night to the Clancy’s and Sam praised her for her skill. She clutched his arm and asked him to turn it down to level two. “No,” he told her sweetly. There isn’t a video game anywhere that will let you back up a level. You either pass to the next level or…” he leaned in and pecked her cheek, “Or you explode!” he grinned.

She gave him a look that would’ve made him cower if her were in a room alone with her. But since they were in public he felt emboldened. He grinned widely at her and pulled her toward another group of people.

She was able to move them on quickly and then before he knew it, they were at the door. The valet brought his car around and he helped her into her seat.

As he settled in behind the wheel, he looked over at her. She was giving him a smile he could not interpret.  As he drove off she said to him, “Do you realize what you did to me tonight?”

“I thought I did.” He said, “I thought we had good fun at your expense.”

“Ah so true,” she said sweetly, “you realize how hard it is to talk to people coherently when your clit is being stimulated?”

“Well, no actually, I don’t have one.” He laughed.

“Well Sammy, it’s pretty much the same as you trying to talk to _your_ boss while someone is jacking you off.” She said, “Not to put too fine a point on it.”

“I’m sorry” said Sam, clicking the button to turn off her panties.

“What the fuck, Sam?” she laughed at him, “Don’t turn it off now!”

“You want it on?”

“Yes.”

“What do you say?”

“I’m not going to beg you Sam.”

“Oh,” he said wryly, “So were playing that game tonight?”

The headlights of oncoming cars illuminated their faces as they traded occasional smiles in the dark.

“Hungry?” he asked her.

“No.”

“Then beg me not to stop at this diner,” he grinned at her.

She was silent on her side of the car. He pulled in to an old greasy spoon that was open late.

He walked around to her side of the car and opened the door, taking her hand to help her out as if she were a princess – or at least a lady. She was neither.

They went in and sat down at a Formica table top booth with vinyl benches. “I know you’re not hungry Sam, why are we here?”

“Maybe I felt like playing truth or dare with you – you know – for old times’ sake.”

“I see.”

The waitress hobbled over, a sorry old woman in an ill-fitting uniform who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. She asked what she could get for them and they said just coffee. Then, catching the look in eye, Sam said “we’ll have two of the specials as well. And an ice water please.”

“Would you like to start Sam?”

“I would. But first we need to establish the consequences of a squelch.”

“How bout squelchers have to give a thirty minute massage – with clothes on”

“Works for me”

“Fine, in that case, Sam I dare you to go to the kitchen and ask the greasy cook if you can see his dick.”

“Wow… you don’t bother with the warm ups do ya?”

“Nope straight to the action.”

“Yeah, if the action you seek is a parolee using me as target practice with his meat cleaver?”

“Or showing you something you end up wanting to play with.”

“Sorry, but I only play with my own.” he said as he slid out of the seat.

Sam approached the kitchen coolly. He pushed through the swinging door and put a cigarette to his mouth and lit it. He walked boldly up to the cook. He knew Meg was watching though the order window from the booth.

“Hey man”

“Hey – smoke out back” and he gestured to the door.

“Yeah ok,” and he took a step toward the door to the alley. Then he paused and turned around to face the cook who was spreading hash browns on the grill. “Hey,” he said again to the cook, “you see that chick out there in the fancy dress?”

“Yeah” he responded.

“Well that’s my date. She’s a trip. Fuckin crazy bitch.”

“Yeah man,” said the cook, “the hot ones usually are.”

“Here’s the thing…” said Sam, moving back to where he knew Meg could see him, “we’re playing a game of Dare. She dared me to come in here and ask to see your dick.”

The cook howled with laughter. “Do it,” Sam said. “And then I’ll dare her to come back her and show you her tits. Then you and I,” he grinned, “both win. And she fuckin loses.”

“I like your style man,” said the greasy cook. He didn’t even hesitate. He unzipped his drawers and drug out the hairiest, nastiest cock Sam had ever seen.

Sam glanced at Meg through the order window to confirm she was seeing the exchange, and then he snuffed out his cigarette and offered a new one to the cook from his pack. The man took it with fat dirty fingers and tucked it behind his hear. “Her rack is a 10 man, enjoy.”

Sam sauntered back out to the table and sat down across from Meg.

“Thanks for that,” he said, “that’s one more image that will forever be burned into my mind.” She started laughing. “Laugh away he said to her. I dare you to go show him your tits.”

“You’re a vindictive son of a bitch,” she said to him. “At least turn on my panties,” she joked as she got up from the table.

Sam watched the absurdity as she sauntered into the kitchen in her expensive gown. She tossed him a look through the order window and then gracefully pulled down the front of her dress showing her perky white breasts to the cook. It had to have been the best night at work he’d had since making parole.

“I feel dirty now,” she said to him as she settled in across from him. They were both laughing. Sam glanced around the restaurant. There was one old guy perched at the counter falling asleep over his coffee cup. There was a waitress in the far corner who was listening to music through ear buds and wrapping silverware up in napkins. There was a trucker in a booth adjacent to them eating slowly and watching the TV mounted in the corner. The place was so desolate that Meg’s life and color appeared to bleed out of her and into the restaurant. She looked over his shoulder at the middle aged woman folding the silverware and watched her get up to go pull their order from the window.

“I dare you to pull your dick out right here and stoke it.” She smiled at him – sugar sweetly.

Sam didn’t even think about it. He simply unzipped and brought his cock out of his pants. It was half hard anyway and that’s what he was holding when the waitress walked up. The poor woman was so dead-on-her-feet tired that she didn’t even notice at first. She set down their plates of greasy breakfast food and Meg burst out laughing as the poor woman’s eyes grew large and she stuttered out a few nonsensical words before turning to practically run away from their table.

“I’m not eating this shit” she said.

“I’m not either, I saw the hands of the guy who made it.”

“You saw more than hands,” she said.

Sam turned on her panties. “I saw your tits too.”

She leaned back against the booth and her eyes closed halfway. “I like my new panties Sam, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled at her, and then he slipped his shoe off under the table and slid his foot up between her legs. He felt the material of her dress slide as he pressed the ball of his foot into her. She rocked down against it, glad to have something to grind against.

He turned up the vibrations and watched her breasts heave like he knew they would (once he got her away from people whose opinion she actually cared about) He moved his foot around a little bit and she moaned. He looked around and saw that the waitress, the cook and the trucker were all watching them. He looked back down, observing the pattern on the Formica table top, but he didn’t take down his foot.

“Sam, I think you still have a dare left.”

“Fine, I dare you to touch your tits while you get off now.”

She opened her eyes for moment and looked around the room at the people who were now pretending they weren’t watching her. She smiled at him and reached up with both hands. She massaged her breasts for a moment and then gently she tipped the top of the fabric of her dress down so that Sam could see her nipples as she pinched them and ground harder into his foot. All eyes in the place were on Meg.

He kicked the panties up to high and watched as she moaned out loud and pinched her tits even harder. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He unwrapped his silverware and took the utensils in hand. He leaned across the booth and laid the back of the cool spoon on her left nipple. She moaned again. He stood up from the table and pulled out his walled. He left a $50 on the table and grabbed Meg by the arm dragging her to the car behind him. She waved goodbye to the cook in the kitchen laughing.

He drug her through the parking lot and around the back of his car and pushed her forward over the trunk, hiking her dress up from behind. He leaned forward and ground his long hard cock into Meg’s ass. Then he stepped back for a second, ripping her underwear down and letting them fall to her ankles. Then he held up her dress with one hand and began smacking her ass with the other. She was laying over the trunk and moaning like a whore. The sound went straight to his dick. He spanked her harder and harder until his hand was starting to hurt. She was clenching against the sting of it and her legs were spreading wider with each swat.

“Oh yeah,” she moaned, “Spank me! Harder!”

“I know you love it you dirty little slut.” He grinned as he looked up and could still see in the diner through the gritty windows. The trucker had noticed them and so had the waitress. “What would your daddy say if he saw his baby girl acting like this?”

“He’d say don’t you dare beg him for it Meg!”

“You’ll beg!”

“Never!”

He laid into her again, hard and then reached down between her legs with both hands. He spread her legs and lifted up – bringing them up off the ground. She was still face down on the back of the car with her arms under her head, but he’d braced his hands on the trunk of his car to support her weight. Her legs dangled from either side of his strong arms.

He slid is hips forward and up and then swiveled them around – feeling with his dick – seeking out her entrance. When he found it he pushed in slowly feeling her warm, wet pussy clench around him. He grunted and then set a punishing rhythm that had the entire car moving under them.  ‘Oh yeah, Sam, fuck me good n dirty,” she said.

“You can’t get enough can you girl?”

“Never! Fuck me harder Sam!

He thrust into her one last time and came. He took a moment leaning on her to catch his breath and then he slid out of her slowly and let her legs down. She stood on her dainty heels and he watched her dress fall around her legs. On the ground next to her left heel were the vibrating panties. He reached down to pick them up and handed them to her. She smiled at him and they walked to her door. He opened it for her and settled her in closing the door softly.

Sam looked up toward the streaked and dirty diner windows. He saw the trucker watching him and the waitress pretending not to. He strode around the front of his car and slid into the driver’s seat. As he started the car and backed out of the lot, he was watching her tuck his gift into her little clutch purse. He reached into his pocket and took out the remote, handing it over to her as if passing a torch.

“Aww, she purred at him, why’re you so sweet on me Sammy?” she teased.

He gave her a wide grin and put his hand on her thigh. “Your dress really was beautiful tonight.” He said to her, “I don’t think I ever told you that once. But I thought it many times.”

 

 

After eating, Anna and the boys stopped at a department store to pick up a couple changes of clothes, swimsuits, sunglasses. Then they stopped at a Target for a few necessities like phone chargers and hair gel and razors (and lube – when Anna wasn’t paying attention).

They got back to the room in the late afternoon hours. All three needed a rest but decided to relax by the pool rather than in the room. It was beautiful weather and the pool area was lovely. Dean fell asleep in a lounge in the sun with his shades on looking like a golden god. Cas and Anna slid into the pool for a bit – just gliding around as they spoke about things. She asked how things were going with Dean. Cas told her they were as good as they could be – all things considered.

He worked up the nerve to ask her something that had been on his mind for a while. “Did you really love Michael?”

“I think I really wanted to love him, Cas.  But you know how I knew it wasn’t real?”

“How?”

“When he wanted to get married in secret, I really didn’t want to. I felt like I was giving up too much because I wouldn’t get to plan a wedding or walk down the aisle in a white dress, or have a reception with flowers and food and dancing.”

“Well,” said Cas, “those things are important – especially to women.”

“No Cas,” she said, “those things are not important at all.” She was silent for a moment. “I know now that if I really loved him, I wouldn’t have cared about any of that crap. I would’ve just wanted to be with him forever. The details wouldn’t matter. When I realized that,” she said looking him in the eye, “that was when I called you.”

“I see.”

“Anna, what do you really think is our best path to take with Michael?”

“Buy him.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t hate you guys. No matter how he seemed the other night. He said good things about Dean to me when we first met – and even after. This isn’t personal. He just wants money. If he could get it by marrying me then great. If not, he has the tape to fall back on. It’s a much bigger payoff financially to marry me than it is to sell that stupid video. Michaels not stupid, he knows it. That’s why I’m his first play. He’s waiting for me.”

She was quiet for quite a while before she said, “you know how you said you thought maybe he was trying to get married quick and quiet to avoid a pre-nup?”

“Mm Hm” said Cas, relaxed.

“I think that if I take a few days and then agree to marry him with a pre-nup, he’ll find a way out of it. He’ll dump me.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Why?”

“Because, like you said, he’s not stupid. Why divorce a beautiful woman that he’s obviously infatuated with. Just so he can have half the money and be alone? No, I’m pretty sure he would keep you even with the pre-nup. Who knows you guys might have even been happy for a while. But,” said Cas with a firm voice, “You deserve a much better marriage than that. You, deserve the real thing. With a man whom you will not question. You deserve the fairy tale”

“Thanks Cas.” He said as she slipped up the stairs and out of the pool. “I’m going to take a long bath and a short nap. Just knock on the door when you’re ready and we’ll get dinner and make our plans ok?”

“Ok.”

She was a few steps away when she turned back to him, “And lock the damn door this time!” she snarked, grinning at him.

He watched her go and then hoisted out of the pool, moving over to the chaise lounge next to Dean. He pulled his shades on, getting ready to recline back, and looked at the man for a short minute. He looked amazing, glistening in the sun.

“See something you like?” he smiled at Cas.

“Didn’t know you were awake”

“I’m awake,” he said over his glasses, “and I see something I like” he teased. “Ready to head upstairs?”

They got up and moved inside, took the elevator to their floor and made sure to lock the door between rooms. Compared to the hot Vegas sun and bright water of the swimming pool, their room was comfortably cool and dark. Cas moved to lay down on the bed and Dean watched him.

Cas had a way about him that drew Dean in. Maybe it was simply the way he moved that Dean found so compelling. It was fluid, easy and confident.

Or, he thought, maybe he was just so enamored with the man that he found interest in the little things - like the look on his face when he was about to say something brilliant, or the quick flash of a smile that he couldn’t hold back when he was trying to keep from laughing.

Cas was fascinating. His eyes, his smile, his body – Dean wanted it all – he would never get enough.

Cas was smiling at him now. How long had he been staring?

Dean moved to the bed and crawled up to rest next to Cas.  He was turned on his side and Cas was on his back. Dean used his fingers to trace the down the line of soft fine hair that lead down his abdomen and into his swim trunks. They looked good on him. Simple. Red with a panel of white stripes down the side. Short. Not too short, just shorter than Deans board shorts. He looked like a Nautica ad.

Beside the pool they’d been slung low on his hips, teasing the eye with a possibility that they may soon fall lower. They hung loosely around his waist now that he was laying down, and Dean slid his finger under the elastic waist and ran it back and forth between hip bones. Deans eyes pried themselves away from the tasty dish spread out in front of him and looked up at Cas’ face and found the man’s attention fixed on him.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna handle watching you play soccer in those shiny little shorts – your killing me even in these,” he smiled at Cas.

“You’re going to watch me play?”

“Well, yeah, I figured I would.” Said Dean, “Unless you’d rather I didn’t for some reason?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, I guess.”

“Well, I guess we’ll see then.”

Cas was looking at him intently. “Dean, I’m having trouble thinking about anything beyond what’s happening right now. I don’t really know what’s going to happen with Michael. Anna has given me some hope, but I can’t shake the feeling that I’m going to have a different life soon. One that’s foreign to me. One that I have to survive, rather than enjoy living.”

Cas took a deep breath and exhaled it before continuing, “Maybe I’ll feel better when we’ve made a decision about how to proceed and started to implement a plan. But for right now, I’m too much in limbo to even daydream about my future.”

“I don’t like seeing you like this.” Said Dean, still trailing fingers gently over Cas skin. Cas reached up and covered Dean’s hand, stilling its movements.

With Deans hand under his own, Cas said, “I don’t know what I would have done without you. Thank you for being here.”

“Where else would I be.” He didn’t voice this as a question. It was a statement, and he gave the faintest hint of a smile as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas.  Their arms circled each other and they stayed still for a long time before they started to move.

Cas slid his fingers along Deans’ chest, feeling the curve and dip of his pectoral muscles and the firm buds of his nipples. He leaned in and began to tease with his lips, smiling when Deans’ muscles would tremble under him. His hand slid down Deans’ abs and skimmed over his trunks to firmly cup his package.

Dean moaned at the touch and began moving his hands over Cas as well. They laid there for a while, just touching and feeling, with no urgency.

Dean’s hand trailed lightly around Cas’ dick but didn’t touch it. He moved up and down the man’s lean torso several times before slowing and creeping under the waist of his loose trunks. His hand was moving at an achingly slow pace and as his flat palm slid over Cas’ cock, Dean could hear the man’s breath hitch. He leaned over and began mouthing at neck, ear, shoulder, and nipple – whatever he could reach.

Cas reached or the drawstring of his man’s trunks and pulled them loose, tugging on them in an effort to get them down. Dean rolled back away from Cas for a brief moment and shucked them off. Cas followed his lead, kicking his to the floor as well.

They surged together then, lining up their cocks and grinding on each other, loud moans filling the quiet room.

Cas spread his legs in a blatant invitation. Dean reached for the lube on the nightstand and began rubbing it on Cas’ puckered entrance. He slid his hands up and down on Cas dick too – jacking him slowly and firmly. Cas watched Dean as he worked, loved the way he bit his lip as he focused between spread legs.

Dean’s fingers were now moving in and out rhythmically. He was really good at this – the buildup of tension and speed. He felt the pattern of teasing change each time a finger was added and it made him want more.

Cas let out a gruff and ragged moan as Dean turned his attention back to his cock, then he felt Dean lining up. Felt the push, the stretch, and the sensation of being filled. It was like no other feeling he’d ever known. He felt desire swirling in his belly. Desire for more, always more of Dean.

Their eyes locked for a moment while Dean made himself be still – gave Cas precious seconds to get used to the feeling and take a deep breath. Then he was pulling back out. Cas enjoyed the delicious slide and sucked in a breath as his lover thrust back into him wildly. Deans head dropped down so that his forehead was resting on Cas’ chest as he grunted and growled, sinking back into Cas tight hole again and again.

Cas wrapped his hands around the backs of his knees, pulling his legs up higher, bending himself in half for Dean, who picked his head up and crawled his knees up the bed higher. With this new leverage Dean was able to pound in at a new angle. He was hitting Cas’ spot like he was ringing a bell – over and over and over!

Sweat began to bead on both me as they pumped together. Cas was hoisted up, his ass and lower back were completely off the bed, and his legs had circled Deans waist, latching on and meeting Dean thrust for thrust while his hands fisted in the sheets. “Gettin close, Cas,” said Dean, “M’gonna come – can you come with me?”

“Yes Dean, Yes! Please!” Cas answered him. He snaked a hand between their bodies and grabbed his dick. He gave it few pulls to push himself over the edge he’d been riding so long and cried out Dean’s name when it happened. Dean rolled his hips in a large circle on his last few thrusts – grinding around and enjoying the feeling of filling up his lover.

When the last of his juice pulsed from him, he flagged immediately, slumping down on Cas.  Cas unclenched his knees and let his legs fall to the bed on either side of Dan, who had slid down into the sticky mess on his lovers stomach.

They laid there for a time, just recovering breath and regaining control of their limbs. Their bed was a wreck and they were both sticky and sweaty.

“I need a shower, bad.” Muttered Dean into Cas hot skin.

“Me too.” Agreed Cas, “Go together?” he asked.

“Sure. Sounds good.” He answered. But no one moved. A few minutes later Dean chuckled and said, “Don’t let me fall asleep like this, please”.

Cas’ laughter was silent but Dean could feel the man’s chest shaking under him. “C’mon,” he said, “I’ll rub your shoulders a bit if you get in with me now.” At that, Dean began to roll off the side of the bed. Cas moved past him – sliding to the end of the bed. As he stood, he reached out and playfully slapped Deans Ass.

“I’m gonna keep track of how many times you do that,” said Dean following Cas to the shower, “and pay you back in one sitting.”

Cas grinned as he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Then he maneuvered around Dean to grab the little hotel soaps. “Check the temperature for me?”

“S’good Cas,” Dean said getting in. Cas followed and immediately began soaping himself down. Dean held out a hand for soap but instead of giving it to him, Cas motioned for him to turn and face the wall. He nodded, turning and bracing himself on his arms against the far wall. Cas soaped up his own hands and reached around to clean his man’s stomach and then slid lower to scrub the washcloth around his groin too.

Then he dropped the cloth and slid right up close behind Dean and began massaging his shoulders and working down his back. Dean moaned and praised Cas for the skill in his hands. When he’d finished, Cas then turned his attention to washing his hair and saw Dean hold out a hand for soap. He passed it off and then rinsed his own hair and stepped out of the shower so Dean could rinse off too.

They toweled off, and as they moved out of the bathroom, steam rolled out with them into the cool dark room. By unspoken agreement the men crawled back into bed and sprawled out to rest until Anna was ready for dinner.

“Can I ask you something?” said Dean.

“Of course.”

Dean spoke softly, “You told me once that your family were monsters.”

“Yes, I did.” He said.

“Why do you stay with them? Work at Milton? Go to their church and charity events? Why do you fear your father – when you could just walk away from all of it?”

Cas was very quiet for a moment. Dean was beginning to regret having asked, but then Cas finally spoke.

He whispered, “They are the only family I have, Dean. They are my family, my work, my stability, my identity.” He took another breath, “What am I Dean, if I’m not a Milton?”

“Would you ever consider leaving with me?”

“I’m not sure how you mean.”

“Me neither I guess,” said Dean, giving up.

It was quiet for a moment. Cas let his eyes fall shut, sated and content. He had no idea how long he’d been sleeping when a loud knock woke him. He looked up to see which door it had come from. The handle turned on the door between suites and clunked. It would not open because it was locked.

“Bout time you two learned to lock a door!” came Anna’s teasing voice through the door.

The men chuckled as they got up. “Give us 2 minutes please” Cas responded.

They threw on some clothes and opened the door for her. She smiled as she flicked on a lamp and opened the curtains. It was dusk outside and the lights of Vegas were on.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted anything.” She said quietly.

“Only a nap,” Dean smiled at her.

Cas stepped into the bathroom – his hair was wild. He’d fallen asleep with it wet. “Ugh.” He growled. He gave up on trying to comb it.

Dean was putting on shoes when he came out so Cas followed his lead. “What are we doing?” he asked.

“Dinner,” said Anna and Dean at the same time.

“We’ve all had some to consider the things we talked about last night. I’d like to have a planning session over dinner. You know, make the decision on what will be plan A and plan B. Then we can get to the basics of who will do what and when.” She breathed, “I don’t know about you two – but I think I’ll feel a whole lot better once we’re putting a plan into action instead of sitting here like ducks on a pond.”

“Yep,” agreed Dean, slapping Cas on the thigh, “and I’ll feel better when there’s food on my plate.”

They got up and moved to the door together, heading for the restaurant in the lobby. The Casino had come alive since they passed through here earlier and the noise and smoke were overpowering.

They spent dinner talking about buying the tape. Anna felt it was the best way to go. Her logic seemed sound and she did, after all, know Michael best. It was agreed that each would start making phone calls and moving money around so that their cash was liquid and ready to be transferred if the man accepted their offer.

There was a brief discussion of how much more they could get if Michael didn’t accept the first offer (which Anna seemed to think likely) and how long it would take.

Dean given the task of finding out what kind of document could be drawn for Michael to sign and what language would be best to use to insure that Michael found no loop holes, and have it drawn up by one of the senior attorneys. Dean figured that wouldn’t even be suspicious since he’d been doing so many NDA agreements for Dorothy Holmes.

In the end it was decided that by dinner tomorrow night they’d have the money moved, documents drawn up and witnesses ready in a secure location so that Anna could go to dinner with Michael and decline to continue seeing him. Then, she said, the boys could join her at the table with him and settle the matter of the tape – in nice public place where no one would get feisty.

It all seemed pretty simple once it was broken down into steps. Dean noticed Cas looking at Anna, as if he had something he wanted to say. So he moved to get up from the table and take care of something he wanted to do anyway.

“Where are you going?” Cas asked him.

He flashed his most re-assuring smile and said, “I have an important phone call to make. I will call you when I’m finished to see where guys are at.”  He winked goodbye and then headed toward the front desk.

“May I help you?” said the young woman at the desk.

“Yes, do you have any private workrooms or booths? I have an important phone call to make.”

“We certainly do,” she replied, “are you a guest of the hotel?”

“Yes.”

“What is your room number?”

“1069”

“Mr. Milton?”

“Mr. Winchester,” he corrected her. We’re both in that room.

“I see. Well if you head down that hall,” she said gesturing left, “you’ll see a line of closed doors. Number 6 is ready for you. There is a four hour time limit, after which you may request another. Use this key and please return it when you’re finished. Lost keys are billed to the room.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“Have a nice evening Mr. Winchester.”

He headed down the hall and let himself into room number six. It was a very small room - plain, minimally furnished and containing a desk top computer, a phone and a fax machine.

He locked the door to keep from being interrupted. Then he sat down in the office chair and tried to calm down his racing heart.

He reached for the desk phone and dialed, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Hello?”

“Dad, its Dean.”

“Dean, son, where are you calling from? This number is showing as private.”

“Dad, I’m sorry.  This… this…”

Dean paused but John did not interrupt him. “Please understand,” Dean wretched, “this is going to be just as hard for me to say as it’s going to be for you to hear.”

“Then don’t bother trying to sugar coat it son, just get it out. Are you in jail?”

“No dad. I’m in Las Vegas. And I need a good lawyer.”

 

 

 

 

It was a lovely afternoon in the park. The sun was out, birds were singing and Amelia was running and laughing with Riot.

They were “dog sitting” for the week as a favor to one of Amelia’s friends. A trip to the park after class seemed like the best thing since the dog had been cooped up all day while they were at work and school.

Sam was glad he hadn’t made a big stink about the dog intruding for the week because it had turned out to be quite enjoyable. Riot could do all kinds of tricks. He’d pick up anything you needed off the floor – even bring you your shoes. He was definitely cute and fun and he was an excellent TV buddy when Amelia wasn’t around.

He was stretched out on the blanket watching the two of them play chase – and when she was tired Amelia flopped down on the blanket with Sam. They took turns throwing the ball for Riot who never seemed to get tired while they lazed together in the shade.

It had been a few days since the evening with Meg and nothing had come of it. There was no suspicion on Amelia’s part and no boiled rabbits on the stove from Meg.

Of course, he hadn’t actually gotten around to breaking it off with Meg yet. He had thought of calling her a few times this week to explain but was starting to realize that he didn’t want to. He liked having Meg in his back pocket. And plus, it isn’t like he’s getting married or anything – he’s only known Amelia for a month or so.

 

And, he reminded himself, it’s not like they’ve actually talked about being exclusive.

Ok, thought Sam, I call bullshit on myself. I know damn well that she thinks we’re exclusive. But what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

This may even be good for her, he reasoned with himself. Who knows? Next time I’m feeling shortchanged because she chose work over me… I can just swing by Megs. That way I won’t be in such a pissy-ass mood when Amelia finally decides to come home.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she says from beside him.

“I was thinking about getting a dog, actually.” He said. “If I could guarantee that it would be just like this one.” He smiled.

She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. Hers looked beautiful fanned out on the blanket. Finally Riot came up to the blanket and laid down with them. They spent the afternoon lazing under that tree. It was peaceful. Later, on the way back from the park they’d spent some time near the lake throwing balls for Riot to swim out and retrieve.

Sam took off his shoes and waded out a bit with the dog. Amelia stayed on shore laughing at the boys playing. They’d been teasing each other back and forth and finally Sam had to put her in her place. He’d picked her up and carried her squealing and kicking toward the water. He’d swung her around and faked her out – swinging for effect like he was going to toss her. But in the end he’d only tipped her head back and let her hair brush the surface of the water. Her pout was adorable.

“I’m gonna wipe that pout off your face the minute we walk through the door” he teased her.

“You’re going to have to catch me first.” She grinned at him. His mind flashed to Meg careening through her house when Sam chased after her with a riding crop.

“I don’t think that’s gonna be a real issue for me short stuff” he quipped to her.

She swung her hip into him, giving him a friendly bump and smiling at him.

“Any plans for dinner?” he asked her.

“Spaghetti O’s?” she grinned.

“Wow, you’re goin all out!” he exclaimed, “I guess your gettin the good lovin tonight!”

“I’m getting the good stuff no matter what because you’re are too much of a good guy to ever let a girl down!” she smiled.

 _I’m a good guy? Ouch_. –Sam thought.

He could almost hear two angels arguing on his shoulders. “Hey, Sam, you know that pin prick you felt in your heart when she called you a good guy? That was guilt!” said the good Angel.

“Oh yeah?” baited the bad angel, “that pin prick of his dick in fresh pussy the other night? That was worth it!” the bad angel chuckled.

Sam was losing his mind! He needed an angel referee.

“Sam if you want something else for dinner, tell me what you want. Don’t pout – it doesn’t look good with that haircut.” She chided.

“What if I take you out for dinner?” he offered.

“That would be lovely.” She said, resting her head on his bicep for a moment as they walked.

“Heh-heh-heh.” Laughed the good angel. Your guilt just cost you the sixty bucks your gonna end up dropping at Olive Garden tonight!

“Well at least give him a shot at getting laid tonight!” retorted his evil angel. If all they have is Spaghetti-o’s then nobody’s gettin any!”

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it.

They did indeed go to Olive Garden that night.

When they got home, Amelia went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. (Always a good sign) When she came out she paused in the doorway of the bathroom and ‘posed’ with one arm on the doorway and the other on her hip. Her little nighty would’ve been very sexy if hadn’t been covered in little purple flowers.

 _Oh Well, maybe I can accidentally tear it in the heat of passion and then I won’t have to watch her wear it again_ – Sam thought to himself.

She moved into the bedroom with him and began running her hands up and down on his chest, which interpreted as ‘please remove your shirt’. When he did she began running her hands up and down his thighs while she kissed him. ‘please remove your pants’ so he did. Was there any originality? Was she even trying?

He spun her around so she was facing away from him and slid her little undies down to her thighs and pulled her hips into his. Feeling the crack of her ass slide apart around his dick made it harden more and he let out a groan.

Sam sat back on the bed and pulled her down on top of him. He reached in front of her and stroked her clit for a while and when her hips started moving around he moved his, now wet, fingers and slid them into her soft heat a few times before pulling his cock up with his hand and guiding it into her.

She was a little late to catch on to what Sam was doing – but at least she didn’t protest. She spread her legs a little so that one dangled off each side of his lap and let him manipulate her body, guiding her by the hips into a rocking motion. Once she had that part down, his hands slid up her sides to her breasts and began massaging them and squeezing her nipples. She let out a few breathy puffs of air and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. His hips we moving on the bed and her breasts filled his hands. He sucked on her neck and increased the rhythm in his hips, ready to get off.

“Is she even doing anything with her hands?” whispered the bad angel.

“She’s gripping his hips!” defended the good angel.

“Please! Our boys doing all the work! And at this rate – he’ll never get off!”

 _Yeah,_ thought Sam, _I really am doing all the work. Can’t she grind or thrust or at least make some fuckin noise?_

As if she’d somehow heard the voices in his head, Amelia swung her arms up and gripped behind her, wrapping both hands around the back of his neck, as she started moving her hips front to back again and again.

 _Finally_ – thought Sam.

He leaned his head over her shoulders to look at her breasts. But he couldn’t see them they were hiding behind the top with the little purple flowers on it.

So he closed his eyes and thought of breasts. All that he’d seen – all at once – all bobbing around, swinging from side to side. He pictured hands squeezing them and pinching nipples.

Suddenly, Sam’s mind was full of nipple clamps. On Chains. With weights hanging from them. Oh fuck yeah! His dick swelled again and his balls tightened up. He thrust harder now and felt her entire body moving with the rhythm he set. He squeezed his eyes shut and worked harder. His ass cheeks were burning from exertion and his thighs were jittery from supporting her weight and still having to thrust.

“Baby,” he said in her ear, “baby can you move up and down a little?”

“Yes,” she breathed in his ear and began to move up and down on his dick. She wasn’t quite bobbing but it was the most he’d effort he’d seen from her yet, and finally he came. He squeezed her tightly as he rode it out and then folded them backward into bed when he was done.

As he laid there watching her chest rise and fall, movement caught his attention at the foot of the bed. When he glanced in that direction he had to chuckle. Riot had been watching from the end of the bed the entire time with his tongue hanging out.

“This is what you always thought married people sex would be like, isn’t it?” questioned his bad angel.

Sam could not disagree. “Well,” said the little devil/angel, “Remember this particular fuck anytime you’re thinking of getting married. Life’s too short for this shit,” he said.

Sam could not agree more.

 

 

 

“You’re not in jail?” John asked.

“No.” confirmed Dean.

“Give me the short version.”

“Blackmail.”

“Who is it and what do they have on you?”

The line goes silent while Dean searches for the right place to start. “Dean?”

“I’m here. This is just harder than I thought it would be.”

“How much time do we have to discuss this? Is something going down tonight?”

“No we’ve managed to buy a few days.” said Dean, with defeat in his voice.

“Who’s we?”

 _Fuck! Oh Fuck! This is it. I have to tell him. Speak Dumbass. Speak. Tell him. Fucking tell him!_ – Dean thinks to himself.

“I…”

“Shit, dad, give me a sec. ok?”

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you in any physical danger?” his father asked him.

“No.”

“And you have a few days?”

“Yeah.” said Dean.

“I’m coming to you. Where are you staying?”

“The Tropicana.”

“I will try to get there by morning," he said. Then as an afterthought he added, "Is there anything you need before I can get there? Money?”

“No sir.”

“Okay. Take care of yourself. Don’t do anything to make this worse, whatever it is. I will see you soon.” reassured John. “Good night Dean.”

“Dad?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. For coming.” breathed Dean with a trembling chin.

“Of course. Hit the tables and try to get your mind off it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dean felt a crippling weight lift from his shoulders. His father was taking this well. Clearly that couldn’t last, but it kept him from breaking down completely. He took a deep breath and sat back in the chair, taking the time to compose himself before meeting up with Cas and Anna.

Once he was feeling calm again, he pulled out his cell phone and texted Cas to see where they were at.

“Bar.” Came the answer. Perfect.


	12. I Need A Good Lawyer

There were several bars at the Tropicana so it took a few minutes to get to the right one. When Dean arrived, Anna and Cas were doing Kamikaze’s. It was a sight. It didn’t take long for Dean to get into the ‘drink now for tomorrow we die’ vibe of the evening.

Apparently the Kamikaze’s were Anna’s idea. Poor Cas.  He clearly had no idea how much alcohol was actually in what he was drinking. Dean teased them both to slow down because he wasn’t capable of carrying two people up to the room.

 

 

Several men made a play for Anna while they were drinking there, and she was so pliant with liquor that Cas and Dean had to be on full alert. They were officially baby sitters. Ok, Dean was a babysitter and Cas was his ally in mind if not fully in body.

The guests began getting more rowdy as the clock honed in on midnight, and Anna was beginning to swoon. She smiled at them, but the beads of sweat on her upper lip were a dead giveaway. The two men exchanged a look and carefully pulled her between them, with one of her arms around each of their necks to support her weight and walked her to the room. They were stopped on the way to the elevator by security.

“Good evening gentlemen,” said officer Rent-A-Cop, “where are we headed with this young lady?”

“We’re taking her to her room so she can puke and pass out,” snarked Dean.

“I apologize officer, it’s been a long day for all of us. What my friend means is that my sister, here, is ready to head to bed. We’re making sure she gets there in one piece.”

“She’s your sister?”

“Yes.”

“What’s her name?”

“Anna Milton”

“And yours?”

“Castiel Milton”

“What?”

“Castiel Milton, I’m aware it’s unusual officer, it has plagued me since first grade.”

“And you are?”

“Dean Winchester, not related.”

“Can I see some ID please?”

The boys took turns propping up Anna while they each produced their ID’s and then managed to dig out Anna’s too.

“What room are you in?”

“We’re 1069 and she’s 1071. They’re adjoining rooms.”

“Alright. Have a good evening.”

They stepped into the elevator. As the doors were closing Dean looked at Cas and said, “Fuck man! All that and he couldn’t offer to give us a hand?”

They smiled at each other. Anna burped, loudly.

“Wow Anna,” said Cas, “That smelled awesome!” he laughed at her.

Dean followed up with, “I didn’t know you could make that noise!”

She was oblivious to their jokes. With humor they pulled Anna to her bed and pulled off her shoes and arranged her comfortably.

Dean moved to the door and turned back to see Cas bring a bucket over to the bed and kiss his sister sweetly.

They stepped back over to their own room and closed the door. Cas looked at Dean. “Do you want to go out?” he said, “or stay in for the rest of the night?”

“In” said Dean, “if you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind. In is good.” Said Cas fumbling with his shoes. He sat for a moment at the foot of the bed, thinking.

“Dean,” he said, getting to his feet. “I don’t want Anna to wake up alone. I’m gonna sleep on her side.”

Drunk as Cas was, clearly he’d seen the look of loneliness that flashed on Deans face because he added, “Will you come with me? There’s plenty of room.”

“Thanks man,” said Dean and taking the hand Cas held out for him. There was a moment when it seemed the two of them were going to fall but they managed to correct themselves and stumble back to Annas room. They left the door that joined the suites open and flopped onto Annas bed with Cas in the middle.

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean sloppily and mumbled a good night. Then his head flopped back on the pillow and the sound of chain-saw snoring was almost instant.

Dean was out before he could wonder how long it would take to fall asleep.

The shrill ringing of the phone woke him around 3am. He dove from the bed to answer it, startled, but no one was on the line. He said hello several times when finally he heard youthful laughter. It was just kids fuckin around.

He got up and went to the bathroom, grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge, and laid back down. Then, as an afterthought he called the front desk and requested several packs of aspirin be sent up. He was still awake when the knock came at the door. He thanked and tipped the guy, laid the meds out – some on each night stand, and placed a water bottle on Anna’s side too before he laid back down. This time it was harder to get back to sleep. He half sat up nursing the water bottle until it was gone. Then he tried to go back to sleep.

His father would be here in a few hours. He was going to tell him that he was dating a man. He was going to tell him that there is a sexually explicit video on the loose. He will have to acknowledge that there are drugs in the video too. He will have to admit that he and his lover are about to shell out enough Cash to buy a house just to cover for their sins.

If there’s a bottom to this pit he’s been falling down - this is it.

 

 

Dean wasn’t aware that he’d dosed off, but the chirping of his phone roused him quickly. He looked down and saw his father’s number lighting up the screen. He moved quickly from the bed and over to the other suite, quietly closing the door behind him. Once he was on the empty side of the joint suite he answered his phone.

“Hi Dad”

“Mornin Dean,” he said calmly. “How are we feeling this morning?”

“Better and worse” he said honestly.

“Well, I’m sittin here in the restaurant just off the lobby, The Beach Cafe. Join me for breakfast?”

“I’ll be right down.”

Dean hurriedly changed his clothes, brushed teeth, popped pills and ran his fingers through his hair, before heading downstairs to accept the worst of the consequences for his behavior.

He walked into the restaurant and when John caught sight of him he stood up and pulled Dean into a one arm hug and slapped him on the back. Dean was surprised at first but then suddenly realized this may be the last such hug he gets for a long time. He hung on tighter for a moment, trying to be sure he’d be able to remember it when he needed to, later.

John chuckled at his sons’ sentimentality and then they both seated themselves. Dean laid his phone on the table and sipped the water glass, waiting for John to speak first.

John, instead, gestured toward the food line saying, “Its buffet. Go ahead and grab a plate. I’m not goin anywhere.”

Dean went for a plate but nothing was appetizing. He took some eggs and bacon and a scoop of hash browns before returning to the table.

Dean was actually trying to figure out where to start, when John barked a laugh at him and said, “It aint gonna get any easier by waitin’ son, just start at the beginning and I’ll try to hold my questions til the end.”

“Ok. I guess the first thing I have to tell you is that this cannot get back to anyone at Baxter/Milton.”

“Oh Dean,” said John, “Hit a man where it hurts. They’re one of our biggest clients.”

“I’m aware.” He said, “But keeping them out of this is really important.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”

“I’m having trouble deciding where to start. You want the worst part first? Or should I build up to it?”

“Dean quit tap dancin and just give it to me. I’m a grown man, ya know.”

“Ok.” He chickened out on leading with the worst first, “There’s a sex tape.”

Dean watched Johns face as it began to slowly crinkle at the eyes and then break apart into ferocious laughter. “That’s what you’ve got yourself all worked about? Fuck Dean! I flew out here wondering if you had strangled a stripper!” he was still laughing, so Dean took a drink of his water and waited.

He watched John calm down and then he continued, “I haven’t seen it. But I’m certain that there are drugs visible on the tape and that I am shown in a VERY compromising position with someone very high up at Baxter/Milton.”

“Who has the tape?”

“Michael Wellington.” Dean said, “Do you know him?”

“Didn’t you two play ball together at prep?”

“Yes. So I know he’s a prick of epic proportions.” Dean spat through gritted teeth, “And I have it on good authority that he’s broke and carrying a righteous grudge against Baxter Milton.”

“What is he demanding?”

“Nothing yet. But he will. Possibly as soon as tonight.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ll get to that.” He sighed, “But first it’s time for me to really hurt you. I’m sorry – I really am. It probably won’t make a difference, but you have to know that I mean it. That I only ever wanted you to be proud of me, and that it’s a fuckin kick to my gut that you won’t be. It’s a kick that keeps comin – every fuckin day.”

Dean took a breath and tried to force himself to calm down. He needed to be strong. The last thing he wanted his dad to see today was a tear. He needed to man up.

He raised his head and looked at his father.

“Dad, the person on the tape with me – it’s a man.”

Pin-drop silence.

Dean tried to focus on making sure air was going in and out of his lungs. Tried to make sure that his chin didn’t quiver. The worst was over now. He’d said it. All he had to do was survive the storm and move on.

John opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. After a few more seconds he asked, “Are you gay?”

“I probably am by your definition.”

“What’s yours?”

“Kinsey 2” Dean hadn’t meant to say that. It just fell out of his mouth like word vomit. Now he couldn’t take it back.

“Translate that into old man for me.”

“I like women, most of the time. But under the right circumstances, and for the right person I find that I’m inclined the other way.

“Shit, Dean, I gotta say,” John exhaled and looked at his plate, “never saw that comin.”

John started looking around. Dean though it looked like he was planning to leave – looking for an exit. Turns out he was looking for a waitress. When one dashed by he stopped her firmly. “Were gonna need two – no three double Whiskey’s and a tall glass of orange juice.”

She nodded and left.

“Is that the worst thing I’m gonna hear from you today?”

“I hope so.”

John lifted his fork and went back to eating. He didn’t look at Dean. Dean relaxed just a little, John was still at the table. That’s honestly more than he’d expected. The waitress returned with the drinks and John gestured for her to put one in front of Dean. He grabbed it like it was a life preserver. He tried not to watch his father but he tracked him in peripheral vision, riveted. John downed his first drink in a go. Then he chugged orange juice. Finally, he pushed his plate away from himself and pulled the second drink towards him and proceeded to sip on it.

He took a deep breath and appeared to be savoring the sweet caress of alcohol. “Ok Dean, I’m ready to get into the details now.”

“I’ll start at the beginning if you want… run through it chronologically. Or, you can just ask me questions and I will answer them.”

He gestured to the waitress again. “I’m sorry doll, but we’re gonna need two more of these ok?”

She gave him a nod and scampered off again.

“Who is the person from Baxter/Milton that’s on the tape with you?”

“Chuck Milton’s son.”

“The kid with the weird name?”

“Castiel. He goes by Cas.”

“Alright, let’s get to work he said, laying a micro recorder down on the table. You narrate. I’ll drink.”

Dean started at the beginning, meeting Cas at the dinner. Bumping into a bunch of old friends from prep and sneaking up to the roof to smoke out. Going to the party at Pams after. Michael having been there and being interested in Anna. Going to Pam’s room to buy weed. Following Cas into the bathroom where he did his blow. Pam stepping out. He and Cas making out, escalating. Michael bursting in and recording. Chasing him down. Being unable to catch him. The waiting he’d done while expecting the immediate release of the tape. Finding out that Michael was dating Anna, realizing that’s why he was sitting on the tape. Not telling Anna about what a dick Michael was to protect their secret. Michael trying to access Cas’  office in the Milton building, Anna calling Cas.  Them coming here to stop her wedding and take her home, their planning session to figure out what to do and their goal to implement tonight so Anna could be done with Michael… “And that…” said Dean, “brings us up to today.”

Dean leaned back and tipped his cup to his lips for a big swallow.

“Ok, how long is the tape? Is it long like Paris Hiltons or are we talking about a quick shot?”

“Not sure but I’m thinkin it’s likely between 10 seconds and a couple of minutes. We didn’t notice him until he spoke. Maybe he spoke right away – maybe he was filming for a minute or two first?”

“How do you know it wasn’t more than a few minutes?”

“Pam hadn’t been gone more than maybe five minutes total.”

“Are you both naked in the shot?”

“Um, I was mostly. He wasn’t – just had his shirt off.”

“What drugs were in play?”

“There was a mirror out with lines of coke on it. And there was a roach by the sink and there may be a beer bottle in the shot.”

“Whose house was this at?

“Pamela Barnes. She’s an artist. She has a loft in the warehouse district.”

“The girl, the sister, what’s her name?”

“Anna Milton”

“Has there been any retaliation towards him from you boys?”

“I may have fucked up his car a little that night.”

“How much is a little?”

“Few grand maybe? Superficial, no parts.”

“You said he tried to get in Cas’ office. How do you know that?”

“Cas had seen Michael in the building and it made him nervous. He asked security to watch him and keep any video. We have the email from security, but he’ll have to fill out a requisition form if he wants to view the video – so we haven’t done that. He didn’t want to draw attention to the situation.”

“See if you can get it. We’re gonna want that.” Said John. “Have you taken precautions at your homes?”

“We both lock our doors when we’re gone. His building has a video entry system.”

“Well, if I were you Dean, I’d beef it up a little at your place. Get a monitored alarm and advise them that you have a potential stalker and give them the name. Say the word stalker them.”

“Ok.”

“What’s Michaels beef with Baxter/Milton?”

“I think his grandfather was like a silent partner or something. The Milton’s pushed him out and now their family – Michael’s family is ruined financially. I will see if I can get more details for you.”

John was sipping on his third double Whiskey. Dean was finishing his first.

“How much cash do you kids have to buy this video?”

“Only about 200k.” Dean said, “but if have more time – we can come up with more. That’s what we think we’ll be able to scrape up by tonight.”

“Get me a number from each of you. Exactly how much you can each get if you have ninety days.”

“Ok.”

“Who is the contact at DOJ?”

“I’ll find out.”

“She’s seeing him tonight?”

“Dinner at 8. At MGM Grand.”

John clicked off the recorder. “We’re done with business for now. I’m going to make some calls this afternoon and see what kind of a starting point we’re at. I’ll call you by 6. Stay close to the hotel today. If I call you… answer on the first ring. If you haven’t heard from me by 6, it’s because I’m in the dessert burying this prick.”

John looked up at Dean and held his eye for a moment. “If this tape hadn’t happened, when would I have found out about Kinsey-what-the-fuck-ever?”

“Over my dead body” Dean said, and then he followed up with, “I don’t know that I would’ve ever wanted to tell you. But I have to say, you’re taking it far better than I expected.”

“In the video… who’s pitching and who’s catching?”

“No one is…” Dean had to think for a minute, figure the best way to say it “No one is playing ball in the video.” He chuckled.

“Oh.” Said John looking relieved, “then what compromising position are we talking about here?”

“I’m getting head.” Said Dean. “And I’m vocal about it.”

John chuckled at that.

“Probably why you didn’t hear the door open” said John grinning.

“How drunk are you dad?”

“Just the right amount.” He said smartly. “It’s gonna take some getting used to- thinking of you with a man. You’ve been our resident lady killer for so long…” his voice trailed off. “Are you and Cas together?”

“Yes”

“All this time?”

“Yes”

“You said earlier that sometimes something else will catch your attention – how often does that happen.”

“Not often.”

“How many guys before this one?”

“The first time that I ‘dipped my toe in the pool’ so to speak, was my junior year at college. It was Halloween and I was at Kappa house for a party. I was drunk outa my mind. I went to the bathroom with a friend to smoke a joint.

While we were in there he um, well he surprised me. One second he’s passing me a smoke – next second he’s on his knees.” Said Dean - unable to look up at his father when he said that,

“I had never even considered a man before that. I kept lookin up at the ceiling and thinkin ‘Don’t look down!’ if you don’t look, you can just pretend it’s a girl.”

John grinned at that.

“After that, I got a little curious. You remember Adam Milligan?” asked Dean.

“Sure, from prep. You guys roomed together for while didn’t you?” John’s voice trailed off as he put two and two together.

“Adam? You and Adam?”

“I think experimentation is what the kids are calling it these days. We didn’t have sex. We just messed around a little, it happened a few times. I really liked him as a friend but it was never the same with us after. That’s why he moved out. We don’t talk anymore.”

“So,” said John, “those two and Cas is the extent of your activity on the other side of the isle?”

“Yep.”

“You and Cas are dating?”

“Secretly, yes.” Dean said, not mincing words. “He will be disowned if his family finds out. Literally. Anna agrees. They will aggressively go after him. Tell people not to hire him and stuff. They sound awful.”

“They’re pretty cold, from what I’ve seen.”

“Have you met Cas before?”

“No, but I’ve seen a picture of him. I know he has dark hair, that’s it.”

They were silent for a minute or two – sipping their drinks. Dean ate his bacon.

“What’s it like? Dating a man?”

“Really? You want to know?”

“Spare me the dirty details.”

“Of course.” Smiled Dean, “It’s actually pretty good, easy”

“Easy.” Repeated John.

“Yeah,” said Dean. “I don’t have to work at it – we’re just friends hanging out 95% of the time”

“I see” said John.

“There’s a whole list of shit I never have to hear anymore.”

“Like What”

“Dean, we need to talk”/ “Dean, you left the seat up”/ “Dean, you’re not listening to me”

“Yeah, yeah, I get the point.” Said John.

“And, there’s tons of shit I don’t have to DO anymore either… I don’t have to go to chick flick movies. I don’t have to hold back her hair while she pukes – every fuckin time we go out! I don’t have to talk about my feelings all the frickin time, I don’t have to carry shit.

You ever noticed how you always end up carrying their purse or their coat or their shoes? I don’t have to do any of that shit anymore. But mostly, I just don’t have to think all the time. There’s no worrying about saying the right thing all the time. I get to just relax and be myself.”

John gave him a tip of the head and an eyebrow lift, almost as if to acknowledge that he’d never thought about it like that before.

“Maybe that’s not all men. Maybe that’s just Cas.  I guess I’m not sure.”

“You sure you don’t miss the girl stuff?” John teased him, cause you’re goin on like a girl”

They both laughed heartily at that. “Does your brother know?”

“No.” Said Dean. “Honestly, the less people that know, the better.”

“I guess so, but I can’t keep this from your mother. I’ll give you a week to tell her. Make it a priority, ok?”

“I will.”

 

 

Dean felt better now than he had in months. His biggest fear in all of this had always been his father. That fear was gone now. Michael was still in a sickeningly powerful position over him and things could still go badly, but he was glowing with the unexpected acceptance he’d received from his dad and he was reassured a little too – because he knew that it was no longer up to him to make the big decisions. He had solid legal advice to follow now.

John had said goodbye at the restaurant and Dean headed back up to the room. He opened the door quietly and walked through his empty side and opened the adjoining door just enough to peek through the crack. Anna was still conked out. Cas was awake, laying on the bed and his blue eyes settled on Deans and held them. Dean opened the door and crept quietly in, lowering himself slowly onto the bed so as not to move it too much and wake Anna. Cas rearranged his limbs to make room for Dean and they laid there for a few minutes quietly, shoulders resting together.

Dean dozed off and on for a little over an hour, until Anna woke up around noon and threw up forcefully. Cas was on his feet quickly to help her. Dean brought Cas a water bottle for Anna and asked if there was anything else he could do. There wasn’t. Dean went back over to his side of the suite and took a long shower. He came out wrapped in a towel and nodded to Cas who was stretched out on the bed. Dean put on his last clean shirt and pants. He bagged up the dirty stuff and called the front desk to pick up the laundry. Cas eventually got in the shower and Dean sat down at the little table. He needed to make a list of the things John had told him to do before he forgot anything.

 

First he needed to see if Cas would be able to get the video.

Next he needed the info on Michael’s grandfather’s situation.

He needed to find out from Cas and Anna how much they could have available in 90 days.

He also needed the name of Mrs. Milton’s contact at the department of justice.

He needed to arrange flights home.

Last of all, he needed to have an alarm system set up at his house.

 

When Cas got out of the shower Dean went over the list with him. “When does he need the video? Is it a rush or can it take a few days?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll text him and ask.” Replied Dean, pulling out his phone.

“I will make some phone calls today and see what I can find out about our ex-silent partner. And I will talk to Anna to see how much each of us can do by the ninety day mark.” Said Cas.

As they were speaking Anna walked in, so the three of them went over the list together. She said that she would take care of getting the info on her mom’s contact at DOJ but was afraid to ask any questions about Bruce Wellington. Dean’s phone chirped, “Dad says that you don’t need to rush with the video Cas.  Just do it as soon as possible.” Cas nodded back to him.

The three of them all agreed on staying another night, which would mean being absent to work on Monday. So they added calling the office to their lists of things to do that day. The three of them agreed that flights home on Monday afternoon was fine and Dean said he’d take care of getting them booked.

As their little meeting broke up – each with their own tasks to work on - Dean reminded everyone that they were asked to stay near the hotel today in case they were needed; so everyone agreed that even though they would be splitting up to take care of their own things today – they’d watch their phones carefully in case someone needed them. And, before heading off in three different directions they decided that they’d meet back at the room by 6 for the update from John.

“I feel like we should all get in a circle and put our hands in the middle for a cheer,” laughed Dean.

Anna chuckled and bid them goodbye, heading back to her suite and closing the door behind her. Dean sat down to put his shoes on. Cas sat down beside him.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” he answered, looking up and meeting Cas’ eye.

“What made you decide to bring your dad into this?”

Dean thought for a brief moment and then said, “I was supposed to oversee the legal stuff…” his voice trailed off. “You know, the ironclad document that Michael can’t find a loop hole in?”

“M’hmm,” Cas nodded along.

“Well, I was sure I could get the documents without suspicion but I wasn’t sure they’d be of the best quality. When it came down to it- I just didn’t want to take any chances with the legal stuff. I’m not a lawyer Cas – but I know enough to know that this isn’t just a standard blank form that I grab from the copy room.”

Cas nodded along, “Someone brilliant has to sit down and think up all the slimy shit that Michael might try to do and prevent it. I can’t be a good judge of the quality of the document. I didn’t trust Sam with it either – he’s still a student. I couldn’t think of a single attorney on staff that I trusted enough to do this for us. The only way to be sure was to involve my dad.”

“How much does he know about you and me?”

“Nothing dirty,” smiled Dean.

“He knows it’s me on the tape with you?”

“Yes.”

“How did he seem?”

“Well, it was difficult for him but he took it like champ.” Dean’s soft smiled turned into a fat grin, “He had like six shots of whiskey with his breakfast and then asked who was pitching and who was catching on the video!”

“No he didn’t” Cas was trying to hold back laughter.

“Oh yeah. He really did.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him that no one was playing ball”

Cas was shaking his head and smirking at Dean. Dean leaned in and rested his shoulder against Cas.  “I came out to him Cas.  He knows we’re seeing each other.” He felt Cas stiffen. Dean brought his arm up around Cas shoulder firmly with as much reassurance as he could manage and said, “He’ll take it to his grave Cas.”

Cas exhaled and nodded.

“But,” said Dean, “he refuses to keep it from my mom. He gave me a week to tell her.”

“I guess you may as well tell Sam then.”

“No fuckin’ way!” laughed Dean, “that little shit has enough on me already!”

“I’m happy for you,” Cas told him, “I’m glad that this didn’t cost you your family the way you had thought it might.”

“Well, I’m not under any delusions that life’s gonna be peachy keen from now on. He was clear that this would take some time to get used to. But I really don’t think it could’ve gone much better than it did.”

“It’s going to be harder for us now – with one of us out and the other one not.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve told one more person. I’m a long way from out.” Dean said seriously.

“But,” Dean added, wrapping his arms around Cas and laying him back on the bed, “You can still be my dirty little secret if you want to be.” Cas chuckled and Dean rolled on top of him, sliding his mouth along Cas’ jaw line as he worked his way up to whisper in his man’s ear. “I’m gonna do bad things to you tonight.”

Cas brought his arms up and cupped Dean’s ass. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Well, I’m gonna start by sucking that big fat cock of yours. Remember me promising you I was gonna swallow? Well tonight I’m finally gonna suck you dry. I might even decide to lick your ass too. Would you like that Cas? Want your man to lick and suck and fuck you?”

“Uggh” was the only answer as Cas began responding to Deans teasing touches.

Dean pulled away from Cas’  embrace but kept his mouth close – touching their lips together and holding a soft and chaste kiss for several beats before pulling away completely and returning to getting his shoes on.

He winked goodbye to Cas as he left the room.

Cas stared after him.

By 3:45 Dean was done with everything on his list. He texted Anna and Cas to let them know he was available if they needed help with anything, and headed back to the room. He sorted through the sorry excuse for a wardrobe he had with him and picked out something for dinner. Jeans and a button down shirt. He shaved and then grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and dropped back onto the bed to watch a little TV.

A short while later, Anna knocked on the door, also finished with her list.

“Join me?” he offered.

“Sure.” She grabbed a soda out of his fridge and propped herself up on the headboard to watch TV with Dean. Cas joined them soon after, so they were all present when John called at 5:30 to invite them all to dinner in the restaurant downstairs, Biscayne.

Dean accepted with thanks and Anna left to go get ready. Cas stepped into the bathroom to shave and get ready for dinner. Dean laid back down. Suddenly today it was so easy to relax. It felt great. It occurred to him at that moment – he’d greatly underestimated his father. He’d lumped him in with Cas’ father. He hadn’t been fair.

The three of them headed down to the restaurant at about quarter after five. In the elevator on the way down, Cas asked Dean if there was anything he should be sure to say or not say when meeting his father. “No Cas.  There’s nothing you can do to make him like you. It’s best not to even try. Just be yourself, he’ll like you.” Dean tossed Anna a smirk and added, “Maybe not right away – but eventually.” She gave a dainty little laugh.

“You look beautiful this evening Anna,” said Dean as they stepped out of the elevator.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

John Winchester was in the lobby outside the restaurant – so that ended up being where they did their introductions.

John greeted them warmly, reaching to clap his hand on Dean’s shoulder and saying he was glad they were able to meet together. Then he angled is body toward the Milton siblings and waited for Dean to step up and officially introduce them.

“Dad this is Anna and Castiel Milton, and this is my father, John Winchester” Dean said while they all shook hands.

Dean watched John shake Anna’s hand and award her an approving smile, before turning to extend his hand towards Castiel. “Pleasure to meet you Castiel,” he said.

“Please, sir, call me Cas.” He said smiling.

 

 

They were soon seated in the restaurant and ordering drinks. As they surveyed menus, John made a genuine effort to get to know the Milton’s.  Then, once they’d had their orders taken, they got down to business.

Anna said she’d gotten the name of her mother’s contact at Dept. of Justice and named her as Susan Stromm, watching John write it down. She provided a phone number as well. Cas apologized to the group that neither he or Anna would be able to furnish any additional information about Bruce Wellington – it would raise too many questions if they started poking around for the info.

Dean confirmed to John that he had everyone’s flight home arranged for the following afternoon, and that they’d all called their respective offices since they wouldn’t be in tomorrow.

John asked about money. He explained that he didn’t feel there was a need to rush money to Michael in days, making him wait would be part of the negotiation process. He requested how much each of them felt they were willing to contribute at the ninety day mark.

Anna answered $150 thousand. Cas said $500 thousand. Anna inhaled at his number. “You’re breaking your trust?”

“Without a doubt.”

Dean said he would only have $80 thousand to pitch in.

John shook his head and said, “I hate to sound like I’m trying to be a father here, but is it really worth almost three quarters of a million dollars to keep this tape private? At what dollar amount do we end up saying that the price is too high and just let him make it public and ride out the storm?”

“Any amount.” Said Cas.  “There is no number too high.”

“Duly noted,” said John.

“Now, Anna do you still have dinner with Michael this evening at 8:00?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” John leaned back in his chair and said, “He’s going to have a tail on him when he leaves dinner. You won’t notice him.”

Anna, Cas and Dean all exchanged a look. “I have supplied a picture of Dean but I need to snap a quick one of you and your brother to send the guy,” he said to Anna. “Can you two slide together as if we’re just making a memory here?”

They posed for a picture just before the food was being brought out.

Anna had opted for just a small lettuce salad since she’d be eating another dinner shortly with Michael. The three men settled into red meat and the table was quiet for a moment while everyone enjoyed their food.

Before too long, John was leaning back in his chair again and speaking to the group. “So we’ve done a bit of digging on Michael’s family. First and foremost, Dean you were right. They are broke. They have two small IRA accounts and a few low level holdings yielding dividends but their net worth is paltry compared to what it was in the eighties. In 1983 the company was in trouble and was trying to woo investors. They were struggling to cover expenses and were within 18 months of having to shut their doors.”

Dean was watching Cas and Anna. They were riveted. “It would appear that the Wellington family was approached by the Baxter’s about making a substantial investment and ended up buying into a silent partnership. The rules of how that sort of thing is done were different back then.” John paused briefly to drain the last of his drink from the tumbler. “The disconnect came in 1997. There was upheaval within the company as the FDA guidelines were re-written to allow the direct to consumer marketing of prescription drugs that is now common place. Michael would’ve been a school aged child then. It’s very possible that he remembers watching his family go through a very difficult time.”

“It’s not yet clear to me how the actual process of partnership dissolution was done back then, or how kosher the paperwork is that we’ve been able to get ahold of. But at this point it appears a distinct possibility that the Wellingtons expulsion was not legitimate. It also seems possible that several million dollars are unaccounted for. Ultimately what this means to you three is that in addition to being an opportunist who shot some tongue wagging footage of two young elites, it’s possible that Michael has an axe to grind with the company that the two of you are invested in.” John said to Anna and Cas.

“We’re looking into that more deeply and will update you all as soon as we know anything concrete.” It may be more difficult to reclaim that video then we initially thought – if Michael has motives not ruled solely by a desire for money. For instance, if he simply wants the Milton’s to suffer then he may release just for spite. Or keep lording the tape over you for years. He may even have something very specific that he wants from you.”

“Anna,” John looked at her. “Do you have any remaining romantic interest in Michael?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? We may be burning a bridge for you with our actions. If you are concerned about that – please let me know now.”

“No. I’m finished with him.” She said quietly.

“You sure you don’t want some time to think it over?

“No, thank you.”

“In that case,” he said to her, “you are free to end things in whatever manner you would like this evening. Just make sure you do not do it prior to 8:30. We’re counting on your remaining at the table for at least 30 minutes.”

“Okay,” she said.

“If anything should happen and Michael leaves the table for ANY reason between 8 and 8:30, you need to text the following message to the following number.” He wrote it down for her. I would recommend adding that number to your phone and typing the message as a draft. That way you’ll have it at your fingertips if you should need it.”

“I suggest that we all meet up in the bar across the lobby at 10:00 this evening to check in. If all goes well, we’ll just be having a quick drink. Does that work okay for all of us?”

The entire table nodded at him.

“Alright,” John said, motioning for the check, “In that case, does anyone want dessert?”

Three pair of eyes stared back at him. “Does anyone have any questions?”

No one did. So after a few minutes of polite chatting, he stood to leave them and looked at Dean and Cas who were rising with him. “It was a pleasure meeting you Cas.” He said, shaking his hand again, “And Anna, it was lovely meeting you as well.” He left the restaurant, heading for the main entrance.

“Anna, are you feeling ok about your dinner?” Cas asked her.

“Yes.” She said quietly, “but I’ll be glad when it’s over.”

“Me too,” said Cas. 

The three of them lingered there a bit longer to finish their drinks and wait for Anna’s cab over to the MGM, where Dean and Cas had picked her up, not even 48 hours ago.

As Dean and Cas stood in the lobby watching Anna leave, they exchanged ideas of how best to pass the time until she returned. They ended up heading into the Casino to pass the time playing black jack.

 

Dean and Cas spent most of the next two hours sitting shoulder to shoulder at a blackjack table.  Their luck came and went but at least they were entertained. When the dealer was turning her table over to a new dealer, Cas inclined his head to his watch as an indication of the time and the two men tipped the exiting dealer before moving across the Casino towards the bar where they were scheduled to meet John in about fifteen minutes. They settled into a table that would be large enough for all four of them and ordered drinks.

Both men had been checking their phones regularly but neither had heard anything from Anna. Cas was clearly becoming more tense as the minutes ticked by with no word from her.

“Cas dinner dates usually last more than two hours. We should’ve planned to meet at 11 instead of 10. I’m sure she’s fine. Remember, there’s someone on our payroll watching them. She’s practically being babysat.”

“I know Dean.”

“Want to do something to take your mind off it?”

“Like what, Dean?”

“We could play I spy” he chuckled.

“Pass.” Said Cas sardonically.

“Sorry man,” said Dean. Then, after a beat of silence, “Alphabet game?”

Cas gave him an exaggerated bitch face, just as John Winchester strode into the bar.

“Gentlemen,” nodded Dean’s father.

Both men nodded to him in greeting.

“Anna is still with Michael at the restaurant.”

“She is?” the boys said in unison.

“Yes,” said John, “she’s stayed with him far longer than we asked her to and the indication seems to be that she appears to be enjoying his company. We can’t know for sure as we’re not hearing their conversation – only observing from a distance. I will receive a notification when they exit the restaurant.”

“So,” Dean said, “We’re just waiting on her?”

“Yes.”

Silence. John appeared tired. Cas appeared tense and frustrated. Dean had no clue what to do to pass the time with them.

Dean and Cas were finishing their drinks and John was looking for a waitress.

“Dad?”

His father turned his attention to him and Dean said, “Time might move faster in the Casino than it does in here.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” he grinned.

The three men left their table and headed out onto the Casino Floor. Dean and Cas deferred to John on what to play. He, of course, sat down at a poker table. Dean and Cas followed and took their seats. It was a Sunday night in the slow season, so there were plenty of open tables. Cas had a pinched look on his face. Dean let his shoulder rest against Cas’ as he reminded Cas that Anna was safe and being watched. Cas replied that he wasn’t worried about Anna (much) but that Poker wasn’t his best game.

Dean chuckled, “well it wouldn’t matter, said Dean. Its dads game so we wouldn’t stand a chance on our best days.”

Cas huffed a laugh and they began to play. Dean had been right. This _was_ John’s game. It would be less embarrassing to sit and cry at the bar then keep getting their asses handed to them like this.

“She’s in the cab,” said John looking at his phone.

Just a moment later, Cas phone pinged a message notification. He glanced at Dean and confirmed, “She just sent me a message that she’s on her way back.”

The men finished their hand before moving back toward the bar to meet her. As they were moving away from the table, John caught Dean’s eye. There was something there – a look of some kind – but it was gone before Dean could name it.

They settled in at the same table in the bar and ordered more drinks. Dean was tired of waiting. They all were.

When Anna entered she looked radiant. She settled into a chair and smiled at them. “Would you like a drink?” offered John. But she politely declined.  She leveled eyes with Cas and said simply, “What?”

“We’re waiting to hear how it went.” Said Cas flatly.

“It went fine. I told him that I don’t want to get married in secret or in Vegas or to a man who would blackmail my brother. We’ve spoken at length about many things and I find myself sympathizing with him in many ways. I don’t think he’s quite the evil villain we’ve made him out to be. I made no mention of buying the video or of the involvement of Winchester Law.”

As she finished she looked over to John with a closed expression that Dean read as her setting a firm line that the subject was now closed. By the resigned slump of Cas’ shoulders, Dean was inclined to believe he was correct in his assumption.

John took control of the table easily. “Well, the primary reason for meeting tonight was simply to re-group after Anna’s dinner with Michael, which I considered to be the ‘wild card’ event of the evening. But, now that Anna is returned safely,” he continued, “we can discuss any last questions that you have?”

“No one?” John straightened up his posture, “Well… you guys are easy.” He said smiling. Should we set up a meeting for next week to follow up then? Give the investigators some time to work?”

“Sure.” Said Dean.

“How is next Tuesday for all of us?” he pressed, “say 4:30?”

All three nodded agreements.

“Alright then,” said John standing, “if he contacts you – get in touch with me. Otherwise I’ll see all next Tuesday at 4:30.”

All of them were standing now and John looked at Cas and Anna, “Again, it was very nice meeting the both of you.” He tipped his head toward Anna and then shook hands with Cas before turning his attention to Dean. “Walk an old man to his cab?”

Dean nodded and stepped up to exit with his father and tipped his head towards Cas as he moved away from him.

As he fell in step with John he asked, “are you flying out tonight or in the morning?”

“In the morning.”

“Where are you staying?”

“Wynn.”

They were approaching the street now. Dean knew John had wanted a word alone with him but didn’t want the moment to pass without saying what he needed to say. So he just went for it.

“Dad, there’s something I have to say.”

“What’s that son?”

“I underestimated you.”

“How so?”

“I said I wouldn’t have told you about Cas.  I said over my dead body. It was because I thought you would hate me. I thought once you knew – you would never look at me the same again. I didn’t give you enough credit. You deserved better. You’ve never given me any reason to feel that your love is conditional. I don’t know why I didn’t trust you more. And I’m sorry for that.”

“I understand the hesitation” he said pulling Dean into a one armed hug on the sidewalk next to his cab, “I can be a bit tough on you boys. I’ve always been sparing with praise and quick to judge your choices.” He smiled now, “but I’m working on it.”

“Thank you for coming Dad. Really. You can’t know what it’s meant to me.”

“Sure I do.” He said as he hefted into his cab.

“Have a safe flight.”

 

 

Dean headed back to his room, suddenly exhausted. When he opened the door he could hear Cas and Anna on her side of the wall. He couldn’t make out their words but their tones were clipped and forced. He turned the TV on low, paying no attention to what was on. He plugged his phone into the charger and set the alarm. Then he tugged off his clothes and crawled into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When he woke to the alarm he reset it for another half hour and curled up into the solid warmth of Cas who was sleeping next to him. Dean vaguely remembered feeling him crawl in bad last night but didn’t recall if they actually spoke or not. He pressed his nose into the back of Cas’ head where it met his neck – his favorite little spot to tuck into and quickly fell back asleep. It felt like only a moment when the alarm was going off again. He practically growled at it. But, he got up anyway. They had a flight to catch.

Dean headed for the shower. As he was finishing up, a dark head poked into the bathroom, and a husky voice asked if there was room for one more. Dean smiled and pulled him in. They kissed deeply and then Dean turned Cas around so that his back was to Deans chest and slid his arms steadily downward to take Cas in his hand.

They took turns jacking each other with slick soapy hands and then toweled off while trading an occasional kiss. “I’m ready to be home.” Said Cas. 

“Me too,” agreed Dean.

They had no bags and the clothes that they’d bought upon arriving weren’t anything they cared to keep. So they abandoned most of the stuff with the room. Dean kept a few things. The extra phone charger, one of the shirts he favored and, yes, Cas’ swim trunks. He was making sure those got home with them.

He knocked on Anna’s door. She opened the door and he could see she was in the middle of packing. “Can you add these things to one of your bags? I don’t have any luggage with me.”

“Sure,” she said taking the items from him and dropping them onto the bed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“Are you and Cas speaking?”

She looked up at him then, “I’m not sure. I think we are. How does he seem this morning?”

“Horny” he grinned.

She laughed despite herself. “He is upset because I didn’t dump Michael in a grand fashion last night.”

“I have to say, I was surprised by that too.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it again.”

“Good,” Dean grinned, “me either”

She smiled faintly for him. “You’re special to him ya know.” Dean told her.

“I’m his sister.”

“Anna, how many girls are there in your family? Three? Cas has two other sisters, right?”

“Yes, Hanna and Hester.”

“I’ve been seeing Cas for a while now. He talks about you all the time – daily. He smiles a little, every time he says your name. But he’s never mentioned either of them to me. Ever. I didn’t even know their names until you said them just now.” He stepped closer to her, “Does that give you any indication of how important you are in his life?”

She smiled and leaned in to give him a hug. “You’ve ended up being such a decent guy. Who would’ve thought it?” she chuckled. “I can tell that you love my brother, you know. And I’m glad you two are together. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’ve been good for him.”

“He’s been good for me too.”

They pulled apart then from their long hug.

“How long til your finished packing?” he asked.

“I don’t know… um maybe 15 minutes?”

“Ok. Want to go to breakfast with us?”

“Yes. I’ll hurry it up and come over when I’m done.”

Dean walked back to the ‘boys side’ of the adjoined rooms and settled down on the bed next to Cas to watch TV while they waited for her to go to breakfast.

 

 

Whatever tension was left between the siblings seemed to fade out over buffet brunch.

 _I’m going to miss these big buffet_ _meals_ – Dean thought, rubbing the food baby that was curled in his belly.

The flight home seemed long.  When they landed, the three of them headed to the Impala. Dean slid into the drivers seat and immediately, he was home. He felt immeasurably better just feeling her rumble to life under him. They dropped Anna at her place first, then headed back to the movie theater where they’d abandoned Cas’ the night when they’d flown out to get Anna.

Dean leaned in and turned on the radio. He flicked through a few stations – hearing mostly commercials – before finally settling on a station playing Aerosmith’s ‘Dream On’.

Cas was holding his arm out the window, skimming the warm dry air across his palm as they roared down the expressway singing along.

As they exited the freeway, Dean said a silent prayer that Cas’ car would still be there. As they pulled into the lot he could see it was there waiting for them. “Well, that’s lucky,” said Dean. “I was hoping it hadn’t been towed.”

“You know if it had been,” mused Cas, “I think I would’ve just let them keep it another night. I’m wore out” Cas mumbled.

“Me too,” Agreed Dean, “where do we want to crash tonight?”

“Tired as we are, we may as well just each go home,” concluded Cas, “get some rest.”

Dean didn’t look at Cas, didn’t like the idea of crawling into his bed alone. The bed was too big without his man in it with him. “Ok,” he said, working to hide his disappointment, “get some sleep then,” and he leaned in and gave Cas a soft kiss that he hoped was lingering enough to make Cas reconsider and decide to come home with him.

No such luck.

 

 

 

“Amelia?”

“Yeah?”

“What time are you on tomorrow?”

“Seven to seven.”

“Ok, well my friends are having poker night tomorrow, so I was going to head over there at like 7 or 8. So I guess we won’t be seeing each other until Wednesday? Does that sound right?”

“Well, actually I’m heading to my dad’s for dinner on Wednesday and don’t plan on being back in town until late in the evening. Since I’m back on at 7 on Thursday and then covering half of the ‘overnight’ shift I think Thursday night would probably be more realistic.”

“Ok. You want to see a movie or something? Or we could have some friends over for cards? I really haven’t met many of your friends.”

“Honestly, Sam, I’m thrilled that you want to spend some time with my friends but I won’t really have time to do the work involved in getting ready to have people over. Lets just keep it simple, huh? Maybe have dinner – watch a movie or something?”

“Ok,” _so we can have a crappy dinner alone and then watch some crappy chick flick and then have some crappy sex._ –thought Sam. Honestly, the thought wasn’t really that enticing.

But, he realized, it could just be that their last night together had left a bad taste in his mouth and that by the time they’d spent a few days apart he’d be back to craving her company as much as he had when they’d first met.

“Ok, yeah, that sounds good,” he said. “Have a good shift,” and he gave her a kiss as she headed for the door.

She was just putting her hand on the knob when the doorbell rang. She pulled the door open and smiled at Dean. “Hey, Dean! Nice to see you again.” She smiled.

“Hey, how’s my favorite nurse?” he asked her, “got any new puke stories for me today?”

“Oh, I have plenty of stories for you but no time to tell them” she said as she stepped past him and out the door. “Bye!” she smiled.

“Dean?”

“Hey Sam. Long time no see – I stopped by to make sure you weren’t chained up in the basement.” He said grinning and closing the door behind Amelia.

“I should _be_ so lucky,” he snarked.

“What crawled up your ass?” asked Dean with equal vinegar.

“Oh… nothing I guess.” He said turning back to drop dishes in the sink.

“Domestic bliss losing its luster already?”

“I guess. I keep trying to figure out why I’m starting to get so irritated with her all the time. I don’t know what happened. A few weeks ago, I couldn’t get enough!”

“And now?”

“Now, I am an asshole. If I said half the shit that runs through my mind – she’d slap me and walk out. And she’d be right to. Maybe I’m just not cut out for this kind of thing. I don’t know.”

“So, you’re smiling on the outside and you’re insulting her on the inside?”

“Yeah. I don’t even like the sex anymore. It’s annoying.”

“The sex is annoying?”

“That’s too limited. **She’s** fucking annoying…  All. The. Time.”

“Damn! Why are you still playing house with her?”

“I don’t know? Maybe because I remember how I felt about her in the beginning? It was strong, Dean, and I really loved it. I thought I was falling in love. That’s never really happened to me before. I wish I could get that feeling back.”

“Well, I’d give you some solid advice – if I knew how to do that.” Chuckled Dean.

“Our schedules don’t line up again for a few days. Maybe some time apart will do the trick. Maybe by next week – I’ll be missing her.”

Dean ambled over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He tossed on to Sam and popped the cap off his on the edge of the counter. “Here’s to hoping” he said and tipped his bottle toward Sam.

They clinked their bottle necks together and nodded.

“So, what brings you to my ‘den of slack’ in the middle of the afternoon on a Monday?”

“Just took the day off work and been bumming around.”

“Well, I only have about an hour then I have to be back on campus.”

“Oh.” He said settling into the couch. “I guess I’ll just finish this and hit the road.”

Sam settled in the recliner and put his feet up on the coffee table, relaxing low in the chair as he sipped on his beer.

“So, what have you been doing with yourself lately?” Sam asked. “I feel like I hardly see you anymore.”

“Well then, bring your homely ass out with us once in a while. We’re probably going out Friday after work. You down?”

“Umm – maybe,” he said. “Text me later in the week to see for sure.”

“Oh sure. I’ll have my people call your people” Dean grinned. He leaned forward and chugged the last few swallows of his beer before setting the empty bottle on the coffee table.

“Dean, you walk right past the trash can on the way out the door. Why would you leave your empty bottle on my coffee table? Show some respect man!”

“I swear Sam, the longer you grow your hair, the more of a little bitch you become.” Said Dean grabbing his empty and heading for the door.

Sam sat unmoving in his recliner and lazily flicked his bottle cap at Deans back as he passed by him.

Dean waved a goodbye and headed out the door.

Sam’s phone chirped. He glanced at the message from Meg. “Hey Sammy, I have a desk job for you.”

He re-read the message, wondering what she meant.

Just then another message arrived. A picture message. It was a picture of the desk in her office. She was laying across it, with the camera held above her and pointing down to capture the image of her body spread out wantonly. Her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to show off her cleavage and the edges of her bra. Her skirt was hiked up her spread thighs and her hand was disappearing between her legs.

Sam thought about the class he was due to attend in less than an hour.

“Fuck it” he said out loud. “Be there in half hour – don’t start without me,” he texted back to Meg as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

 

 

After dropping Cas off, Dean hadn't felt like going home. He'd cruised by Sams but once he left there and got back in the Impala, he really didn't feel a strong pull in any direction. Not even home. He pointed his baby in the direction of home, realizing that the direction he really wanted to drive in was towards Cas. He made a conscious effort to simply be glad that Cas was his, even if they weren't together at this moment. The beautiful afternoon sun was warming the dash, and with the windows down and the music on he was content. When he arrived at his place he moved through the rooms, trying to figure out how to spend the last few hours of his day before heading to bed.

He ended up with a beer in one hand and a joint in the other, settling in front of the TV to watch an old James Bond movie with Sean Connery. “Goldfinger”. He fell asleep, cozy and content on the couch.

 

 

Sam drove through campus and toward downtown. He thought of the picture of Meg all spread out on her desk. His phone pinged again and he glanced at the screen. Another picture – no skirt, no shirt. Just lace and garters and… hot damn! Another picture came rolling in.

“I’m fuckin coming!” he yelled at his phone. “Holy Shit!”

When Sam finally reached Megs building, he gave his name at reception and was led to her office. As the door was opened to him he saw here there – just sitting at her desk as if this were any other Monday afternoon and he was any other business associate. The secretary exited, leaving him with Meg and closing the door behind herself.

Sam pulled out his phone. He pulled up one of the raunchy pictures he’d just received from her and held it up as though to compare her image on the phone to that of her image in real life. He made a bit of a sourpuss face. She simply stared at him, with her face calculating, one corner of her mouth turned up in a challenging smirk.

“I just tore through town like a bank robber in a getaway car. You’d better fucking show me something.” He barked at her.

Her face was impassive but he noticed that her legs, which had been crossed under her desk, were slowly uncrossing. He lowered himself to his knees – camera still held at the ready.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she pressed the heels of both shoes to the floor under the desk. He watched, riveted, as her knees began to spread apart. Inch by torturous inch – flesh was opened up to him. He snapped a picture but did not move to get up off his knees. He waited there and watched as her chair swiveled a little bit to the right and a hand slid down the inside of her thigh. Her fingers bumped over the edge of her thigh high stockings before touching smooth skin. He clicked another picture.

Her hand was steadily climbing up her inner thigh and when it reached the apex his jaw dropped. He was spellbound watching fingers drift under the skirt and vanish beneath dark panties. Click. Another picture.

He could hear her let out a soft moan as the fingers began to work. He raised himself up from his knees, just enough to peer over the top of her desk with the camera and snap a picture of her face as she stroked herself under her desk for his own private peep show. Click.

 

 

 

She was moving to stand now. Sam moved with her. He watched – completely rapt as she turned a little and perched on the edge of the desk with her back to him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at him.

He began moving slowly around her desk – like a shark circling a lifeboat. She brought a slow smile to her lips as she tracked his movements and began unbuttoning her blouse.

He stood behind her desk now looking at her head-on and watching as her business facade was peeled away – revealing the scantily clad vixen underneath.

His dick was hard as rock and he was breathing heavily. But she did not rush. She did nothing but undress in the most sultry way he could imagine. Once she’d worked her blouse open, she abandoned it. It was left hanging off of one shoulder while her hands traveled up and down her thighs, bringing her skirt up a little bit higher with each stroke.

She began leaning back over the desk and pulled up her legs until her heels scraped at the finish on the top of the desk. Sam could take no more. He set the phone down on her desk chair and began tugging his pants off unceremoniously. His giant cock bobbed as he freed it from his briefs and stepped forward towards her. He put one knee up on the desk and hoisted himself up to tower over her.

She reached forward to grab at the bottom of his shirt and tugged at it – trying to remove it. He finally put a hand down there to assist her in removing his shirt. She panted as she began tracing her fingertips over his washboard abs. She stiffened her fingers and ran sharp nails down from his chest to his groin. He let out a moan and pushed his dick forward towards her. She licked her lips as she wrapped her hand around him and began to slide her fist lightly up and down – setting a sexy rhythm.

“What are you gonna do to me Sammy?” she purred to him. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. I’ve been so wet for you all day. Just needed to feel you inside me. Want you so badly.”

Sam put his own hand over her smaller and more feminine one, squeezing tighter and encouraging her to jack him faster. Both of them let out a groan as their hands moved together. Sam felt that familiar pressure gathering in the lower part of his stomach – he had to get his dick in her now, it was leaking for her. He was pulsing from the inside out.  

He dipped lower and pushed her legs apart with force. He wanted to sink into her. Fuck into her heat and let himself go. But she slid her knee in front of him – halting his progress. “What do you think you’re doing Sam?” he looked up from her knee to her eyes, “You think you get to come to my office and then just dip your stick in this honey pot without doing anything to earn it?” she questioned him.

“What do you want from me Meg?”

“I want you to give me your camera.” She said enticingly. He reached out to her office chair, stretching to reach it. When he handed it to her she orientated to his face and snapped a picture. He gave her a sexy grin and wrapped his hand around his cock. She snapped a picture of him jacking himself.

He found this to be far more erotic than he would have expected.

He threw his head back and fucked hard into his fist. She snapped another picture. He looked down at her and surged forward. Her breath was swept away as he put his big hands on her tiny form and shoved her legs apart. His eyes focused on the wet, pink center of the world. He dropped his weight forward and held himself above her with one arm, using the other to grip her firm ass tightly as he slid in to the hilt.

They both groaned together as the teasing came to its end. She snapped one last picture before she dropped the camera down to the surface of her desk. As he pulled out and prepared to thrust back into her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together and pulling herself tightly to him. He could feel that she still had on her heels. So hot.

He didn’t hold back. She’d opened a floodgate and now he was pounding into her and listening to her soft noises as she tried to stay quiet in her office.

He moved his hand from her ass to her mouth and covered it for her so she could have the pleasure of moaning against him. His knees were sore as they ground into the hardwood desk and he didn’t give a shit. Let there be bruises, this was hot. His cock stiffened further as it remembered that there were pictures to remember this by.

He fought against the urge to bite and scratch at this witch of a woman who enticed him like a siren and pulled pleasure from him to the point of frustration and pain. He fucked her hard and she loved it, twisted under him and brazenly ordered him to, “stop teasing me and fuck me like you mean it!”

 He doubled his efforts and felt her ass slide forward a bit on the desk. He fucked harder and she moved again. “More.”  He was thrusting so hard he was moving her across the desk. “More, more.” She was begging him for it. He was throbbing for it. He was lost to the world in a deep dark pit of “more, more, and FUCK-YES-MORE!”

As he finally pitched forward one last time and came into her, he glimpsed a look of complete and utter satisfaction on her face. She was blissed out. He flopped on top of her, clenching once or twice more as the last of his juices pulsed from him. He was spent.

She wasn’t going to let him lay there and cuddle either. She pushed at him and grunted his name until he moved from on top of her. She began tucking herself back into her clothes, complaining about how wet her undies were because of him.

She clutched at herself between her legs and arched her back, smiling as she enjoyed one last ‘aftershock’. Then she put herself back together and tossed him his pants. He dressed slowly as she prodded him to. As soon as he was dressed, she pushed him back into the chair he’d been seated in when he arrived.

Then, she climbed into is lap and began thumbing through the pictures they’d taken. She used his phone to send herself copies of the ones that she wanted. It didn’t occur to him to mind it. On the contrary, he found himself watching intently over her shoulder to see which shots she would choose and which he liked the best.

She was a kinky bitch and he loved it.

 


	13. You've Ruined Me

The week had passed quickly for Dean and Cas.  Cas had been proud of himself for taking a night away from Dean when they got back to town. He needed to make sure he was following through on taking a night away from Dean each week. Both men found that upon returning to work on Tuesday, they were quite far behind. Both had stayed late on Tuesday and opted to go home rather than get together. So by Wednesday they were eager for each other’s company and had a movie night. But both were so tired they didn’t even finish Caddyshack. They’d moved to the bed and passed out.

Cas had resumed running with Cole right away. Between getting up early to run and staying late at work – he was just shot each night. But, by Thursday, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. So on Friday, as work was coming to a close, Dean called Cas.

“I’m going out for drinks. You want to join me?”

“Sure. Where?”

“The bar on the corner across from my office.” He replied. “Bourbon Street.”

“Ok. I can’t get there until about seven. Is I okay if I bring a friend?”

“Sure,” said Dean. “Anyone but Aaron. Sam will be there.”

“Ok, so that rules out me bringing anyone who has a date they’d like to keep,” Cas laughed.

“Yes, please leave all attached females and unattached lesbians out of our plans. Neither is safe around Sam.”

Cas finished wrapping up his work day before heading down to pick up April. He had dated her ages ago and they had stayed friends after the break up. They weren’t close friends. Perhaps it was better to say they’d stayed friendly. They hadn’t seen each other for a while so she’d called him to catch up and they’d made plans to go out after work tonight.

He crossed the street from his building to hers, and after they’d hugged their hello’s he walked her to his car. They headed for Bourbon Street and he let her play with the music in the car on the way over. It was a mistake he intended to never let happen again – since she seemed incapable of allowing a song to finish. It was very annoying.

By the time Cas and April arrived, Dean and Sam were on their second round and were playing pool. Cas and April said a quick hello to them at the pool table and then sat down in a booth to catch up on things. They chatted about work and the few friends they had in common and some of the movies they’d seen lately. He told her he had been reading ‘The Shining’ and she highly recommended ‘Pet Cemetery’ as the next book he should read in the works of Stephen King. He said he’d get to it after he read “It” which was already on his nightstand. He’d picked it up for one reason. The cover intrigued him.

Soon, Dean and Sam squeezed in with them. More drinks were ordered and somehow or another the topic morphed into Dean and Cas talking about “Spoons.” (The drinking game they had played on the night they had met.) Their enthusiasm must’ve warn off on their table mates because before Dean could even realize it was happening – somehow April and Sam had cajoled them into moving the party to Deans house where they could play.

As Sam made a play to have April ride over in his car, Cas shot Dean a look as if to say, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

 

Spoons was every bit as fun with just the four of them as it had been with a table full of people. It was a fast paced game that kept everyone laughing and shrieking and arguing playfully. As they moved through the rounds, the obvious victim was Dean. He was just not on his game tonight. He lost several rounds in a row and the more drunk he got… the worse he played. Cas thought it was adorable.

It was starting to get late so Sam offered to take April home.

 _Yeah right; take her to bed is more like it_ – thought Cas.

Sam walked out the door with an arm around April and shot a conspiratorial glance back at Dean and Cas.  Dean was way too drunk to notice or care what Sam was doing. Cas didn’t really care what Sam did, but had felt a pang of sadness for Amelia who was a very nice lady and a victim now. But, he couldn’t help but think that if Amelia had stayed with Aaron instead of jumping in with Sam – she wouldn’t have been cheated on; she would’ve been doted on. We all make our choices, he thought.

Dean had staggered to the bedroom and Cas walked through Dean’s condo turning off lights. When he got to the bedroom Dean was in the bathroom. The shower was running.

Cas put Deans music player on the dock and clicked play. The first song on the list was ‘Learning to Fly’ by Pink Floyd. It suited the mood Cas was in and he settled down on the bed and started rolling joints. As soon as he had one complete, he lit up and enjoyed it while he worked. He’d gotten a few done by the time Dean staggered out of the bathroom.

He was so adorable – drunk - but trying so hard to walk straight.

 _Epic Fail_ – thought Cas, laughing to himself. He put Dean’s stuff away and as the man crawled into bed with him, Cas passed him the smoke. They passed back and forth a few times before Dean snuffed it out and slid over onto Cas’ side of the bed.

“Mmm,” said Dean as he pushed his mouth into the soft spot behind Cas ear. Cas grinned as Deans mouth started moving along his jawline.

 

 

When Dean had started to get really wasted, Cas thought the man would pass out on him in bed. But, no. Dean was far from passing out. He was a bit clumsy, perhaps, but enjoyable none the less.

Cas allowed himself to sink down in the pillows under the weight of his man. Dean was lusty and exuberant. He was sucking on Cas’ nipples like they were candy and running teeth teasingly along he buds. “Dean,” said Cas.

“Mmm?”

“Bite it a little.” And he did. It sent shockwaves through Cas which shot to his groin and accelerated his breathing. “Oh, do it again!”

Dean set to work on Cas, alternating little nibbles and licks with sharper bites and then with small sharp bites in quick succession. His nipples were like little pebbles – the skin stretched tight and dark over top.

As Cas groaned under him, Dean worked lower, trailing tongue down his flat stomach. “I can’t believe how many days it’s taken to get my mouth on you again.” Said Dean into the skin alongside the belly button. “Told you in Vegas I wanted to suck you… but I didn’t get to.” Dean was trailing tongue along the waistband of Cas’ boxer briefs. “Said I was gonna do all kinds of nasty stuff to you but I didn’t get to.” He breathed. “Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you been waiting for it like I have? Waiting for me to lick you and suck you and fuck you?”

“Yessss” answered the man, “Yes, Dean. Been waiting for you to suck my cock.”

“You remember I said I was gonna swallow it this time? I mean it. I’ve been wanting to. I’m gonna take all that you give me when you come.” Dean grinned at him and worked his tongue lower – wetting the cotton material of Cas briefs.

Dean fumbled with the underwear, trying to tug them down, but not having any luck. “Tell me you remember Cas, that you’ve been waiting too. Wanna suck you off bad. Gonna die if I can’t get my mouth on you.”

Cas was wrapping his hands around the sides of his briefs and shoving them down. “Suck me Dean. Suck me off good.”

Cas was watching Dean as his lips wrapped around his dick. Dean was too drunk to give a good blowjob, but his enthusiasm made it hot. He was making noises and humming and really pushing himself down on it. Cas felt his insides boil as Dean choked. He felt the man’s jaw tense and knew the restraint he was using to keep from pulling away. He felt Dean lock his neck and surge forward, taking in more. He felt the head of his dick hit the back of Dean’s throat.

He watched as a tear formed at the corner of Dean’s eye and he saw Dean clamp his eyes shut tight and hold onto the tension in his neck – forcing himself down lower and opening up the back of his throat. Cas grew harder as he watched Dean struggle to take his cock, heard him choke and gag and still push forward for more.

Cas was aching and hard while he watched the show. Dean had spit leaking out of the corners of his mouth and was making delicious slurping noises as he took in thick dick as far as it could go.

Cas watched as his hard, heavy, wet cock slid in and out of Dean’s mouth. He felt his balls draw up and felt the swell as waves of pleasure rolled toward his dick.

He reached out and grabbed the back of Dean’s head, holding the man down as he came into that mouth – flooding come down Dean’s throat.

Cas was arched up into Dean and clenching when he felt the sudden shot of hot liquid fill Deans mouth and overflow. He felt Dean push back against his hand with all his strength – vaulting himself backward across the bed and retching, heaving and –

“Mother Fucker!” yelled Cas. 

Dean was puking!

 

 

 

 

Ugh… Puking everywhere! All over!

It was on Cas.  It was on the bed and the man was still moving. He’d flung his upper body over the side of the bed and was puking onto the floor in waves.

Cas moved quickly off the bed and jumped to his feet – almost falling – he’d just come and his legs were weak. He staggered around the bed like a newborn foal, barely keeping himself upright. He fumbled when he got to Dean, who had now flopped completely off the bed and was a crumpled pile on the floor.

Cas sat down next to Dean and gently pulled the man up by his shoulders. He wouldn’t look at Cas.  His chin was wet with yuck and he stank. Bad. There was sick on his chest and in his hair too. Ugh.

It was gross but Cas reached for him anyway, drawing him closer and let the man’s head fall onto his shoulder. He wrapped arms around Dean quietly asking if he was ok.

“Fuck no I’m not ok.” He said weakly.

Cas tried not to chuckle – this was such a disgusting mess. He pulled out from under Dean and used the bed for support as he pulled himself to his feet. Then he pulled Dean up with him and helped him to the bathroom.

Cas didn’t wait to adjust temperature; he simply climbed into the shower with Dean and began rinsing them off under cold water. Dean verbalized weak protests but was mostly limp – slumped against the wall of the shower with Cas pressing himself into Dean, using his weight to sandwich Dean against the wall and keep him on his feet. He slowly turned the water warmer until it was comfortable.

Once he had them both clean, he braced one arm against the tile wall of the shower and gently eased Dean into a sitting position. He reached up and angled the spray so that warm water was hitting Dean’s Chest and legs – not his face. Then he squatted down and told Dean to just stay there for a minute and wait for him.

He went back into the bedroom and tore the sheets from the bed, rolling the mess up into them and carrying the bundle to the kitchen. He put the entire ball of ruined fabric into a trash bag and tied it tightly, heaving it out onto the balcony so it wouldn’t stink up the house.

He grabbed some rags and hot soapy water in a dish and moved to the bedroom to clean up the rest of the mess. Before he started scrubbing he checked on Dean, who was still spread-eagle on the floor of the shower – chin to chest.

He went back to the bedroom and began scrubbing the mattress, the carpet, the wood of the bedframe. Ugh!

He had to go twice to dump the water in the toilet and get fresh. It took the better part of half an hour. Each time he moved through the bathroom he checked on Dean.

Finally, he checked his work and felt like he’d gotten everything clean. He located some air freshener under the sink and sprayed down the room as well as he could.

With the work completed, he grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from Dean’s dresser and marched his naked ass back to the shower. He re-washed himself to be sure he was clean. The water was cooling so he turned it off, though he would’ve liked to have stayed under a bit longer. He dried himself and dressed quickly so he could collect Dean from the shower. Dean was out cold.

He pulled Deans left arm around his neck and held it with his own left hand while he worked his right hand around Deans back under his arm pits. It took two tries to get Dean up off the floor. The man was about an inch taller than Cas and had about 20 pounds on him.

It wasn’t easy but he managed to get Dean upright and squashed against the wall again where he could manipulate his limbs. Cas turned his body so that Deans back was pressed against the shower wall and Dean’s front was to Cas’ back. Then he pulled the man’s arms over his shoulders and around his neck so that they made a ‘V’ over his chest, almost as if Dean was hugging him from behind. From this position he was able to lean forward and suspend Dean over his back like a giant backpack. He moved from the bathroom to the couch, stopping twice to rest against a wall. Once he finally got to the couch he dropped Dean onto it, groaning with relief.

With Dean reasonably well taken care of he went back to the bathroom to turn off the lights and then raided the closet for fresh linens. He grabbed a couple pillows too and headed to the living room with his bundle of bedding. Cas carefully tucked Deans naked form into soft blankets and put a pillow under his head.

Then, exhausted, he sank onto the arm of the couch and waited for his breathing to slow. He watched the sleeping man. If he hadn’t just been cleaning up a disgusting mess – he would’ve enjoyed watching the man sleep. His face was lax, comfortable and his smattering of freckles was adorable in the low lamp light of the living room. His bare shoulders were beautiful and defined. Cas reached forward and ran a fingertip along Deans lips; still plump and pink.

 

 

Cas glanced at the clock. It was a little past 2 am. He considered heading home so he could crawl into his own bed, but abandoned the idea quickly when he thought of Dean waking up alone. Instead of leaving, he grabbed a drink in the kitchen and set the alarm on his phone before turning off all the lights. He pulled a pillow and blanket to the recliner and curled up there, watching an old movie on television until he fell asleep.

 

 

 

Cas silenced his alarm quickly. He wondered how long he’d been asleep. Clearly it had been long enough for his neck to get stiff and sore, but not near long enough for him to feel rested. He sat up from the recliner and kicked off his blankets.  He went to Dean’s closet looking for running clothes he could borrow. He was supposed to be meeting Cole in the park soon. He was able to scrounge up some jersey shorts and a t-shirt that fit ok. He even found a good pair of running shoes in the back of Dean’s closet. They didn’t fit him well, but they’d do. It was better than driving all the way home before meeting Cole. He stepped out into the cool morning air and jumped in his car. 

As he ran with Cole, he noticed how much progress they’d made since they’d started running. They’d worked up to a route that was probably four or five miles. It started with a jog around the park trail and then turned into a run as they headed out into the city. They made a large loop around the neighborhood and every day or two they’d press a few blocks further out before making their first turn – gradually growing the size of the loop they were running. When they got back to the park they’d always finish with another nice easy jog around the trail to cool down.  

When they’d finished stretching Cole offered coffee, but Cas declined this time, saying he had something he needed to get started on today. It wasn’t a lie. There was something he wanted to start on. It was about six feet tall with bright green eyes and the most delicious smile he’d ever seen and it was currently stretched out on the couch. Naked. (And probably on the verge of waking up.)

They said their goodbyes and Cas took a moment to put the top down before he headed back to Deans, enjoying the breeze and blasting his favorite British band - The Fratelli’s.  He was singing along – working to keep up with the pace of the lyrics…

 

_Don’t just say yes to tease me,_

_Do your utmost to please me!_

_I don’t mean to be sleazy,_

_Being you can’t be easy –_

_When you’re creepin’ up the backstairs,_

_Mother’s nightmare, falling in the front door-_

_I’m climbing in the window, Get dressed let’s go!_

Cas was enjoying the ride – with the top down and the music up and his mind in overdrive supplying visual flashes of all the dirty things he was going to do when he crawled back in bed with Dean. The song changed again and Cas jumped right in…

 

_Just because she feeds me well and she made me talk dirty in a pink hotel,_

_Doesn’t mean she’s got eyes for me, she might just want my bone you see!_

Cas was smiling ear to ear as he sang…

 

_They don’t come much more sick than you,_

_I could go on if you asked me to!_

_It’s just so wrong so very nice, I told you once and you killed me twice!_

As Cas pulled into the parking area of Deans condo he was almost sad to cut off the music. He entered the building, whistling ‘Chelsea Dagger’ as he rode up the elevator. Last night had been sexy as hell. Of course it wasn’t the happiest ending he’d ever had to a blow job but he’d pushed the horrible aftermath from his head and now all he could think about Dean. He wanted to press his dick up against the man’s ass and slide. Dean may not be ready for a good fucking yet, but Cas was working him up to it.

He pressed through the door and dropped keys on the table, striding over to the couch. To his delight, it was still full of naked man. He leaned over the back of the sofa and smiled at Dean who was just starting to blink awake and rub his sleepy eyes.

“Hummpph” groaned Dean, peering up at Cas through the one eye he was able to hold open.

“Good morning, Dean”

“Cas.  What time is it?”

“Seven.”

“Why are you up at seven on a Saturday?” he asked, and then added, “You’re not going to work are you?”

“Fuck no.” he chuckled, “I just got back from running.”

“Oh.” Dean said, stretching languidly.

“Why am I naked?” he asked, not even pausing long enough for Cas to formulate an answer, “and why am I on the couch? What did we do last night?”

“Well,” hummed Cas, “we sat up late watching chick flicks and making friendship bracelets”

“Really.” Dean said with a serious tone – “I can’t remember what we did after…”

“After what?” asked Cas, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Playing spoons. Did I win?”

“Sure. You won.” Said Cas with a smile spreading slowly across his face.

Dean was getting quiet. He had his eyes shut and was holding one hand over his eyes to keep the light out.

“Do you have a headache?” Cas asked, “I can bring you something for that?”

“Yes. Please and thank you.”

When Cas returned with water and aspirin he also pulled the curtains to keep out the bright morning sun. He leaned across the back of the couch again to talk to Dean. The man’s eyes were shut but he wasn’t sleeping. He was thinking, trying to remember the night. Cas had been there and knew the signs.

“Sam took April home, didn’t he?”

“He said he was taking her home. But we both know what he really did with her.”

Dean let out a sigh and rolled to his side, letting out a sigh. “Please just tell me I got naked after they left?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Did we fuck out here?”

“No, definitely not,” Cas hedged. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Oh I don’t think I’m ready for food. Coffee sounds good though.”

“Cas stepped to the kitchen, still whistling the tune of ‘Chelsea Dagger’ and put together a pot of coffee. While it was brewing Cas moved back to the living room. He stood over the back of the couch again, but his mind had become mischievous. He took the blanket at the bottom near Dean’s foot and began tugging it, slowly revealing more and more of the man’s chest as he pulled it down. His mind was doing a countdown to the appearance of nipples… 3-2-1 yes! There they are!

Dean was smiling at his antics and twisting his body around on the couch, stretching and turning, partly because it feels good to stretch and partly because he knew Cas was watching him.

Cas was starting to get a little stiff as he watched the line of the blanket slide lower and lower on his lovers tanned and taught body.

Dean paused for a moment, staring off blankly into space. He looked back to Cas and said, “Did I give you head last night or did I dream that?”

“Oh you definitely gave me head,” leered Cas. 

“I feel like there’s something I don’t want to remember.” He said. “Did I let you fuck me last night?”

“Oh Dean,” he laughed, “No. If I had fucked you last night you wouldn’t have to ask me. You’d feel it.” He teased.

“Well, there was something… I just can’t… I don’t really – “his voice trailed off. He was quiet for a moment with his eyes closed. The coffee was probably ready by now. But Cas wouldn’t have missed this moment for anything in the world.

Yep. There it was… recognition. His eyes were still shut but his hands traveled up to cover his eyes. He curled in on himself a little. “No. No… no, no no!” he whined, “I threw up on you. Oh fuck Cas! I don’t even know what to say”

“Well,” said Cas with a mocking tone, “how bout we don’t say anything. Not one fucking word. And then I don’t have to feel guilty about the night I scared you with pills anymore.”

“Fuckin Deal!” Dean smiled and stuck his hand out for a shake. “Actually, Dean, Now that I think about it. Those two nights aren’t really comparable. I’m gonna say that I won’t need to feel guilty about my night anymore AND you owe me a freebee to save for a rainy day.”

“A freebee blowjob?”

“No, a freebee fuckup. That you don’t get pissed about – even if you’re really pissed.”

“That’s still a pretty good deal for me.” He smiled. “Now I see why we slept out here.” 

“You know, I must say, before you puked on my dick” Cas was just rubbing it in now, “that was actually one of the hottest blowjobs I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah! I’ve been thinking about it all morning. I couldn’t wait to get back here and crawl in with you again,” he said, snaking his hand under the covers and running it up Deans muscular leg.

Dean groaned as Cas moved his hand up higher.

“M’gonna need to brush my teeth buddy,” said Dean.

“I’ll get your coffee,” he smiled.

Dean was sitting up right with feet on the floor when Cas returned with his mug. He told Cas that he remembered having a good time playing spoons last night, and asked if he was upset about Sam moving on April.

Cas explained that he wasn’t mad at Sam, just disappointed on behalf of his friends that Sam was using or cheating on.

“He might have broken up with Amelia. I was over there the other day and he said that they’d been running into issues, mentioned that the shine was off the penny.”

“I see.” Cas answered, “Do you want something to eat with your coffee? Toast? Maybe a greasy egg?”

Dean set his cup down and finally stood, stretching again. Cas felt his mouth start to water.

“No thanks,” he grinned. “I think I’ll grab a shower before I get started on cleaning up my mess. You want to join me?”

“Sure” Cas followed Dean towards the shower, his eyes on the man’s ass the entire time.

When they passed through the bedroom, Dean glanced at the bed. “What the fuck? Did you clean up?”

“Yes, why would I let it just sit there?”

“Because it’s a disgusting mess that I made. I should clean it up.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to continue discussing this, or do you want to do dirty things with me in the shower?”

Dean smirked at him and started moving toward the bathroom.

Cas moved up to the sink and brushed his teeth. Dean turned on the water in the shower and then joined him at the sink to brush his teeth. They moved to the shower. The glass enclosure was already starting to fog up.

Cas grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hands to lather up his hair. Dean was doing the same but letting one of his hands slide down to stroke his dick a few times before returning to hair washing. Cas was heavy between his legs already and watching the lather slide down Deans smooth freckled skin was so teasing to him. He remembered his thought from earlier today – when he’d enjoyed the mental image of his dick running up Dean’s ass crack.

He waited while Dean rinsed the last of the lather out of his hair. Then he moved forward and steered the man toward the wall of the shower. He wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrists and brought his hands up to the wall where he splayed them out. He used his knee to nudge Deans legs further apart and Dean was now leaning forward against the wall with his legs spread. Dean dropped his head down, as if looking at something interesting on the floor of the shower. Cas read it as a sign of submission and stepped back from Dean to admire the pose.

He grabbed the soap and squirted large handful of it in his palm and set the bottle down on the bench next to Dean. He used the soap as if it were lube. He slid his hands around on the swells of Dean’s ass and squeezed a little. Then he wrapped his hands forward around Dean’s waist and brought them around to slide up and down the man’s chest swirling extra attention around his nipples before dipping lower and taking Dean in hand. He was jacking slowly but with a heavy hand and it didn’t take Dean long to respond. Dean began to relax and Cas saw him bow his back a little. “Mmm” he hummed from behind the man.

Cas continued to stoke with a soapy slippery hand on Deans thickness while he moved his other hand back around to softly tease around the bottom of the man’s butt cheek. He couldn’t help it… Dean’s ass was so perfect he couldn’t help but give it a squeeze.

He traced his fingers around the edges of one firm cheek and then slid his fingers between the man’s legs, pushing forward until he bumped up against ball sack. He gave a squeeze at the moment that his stroking hand spend up a bit. Cas did not miss the small hitch of breath at the movement. He teased for a while, making small circles in that little space between balls an crack, alternating between light and heavy touches and occasionally repeating a firm press forward to press on balls. Each time he did, he sped up his stroking hand. Dean was breathing heavily now – his body still tensing and relaxing with Cas’ ministrations.

Cas couldn’t hold back much longer. He had a thick, pulsing, needy dick bobbing between his legs and begging for some attention. He took one finger and slid it into Dean’s crack and ran it lightly from bottom to top and back again, several times. Dean bucked forward and Cas smiled. He didn’t even pause at the puckered entrance but enjoyed his finger bumping over it just the same. He continued petting up and down the crack while he increased the pulls on Dean’s weighty shaft, giving his wrist a twist each time he came to the tip.

Dean was moaning for him and the sounds filled the steaming shower. Beads of water and sweat were rolling down the mans’ back so he leaned in and traced the path with his tongue. He slowed his jacking and tightened his grip as he neared the base and his hand came to a stop but didn’t release tension. He held Dean firmly in his grip as he sucked down on the back of his neck.

The finger tracing crack stopped as well. It was positioned directly over Dean’s entrance and Cas curled it until his knuckle was solid and heavy there, pressing in and hopefully creating a dull ache of want in his partner. He stepped back to view the delicious red mark he’d left, just below the collar near his lovers shoulder as he released pressure with both hands and slid them back to rest on Dean’s thighs. He waited just long enough to see Deans head rise up a fraction – wondering what was going to happen next. He smiled and let the man hear the snap of the cap when he took a bit more soap and lathered himself with it. He moaned a little when he slid his fist down his own dick – finally! He gave a few pulls to momentarily satisfy himself before reaching out to frame Dean’s sweet ass with one hand on each side. He cupped them and then spread them apart slowly and pushed his slippery cock forward to slide in between them. He watched it happen – “Fuck, Dean” Cas panted, “so fucking sexy…”

 

 

Dean was tense now – he was enjoying the feeling – Cas could tell. But he was also wondering what it meant. His head was lifting up from its downward gaze and he could see the tension radiating off the man. He knew that Dean was becoming fearful of where this might be leading.  He didn’t stop. He pressed forward and used his hand to guide the path as he moved his thick cock up and down in Dean’s ass crack and he stepped to get a leg in between Deans and pull his weight in closer the man. Now his cock was trapped in its track between cheeks. He fluidly pumped his hips now and his cock stayed on its path between Dean’s firm cheeks without his guiding hand.

Now, with two free hands he reached around to curl a tight fist around Deans waning cock and tease it back to life. He tipped his head to rest his forehead on Deans shoulder, saying his name and whispering reassurances to him, “Feel so good to me Dean, so good. Love to feel your cock in my hand.” He jacked him tightly but slowly as he had before, focused on the rhythm that guided his hips and his hand, speeding up slowly, creating a steady build.

Thanks to all the water and lather, the area between his dick and Deans most tender areas was slippery, the slide was dirty-good and Cas could feel his body humming as his pleasure began to swirl at his center. “Damn, Dean… what you do to me.  Do u feel me? Do you feel me like I feel you?”

“Yeah, Cas, I’m feeling you.” He replied softly. It was barely audible and his frame was locked. Cas moved his free hand to Deans hip to guide him, saying softly “Please, Dean – please move with me?” and immediately the man uncoiled and allowed his hip to be guided into the movement. “Thank-fuck Dean! Fuck yes!” growled Cas. “Fuck my fist, feel my cock, feel how much I want you”

Dean was actively fucking into his hand, his ass pushing back into Cas cock again and again. Cas pulled back enough to be able to look down between their bodies and see it. It was better than he’d imagined. He was beginning to lose control of his pace. He was building. “I’m gonna come Dean – gonna come – can’t hold it – your so fucking hot on my cock”

“Do it Cas – I’m with you” and he was. Cas could feel it. Dean was with him, moving with him, passing pleasure back and forth with him as their body’s rocked together.

“Gonna come on your tight ass Dean – gonna see it again in my dreams tonight – so fuckin hot for you – Ugghh”

Cas stilled and clenched as he came, hand clamped down on Deans cock; eyes tightly shut, mouth open in a silent scream and shoulders curving into his man. Dean brought a hand down from the shower wall and laid it over Cas’ hand pulling and jacking and using both their hands to bring himself to finish. He was leaning far forward now, bent over and arching his back, pressing his ass back on Cas’ cock. He didn’t even feel ashamed. It felt incredible to bend this way, feel the cock behind him, hard and thick and slippery wet. The mere suggestion of what it implied was a shot to his groin and he cried out as his orgasm rocked through him. His shoulders were hunched forward now as he painted the wall in front of him. As the last wave swept through him he dropped forward to the wall with Cas flat at his back and breathing heavily. He let his head fall back to rest on Cas’ shoulder, the two men both panting together for a moment.

As they came down, they peeled apart from each other and moved to stand under the shower spray and rinse off. The water was barely warm and turning colder by the second. They dried off and emerged from the bathroom together, each with a towel around their waist, moving to flop onto the bed and rest on cool sheets.

Cas moved his hand a few inches so that it could rest on Dean’s shoulder. He wasn’t ready to let the connection between them fade just yet. He chanced a glance at the man’s face and found him looking too. They held the look for a distended moment of silent appreciation, each for the other. Soon Cas let his eyes close.

They hadn’t been laying there long – not even long enough to start getting cold in their wet towels and damp hair – when a phone chirped in the living room. No one moved right away, but soon Dean stirred. He got up from the bed and Cas opened his eyes to watch him go. He opened them again when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and there was Dean, offering him a mug of hot coffee. He sat up and nodded gratefully, taking the cup in two hands. He watched Dean move around the room, getting dressed.

“I got a message from my dad.” He said.

“And?”

“He had given me a week to tell my mom about us, about everything. Tomorrow will have been a week. He ‘suggested’ I come over to the house while he’s at work today and jerk the Band-Aid off.”

“I see.”

Dean stopped moving, socks in hand, and leveled a look at Cas.  “Will you come with me?”

“Of course, if you think that’s best?”

“Well, I don’t know that it’s best for you or for her… but it’s what I want.”

“Ok then.”

“Cas, I really…” he paused and tried again. “I want to… well… I …” he was trying, Cas could tell. Cas hated watching him flounder. He didn’t need for Dean to say out loud that he appreciated Cas going with him.  “It’s ok Dean. I know,” he reassured the man.

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

 

When they rolled up the circular driveway in front of the Winchester’s place, Dean’s childhood home, Cas was pleasantly surprised. He’d given no thoughts at all to what Dean’s home may have looked like. But if he had, this is probably what he would’ve pictured. It was obviously a family home – not an overdone showcase meant to impress visitors and show off wealth. But it was stately in its own way. It was a traditional design with mature trees and a rolling lawn.

Dean turned off the Impala and the quiet descended on them. Cas missed the rumbling of it instantly. He stepped out of the car and moved toward the front door, falling into step with Dean.

Dean didn’t stop to ring a bell as Cas would’ve at his parents’ house, but simply opened the door and walked in. Cas followed and Dean glanced at him, catching his eye for a moment, giving him a small smile.

“Mom?”

Cas took in his surroundings. Much like the outside, it was traditional. The furnishings were comfortable, not ostentatious, and family photos were interspersed with the art that decorated the walls. Everything resonated with a feeling of warmth and family.

Dean moved deeper into the house. “Mom?”

“In the kitchen” she called.

They moved toward her and as they entered the kitchen the smell of baked goods tugged at Cas’ stomach. Mrs. Winchesters hands were full of something but she greeted Dean warmly with her back to him and said, “You father said you’d be stopping by. I was already baking anyway so I thought I’d throw together a pie for you,” she turned just slightly toward him as he brought an arm around her waist to hug her despite her busy hands. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she tipped her head toward him in acknowledgement.

“What are you baking for?”

“The peds” she said. Dean turned to Cas to elaborate.

“Mom is very involved with the pediatrics department at the hospital. One of the things they do is bake cookies and brownies and stuff to take in there and pass out to the kids and their families.”

Realizing that the two of them weren’t alone, Dean’s mother put down what she was working on and turned to address Cas.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I didn’t realize you’d brought someone with you.”

“Yes, mom,” he responded, “This is my friend Castiel Milton.”

“She stepped forward, politely taking his hand, and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Castiel.”

“Please,” he said smiling at her, “Call me Cas.”

“Of course.” She moved back to her work at the counter, cutting the extra crust of the edge of her pie and moving to put it in the oven. “So,” she started, “what are you boys out doing this afternoon?”

“Oh not much,” Dean stalled, “I’ve been needing to talk to you about something and it looks like I came at the perfect time” he grinned gesturing to the trays of cookies and the pie she was depositing in the oven. “Can you take a little break?”

“Of course, sweetie,” she said covering her bowl of cookie dough with a towel. “Can I get you boys something to drink?”

“No thank you,” they replied.

She turned back toward the living room and they followed her. Dean and Cas settled on the couch side by side, but not so close as to look like a couple. Mary sat in the chair adjacent from the couch and tucked her legs up under herself. “What do you need to talk to me about?”

“Well,” said Dean, glancing at Cas, “I think it was a bit unkind of me not to tell you this in private. But Cas is here to support me so I know you will forgive me for my indulgence in bringing him.”

Mary looked like she was working pretty hard to control her face and not show the fear that had crept into her as she surely wondered what bomb Dean was about to drop on her.

“I’ve never really talked to you about any of the girls I’ve dated and I’ve certainly never brought one home to meet you, so you need to understand that Cas being here is significant. He is the best friend I’ve ever had and I’ve fallen in love with him.”

No one was moving. No one was breathing, yet.

Mary was the first. She exhaled deeply and her eyes moved from Dean to Cas and back again. Cas watched the emotions creep across her face one at a time as she processed them. Surprise. Doubt. Uncertainty. Recognition. Acceptance.

While Mary’s world tipped upside down and righted itself again, Cas was processing his own shock. Dean had said he was in love with Cas.  Why would he say that? They’d never said it to each other. Was he just saying love because he reads people well? Because he knew that was the word that Mary would understand and accept?

 _What the fuck?_ – He thought.

Mary was standing up now, and Dean was moving to stand as well so Cas moved to his feet with them. Mary stepped up to Dean and drew him into a hug. When they parted she pressed her hands to his cheek, and softly said, “My boy is in love,” her eyes were wet and bright and she smiled, hugging him again. “My baby boy is in love.”

 

 

She seemed to come back to herself after the second hug and remember that Cas was in the room. She moved past Dean and reached out to draw Cas into a hug too. Cas had never been a big hugger but he could feel the warmth radiating from her and her immediate acceptance of him in Deans life was so moving that he had to work hard to remain composed.

When she relaxed her hold on him, she took a step back and looked at him – as if she hadn’t really seen him until now. The look was long, it was as if she were trying to memorize his face. If this kept on much longer, he was going to blush.

Too late.

Dean chuckled a little and dropped back down on the couch. Cas moved to sit beside him again and Mary returned to her seat as well.

“So, how long have you two known each other?” she asked.

“About six, maybe seven months” responded Dean. “We met at the annual dinner for that disease prevention thing…” Dean said, “You guys were there but didn’t stay long.”

“I remember the night.” She said. “So you guys have been getting to know each other and now you’re in a relationship? Is that why you wanted to tell me? You’re getting ready to have a public relationship?”

Cas loved that she’d managed to ask the question without using the words ‘come out’. He could kiss her.

“No, definitely not,” Dean said to her. “This cannot be public. I’ve decided not to even tell Sam.”

“Oh,” she said with surprise. “Can you do that?” she asked, “how will you keep something like this from Sam?”

“I’ve been keeping it from him all this time,” he said. “He knows Cas, he’s been out with us several times. He thinks we’re just friends and we are going to keep it that way for as long as possible.”

“Why?”

“Well,” said Dean, looking at Cas with questioning eyes. Cas nodded slightly and Dean continued, “Cas is unable to tell his family. They have no tolerance for a gay lifestyle and he’s convinced they will disown him.” Said Dean. He caught the look on his mother’s face and spoke again before she had the chance. “I believe him mom. He has a lot to lose. I want to protect him.”

Dean was so good at telling people things in a language they understood, thought Cas.  He could really read people – see what they needed. It was truly one of his gifts.

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Cas could hear the sorrow in his friends voice as he prepared to tell his mother things that he knew would sadden her and make him less in her eyes.

“Well,” she said, “let’s just get it over with shall we?”

“Ok mom.” Dean breathed, “The thing you need to know is that there is a video.”

“What kind of…” he voice trailed off as understanding slid onto her face. “Oh I see.” She said. “And what will that video do to us when it gets out?”

“Not much, I guess. Probably some bad press for the firm and a few jokes from people behind my back – maybe some public ridicule. None of that is scary to me like it was when I considered it a few months ago. I can take it. The firm can take it. Dad has told me there’s no reason to fear any kind of legal consequences, which was my concern. Given the business nature of how Cas and I are connected I had worried about that at first.”

“What is the business connection?”

“Castiel Milton, of Milton/Baxter Pharmaceuticals” Dean prompted her. “One of Dad’s biggest clients. We’re their exclusive legal counsel. I was worried that it would look like an inappropriate relationship, but dad says that since I’m not a lawyer it won’t matter.”

“Well that’s something I guess.”

“Look mom, Cas and I have had time to get used to how this feels. You are just finding out. I’ll understand if there are things you want to say or ask.”

She suddenly looked directly at Cas.  “Oh, Cas, your family.”

“Now, you see don’t you mom. I knew you would.” Dean leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, staring intently in her eyes. “We are going to keep this secret for him.”

“Who has the tape?”

“Michael Wellington. We think he’s planning to blackmail us with it. That’s why dad’s involved. He’s helping us.”

“Wellington – she stammered. I think I know that name.”

“You do. He and I went to prep together.”

“Yes,” she confirmed. Her eyes were focused on the wall behind Dean. It looked like she was trying to recall a name or face, to try and remember if she knew is parents.

“We’re going to try and buy the video back from him. Dad’s doing some research to see if we can get an advantage.”

“Good,” she said quietly, still looking a bit shell shocked.

“Oh!” she jumped up, “I’ll burn the pie!” she bolted from the room and Dean flopped back on the couch.

Cas leaned back with him and they turned their faces to each other. “Are you ok?” asked Cas.

“Yes, are you?”

“Yes.”

They smiled and sat quietly together waiting for Mary to return. When she did, she had plates of pie and cups of milk on a tray. It smelled like heaven.

They thanked her and dug in. It **was** heaven. They all sat quietly for a bit while they enjoyed pie and when their plates were empty and stacked back on the tray, Dean spoke again to his mother.

“Thank you” he said, looking at her directly. “Thank you for accepting me so easily and for doing your best not to let me see how disappointed you are in me - for my behavior on the video.”

She actually chuckled at that. “I’ve never understood why people make those videos, she said. I honestly thought you were smarter than that, Dean. Those things always get discovered eventually and they always wind up on the news.”

“I didn’t make it mom. We were at a party and stepped away to get some privacy. Michael came through the door and when he saw what was going on – he recorded it.”

“Oh my.” She said. “I see.”

“Please don’t ask why the door wasn’t locked. It’s a dead horse,” Dean said to her grinning.

She began laughing and they joined her. They talked for quite a while after that, moving back into the kitchen so she could bake while they chatted. She’d inquired about the normal things that parents ask about like what Cas did for a living and what his plans and goals were. She gave him a few little funny and embarrassing stories from Dean’s childhood. They tasted cookies and helped her package them up and carry them to the garage to load in the back of her SUV.

Since it was time for her to be going, they exchanged hugs again and said their goodbyes.

As they climbed back in the Impala, Cas rolled down his window. “Where to?” Dean asked him.

“Surprise me.” Cas answered.

 

 

Dean smiled and cranked the radio up. He headed towards home and let his mind wander, thinking of what he might like to do with Cas today.

He glanced over at the man, who was relaxed and staring out the window, breeze blowing in the window and sun warming his face. He looked happy.

Dean smiled warmly and focused his attention on the road. He’d decided where they were headed.

They rolled into the lot of Dean’s condo and he threw the car in park. He grinned at Cas and explained that he was just grabbing a few things then they’d head to over to let Cas do the same at his place.

Dean left him sitting there for a few short moments before returning with a bag slung over his shoulder. Cas thought he looked incredible. His shorts, t-shirt and comfortable shoes didn’t give away anything about their destination. Dean flung his bag in the backseat and slid in behind the wheel, pulling shades down over his eyes. He smiled as he hit the gas and they roared out of the lot.

“Where are we headed?”

“You told me to surprise you. That means you don’t get to know until we get there.” He teased.

“I need to know how to dress” said Cas matter-of-factly.

“Business suit and tie.” Dean grinned.

“Yeah, ok. But what should I bring? You have a bag.”

“I have a bag ‘cause I’m staying at your place tonight. Wear sunglasses, and clothes like what I’m wearing.” Then he tipped his head toward Cas with a cocky grin and added, “And make sure you have an extra pair of briefs in case you shit your pants.”

Cas chuckled and when it was his turn to run inside, he changed quickly into shorts and t-shirt and his most comfortable running shoes. He tucked his wallet and phone into his cargo shorts, laced his shoes, and threw sunglasses on before bolting out the door.

He stepped quickly toward the Impala, sleek and shiny in the afternoon sun, and climbed in. They headed for the expressway taking it the opposite direction as usual. They were headed out of town.

Cas leaned in and played with the radio dial until he found a tune he enjoyed and then leaned back against the seat watching civilization fade and be replaced with thick green trees and blue skies dotted with perfect white clouds. Everything was bright in the sun, especially Dean, who always shined a little brighter than everyone else.

Eventually, the lull of the tires on pavement and wind blustering at the window faded into white noise and Cas drifted to sleep.

The slowing of the Impala as it exited the freeway woke him back up. He sat up groggily and looked over at Dean who was singing along quietly to the radio and flashed him a winning smile. “How long was I out?”

“Little over an hour.”

“Are we close?”

“Probably another 45 minutes. You can sleep again if you want.”

Cas nodded but stayed awake as they turned into a gas station. They climbed out and Cas went in to use the facilities. When he emerged, Dean was leaning on the trunk waiting for the tank to fill. “Want me drive for a while?”

 

 

“Sure,” he said, hanging up the gas pump and crossing to the store. He ran in to pay for the gas and Cas pulled his shades down over his eyes and climbed in the driver seat. Once Dean climbed in beside him, he asked where they were headed. Dean pointed and said, “Hang a left out of here. We’re on Bohemian Highway. Just keep going straight for about forty miles.”

With that, Dean leaned back and got comfortable. Cas couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or not because of his shades. He cranked the wheel and eased them out onto the highway and tried not to stare at Dean too much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cas didn’t turn on the radio. He enjoyed the scenery and the quiet buffeting of the wind at the windows. He felt content. There were signs popping up here and there for campgrounds and fruit stands. When they’d gone about forty miles, he asked Dean if he should be looking for a turn. Dean rolled his neck and went back to resting his head on hand. “Nope. I’ll let you know when to turn,” he said smirking.

They were approaching a large sign that said ‘Sonoma’ when Dean instructed Cas to turn. They followed the signs down a small road that wound off into the trees. When they pulled into the parking lot they stretched and Cas looked around. The trees had been beautiful from the road but from inside the forest they were magnificent. They were unlike any trees he’d seen before. Their trunks were tall and straight with clean lines and not many branches until the higher parts of the trees. Additionally, the trunks were disproportionately large compared to their branches.

The sun was filtering down through the green canopy above creating streaks of light and shadow. The air was cooler here and smelled deep and musky, of woods and earth. There were a few people moving around – some getting in their cars to leave and some just talking, eating, taking pictures. Dean locked up the car and gestured towards the entrance.

There were a series of small wooden buildings that resembled cabins and tents which were connected by a path. There were signs directing where to go and they followed the one that directed towards tickets. The ticketing was in a large green tent which was fitted with clear plastic windows. The sign above it read ‘Canopy Tours’. Dean walked up and said, “Two for the classic course.”  He was handed two tickets and two large canvas bags of equipment; then directed towards the trail head.

They put their shades back on and each took a bag, heading up the hill and following the marked trail. The walk up was strenuous, it was a climb and it felt great to stretch work his legs after such a long car ride. There was another couple ahead of them conversing loudly. As they passed a sign for ‘platform 1’ that Cas said, “what is this place? What are we doing?” At first when they’d arrived he thought they were going hiking but what was on the platform?

“It’s a zip line course” answered Dean with a wildly sexy grin on his face.

Cas returned the grin and hurried his pace. He’d never done this before and now that he knew what was in store for him, he couldn’t hold back his enthusiasm. 

They reached platform one and were assisted with getting their harnesses sized and buckled on. With gloves on hands and huge smiles they climbed up to the launch. At the launch they were told that this was the beginners section, an easy and slow ride to get accustomed to the feel of the lines and how to use the equipment. Cas stepped back and allowed Dean to hook up first since clearly he’d done this before.

To his shock, Dean immediately rotated upside down, upon take-off he let out a howl and Cas watched him moving away for a moment before he stepped up to get tethered. When all the safeties were in place and he’d been given his instructions he thrust his feet out in front of him and let himself go. He looked forwards at first and then tipped his head back to see sky and tree tops and then tipped back further to watch the platform grow smaller. He pulled his face forward in time to catch a glimpse of the forest again and prepare to land on platform number 2. Dean was watching him and when he landed he could not contain his wide gummy grin.

Dean watched Cas have his first zip line experience. He saw the man follow instructions regarding his body position but then tip is head to look around at the world from an angle he’d never seen it from before. Dean was fascinated.

The drop from the second platform was severe compared to platform one. Dean went first again and Cas followed him. As Cas hefted from the platform he felt the drop in his stomach and the adrenaline course through this veins. He was flying! It was fantastic! There weren’t words. He was high above the treetops now – cutting through the air. If he hadn’t been wearing the provided eye wear he as sure it would have been difficult to keep his eyes open.

The view was spectacular as he descended – rolling hills and bluffs covered with trees and breaking occasionally for river water to cut through.

He whumped onto the third platform – giddy with sick excitement. Each platform was a new experience. Some were higher or faster or more exciting and some were slower, encouraging a look around to enjoy the view and all were exciting and fun. It was exhilarating to scream and soar over the wilderness.

As they glided to the next platform they were only a short distance from the ground. Cas was sad it was over – the experience had been indescribable. Dean came into view, grinning and throwing an arm around his shoulder. “How you feelin’ man?”

“Fucking awesome!”

“Me too, man – let’s go!” and he broke into a jog. That’s when Cas saw the spiral structure looming to their right. One of the inordinately tall trees had a spiral staircase built around it and people were climbing it to reach another platform.

Cas passed up Dean leapt to hit the stairs first. “I was so bummed…” he yelled over his shoulder to Dean, “I thought it was over!”

“Nowhere near over!” called Dean after him.

They thundered up the steps until nearly the top when they had to stop behind a group that was barely moving. They were complaining about having to climb. Cas wanted to push them over the side and run past them.

When they got up to the platform Cas and Dean took a moment to enjoy the view while the complainers in front of them strapped in and stepped off.

This time, Cas went first. He was so eager to take the plunge and feel the drop. As he launched himself from the platform he tucked his knees to his chest and let his head tip back, effectively leaning over backward in the harness. From this vantage – the world upside down and tumbling – he locked his eyes on Dean watched the man get smaller. He stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the strange tilt of the world, before he pushed his legs out straight again and righted himself to look around. The view was exhilarating and the air around Cas was thin – his breath coming fast. He was so high above everything. The platform had been on the edge of a steep drop off and he was practically free falling into the valley and over a river far below. In the distance he could see a waterfall spilling majestically. He breathed deep, thrilled and elated in a way he never had been before. He saw the next platform coming but didn’t want to the ride to be over yet. He tipped backward once more to invert the world before coming up for air and landing on the platform.

He was waiting for Dean when he suddenly had a belated thought. He reached in his cargo shorts and pulled his phone from his pocket. He held it for several seconds waiting for Dean to get close enough and then snapped a few pictures as he landed.

 

 

He quickly tucked the phone away and stepped up to Dean. Both men grinned and bounded forward like two kids – excited to make the next jump. As they came around the tree trunk Cas saw that they weren’t hooking up to a line from this platform.

They we accessing a sky bridge. It was made of cable, rope and wood. There was no floor to walk on. There were simply wooden logs spaced evenly which were the walking surface. The valley continued to fall deeper beneath the bridge. They were so high! The complainers hung back bickering so Dean and Cas slid right by them and stepped out onto the bridge. It swayed beneath them and groaned like the wind. Cas was tempted to drop something just to watch it fall.

 

Suddenly he wished he hadn’t clambered onto it so quickly – he was in the lead. No one was in front of him. He’d much prefer to follow Dean across this bridge than lead him. But he forced himself to move forward and not look back at Dean.

As he swayed above the gorge, moving from one log to another, his blood was pumping and his heart was pounding and he found himself thrilling with it, pushing faster and faster as he made the crossing. He looked around a few times to get perspective of how high he was and he glimpsed another bridge. It looked like it originated from the platform he was heading to. As he stepped off the bridge and onto the platform, Dean stood shoulder to shoulder with him and looked back at the bridge they’d just crossed. The complainers were just starting out.

“Glad to put them behind us,” smiled Dean.

Cas smiled back at him. He was sure that his smile was so wide it was stupid. He didn’t even care. This was the best day he’d ever had in his life. He would never forget this.

“Let’s take a picture,” said Cas. 

Dean nodded and they put their backs to the bridge and snapped a shot of themselves.

“Next ride will you go first and take a picture of me when I’m coming in?”

“Sure” grinned Dean draping his arm around Cas’ shoulder and moving around the tree toward the next bridge. Dean chuckled under his breath. Cas hadn’t noticed, but he had taken several already.

They moved out onto the next bridge and Cas took more time to look around on this one. He looked down between his feet and quivered with excitement at how high he was. He looked in every direction taking in the landscape and noticed for the first time the thick fog that seemed to be gathering in the low places, and the sun which was sinking low in the sky and turning their valley to amber.

They stepped onto the platform and moved to step around the tree.

“Cas,” said Dean at his shoulder, “this is the last ride.”

Cas felt his shoulders fall. He didn’t want it to be over. He turned sad eyes to Dean who clapped him on the shoulder and passed by him to go first. He winked at Cas as he stepped away saying, “Make it count!” and then Dean was in the air – getting smaller as he flew out over the trees.

Cas stepped up and let the attendant put the clips in place. Then he stepped back as far as he could and surged forward, trying to put as much speed into the take off as possible. He launched out over the tops of the trees and felt the wind of flight take him one last time. He tucked legs and swung his head back, plunging the world into chaos and then righted himself again, remembering that Dean was to take his picture when he approached. He put his arms out wide and didn’t try to hide his exuberant smile as he came speeding toward the platform. At the last minute the line tugged and pulled him up, cutting the speed and he landed next to Dean who was grinning at him.

“Sucks that it’s over doesn’t it?”

Cas nodded in agreement.

“That was the last ride, said Dean, but we’re not done yet.” He winked.

Cas watched Dean step forward and be latched to another line. Then he turned his back to the edge and grasped the railing – and dropped out of sight.

Cas took a step forward and looked over the edge. Dean was repelling down the side of the tree. He grinned as Dean looked up at him. Cas stepped forward and let himself be hooked on, listened to the instructions and then followed Dean.

They spent the drive home singing along to the radio like idiots. When Brittany Spears came on singing ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’ they didn’t change the station. They laughed and sang along to that too. When Lynryd Skynyrd played, they sang along to ‘Simple Kind of Man’ with reverence. 

“You feel like stopping to eat or anything?” offered Dean.

“Yeah. I’m not ready to go home yet,” smiled Cas.

“You care where we eat?”

“Nope.”

They motored in to a shady looking dive bar on the side of the highway that advertised pizza and wings on the sign. It was a rustic looking building and seemed especially small next to the unusually large trees of the area.

They had decent pizza and cold beers and listened to Johnny Cash on the juke box. Dean’s head was bobbing along with ‘Folsom Prison Blues’.

Cas had never heard the music before but he could see why Dean liked it. It was very simple and straight forward music without any flash or flair; the man’s voice was deep and robust. That voice could tell you anything and you’d believe it.

“I can’t believe you’ve never heard of Johnny Cash!” Dean exclaimed, “The Man In Black? Really?”

“I’ve heard of him, I just haven’t really heard his music.” Cas explained.

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing…” said Dean leveling a serious face at him, “This is the next thing we need to find on vinyl.

Cas nodded in agreement.

Back in the Impala, Cas offered to take a turn driving but Dean declined, enjoying the drive and the company. The remainder of the ride home was filled with quiet conversation while the radio playing quietly in the background. 

When they walked through the door, they kicked off their shoes and Cas asked Dean what he felt like doing for the rest of the night. Dean shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m pretty beat. Want to just relax and watch a movie?”

“That sounds good,” Cas answered. I’ll get us some drinks and you can pick something for us to watch” said Cas as he headed for the kitchen.

“I have to add the Johnny Cash bio to the list of movies that you HAVE to see.”

“There’s a movie about him?” asked Cas while handing Dean a beer.

“Yeah, it’s called ‘Walk the Line’ and was frickin awesome.”

“Is it his entire life story or just his musical career?”

“It spans his whole life but it only really focuses on his early career and kind of winds down after he marries his second wife.” Dean surmised as he settled back into the couch. “But,” he concluded, “I think that we should get you listening to some more of his music before we see the film. Need to make sure you’re a fan.” He smiled.

Cas was still standing at the edge of the couch. “What do you feel like watching tonight?”

“Um… I don’t know. What do you have?”

“Well, I have pay-per-view we can order from. Other than that I just have those few movies that you brought over when we first met.

“Oh yeah!” said Dean hopping up from the couch, “I forgot about all those. Where are they?”

Cas gestured to the stack on a book shelf and Dean made his way over there. “Please tell me you’ve finished The Shining! I would love to watch that one tonight!”

“Yes, Dean. I’ve moved on to ‘It’.

“Your reading ‘It’ now?”

“Yes, I just started it actually, why?”

“Well,” said Dean, “the movie sucked. But I always wondered if the book was good. You’ll have to let me know if it’s worth reading when you’re done.”

“Sure,” said Cas as Dean slid the movie in the player.

“Want me to get us some burn?” Dean asked.

“Sure. I rolled some the other night.”

Dean nodded and headed back towards the bathroom where Cas usually kept his stash. He pulled out the drawer and found the box – sure enough there were several all ready to go. He grabbed two and was about to head back to the living room when he paused.

It had been quite a while since he’d walked in and found Cas passed out from liquor and pills. But back then he’d counted the pills when he’d put them away so he could check back later and get an idea how many Cas was really taking. There had been 30 in one bottle and 27 in the other.

Dean was paused in the middle of the bathroom, undecided. Check or not?

Count them like a paranoid idiot or trust his man?

His instincts told him to trust. His feet wanted to carry him to the living room settle in next to Cas.  But for some reason, his brain couldn’t let it go. He found himself back at the drawer. He emptied a bottle into his hand and counted 30. Then he picked up the other bottle and counted 27. Huh. Cas hadn’t taken _any_.

 _That was unexpected_ \- he thought.

He put the bottles back in their place. He peeked farther back in the drawer to where the man kept his coke, blade and mirror hidden. Nothing there either. No vials or bags. Nothing. Just one lonely mirror.

Dean felt like a louse for checking up on Cas.  He honestly didn’t care if Cas did a little blow. Lots of his friends did. He didn’t care about the pills either to be honest. He headed back to the living room where the movie was paused on the start screen. Dean could hear Cas knocking around in the kitchen so he ambled out there and found him at the microwave making popcorn.

“Smells good,” he said as he slid up behind Cas to watch the microwave spin. When it was done Cas dumped the popcorn in a large bowl and they kicked back on the couch with the bowl between them and started the movie.

When they were done with the popcorn bowl, Cas set it aside and lit a joint. They passed it between them and finished their beers while Danny rode his three wheeler around the Overlook Hotel.

As the movie went on Dean and Cas split apart, each laying down on an armrest with their legs tangling together in the middle. As Cas watched Wendy and Danny in the maze he looked over to see Dean asleep. _Figures_ – he thought.

Dean seemed to wake up for a bit when Jack was smashing through the door with the axe, but he didn’t stay awake for long.

By the time the credits rolled, Dean was snoring softly. Cas untangled his legs from Dean and got up to shut off the movie. Dean sat up in the dark and moved to stand.

“I missed it all!” he growled while stretching. “What did you think?”

“Um, it was quite different from the book. I can see why you said the book needed to come first.” He said, settling on the arm of the couch.

“We’re you disappointed in the movie?”

“No,” said Cas thoughtfully. “I’m glad it was different. It kept me guessing. There were a lot of scene recreations but the story itself was vastly different. I think the book was the better story by far. But the movie was quite entertaining.”

“Yeah… I love the way they filmed the kid on the little 3 wheeler… the way the sound is when he goes from wood floor to carpet.” Dean paused reflecting, “I can’t put my finger on why – but it’s riveting.”

“Yes, and suspenseful.” Said Cas.

“I’m kinda pissed that I fell asleep. I really wanted to watch it with you.” Dean said as he got up and extended a hand to Cas, pulling him up from the sofa.

“I know – you left me _alone_ to watch the scariest movie ever!” laughed Cas.

“Aw, I’ll make it up to you,” crooned Dean, pulling him down the hallway.

“Yeah you will” said Cas firmly. His grin didn’t match his rough tone.

“C’mere,” said Dean pulling Cas into the dark with him.

Cas came alive as Dean pulled him close. There was a crackle of electricity that snapped through him as they pressed together. His body was hyper aware of its proximity to Dean in the dark of his room.

As Dean pressed his mouth to Cas a soft moan hung behind his lips. Cas leaned his weight into Dean and the man stepped back pulling him deeper into the darkness. Cas was almost embarrassed at how loud his needy, ragged breathing was in the stillness of the space. As he was guided to his bed he reached forward blindly toward his friend. His fingertips grazed rough material. Shorts?

He wanted skin. Smooth skin. He put his hand out again as he took another step. Softer – cotton. Shirt? Still not what he wanted.

“C’mere,” Dean said again. Cas followed that voice like a kitten follows a string, still reaching.

Finally, strong arms found him and slid around his waist. His arms wrapped tightly around Dean at the neck. His fingers found that skin they’d been searching for at last. Lips pressed to lips in the dark. Cas felt Deans mouth press into him tightly and their hungry tongues lolled together, slow and smooth and deep.

Cas felt Deans hands slide lower and cup his ass, without his permission his throat groaned with pleasure. With that, Dean’s hands became urgent. Searching. Fingers found the button on his shorts and popped it. Cas felt Deans hot hand against his package and then the zipper was coming down. His shorts were pushed to the floor and his desire to be held increased. He could not get close enough and there were too many clothes between them. He broke their swelling kiss just long enough to drop down and skim his briefs to the floor before he dropped to his knees and desperately grabbed at Deans fly.

The room was still dark but as his eyes adjusted, the light from the window became enough to see what he needed to see. His hands on button, zipper. Deans towering silhouette framed in silver moonlight.

Cas watched Dean raise his arms and pull his shirt off over his head and his eyes gulped in the man’s graceful profile and roved over his sinful body, tracking south to where Cas watched his own hands fumble the man’s stunning cock from his shorts as they fell to the floor.

Dean reached down and cupped the side of Cas face, smiled at him with such affection that his heart swelled and he had to catch a breath. He leaned forward breathing in the scent of Dean and then opened his mouth to slide wet heat around that part of Dean which brought him so much pleasure. He sank down on to it and wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s thighs, latching on to him and burying him to the hilt.

Above him, he heard Deans moan and felt two hands slide down around the back of his head, carding through his hair. Cas began to suck and lick and when he noticed Dean trying to tug his shirt up and off of him. He pulled off for a moment and let it happen before surging forward to take him in again, needing to feel the weight of that heavy dick pushing back against his throat. He was overcome with desire and he worked the man over with enthusiasm. Their breathing was heavy with lust and when Deans rock-hard tip began hitting the back of his throat he cried out against it for more, wanting to pull more and more of Dean into himself.

Dean’s hands moved down under his chin and began to pry him away, until he released the man from his mouth and looked up. He stayed there for a moment, on his knees, watching Deans heaving chest. Dean reached to Cas’ arms which were still bound tightly around the man’s thighs and pulled him up to his feet.

Dean watched Cas’ face as he pulled the man to him. His hair was wild from having rough hands running through it, his lips were full and swollen from sucking and his eyes were shining with desire. The man was irresistible and Dean had never wanted anyone more. 

He pulled them down onto the bed, side by side and rolled on top. Looking down at Cas he felt the sense of coming home, as if there would never be anywhere else he belonged more. He leaned down and touched their lips together softly, his tongue pressing in against Cas’ and slid them together, wet and hot and needing.

Cas was starting to move under him and he slid his hips around, searching for that spot where they would line up perfectly. When he found it Cas put arms round his waist and held him tightly and he moved his forearms to the bed framing Cas’  body with his as they began to move together, slowly at first, grinding.  As the feeling of sensuality grew and swelled within him he found his hips moving faster – searching for relief from the agony of relentless want.

Cas was watching his face and he found himself locked in the gaze. They moved together with their hard, heavy cocks trapped tightly in the heat between their bodies. It was a slow build and it was sexy as hell.

Dean was riveted. He was studying the emotions that passed across Cas’ face as he experienced it all. First the wanting, then the need and finally the sweet relief of having the climax finally within reach. They were close now, both of them, rocking against each other with urgency, moaning for it.

Dean watched Cas close his eyes and tip his head back. _Here it comes -_ he thought. So he buried his face in the soft spot between neck and shoulder as they heaved together again and again – faster and faster. When it finally rushed over him he felt himself tighten and felt Cas do the same beneath him. They rode the high together until the last wave subsided and they stilled.

As their breathing slowed, the come between their stomachs became itchy and sticky. Dean scuttled backwards off the bed and went to the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth to clean up Cas, taking care of himself while he was in there.

When he returned he saw Cas stretched out on the bed, so beautiful, bathed in silver moonlight. “You look like an angel,” said Dean as he leaned over the bed and cleaned him up tenderly.

“Dean,” huffed Cas, “I’m going to assume you meant that to be flattering but it’s not. I don’t enjoy my man comparing me to a dress-wearing tree topper”

“You’re the one in church every Sunday…” Dean said firmly, “Do you not pay attention?” Cas turned to look at him as he continued, “Angels in the bible aren’t girls. They’re all men. They’re magnificent, like you are. They are fearsome and terrifying. That’s why in the bible, whenever an angel appears to a human their first words are ‘Do not be afraid’ because angels are Gods most powerful weapons and they’re presence brings men to their knees.”

Dean was looking at him as he spoke and when he’d finished it took Cas a few moments to look away. He had no idea how to respond or what to say. He gave up and rolled to face the window. He felt a kiss to his cheek as Dean climbed in next to him and pulled over the covers.

A moment later Cas felt a finger tracing a long line down his spine. As it dipped in the small of his back it poked gently at him a few times.

“Are you still feeling emasculated?” Asked Dean. “Cause I really didn’t mean to belittle you. I love thinking of you as an angel.”

“Well, it’s certainly easier to tolerate when you use words like fearsome and terrifying” he snickered. “As you can imagine, my name was a cause for many insults when I was a child.”

“You’re not a child now,” said Dean. “You’re a man. You’re magnificent. And you’re mine.” Dean pulled himself up to the line of Castiels body and tucked his face into his favorite spot at the back of his neck, breathing in deeply to whisper, “You’re mine now - because you’ve fucking ruined me for anyone else.”

 _That may have been a bit much_ – he thought.


	14. Bridge Over Troubled Water

Sam reached out and touched bare skin. The alarm hadn’t gone off yet but it would soon. He’d been dreaming very pleasant remembrances of his little photography class with Meg the other day and now, having relived the pulse pounding moments in his sleep, he’d woken up. He was stiff and single-mindedly focused on fucking his dick into something warm and wet. His hand traced down the smooth and slender body that was curled away from him on the other side of the bed. As he trailed fingers over the curves of a hipbone they faltered over a small strip of satin and curled under it. He pulled himself over to the sleeping form slid his hard cock up against her ass. The satin felt incredible on his dick and he began to slide it up and down along the crack of her ass – imagining that it may be possible to slip into that tight secret place.

It wouldn’t happen of course. If he even ran a finger near there while they were having sex, she clenched up like vise. But while she slept, he could get away with a little silky rub down and the fantasy of plunging in.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for her to stir. He felt her come awake and reached forward to wrap an arm around her middle, sliding his hand up her t-shirt to cup a breast. He could complain about her being a lousy lay all day – but her body was flawless and her breasts were the perfect handful for him.

As she came fully awake she turned over to face him and groaned. “Too early” she breathed.

“Not when you come to bed in silk panties. I can’t be expected to stay on my side of the bed, can I?” he teased.

“Yes, at,” she paused to sit up and stare at the bedside clock, “at 4:30 am? Yes I can absolutely expect you to stay on your side,” she chided.

“Well, you have your expectations and I have mine,” he said – as his hand drifted south and clutched between her legs. “I think we should compromise” he was grinding his palm into the heat under her panties, “maybe we say that if no one has to get up in the morning, then pre-dawn sex is on the table” he continued grinding her snatch while still pumping his dick against her back side. “But,” he added, “if someone has to get up in the morning then we have to stay on our side of the bed when shoved there.” He chuckled.

“I have to get up in the morning.”

“At eleven”

“That’s having to get up.”

“You really gonna tell me you don’t want me right now?”

“I do, but I want to sleep too. You’ll still be here when I get up.”

“Seriously? Can you really go back to sleep now?”

“Yes,” she giggled.

“C’mon! I’m hard and I want you so much! Please?” he begged while rocking into her.

Finally she rolled over and slid an arm around his waist. “Well since you asked sooo nicely,” she said to him sarcastically.

He immediately reached around to her ass and began peeling the silk panties off her, dragging his fingers down her soft skin as he pulled them past her knees.

She bent her knee up and looped it over his hip and without foreplay he rolled onto her and pushed in. She wasn’t very wet but that almost made it better. The dirty drag felt amazing as he slid in and back out. She hitched her breath and stiffened a little. He didn’t look at her face.

There was a stream of pornography playing behind his eyes – scenes from his spank bank - and every one of them was preferable to her dubious attitude and faded grey t-shirt. One look at that and he be wishing for those horrible purple flowered pajamas again.

As he fucked into Amelia without even seeing her, his mind was on April. She was similar to Amelia in a lot of ways. She had that same sweetness that had initially drawn him in. She had a soft spoken way and carried herself with an honest, virginal quality that he found quite appealing.

The difference between her and Amelia was evident when they had started drinking and playing cards at Deans. April was a flirt. She was fun. She wanted sex and had fun playing with Sam throughout the evening. He’d known she was a lock before they’d even left the bar, but for the sake of a good time, he’d drawn out the foreplay over several hours.

 

 

He’d been working his hands up her skirt while they played spoons – his brother was far too drunk to care about hitting on April. Cas had seemed a bit jealous at first but in the end he appeared to resign himself to the inevitable.

Each time she’d gone to the kitchen to refill her glass he’d followed her out there, finding more and more creative ways of putting his hands on her.

There had been times when the game had gotten quite wild and he’d gotten away with pulling her into his lap for a moment or two. Each time, she’d swiveled her hips around, grinding on him to the point that he’d chubbed up a little.

As he’d pulled her into his car, she’d said “Please don’t take me home” and then she’d pushed her hand into his lap and started undoing his fly before he was even out of Dean’s parking lot.

“Where would you like me to take you?” he’d asked her.

“Take me wherever and however you want.”

 _FUCK YEAH!_ – He’d thought.

Now as he remembered how she was with him, the difference between April and Amelia seemed drastic. There was absolutely nothing fun about Amelia. He opened his eyes to look at her. She wasn’t looking at him. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed as if she were just waiting for this to be over.

He looked at her t-shirt and grabbed the bottom to pull it off. She didn’t do anything to help him get if off. Her breasts were moving under it – he could see the vague outline of them. So he called that good enough. For no other reason than to keep her from being completely ignored while he continued to hump into her he sank low and kissed on her neck for a while.

Once he did that, she began to respond a little. She turned her face to his and looked in his eyes and smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but it’s hard to smile during sex. Laughing can happen and moaning and even screaming but a smile for some reason is hard to conjure. He leaned in and kissed her instead but she was unable to hold his attention for long. He dropped his head to her shoulder and closed his eyes – to be back in the car with April.

She’d worked his fly open before he even hit the first stop light and as he slowed down for the light, she’d climbed up to put her knees on the seat and brace her arms so she could slide her hot mouth down his shaft. “Uggh” he grunted into Amelia’s shoulder and his dick swelled inside her just thinking about the blow job he’d gotten while taking the expressway home from Deans.

Now mentally back in the car with April, “Want to stop somewhere,” he’d gasped at her, “need to get my hands on you”

“I told you to take me anywhere” she said between slurps, “and preferably somewhere that we might get caught,” she’d giggled.

He’d been petting her head as she sucked him fast and sloppy. He ended up just pulling to the side of the expressway and putting his flashers on.

He slid his seat back as far as it would go and reclined it. Then he pushed her back to her side of the car long enough to reach up under her skirt and get a hand on her thong. It slid easily down her taught thighs and she kicked it off wildly as she flung herself across the car and straddled him.

“Oh my god you are so fucking hot!” he’d told her. Pulling her little top off and flinging it to the back seat.

The car was swaying constantly from the whoosh of cars that were flying by just a dozen feet away. As each car passed them by, the headlights would track across Aprils face and bare breasts as they bounced above him. It was fantastic.

Sam could feel the gathering tightness in his stomach start to swirl lower towards his groin. He pulled himself up higher on his knees and moved his lips to the other side of Amelia’s neck. He didn’t want to totally abandon her to his imagination but shit – it wasn’t even a contest! At that his mind flicked back to his view from laying back in the driver’s seat as a hot young blond bounced relentlessly on his hard dick. She was calling out to him – saying his name – calling him a stud – telling him how big and hard his cock was! (As if he didn’t know)

He was praising her as well – her perfect tits - her beautiful face – her tight pussy. They were on fire and he was about to blow just thinking of her.

She’d been so wild with him! Her hands were pressed up on the roof of his car as she moved on him and he’d begged her to touch her breasts. She’d grabbed them in her hands and squeezed and rolled them as she bounced on him. Then she’d screamed out that she was gonna come and he watched her pinch her own nipples hard and squeal as she locked up her frame on his dick and came like a porn star.

He opened his eyes right before he came and found Amelia watching him intently. He closed his eyes again and let his mouth fall open so that he wouldn’t have to think about what to say to her while he prepared to explode.

As Sam thrust in for the last time he felt the hot spurts shooting out and swiveled his hips around, milking the last. He was out of breath and sweating. Her eyes were closed and she was petting his hair as he laid his head on her shoulder.  As soon as his breathing calmed he was snoring. Amelia shrugged out from under him, wide awake and unable to go back to sleep. She stared at Sam for a few minutes before getting up from the bed.

 

 

The alarm Sam had set went off at nine. He chuckled when he shut it off. Amelia had been such a tart about not having sex because she had to get up in the morning – two hours later than he had to get up. It made no sense for him, how someone could be have hands working on all their most tingly places and still say they want to go back to sleep? The concept didn’t even fit in his brain.

When he looked over, he saw her side of the bed empty. He looked around, blinking, and headed for the bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth, then headed to the closet to pick out something to wear to his weekly Sunday brunch at his folk’s house.

The house was quiet as he moved to the kitchenette. That’s when he saw the note.

 

**Dear Sam,**

**I’ve stayed in this with you for too long. Your heart hasn’t been in it for quite a while. If I thought you cared at all about us, then I would’ve stuck around to talk to you in person. But honestly, what’s the point? You could care less.**

 

 _Well, she hit the nail on the head_ – he thought.

He finished getting ready and hopped in the car. He was singing to the music on the way to brunch. He had no hard feelings toward Amelia. She was a good person. Too good for him, he was sure. She would find someone better than him. Probably someone who’d never been properly laid in his life so he wouldn’t know what he was missing.

 

   

 

Sunday brunch at the Winchesters was always wonderful. The couple hours that they spent together with John’s full attention on the family and Mary’s delicious cooking was always a high point of the week. It was a relaxing and comfortable time.

Dean came a bit early for brunch that week at John’s request. They sat on the couch in front of the TV while Mary banged away in the kitchen making something that smelled delicious. “So,” said John, “Thanks for coming over early. I have some new information that I wanted to discuss with you before Sam gets here.”

Anna, Cas and Dean hadn’t had an update on Michael since they got back from Vegas. The meeting that they’d set had been cancelled when John said he simply didn’t have enough new information to warrant a meeting yet, but would call them when he had an update. Now, clearly, there was news.

“Okay,” said Dean, “What’s the news?”

“Well, I was right about the dissolution of the partnership from Wellington not being legitimate. There is an issue with missing paperwork and money but as of now, there are no benefits to further researching that issue as we stand to gain nothing from recovering the documents or money. We now know definitively that Michael’s grudge against the Milton’s is justifiable. What this means for you and Cas is that the tape is most likely not for sale. That’s the bad news.”

“Well, what’s the good news?” inquired Dean.

“There is no good news. There’s only bad news and worse news,” said John to his son. “We’ve become suspicious of Anna.”

“Anna.” Dean repeated blankly. “I really didn’t see that coming.”

“I did,” said John. “When she didn’t dump him in Vegas.” Dean nodded vaguely. He’d thought that was odd too. It didn’t feel right.

“She’s seeing him regularly.”

“I guess I kind of figured that, just because he hasn’t contacted us to make a deal like we were thinking he would. I mean, why else wouldn’t he, right?”

“Well, I still have a tail on him.”

“And?”

“And, he’s been with Anna three nights this week and four last week. And on two of those nights, they went to Baxter/Milton after hours.”

“Shit.” Said Dean.

“And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“One of those nights, they went to your place.”

“What?”

“Yes, they entered the parking lot shortly after 8pm and parked there. They stayed in the vehicle for about 10 minutes, appeared to have an argument and then left. Anna used her phone while they were there but we don’t know who she called.”

“Dad,” said Dean timidly, “What the fuck is going on?”

“I’m not sure yet. But I needed to make sure that you knew. I don’t want any new information getting to her.  If that means you cut Castiel out of the loop then do it. She’s a weak spot for him.”

“I agree.”

“Did you get an alarm system installed at your place?”

“They’re actually set to come out day after tomorrow.”

“Be careful in the meantime. Be watchful. I don’t know what they’re doing yet but I’ll do my best to find out for you.”

“Thanks Dad,” said Dean.

They sat back and watched the pregame show on TV, but Dean’s mind was running circles with this new information _. What the fuck is going on?_ \- He thought.

His mind spun with possibilities – some more paranoid than others. In one of his less proud moments he started to suspect that Cas wasn’t his ally after all.

He thought back to the night they’d met – the way he’d sat on the roof looking at Cas and feeling like Cas wanted something from him. What if that was his gut instinct warning him about Cas and he’d ignored it because he wanted to fuck the man?

His mind settled on that thought. What if there was a reason that Cas hadn’t locked the bathroom door at Pam’s. Perhaps that was no accident. Maybe Michael and Cas had worked together to set him up. Hadn’t Michael already been chumming up with Cas before they’d even talked to Dean? It was a possibility.

It seemed a bit contrived to have such a deep and lengthy affair with Dean if there was no real feeling there on Castiel’s part. But really, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. The idea of Cas, Anna and Michael running him like a hamster in a wheel and laughing behind his back flashed through his mind.

What was the motive? Everything was possible but if this really was such an epic betrayal – what was the motivation? It didn’t process. Michaels beef was with the Milton’s – not the Winchesters. Wasn’t it?

“Dad?”

John turned to look at him. Just then, the door slammed and Sam blew through the room. He greeted them and moved to the kitchen to see his mother and Dean continued, “Have you given any thought to Michael having a motive against us? The Winchesters?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.”

“You have any thoughts on that?” John asked him.

“No. It just seemed like a thought I should have.”

“It is. You’re thinking more clearly than I would’ve expected. Have you considered that Cas may not be what you think he is?”

“Yes. But I didn’t realize that you had. How long have you been thinking that?”

“Ever since you told me how easy it is to be in a relationship with him.”

“Why?”

“It’s just unusual. No relationship is easy. That makes it feel fake to me.”

Dean wanted to throw up. His upper lip was sweating and the room felt hot. He was absolutely sick at the thought that Cas might betray him.  Worse was how heartsick he felt at the thought of losing the man. At none of it having been real. The possibility of the loss was a pain like he’d never felt before. He had no name for it. Was this heartbreak? Is this what a broken heart felt like?

“Dean.” John said, interrupting his thoughts, “Don’t think too hard about it. We don’t know anything yet. Don’t accuse, don’t break. Be calm and smooth like a Winchester always is. Don’t give away anything to anyone that weakens your position until we know more. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Sam bounded in to the room then and began chattering to them. Dean didn’t hear a word he said. He kept his eyes trained on the TV and ran his mind on an endless loop, trying to wrap his head around things. It was fruitless.

The rest of brunch passed by Dean as if her were in a fishbowl. Colors moved on the other side of the glass. People looked at him, tapped on the glass. He could only look at them with wide eyes. There was food but he didn’t eat. There was conversation but he didn’t engage. He was a zombie. His one repeating thought – Cas is playing me. It wasn’t real. None of it was real.

 

 

When Dean got home from brunch he went straight to the Whiskey. He grabbed a glass and sat on the couch sipping and staring blankly ahead of him. He had planned on going back to Cas’ place after brunch. If he didn’t show, Cas would surely find it strange.

Dean realized that no matter what he was going to have to find a way to act normal around the man. If he really was being played by Cas then the last thing he wanted to do was give away a hint to Cas that he was on to him.

But how could he play normal around Cas when he was feeling like this? He was so sad that he was sick with it and the Whiskey wasn’t helping.

All of a sudden it occurred to him - Cas has Vicodin. When Cas felt like shit he’d taken three with Whiskey and been dead to the world. That kind of oblivion sounded like heaven right now. It wasn’t a long term solution, but it would get him through today. He’d go to Cas’ place and load up on pills. Tell Cas he had a shit time at his folks place to explain why he was morose and popping pills. Then he could enjoy relief from the pain for most of the day before having to face Cas again. He jumped back in the car and headed over to Cas’ place.

 

 

When Cas walked through the door he called for Dean. He knew the man was here – his car was outside and his jacket and keys were on the table. He called again for Dean as he moved through rooms and got no answer. When he reached his room he saw Dean sprawled out on the bed, asleep. He moved to cross the room and crawl onto the bed with him before belatedly noticing the pill and whiskey bottles on the bedside table. Cas put a hand on the man’s leg, saying his name but Dean didn’t wake. Cas repeated his name louder and the man barely stirred.

What the hell? – thought Cas.  Dean doesn’t pop pills. If he was going to start… why now? Why today?

“What the fuck Dean? Of all days to start this shit – you pick today?” Cas sagged on the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head cushioned in his hands and yelled out “Mother fucker! Dean – why today? I fucking need you right now!” he took a deep breath and let it out slow.

What was the use of screaming, right? It is what is. Dean would be dead to the world for hours. “You bitch!” he fumed sharply as he flopped backward onto the bed next to Dean’s body which he likened to a sack of potatoes.

“Not a bitch” Dean mumbled into the covers.

Cas was surprised to hear Dean respond to him. “Yes, you are.” He said. “I need you right now and you’re off in fucking tingly town.”

Dean felt cloudy, blissfully perched on the near edge of sleep. He was enjoying the happy cocoon of a drug and alcohol induced numbing. He had heard Cas come in and at first he forgot to be sad about the man or careful of what to say. He acknowledged the man’s presence on his most basic level – where he was happy to be near him and waited patiently for the warmth of his touch. His brain was slow to process his man’s voice and realize that Cas was angry with him. But eventually his lethargic brain processed Cas’ angry tone and his use of the word ‘bitch’ towards Dean.

In Dean’s sluggish mind he had reasoned eloquently… _I’m not a bitch, you are a traitor. I don’t know why but you’re playing me, and it’s broken my heart. If anyone’s a bitch it’s you Cas.  You’re the bitch._

In reality, the only thing that managed to roll off his thick tongue was “Not a bitch”. He heard it come out all garbled and slurred and almost laughed at how poorly he was able to communicate. But on some level – he was grateful. He wasn’t ready to be shrewd around Cas.  He was still trying to get past his heart-ache and it was all he could do to process even that much.

The stealthy cleverness that he would need to exercise around Cas from now on was a learned behavior that he didn’t yet have the inclination to acquire. So for now, he was subconsciously glad for the buffer of drunkenness that would excuse any missteps he made. If he said or did something wrong it would be blamed on intoxication rather than being accepted as Dean’s new reality.

Dean heard the frustration in Cas’ voice when he grumbled about needing Dean and Dean not being in any condition to help him.

“What you need?” came out.

“I need you sober – I need you in reality with me!” he heard Cas shouting.

Again the image of himself as a hamster on an exercise wheel popped into his head. He could see the image plain as day – his furry little paws running faster and faster and getting nowhere while Michael, Anna and Cas stood by laughing at how easily they’d duped him. 

Dean knew he needed time. Time to figure out what their motive was and what role Dean was playing in all of this. Until he figured that out he had to keep them from suspecting that he knew about their secret alliance.

He also heard John’s voice in that moment reminding Dean that suspicions weren’t the same as proof. Cas may be every bit as sincere as Dean had always perceived him to be. And if that was the case – Dean’s heart clutched with wanting to be there for his man when he needed him.

“I’m here Cas.” He squeezed out. “If I’m not a hamster, I’m here. Just…” he wasn’t doing a good job of filtering his thoughts but managed to make his intent clear. At least he thought so. “Just talk slow” he finished.

He could feel Cas shaking the bed with his laughter. Why was he laughing? It was almost worth the incredible effort of trying to open his eyes just to see if Cas was really laughing.

“If you’re not a hamster, Dean?” laughed Cas.  “That’s great to know. I can tell you’re going to be very helpful for me.”

Dean felt the bed dip and knew that Cas was moving away from him. He wanted the man back. It was unreasonable, he shouldn’t want him – but he did. He could weep for how much he wanted the man to be near him.

“Don’t go” he said, unsure if he’d said it fast enough to even be heard as Cas moved away from him.

“I’m not leaving” Cas said from a few feet beyond the bed. Dean heard the shake of a pill bottle. A sigh. Was Cas taking pills too? What had happened that had Cas needing to talk to Dean or be angry that Dean was too drunk and high to help him?

“What happen?” asked Dean, struggling to sit up under the weight of too much alcohol and opiate pain killer.

The bed dipped again and he felt Cas draw near. Felt a hand on his shoulder. “Just lay down and sleep Dean. My problem will still be here when you wake.” Cas reassured him.

“Want help.”

“I know,” said Cas.  “We just have some things to talk about when you wake. Sleep now.”

Dean could feel Cas stretching out beside him. All he wanted in the world was to be able to know for sure that Cas was truly his lover and feel his reassuring presence. For now, he wouldn’t be able to know if Cas was really his ally or not. But for he would settle for his presence. He reached out to the man and felt Cas take his hand, twining their fingers together.  They had never actually held hands before that Dean could recall. It had always seemed kind of girly to him. But in his present state of mind it was welcome.

With that, he let himself fall over the edge of the soft and hazy sleep he’d been seeking when he’d come here.

 

 

Sam had left brunch wondering what the fuck was wrong with his brother. The man had not been himself. Quiet, withdrawn and zoned out. His father had seemed to notice, as had his mom but no one had really said anything to Dean about it. This made Sam believe that they already knew what was bothering him.

Clearly everyone but him knew something and it was important. Out of respect for his family he’d kept himself from asking too many questions but now that he was home, he couldn’t help wondering what the fuck was going on.

As he’d moved through his day, first doing homework and then fixing some dinner before dropping down in front of the TV, he’d noticed the little differences that marked Amelia’s departure. Her toothbrush was no longer in the bathroom. Her little pile of scrubs that was always near the hamper was gone. Her backpack and jacket no longer hung next to his on the hooks by the door. She hadn’t been living with him, but she’d spent enough time here to warrant having a few of her things invade his space.

He still wasn’t sad to see her go. He had known he was going to have to dump her soon. His patience with her was growing thin. Anyone else, he would’ve been rid of weeks ago. It was her inherent goodness, her sweetness that had made him not want to overtly hurt her. That and the recollection of the feelings he’d felt for her when they’d met.

She had truly swept him off his feet. Within a week of meeting her – he’d been convinced that she was ‘the one’. How was it that she had morphed so quickly into ‘the one who could annoy him just by breathing’?

Oh well. He was still a student. It was too soon to be thinking of ‘the one’ anyway. He had years ahead of him to contemplate that.

What he did need to consider was Dean. What was up with his brother?

 

 

Dean felt wonderful. He was hazy and warm – tingly and relaxed. He stretched languidly without opening his eyes yet. He was hovering on the edge of waking up, he could feel it. As sleep fell away and the real world returned to him, the memory of the altered world he’d fled for sleep came needling back to him. Doubt. Strong as black coffee.

Cas could be setting him up. The memory cut though him, drug down the lingering high he’d woken up with. The dull ache in his chest was back. As was the anxiety that pressed in on him.

He remembered holding hands with Cas as he fell asleep and wondered where the man was now. He opened his eyes and saw Cas’ room but he was alone. He sat up slowly and found that a strong head ache and nauseous stomach were now going to accompany his emotional hangover.

A shower might help. He tottered to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He took a hefty dose of aspirin and made sure to finish the glass of water he took it with. Then he drug himself to the shower.

As he toweled off afterwards, he noticed the sounds of music through the bathroom door. He paused to listen.

Simon and Garfunkel?  Yep. Bittersweet poetry of broken hearts and jilted lovers.

 _How appropriate_ – he thought.

He threw his same clothes back on and opened the door to the bedroom. Cas was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, cross legged in pajama pants and a ‘Beatles’ t-shirt, with a bowl of something in his lap. Eating. It smelled good.

“What is that?” asked Dean.

“Chili. It’s on the stove if you want some.”

Dean turned and headed for the kitchen. Partially to get chili. Mostly to escape the weight of Cas’ stare.

When he returned with a steaming bowl of chili he paused outside the door of the bedroom, uncertain. The soft piano music filtered past him into the hallway…

 

 

_When you’re weary, feelin small –_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all._

_I’m on your side, when times get rough._

_And friends just can’t be found -_

_Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down._

Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat and stepped into the bedroom. He folded one leg under him as he sat down on the bed, slowly stirring his bowl of steaming chili.

“Did you make this?” he asked, mostly to fill the awkward silence. Obviously Cas had made it. There was no one else here.

“Yes.”

They sat in silence for a while, eating slowly and not looking at each other.

Eventually Cas became the first to speak. “Dean, what has you wanting to knock yourself out?”

“Cas,” began Dean, “I vaguely remember someone calling me a bitch, because they needed to talk to me and I was checked out. Clearly you have something important on your mind and you’ve waited hours to discuss it. Why don’t you just go first ok?”

“Ok, fine. Anna had some interesting things to tell me today regarding Michael. I wanted to pass them along to you, and by extension, your father.”

Dean hoped that Cas didn’t notice him tensing up when he’d mentioned his sister. “What interesting things?”

“Well, she’s been seeing him since we got back from Vegas.”

“That’s not a secret Cas”

“I know. But I didn’t understand what was going on. I was barely speaking to her – I was so upset that she hadn’t dropped him the moment we told her to that I couldn’t stand to be around her. I didn’t understand. Now I do.”

“Ok, well I don’t understand either. Enlighten me.”

“Are you angry with me Dean?”

“No. I have a hangover. I’m cranky. Ignore me.”

“Ok. Anna says that she’s not sure how she feels about Michael. She thinks she’s in love with him. But she knows she can’t marry him because his willingness to keep the tape of us is an admission that under the right circumstances he’s willing to resort to blackmail. She feels that is something she can’t overlook no matter what. But she’s still seeing him because she can’t seem to dislike him enough to stop.”

“Is this supposed to mean something to me? All of this was obvious the night she DIDN’T dump him in Vegas.”

“Damn – you ARE cranky.”

“Sorry. Go on.”

“Dean, she says that Michael isn’t the bad guy. She says he’s shown her proof that his family’s expulsion from Baxter/Milton was fraudulent and that our family, my family, has profited tremendously from their misfortune. He says it was intentional. Essentially, Dean, Michael has proven to her that we, Anna and I and our family, are actually the bad guys here.”

Dean had to shove a bite of chili in his mouth to keep from saying, ‘Yeah – I know’.

“You know how I feel about my family and the manner in which we run Baxter/Milton. Anna has begun to feel the same way. She wants to help him.”

“How would she do that?”

“She already has, to an extent. She’s taken him in to some secure areas to help him get additional evidence he needs in order to prove his case. She has done this at great personal risk. She’s betrayed our family. If they find out, they will disown her. Much the same way that I’ve feared they would do to me.”

“What kind of stuff is she getting him?”

“Information. Lab data. Research results. Test outcomes.”

“What does that shit have to do with severing a partnership fraudulently?”

“It is the catalyst.”

“To what?”

“Everything. It’s the reason the partnership was dissolved. It’s the reason my family has been able to profit obscenely. It’s the reason Michael wanted into my office.”

That caught Dean’s attention. “Your office…” he trailed off.

“Yes. That’s what I do Dean. I analyze the data from the lab. I determine, with input from the board of directors of course, what medications we will market and to whom. I do that based on my analysis of what results are achieved in the lab and during clinical trials.”

Cas was silent for a moment. Dean was working hard to try and swallow the bite he’d taken. It didn’t want to go down.

“Dean. Everything Michael needs. It’s in my office.”

 

 

It was Sunday night. Normally a night when John would take Mary out to dinner and often a movie. Not tonight. They’d been discussing Dean’s issue all afternoon. They’d examined the situation from every angle and still could not come to an agreement on the best way to move forward.

About a half hour ago Mary had said she was going to take a long bath, do some thinking and see if inspiration would strike. John had gone out to pick up some dinner while she was soaking. He dropped the bags on the table in the kitchen and went to knock on the bathroom door.

“Mary?”

“Yes?”

“Food is here.”

“I’ll be right out.” There was a pause and then, “John?”

“Yeah?”

“Check your phone it’s gone off a few times while you were gone.”

“Okay” he said. He hadn’t realized he’d left it behind when he’d gone to pick up food. He picked up the phone and saw two missed calls from Dean and one text message.

The message said simply, “Call me ASAP. Need to see you.”

He didn’t hesitate to reply with, “Do you want me to call or do you just want to come over?”

The answer was almost instant. “We’re on our way”

 

 

“Everything Michael needs is in your office.” Dean repeated.

“Yes.”

“And let me guess,” Dean countered, “Anna wants you to give it all to Michael so he can blow the whistle on your parents.”

“Yes.”

“Cas, has it occurred to you that Anna didn’t come to you about this until she couldn’t do it without you?”

“Yes, of course. Why would she risk my involvement in something that could easily get me disowned from my family? She loves me. She wanted to keep me out of it.”

“Ok Cas.” Dean said resolutely, “It’s time for me to tell you why I needed to knock myself out.”

Cas set his empty chili bowl aside, settled back into the pillows on his side of the bed and lit a joint. “I’m listening.” He said.

“Cas, Michael still has a tail on him.” Dean could read the surprise on Cas’ face. He went on. “I already knew that Anna was seeing Michael. In fact, I know how often. I know she’s been sneaking him into the office after hours. I even know that she and Michael came to my place one night last week. They sat in my parking lot for almost fifteen minutes, had an argument, made a phone call and left. I know that the partnership between Baxter/Milton and the Wellingtons was fraudulently severed and I know that there are millions of dollars missing from the transaction and that your family has profited tremendously from the separation.”

Cas tilted his head in that adorable way, like a curious puppy. It was so endearing that Dean had to look away. He continued.

“I was told that it was not a good idea to share information with you anymore because you couldn’t be trusted to keep it from Anna and that Anna couldn’t be trusted at all. I was also cautioned that you may not really be the friend I’d thought you to be. That you may be trying to use me somehow. The method and motive were unclear so I was advised to simply keep quiet and wait.”

The silence in the room was tense. The look on Cas’ face was unreadable.

“I couldn’t fucking deal with it. So I got into your pills hoping for relief.”

“And how do you feel now?” asked Cas.

“Honestly?”

“Always.”

“I love you.”

Dean wasn’t looking at him. The words had been so unexpected and off subject that it took Cas a moment to be sure he’d heard them correctly. “I love you too Dean.”

Neither man was looking at the other. The words hung in the air between them. The record had stopped playing and there was only the sound of the needle clicking back to its cradle.

Cas got up and moved to the turntable. He took a deep breath and removed the record. To Dean he said, “Turn this over or put something else on?”

“Turn it over”

Cas gently laid the needle on the record and the soft sounds of acoustic guitar filled the silence again…

 

_I am just a poor boy, though my story’s seldom told –_

_I have squandered my resistance for a pocket full of mumbles._

_Such are promises, all lies and jest -_

_Still a man hears what he wants to hear, disregards all the rest._

_Lie Lie Lie!_

_Lie Lie Lie!_

Cas walked over to Dean’s side of the bed. As he moved he was watching Dean put his empty bowl on the bedside table and orient his body towards Cas.  As Cas walked up to him, Dean’s legs spread to make room for Cas to stand between them. Dean slumped forward and dropped his head onto Cas’ stomach. His hands reached up to rest on Cas’ hips. Cas moved his hands to the back of Dean’s head. They stayed like that for a while as the record played on, quietly…

 

_In the clearing stands a boxer, and a fighter by his trade_

_And he carries the reminders of every glove that laid him down,_

_And cut him till he cried out in his anger and his shame_

_“I am leaving, I am leaving”_

_But the fighter still remains._ __  
  
Lie-la-lie...

Eventually Cas spoke. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to get in bed with you.” Dean paused for a moment and then continued, “I want to tell you that I’m sorry I doubted you – even for a minute.”

“Thank you Dean.”

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“The information in your office… what will it prove about your family?”

“That the board of directors (us, the Baxter’s and a handful of others) have been manipulating the results of lab tests and clinical trials for decades to make drugs appear less harmful than they really are. That’s the biggest component of this issue. There are other, more subtle issues that will come out as well. Michaels family and many others will be able to sue for damages. The payment of judgements could wipe out the company. This goes back a long way Dean. The Wellingtons wouldn’t abide by it. That’s why they were forced out. I don’t know the details but I have to assume that they were threatened to keep them quiet.”

“Do you love your parents?”

“Yes. I’ve learned a lot from Anna today. Things I never really knew before. But you know that I wasn’t under any delusions that my parents were benevolent benefactors. Not to me or to anyone else. I’ve never kept that from you. I’ve never kept anything from you.”

“I know.”

“Just because they aren’t the kind of people I want them to be… doesn’t mean that I don’t love my mother and father.”

“You know what Cas?” Dean tipped his head back to look up at Cas for the first time, “that makes you better than them. They don’t accept you unconditionally, but you accept them.” Dean was quiet for a minute but then spoke again.

“How do you feel about throwing the book at them?” Dean asked, “Cause that’s what you and Anna will be doing if you give this information to Michael.”

“I love them. That doesn’t mean that I’m meant to protect them from the consequences of their actions.”

“Sounds like you’re pretty sure of what you want to do.”

“I think so. If I have your blessing?”

“I’m in no position to give you a blessing. This has nothing to do with me. But you have my support. All the way.” Cas breathed a smile to him. Dean continued speaking.

“Cas, this may not even be important to you anymore, but I have to mention it.” He leaned back, reaching across the bed to grab the joint Cas had been smoking earlier and relight it. “You might want to consider your new position of power over Michael. I understand he’s not the bad guy we initially took him for, but he’s still holding an anvil over our heads. Maybe it would be a good idea to still pursue buying the tape from Michael and having him sign the gag order. Perhaps for the bargain price of,” Dean paused for effect, “all the paperwork he’s asking Anna for.”

Cas was smiling at him. “Brilliant. Do the right thing and get that fucking tape out of our lives for good. Save ourselves hundreds of thousands of dollars. I would say that’s a win-win”

Dean passed Cas the joint and he stepped back with it, turning to sit beside Dean on the bed. “I want your dad to handle the transaction.”

“Of course”

“I have to say,” grinned Cas, “I hope I never get on your dads bad side.” He was laughing now. “That man is a fucking shark!”

Dean was laughing along while he pulled out his phone and called his Dad. He got no answer, but it was Sunday night. He knew that was kind of a ‘date night’ for his folks so he called back right away. He knew if his dad saw two back-to-back calls he’d understand it was important and call back quickly. Just to be sure, he sent a text as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam was just hovering on the edge of sleep when his phone went off. He reached over to the nightstand and checked the message. Unknown number. The message read, “Booty call?”

Sam chuckled. “Always!” he said out loud, laughing. “Now who the fuck are you?” he frowned, scratching his head.

He typed out a quick reply. “Mom?” He was laughing out loud.

“Fucking hope not” said the reply. “It’s April. But you can call me mom if that’s what does it for you.”

“Where are you?”

“Somewhere likely to be caught. I’m taking off my panties to save you the time when you get here.”

“Fuck. Tell me where you are!”

“Beg me.”

“You’ll like it better if I’m begging you in person.”

“Yes, I will.”

Sam didn’t even have time to type out a reply when he got another message.

“And I want everyone to hear you beg me too. Then they can watch you leave with me and they’ll all know I’ve gone to fuck you.”

“Where are you???”

“You coming for me?”

“Fuck yeah”

“What’s the first thing you do when you get here?”

“Get on my knees”

“Damn right.”

“Fucking tell me where you are”

“Jameson’s Irish Pub – corner of 14th and Hilltop”

“On my way”

Sam had only been wearing briefs when April started texting him, He’d slid his hand inside and stoked himself while she’d teased him. Now, he threw himself off the bed and grabbed jeans up off the floor and pulled them on. They wouldn’t zip over his tent pole so he went for a shirt and shoes – waiting to zip up until he was walking out the door.

He was at Jameson’s in less than 30 minutes. He parked in a hurry and strode into the bar. April was easy to spot. She was wearing a skirt and heels and was leaning seductively on the bar. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was literally surrounded by men vying for her attention.

Sam boldly walked up to her. She hadn’t seen him yet; was looking at the guy to her left that was clearly trying to buy her a drink. When he reached her – he didn’t wait for her to notice him. He didn’t speak. He simply dropped to his knees – putting his face level with her sex. He reached out his hand and began sliding it up her leg, starting at the ankle.

Literally dozens of people had stopped talking and turned to watch what was happening. As his hand began its ascent up her leg, she turned her attention in his direction, eyes sweeping downward to settle on him. As his hand tracked higher he said, “I’m just checking to see if you really took them off for me. If you did then I’m going to beg you shamelessly.”

His hand slid, uninterrupted up her thigh and under her skirt. She grinned at him mischievously and said, “You mean these?”

When he looked up, he saw she was dangling a skimpy blue thong from one finger. Sam wasn’t looking around but he could feel the patrons around them dropping their jaws at their brash behavior. His hand cupped her ass cheek when he reached it and he immediately began begging her… just as shamelessly as he promised he would.

“Please April, I have to have you, please come with me now! I want you so bad, I’ll do anything for you! Even get on my knees and beg you in front of all these people! Please come with me? I need to put my face where that thong was”

“Sam – that’s the best damn begging I’ve ever heard.” Her flirtatious grin was almost innocent. He stood and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her from the bar. Cheers and shouts rang out around them – people could not believe what they’d just seen. She took her undies and flicked them, as if they were a rubber band, toward the bartender.

As he went to step out the door with her, he reached up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her down onto his shoulder so she wouldn’t hit her head on the door frame as he hauled her through it.

“Oh fuck, Sam that was so fucking hot!” she squealed.

“You’re fucking hot!” he countered back to her. He pulled her away from him and dropped her gently to her feet. Then he turned to his car and opened the door for her – gesturing grandly as if she were a lady in turn of the century England. She hopped in and kicked off her shoes.

Sam slid in behind the wheel and asked where she’d like to go.

“There’s a parking garage around the corner,” she said gesturing to the left.

He followed her directions and drove to the top level. There were only two other cars up there and no people. He sped to the very back and parked the car. He left the radio on and got out. He opened her door for her again and she took his hand and let him usher her out. He pulled her around to the front of the car to look over the edge of the building to the street below. There were a few people moving around on the sidewalk and cars waiting at the stoplight.

He turned to her and began walking towards her. She stepped back several feet until she bumped up against the hood of Sam’s car. He bent over and hoisted her up onto it. She spread her legs seductively and then artfully swung her legs up to rest on his shoulders. He had a clear view of the strawberry center of her pop tart and he wasted no time undoing his fly and sinking in.

No sooner was he buried inside her that she started to work her body on him. She was moaning and telling him “thank you for coming for me – thank you for coming to fuck me – I love your cock – I need it now – I want everyone to know that you’re fucking me so good!” Her voice was growing progressively louder as she carried on and it was working him up to a rock hard, ‘CANT-FUCK-YOU-HARD-ENOUGH’ pounding. She flat out started screaming YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER SAM FUCK ME HARDER!”

This was a letter to Penthouse Forum in the making! Did things like this actually happen in real life? Meg was the only chick he’d ever known who even came close to the sex bomb that April was.

In the beat of a heart Sam’s body flooded with a cold chill. He stopped pumping. His brain kicked in. This girl was a slut. Total slut. Had to be. Why the hell hadn’t he put on a condom?

All of a sudden the little angel appeared on his shoulder, “Sam, Sam, Sam,” this is going to be the biggest mistake you’ve ever made. Who knows how many pimps and midgets this chick has banged.

“Oh let him have his fun!” retorted the little devil that appeared on his other shoulder.

“Ha! Go ahead Sam! Enjoy your fun,” said the angel. “And then enjoy the burning sensation when you pee too!”

“It’s worth it Sam, go ahead and fuck her. Anything she’s got… you’ve already caught it. May as well enjoy the rest of the night”

“Yeah Sam, keep taking that guys advice and your dick will shrivel up and fall off by the time your 30!” his angel teased him.

Sam looked down at April, spread out on the hood of his car like a teen boy’s wet dream. She was looking at him as if he’d lost his mind.

Sam turned his attention to the angel on his shoulder and thought, “let me know when I hit rock bottom so I can sign up for counseling.”

Then he nodded to the devil on his other shoulder and thought, “Watch this!”

He reached out for April, and grabbing her by the left hip and the right arm, he flipped her over on her stomach and jerked her down to the edge. He heard her skin squeak on the car and knew it must sting. He pulled back with an open hand and gave her ass a slap. She let out an exaggerated cry of pain. “You know you deserve it you little slut.” And he spanked her again. She actually arched her back and pushed her ass up at him and began carrying on again. Instead of chanting fuck me harder, it was spank me harder.

 _What are you a nympho?_ – He thought.

He realized that complaining about this scenario in ANY way just made him the biggest douche on the planet. He gave himself permission to use her any way he wanted, but as he did so, his mind wandered to Meg. Why was she better?

As he pumped away into April he realized why. Meg was smarter. She knew just how to toy with him to make it amazing – time after time.

This chick was just a bimbo. And she didn’t hold a candle to Meg.

When he was finished with April, he asked where she wanted to be dropped off at. She gave him a pout, presumably since he hadn’t offered to take her to his place. She said to take her back to the bar. Just for self-satisfaction – he walked her into the bar and yelled “Next!” and then he swatted her ass and left her there without looking back.

 

 

Cas had changed out of his sleep pants and into some regular clothes. Dean had freshened up too and they’d climbed into the Impala to head over to Dean’s family home. The night air was chilly. The Indian summer they’d been enjoying was over. It was becoming ‘wear a coat’ weather. Soccer had started and the practices were in the evenings; so by the time they were half done most of the guys were adding sweats over top of their shorts to keep back the chill.  The ride over was quiet, except for the one question Dean had asked.

“Are you going to just hand over the info to Michael and let everyone know that you did it, or are you going to try and keep it secret so your parents don’t end up knowing it was you and Anna who gave them up?”

Cas said he wasn’t sure, but would probably discuss the specifics with John and Anna together. He mentioned that he felt he could trust John and that he was glad that Dean had decided to involve his father. Dean gave him one of his favorite kinds of smiles. The shy, blushing one that he flashed when someone praised him and he couldn’t think up a snappy come back.

When they arrived at the house, Dean ushered Cas in and yelled that they were here. John and Mary answered them from the living room where there was a fire going in the fireplace and some snacks sitting out on the coffee table. Mary greeted them first, giving Dean and Cas each a small hug. John stepped up and looked to Cas first, extending his hand for Cas to shake. He grasped firmly and told John “Thank-you for allowing us to drop by so late.” John nodded to him in the affirmative and gestured for him to have a seat. Then he pulled Dean into a short one arm hug with a back slap. Dean took a seat near, but not too close, to Cas; and Mary sidled up to John and perched on the arm of his chair.

“Well boys, don’t keep us in suspense,” said Mary.

Dean looked to Cas who nodded to Dean to begin. Dean cut to the chase. He told them about Anna being on Michael’s side against her parents and trying to help him get the documents he needed, but the documents were with Cas. 

Dean then nodded over to Cas who picked up on the story – explaining the details and answering questions for John. In the end, it was Cas who explained that he felt it was good to provide the documentation to Michael and planned to go forward with that.

Cas then nodded back to Dean who explained that he felt it was also a good idea to try and negotiate the documents that Michael needs in exchange for all copies of the video to be destroyed and Michaels signature on a binding non-disclosure agreement so that the man wouldn’t be able to discuss this exchange with anyone.

John patiently let them finish and then commended the boys on their forethought. He explained that he’d need to take a few days to draw everything up and would reach out to Michael to see if he was willing to meet their terms.

Dean and Cas were both satisfied with how this was working out. Mary could tell by looking at them that they were both relieved. John only voiced one concern. He inquired about Cas’ welfare once Michael blew the whistle on the company. He thought it was possible that Cas could suffer some fall back both civilly and criminally for his part in the decisions made while Cas was on the board.

Cas said he planned to resign in the next few days and asked John if that would afford him some protection. He seemed to think that it would – especially since Cas was already one of the least culpable – having only served on the board for about a year. John was clear that no promises would be made but that he was fairly confident that Cas’ resignation would be enough to keep him from any significant legal issues. He promised Cas to do the best he could by him and Cas nodded his appreciation.

Cas then told John he thought he should cash out his trust fund and requested Johns opinion but John had explained that wasn’t really his area of expertise. He’d have to make some inquiries and follow up with Cas later.

With business aside now, they chatted for a while and of course it was Mary who asked what Cas had planned for the future, now that he was leaving his parents company. Cas explained that he felt he could secure a position similar in another company. He pointed out that once the Milton family was all over the news, it would be much harder for them to cajole other business owners into boycotting their son. Dean had to admit, he hadn’t thought of that but it did seem to work out nicely for Cas and Anna.

They agreed to call it a night. They said their goodbyes and the boys climbed into the Impala and headed back to Cas’ place.

 

 

Dean hit the gas to speed up the ramp and enter the expressway, while Cas fiddled with the stereo dial, looking for a good song. He managed to find one, and the gothic guitar sounds of ‘Don’t Fear the Reaper’ filled the space around them as they roared down the road.

Dean looked over at Cas in the dark.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“You told me once that you used to be able to justify the things that your family did; that the medicines were life-saving”

“I remember.” Said Cas.

“When did you change your mind?”

“Slowly.” Said Cas.  “I watched a few votes while I was being groomed to join the board. I saw how the decisions were made. They were always about money. Never about the patients or the research.” He was silent for a moment. Then he said, “Dean do you have any idea what happens to the animals in a pharmaceutical lab?”

“I think I know enough, that I don’t want you to tell me.”

“Good choice. When I first started seeing what the animals go through, I was given moving speeches about necessary sacrifices to save lives. I was shown pictures of cancer patients wasting away and AIDS patients dying. And you know, I really bought it for a while too.” he paused and took a deep breath. “But our number one product isn’t for Cancer or AIDS, or even something life threatening.” Cas pursed, “our number one product in volume, production and profit for years now… is for erectile dysfunction.”

Dean huffed a laugh.

“Number two,” Cas went on, “Is for acne.”

“How many animals were tortured to death so that dirty old men could get a boner for their old hag that was sick of fucking them a decade ago?”

Dean laughed even harder at that.

“And here’s another dirty little industry secret...” Said Cas, “People donate so much money to cancer research…?”

“Yeah, and...” prompted Dean.

“The majority of the cancer research being done - is done to find out what we can DO with cancer cells – not what we can do to FIGHT cancer cells. There’s a big difference.”

“I had no idea!” Dean said genuinely.

“It’s really kind of sad when you think about it… all over America there are women who have cancer or have survived cancer or lost someone to cancer. They go out and do all these ‘Walk for the Cure’ events to raise money for research. They buy products with pink ribbons on them so a donation will be made to cancer research. How many of those dollars actually fund the research to FIGHT cancer?” Cas was silent for a beat and then said, “I want to know Dean, where are the men ‘walking for the cure’ for erectile dysfunction? I’d like to see a picture of the 5k for ED,” he laughed sardonically.

Dean was caught between laughing at the visual images that Cas was creating and feeling genuine upset at the truths he was revealing.

“I’ve been really struggling with my feelings on this. It feels good to step away from it and say – I’m not going to be part of this anymore.” Cas concluded.

“So what’s next for you Cas? Are your really gonna just change jobs like any other schmo?” Dean cocked a smirk at him, “or are you going on the warpath for animal rights or research reform or something?”

“I have no idea Dean. I haven’t put much thought into the future since we got busted on tape.” He laughed harder now, “I guess I didn’t think I would have one.”

They got out of the car groaning and stretching and headed inside, both ready to put an end to the day.


	15. I Need More Time / Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of book one. The second book is in progress and will be posted in a few weeks. The notes below include credit to the musical artists whose work is mentioned in the story. Please consider leaving a comment as I am a new and insecure author desperate for feedback - even if it's just constructive criticism.

   

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas.” Dean said inclining his head. “How are you feeling? You ok?”

“Yes Dean.” He answered as Dean sank into the seat next to his man.

“You seem tense. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, Dean, I’m tense. But it seems appropriate under the circumstances.”

Dean cracked a smile, and leaned in to whisper, “I guess I should’ve sucked you off this morning,” he teased, “then you’d be nice and relaxed right now.”

Cas looked at Dean like a teacher looks at her problem child. He’d given that look twice already this morning. “If you look at me like that again Cas, I’m going to punish you tonight”

“I’d like to see you try” came the answer, delivered along with a level gaze that incited Dean’s imagination to riotous fantasies.

Over the past week, Dean and Cas hadn’t had much time together. Cas had begun soccer and that took up three nights a week now. There had been several meetings with John this week as well and along with that, Cas and Anna had gone out to dinner together one night. So between all that and the regular working hours the men put in - there really wasn’t much time left over for them.

The meetings with John had been productive. He’d worked quickly drawing up the documents needed to protect Dean and Cas from Michael and insure the destruction of the video. Apparently several other attorneys had been involved in the drafting of the contract and gag order but Cas and Dean had only met with John.

Now, they were sitting in the reception area outside of John Winchesters office waiting for their appointment. Dean had already been at work so he’d just taken the elevator up here, but Cas had actually taken time off work to be here. Anna had as well. She was due to arrive with Michael in less than half an hour. This will be the first time that Dean and Cas have spoken to the man since the night they came for Anna in Vegas.

Dean and Cas had a few laughs in the shower this morning, joking about different things to say to him during the meeting, but afterwards they had decided not to antagonize. They had agreed to stay as calm as possible. It would be best to keep things as civil as possible since clearly Anna was committed to the man, at least for now.

Anna and Cas had each completed the steps to break their trust funds. Both had thought of convincing cover stories to explain why they wanted to take money out. But neither had been asked. Cas had thought it strange that their father hadn’t noticed that two of his four children were cashing in huge sums of money. Dean had watched him chew on it for days. 

It was Cas’ intention to wait to put in his notice until he had the cash from his trust. He was also a shareholder at Baxter/Milton but was not going to sell his shares because he didn’t want to be accused of dumping shares before whistleblowing on the company (just in case his participation eventually got out). Cas was ready to ‘go down with the ship’ he’d said. The Milton’s could lose everything in the aftermath of the scandal that was about to be brought to light and Cas was ready to lose right along with them.

Cas actually had over a million in his trust, as did Anna, so it wasn’t like they’d be on the street. They’d have plenty to keep reasonably comfortable while they re-orientated their lives in a world where Baxter/Milton was not the center of everything.

Anna was confident in her decision and seemed ready to stand with Michael, just not to marry him. Cas was frustrated. He would much prefer to never see Michael again after today. For both he and Dean, it was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that they’d have to see Michael occasionally for Anna’s sake and even be pleasant to him.

Dean thought Cas should just stay working for his family until the scandal erupted and then he could appear to resign, as many disgraced executives do, when the media circus begins. He thought it would make it easier for Castiel’s parents not to question his loyalties. But, Cas didn’t want to be working there when Michael laid waste to the place and Dean could understand that. Cas’ identity was attached to Baxter/Milton. It had been for his entire life. So, Dean didn’t push. He simply stood back and let Cas make his decisions and did his best to be supportive.

“Mr. Winchester? Mr. Milton?” they moved to stand and saw Glenda, John’s slightly disturbing assistant, gesturing them to rise and follow her. She showed them to boardroom where John was seated at the head of the table with two other men. Both were familiar to Dean, being two of Johns most trusted.

The younger one was Brad Stevens. He was easy to like, a very quiet man who stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of grey haired men who worked directly with his father. Brad was easily the youngest by a decade or two. He must be brilliant because in the upper suites of Winchester Law he had assimilated himself into very distinguished company who treated him as an equal.

The older gentleman bore a striking resemblance to Harrison Ford. Dean couldn’t remember his first name, having always addressed him as Mr. Spencer. The men were flanking John when he and Cas entered and they both rose without a word and gestured for Dean and Cas to take their seats on either side of John.

As they approached their designated seats, John formally introduced Cas to his business associates as “My son’s friend and associate, Castiel Milton.” They all exchanged handshakes and then Mr. Spencer and Mr. Stevens sat on either side of the table, sandwiching Cas and Dean artfully between themselves and John.

There were still empty chairs left for the remainder of the attendees who were not present yet. Glenda was moving around the table setting a bound stack of papers at each place. Dean picked his up. It was heavy and thick and there was a pen tucked into the spine of the binding. There were little yellow flags peeping out between the pages – probably indicating places to sign.

Soon Glenda was pushing a cart through the double doors of the conference room and she set it along the wall. When she exited she closed the doors behind her. Dean glanced at Cas and then took a deep breath before looking at his father. John gave him a nod and requested if the boys had anything they wanted to say to Michael. “Plenty,” said Dean. “But Cas and I have decided it’s best to just keep it zipped.”

“Good,” said John. Dean and Cas glanced at each other again, each showing the other a confident smile. Dean wondered if Cas could tell that Deans was fake. “Because,” John began. “A deal like this can still fall apart easily. I think it will be best if you two don’t speak at all unless I address you first. When they arrive we’ll walk through the paperwork together and then we’ll address any questions they may have. All aspects of negotiation are complete. If they try to re-negotiate anything prior to signing we’ll move to my office and usher them back to the waiting room while we consider. If that happens, do not look at any of them. Simply keep a poker face and adjourn to my office without speaking.”

John leaned forward to address Spencer and Stevens, “Is there anything you gentlemen would like to add?”

Both men shook their heads. John looked to Dean. “You ready?”

Dean glanced at Cas and saw the nod, “Yes.” He said firmly.

John leaned forward and pressed the intercom button, telling Glenda she could send in the clients. The double doors opened and she led several men into the room. The first was clearly Michael’s legal representation, as he was the only member of their group to move all the way across the room to greet John, who had risen to meet him and extend a handshake and minimal pleasantries.

With that aside, the man strode over to take a seat with this group at the other end other end of the table. Glenda removed the one empty chair and then pushed the cart around the room offering coffee or water to everyone. As she was doing that everyone was opening their briefcases and shuffling papers. Dean took stock of Michael’s entourage.

Anna was by Michael’s side when they entered and Dean had watched her confidently cross the room toward Castiel. He stood, as a gentleman does when a lady approaches, and she reached in to give him a quick but firm hug. She whispered something in his ear and gave him a smile that he returned. She turned to move back to her side of the room and gave Dean a gracious nod as she moved by.

So, as the flurry of activity calmed down and Glenda finished dishing out everyone’s beverages, Dean let his eyes scan the ‘enemies’ at the other end of the table. Michael was sandwiched between his counsel and Anna. On Anna’s other side was a young lady who did not appear to be an attorney – simply because she had no paperwork in front of her and appeared apprehensive. Then, next to her was a very old man. As Dean was looking at him, the man raised his head and looked directly back at Dean. Dean worked hard not to look away. He watched the man’s gaze move from him over to Cas and then back to Dean before he gave a subtle, almost imperceptible nod before looking down to review the bound materials in front of him.

Dean took that as his cue to do the same. He flipped through the pages. Some had vaguely familiar lingo on them, but most were simply dry text. He glanced up at Cas who was also thumbing through pages – far too quickly to actually be reading any of it.

John stood for a moment and asked if everyone was ready to begin. When a small hum of consensus rose from the table he nodded to Mr. Spencer who turned on an overhead projector and said “Excellent, so if you will kindly bring your attention to page one. As you can see this is a standard acknowledgement form to be signed by all parties…”

As Mr. Spencer began explaining each page Dean focused his energy on forcing himself to listen. It was futile. He was reflecting on the proficiency of everything – the way the paperwork looked, professionally bound on the table in front of them. The ‘Winchester Law Group’ pen cleverly tucked into each packet. Glenda poised nearby anticipating every need and tending to it. The practiced manner in which his attorneys handled every detail with surety. 

Inwardly Dean was confirming to himself that he’d made the right call when he’d asked his father for help. He never could have pulled something like this off on his own. The experience of this meeting would’ve been so very different if it had been handled by Dean. He wouldn’t have had any confidence in the documents, he would’ve simply been waiting for Michael to find the loopholes and exploit them. There would’ve been no relief in the signing of documents today – he simply would’ve been trading one worry for another.

But now, with John at the head of the table, Dean had the sense that after today this issue would be put to rest. The fear he’d been living with for so long would become a landmark growing smaller in his rearview mirror. He’d be able to look out at the road ahead again.

He then recalled Cas’ words in the car the other night. Cas had said that he hadn’t been imagining a future for himself – he didn’t think he had one. Dean understood what he meant a little better now. He chanced a glance across the table at his man. Cas was always striking in a suit, but today he looked especially sharp.

 

 

He must’ve felt Deans stare because he looked up after a minute or so and locked eyes with Dean. One corner of his mouth tugged up slightly, an almost imperceptible flicker of the start of a smile. He then schooled his features back within a heartbeat and returned his focus to the papers he was following along with.

Mr. Spencer droned on for over 40 minutes before he was through with the packet. He asked if there were any questions, and there weren’t so he took his seat.

Mr. Stevens stood up and explained to the group that due the sensitive nature of the documents which would be changing hands there were not copies in the materials on the table. He motioned for Glenda who exited the room for a moment, returning with a banker’s box. She set it on the table near the center. Mr. Stevens assured the room that the documents in the box were the same as the documents they’d previewed earlier this week.

“I’d like to draw everyone’s attention to the list of exhibits on page 36 of their packages. Each has a catalog number assigned and a corresponding file folder in the banker’s box. I assure you gentlemen that all documents in the box are originals, not copies as was stated on page 42 of your materials as well as on the attached affidavit.”

Dean chanced a glance at Anna. She was smiling and looking at Cas.  He was smiling back at her.

“If,” said Stevens, “no one has anything further for discussion, I will take us through the signing of documents and then possession of the box can be awarded to the Wellingtons.

Wellingtons? More than one? Who else here was a Wellington besides Michael? Dean looked around the table, watching the interactions at Michaels end.

“Alright then,” Stevens continued, “we’ll begin with the signatures on page one…” it took another 15 minutes for the signatures to be completed as Glenda, the staff notary, moved around the table witnessing each person’s ID and signature in each of the many places it was required. Once Glenda had moved past Michael and over to his attorney, Dean saw Michael stand and move around the end of the table to the old man and watched as the man rose and the two leaned into a tight embrace.

 _Holy Fuck_ – thought Dean. _It’s his grandfather. It’s the originally jilted Bruce Wellington._

Dean spent a moment reflecting on what this moment must have meant to the old man. Some manner of vindication, won for him by his grandson, after half a lifetime of anger and frustration.

For a brief moment, all hatred for Michael was suspended as Dean imagined how it must feel to be Michael right now. To have his grandfather see him, here, turning the tide for their family finally. And with a beautiful woman at his side, stolen from the enemy camp like Helen of Troy.

Dean had been so caught up in peeping at the enemy camp that he hadn’t noticed Mr. Stevens addressing the group again. “…. I reiterate one last time that Winchester Law Group acknowledges one copy of the video in question which has been cataloged as exhibit 236A which will be viewed privately by our clients post haste to confirm its authenticity. This agreement is legally binding and places Mr. Wellington and by extension his counsel and designated parties as being solely responsible for any copies that are ever presented to the public as defined by rider 19 on page 87 of your package, in which case the penalties for breach of contract and non-disclosure agreement will be enforceable as outlined beginning on page 22 and running through…” Dean was fading again. He simply had no patience for listening to the legal mumbo jumbo.

This day has had the dual effect of confirming for Dean that he’d made the right decision when he’d opted not to go to law school as well. This was just not his cup of tea.

John was standing and had nodded to him and Cas to rise and follow him. The three of them, accompanied by the young girl from Michael’s end of the table followed John to a door which led into an adjoining conference room, closing the door behind them. There was a laptop on the table and John handed Dean an evidence bag with an exhibit number on it. Inside was a flash drive. John nodded to Dean and then moved to the opposite end of the room and sat down facing away from them. Dean, Cas and the nameless representative of Michael’s side sat down and Dean inserted the flash drive. He clicked to open the content and then as an afterthought, he scrambled to hit mute.

The video queued up and sat still with a black screen and a play button. Dean looked at Cas, who nodded. Dean pressed play and the screen jumped to life. For the first few seconds there were no clear pictures, just a dizzying rotation of the camera before it finally settled on its target. As Pam’s bathroom came into focus on the monitor Dean sucked in a breath. There they were. He and Cas.  The camera was far from them – they were small in the frame. But even from farther away it was plainly obvious what was going on. Cas was bare-chested with his tux pants unzipped and underwear visible. Dean was completely naked with his back leaning against the mirror – which was doubling their image, giving the appearance of four writhing bodies instead of two. Cas was bent at the waist and Deans legs were propped up on his shoulders, knees spread wide and ankles locking together over Cas’ back. Cas’ face wasn’t visible, but his shock of black hair was, as it rose and fell quickly between Deans legs. Dean was leaning back against the mirror with his mouth open. As the operator of the camera advanced on the scene with the close up button, the mirror with coke and blade on it came sharply into focus. There was indeed a beer bottle in the shot but he couldn’t see the roach.

Dean was fixated on the laptop screen. He watched his mouth form words and tip forward toward Cas and then fall back on the mirror again. He saw Cas’ arm move from where he was bracing it on the counter and gravitate towards Deans ass. He knew what was happening here. Cas was putting in a finger. It wasn’t clearly seen on the video but the implication was obvious enough. He could plainly see his reaction too. His ‘onscreen self’ was clearly shouting encouragements to Cas who’s face had yet to appear for the camera as it was busy moving on dick and balls. He could see his body moving on the counter and the desperation on his face.

His onscreen self was very clearly getting ready to have an orgasm. Then it happened – Dean’s face turned to the camera and Cas’ face popped up above Deans thigh. Yep. Their faces were clear and focused on film. There is no chance that he wouldn’t have been clearly identifiable in this video – same with Cas.  The moment was short, just long enough for recognition and then the camera dipped down and swirled nauseatingly. There were several seconds of chaos on camera where no images could really be seen clearly. Michael had been running from Cas with the camera still recording.

A moment later the screen went black and the icon to play the video again was just sitting there. No one moved for a moment. Dean took the drive from the computer and dropped it back in the evidence bag. He couldn’t look at Cas.  He looked instead at the back of John Winchesters head. “We’re done.” He said.

“Everything in order?” asked John.

“Yes sir.”

Without another word they moved back through the door and back to their seats around the table. John nodded to Mr. Spencer who stood and thanked all parties for their diligence and professionalism in this matter which is now to be considered closed, all agreements executed and binding. Michael’s people began to usher out of the room. Dean picked a spot on the wall and studied it.

Stevens and Spencer shook hands with John and congratulated him on the prompt and smooth closure he’d achieved. Dean chanced a glance at them and saw they were moving to shake hands with Cas who was rising to meet them as they came. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He nodded at John but couldn’t bring himself to look at him yet. John steered his shoulder and gave him a pat on the back – a silent command to go and shake hands with the assisting attorneys who were preparing to leave.

Dean thanked them for their work and expressed his appreciation for their discretion. They nodded acknowledgement and then moved together toward the exit. Dean exhaled a large breath. It was John that broke the silence. “Well boys,” he said amiably, “How ‘bout a nice three drink lunch to celebrate the end of this waking nightmare, huh?”

Dean nodded and looked up finally, to meet John’s eye. The three of them moved out of the conference room and into the reception area. Michael’s people were all gone, having wasted no time in finding the down elevator.

“You boys want to meet me at Morton’s?”

“Sounds great, Dad” he said, doing his best to smile, “Cas are you able to join us?” Cas appeared to consider for a moment. Dean realized he was trying to figure out if he was wanted there, so he tipped his head to Cas.

“Yes, I would be pleased to,” said Cas.  John excused himself to wrap a few last things and said he’d be right behind them.

They moved to the elevator, but didn’t really relax until the doors slid shut, trapping them in a vacuum of quiet and privacy. Dean looked up at Cas.  His face was unreadable.

“What level are you parked on?”

“Five”

Dean lit up the buttons for eight and five. When the doors opened on the eighth floor, several people flooded into the elevator and Dean stepped out. He chanced a glace back at the man and nodded before heading towards the parking garage.

 

 

Two blocks from Morton’s, Dean pulled into the parking garage, found a space and headed to the elevator. Once he emerged on the street and started walking it didn’t take him too long to start feeling better. The sun was shining and the weather was cool and crisp. This part of town was very picturesque with its seamless blend of traditional architecture and trendy upscale shopping, dining and local attractions. Dean almost wished he and Cas had ridden together so the man would be with him now. But he’d been in such a cloud when they’d been leaving that it hadn’t occurred to him.

As he walked on, enjoying his surroundings, he considered what it must’ve been like for John to sit in that room, with his back to his son and know that his oldest boy was literally watching the gay porn he’d made with his boyfriend just a few steps away. He couldn’t stop reminding himself how lucky he was that his father had been so accepting of him. So much so that he was actually taking son and boyfriend out for lunch. He’d never even dared to dream of this level of acceptance from his father. He smiled to himself as he stepped up into the restaurant.

“Good afternoon sir, and welcome to Morton’s. Do you have a reservation?” he was asked.

“I’m not sure. Can you check under Winchester please?”

“Ah yes, Winchester Law, your table will be ready soon. Would you like to wait at the bar?”

“Yes, thank you.” Said Dean, following into the softly lit room. The bar area was paneled in dark, rich wood. Dean slid up to it and when he was greeted he ordered a double shot of Blanton’s.

Cas was soon beside him enjoying an ‘Old fashioned’. The men were quiet and reflective while they sipped their drinks. Dean felt the last of his fogginess lift from him as he sat next to Cas.  He glanced sideways and gave the man a smile, getting one in return. With that, the last of his tension faded away.

They were shown to a table but declined to order any food prior to John’s arrival. “Do you think that old man was Bruce Wellington?”

“Seems like it. I didn’t ask. Must be a big day for their family,” Cas said – mirroring Deans own thoughts on the matter.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay. It’s a little scary that’s all. Knowing what’s coming.”

Dean was silent, not sure that there was a way to reassure the man.

“You know, I just realized that I’ve been worried all this time about the nuclear bomb that would go off if my family found out about my life choices. Now I’ve willingly handed Michael a nuclear bomb and agreed to stand out of his way.” Cas gave a little chuckle, “The cause of the explosion will be different. It will be their mistakes, not mine that blow up our family. But it will blow up none-the-less.”

“I’m sorry you’re in this position, man. Really.”

“Thanks.”

Dean spotted John moving towards them and moved to stand, as did Cas.

John clapped Dean on the shoulder as he passed him and told them to sit. No sooner did John step up to the table and there was a waiter present. John ordered a drink and sat down at the table with them.

Once they were seated and reviewing their menu’s John told them that he was proud of how they’d handled themselves in the meeting. Dean didn’t know what to say. It didn’t feel right to accept praise under the circumstances. He gave his father a look that he hoped conveyed his feelings well enough to not have to verbalize them.

They chatted lightly about the meeting after that. John was able to confirm that the old guy was, indeed, Michael’s grandfather.  John told them that the attorney who was representing Michael was a distant family member and that the woman who’d been present was the attorneys daughter.

Once their order was taken and a second round of drinks supplied, the conversation turned far more interesting.

“Dean,” said John, “You’re awfully quiet.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s just a lot to take in.” Dean said, “But I know one thing for sure now.”

“What’s that?” John prompted.

“That it would’ve been a mistake not to come to you when I did. I should’ve come to you sooner, as soon as it happened.”

“I agree,” said John sternly. “What’s the point of having a lawyer in the family if you’re not going to use them!” he said loudly.

“Mr. Winchester,” said Cas, “I just wanted to tell you thank you for what you’ve done to help Dean. By extension it has helped me as well and I am grateful.”

“Well, if I’ve helped you at all, then I’m glad. You’re a fine young man. My son could’ve done much worse.” He smiled.

Cas was clearly stunned at John’s praise, but he recovered quickly, expressing gratitude for the sentiment. The table got progressively more relaxed as time went by and the good drinks turned them all pliant and responsive. The food was delicious as expected and when their plates had been cleared and their last round of drinks was delivered, John said, “Before we drink, I have something that needs to be said.”

“We’ve all learned something about ourselves from this experience… and not just you boys, but Michael and Anna too – even me.

We now know that we are willing to do bad things in order to protect our own interests – even hurt people.

Technically, we all ended up getting what we wanted in the end; but none of us got it on our own terms. We all traded part of ourselves away for it. For young adults like yourselves this is a monumental life lesson.

In the real world – there are seldom good guys and bad. That’s a fantasy that makes for fascinating literature and blockbuster movies. In life, when you engage someone, whether it’s a healthy competition for a promotion at work or an atrocity like the Vietnam War, there are no clear good guys and bad guys. Each side has good and bad in them. Each side usually has some valid points. And the victories we claim are always shallow and empty compared with what we lose in the fight. Especially when what we lose is our integrity.

Put your cups up boys, I’m turning this speech into a toast!” Said John grinning. “I hope that as we all move on from this – we carry enough of the experience with us to shape how we engage the next time a conflict is looming. May we be smarter next time, may we be stronger, may we always be certain of our allies. And… may the end always justify the means.” 

“Here, here” said Dean firmly as their glasses clinked together. Dean looked at his father and it was like he was seeing the man for the first time. He was looking past the pricey suits, easy charm and patented ‘Winchester Smoothness’ to the committed and faithful man who had served bravely in the Marine Corps and made sacrifices for his brothers in arms.

He was seeing John now, as a man of character who ran is business well and cared for his family. He was proud to be his son, and he was grateful for the life he’d been blessed with. He planned to make the most of it. He shot a smile over the table at Cas and took a long pull from his glass.

Cas stayed a bit longer but soon had to go back to work. John said good bye to Cas and leaned in to lite a cigar. The check had been delivered and John put his card in little binder for the waiter, and took a long pull from his drink.

Dean settled back in his chair, content with his belly full of red meat and asked John a very serious question.

“Dad, are you really as ok with me as you’re playing it?”

“Yes, Dean. I am.”

“How can that be?”

John laughed and said, “Dean, I honestly don’t know. But once I got over the initial shock of it – I found it didn’t really bother me at all.”

They were steadily working through their fourth round of drinks and both men were clearly buzzed. “You remember how you listed off all the annoying things about dating a girl? You know…” he prompted, “Dean, we have to talk” or “Dean carry my shoes” John was grinning. “You remember that, right?”

“Sure.”

“Well, I’ve found that I have a similar feeling on the matter.” John told him with conviction. “For instance, if you had a girlfriend at this lunch the atmosphere would’ve been much different. It would’ve been more of a chore. But with you boys – we could just drink and talk and I didn’t have to watch my mouth or make polite conversation.”

Dean smiled at his father fully, having seen that his father wasn’t just tolerating his choice of partners – but embracing it and finding the positives.

John went on to tell Dean that when he and Cas were ready to be public together, they would have Johns support.

“As long I never get an eye full of the dirty stuff, I’m sure I’ll be ok” John laughed loudly.

“Yeah,” Dean added, “it was a real bitch watchin that tape today. All I could think about was what if you or mom or Sam had seen it.” Dean laughed a bit and said, “What a colossal fuck-up huh? So much bullshit just ‘cause I didn’t think to go lock the door!”

“Damn Dean!” John laughed, “When you put it like that…”

Both men were laughing now. “But,” John said, “You come by it honestly,” he laughed.

“You know, I’ve had to draw up an NDA for Sam too, right?”

“You’re kidding!”

“Oh yes. Do you remember that girl Rachel Nave that he took to prom his senior year?”

“Sure. Cute.”

“Yeah I suppose that’s what Sam thought too. She was only sixteen and he was eighteen. When her mother found out that Sam had dipped in the Kool-Aid she filed civil charges against him for statutory rape. What killed me about it was that I had warned that kid, and I had to throw so much money at that woman before she finally agreed to let it go and drop the charges. He still scares me once in a while with how young he picks ‘em sometimes.” Finished John.

“Does Sam know about that?” Dean asked.

“Of course, why?”

“He never said anything about it.”

“Well, are you gonna say anything to Sam about this?”

“Excellent point.”

“Dean, nobody’s perfect, ok?” John downed the last of his drink. “We’ve all done stupid shit from time to time. And we’re not the Trumps – but as a family of moderate means, we will always look like a good target. That means we have to be even more cautious than those who are less fortunate; because there will always be someone waiting to try and take what’s yours and make it theirs.” John was serious now, Dean could tell.

“I’ve had to cover my own ass a time or two when I did something stupid.” he acknowledged. “It’s normal to fuck up. Don’t beat yourself up over it too much, just learn from it. Remember who you are and how other people see you and act accordingly so that you’re not leaving yourself open for exploitation.” Dean nodded his understanding.

“Well,” continued John “I’m feeling like taking the rest of the day off.” He paused, putting out his cigar. “I’m going to go home to take a nap.” He smiled and asked if Dean was planning on going back to the office, as he opened his wallet and put away the credit card he’d used to pay.

Dean glanced at his watch, “This was a damn long lunch,” he said laughing softly, “By the time I get back, the day will be shot anyway. I think I’ll do like you and head home for a nap. I’m gonna sleep better than I have in a long time now that this is finally over.”

They rose together and headed out into the crisp, fall afternoon air. The walk to the parking garage was pleasant and Dean was buzzing with affection for his father. He received another shoulder clap as the men split apart to each head for their own cars.

 

 

When Dean pulled out of the parking garage he sent Cas a text to let the man know he was heading to Cas’ place and inquired about what time the man would be home.

He chose to leave the radio off as he drove, windows down, and enjoyed the smooth rumble of the engine and the hum of tires on the road.

When John Winchester had been a young man, just exiting the service and settling into civilian life, he’d bought this car. He had loved this car and continued to drive it long after he could’ve afforded better. As Johns boys had grown up he’d shown them how to change tires and oil on the Impala. He’d taught them to drive in it. Eventually, when Dean was ready to buy his first car, John had offered him the Impala under the condition that he would love and care for it as John always had. He’d also had to promise that he’d never sell it, but would simply return it to John if he no longer wanted to keep it.

When his sons had graduated college, John had offered to buy them brand new cars as their graduation gifts. Sam had chosen a Dodge Challenger. It suited him. But Dean had politely declined, happy with the Impala. His father had simply put the money he would’ve spent on the new car into Dean’s savings account. Dean had to tap into that money a few times to keep the Impala in such pristine condition. He couldn’t imagine not wanting to drive this car above all others.

He roared into Cas’ parking lot and headed upstairs. He’d grabbed a beer from the fridge and flopped down on the couch when his phone chirped. He glanced at it and saw that Cas was leaving the office at 5 sharp. He’d asked if Dean wanted him to pick up anything on his way home.

Dean responded with a ‘no’ and saying that he wanted to take Cas out to celebrate. The response to his text was a winkie face.

 _Really Cas?_ –Dean thought.

Suddenly inspired with a filthy-good idea, Dean leaned back on the couch and pictured exactly how this idea would play out in real life. He was smirking as he let his dirty mind wander, planning out exactly how he was going to make his fantasy a reality.

 

Dean moved through Cas’ condo efficiently. He’d gotten out of his suit and into a comfortable pair of jeans. Then, while he was in the closet… he started looking through the box.

 _The Toy Box_ – thought Dean with childlike enthusiasm.

He pulled out his most crucial item and tucked it into his back right pocket. A chill ran up his spine with the thrill of even knowing it was there. He couldn’t keep himself from grinning as he dug through the box looking for the second most important item on his list. He had to go all the way to the bottom before he found it, but when he did, he put it in his front right pocket. Then, he busted out laughing as he tucked an unintended item into his front left pocket.

 _Do I want anything else?_ – He thought. _I have one more pocket available…_

 _Yeah, why not! –_ He thought as he tucked one more item into his last empty pocket.

Barely containing his excitement Dean practically skipped to the bathroom. He pulled out the drawer where the stash was kept. He was in luck! He didn’t even have to take the time to roll a joint. There were several waiting, ready to go. He tucked one behind his ear as if it were a cigarette and he were a fifties greaser. Then he grabbed another and took it to the bedside table. He left it there, along with a lighter and his ‘don’t have to get up to clean up cup’ that was becoming a habit. It may have been a bit over the top but he went ahead and left a bottle of water on each nightstand as well.

Glancing at his watch and seeing that the moment of Cas’ arrival was near – he glanced around. There was nothing else he could think of that needed to be done, so he moved to the record player and pulled out the coolest gift he could remember getting from anyone he had ever dated. His new record. Warrant. Cherry Pie. He laid the needle on the record and turned up the volume.

Passing the last few minutes before Cas was due to arrive he moved back into the bathroom and stood looking at himself in the mirror. He tried making his most intimidating face. Huh. Is that really what he looked like when he was trying to look intimidating?

 _Let’s not use that face in a bar fight ever again_ – he thought.

_So much for the patented ‘blue steel’._

Tired of trying to tone down his excitement he pulled off his shirt.

_Now we’re talkin._

He dropped to the floor and did ten pushups, then checked the mirror again.

_Even better._

He reached down slowly and unsnapped his jeans, pulled the zipper down halfway.

 _Who’s that hot ass mother fucker?_ – He laughed at his own ridiculousness as he walked away from the mirror.

He glanced at the time. Cas could be walking through the door any moment. With the record on and the shirt off, Dean was so ready. He patted his hand on his back right pocket and smiled to himself.

Then, he saw what he’d been waiting for. Cas walking through the living room. He ducked around the corner of the doorway and waited like lion about to pounce. Cas called out to Dean but he didn’t answer. He knew eventually Cas would follow the blaring music and walk through **this** doorway. He waited. A jungle cat coiled and ready to spring.

It couldn’t have gone better if he practiced it. Dean launched himself at Cas from the side. He used his momentum to pin Cas against the adjacent wall. Before the man had time to react, Dean was already turning him and bringing an arm behind his back. He pulled the cuffs out of his back pocket with ease and snapped them onto Cas’  left wrist. Without a pause he transferred his weight to the other foot and pressed Cas back the other way so he could pull the other arm around behind him and latch them together. Cas.  Was. Cuffed.

Dean gave himself a pat on the back for his efficiency. He had Cas pressed up against the bedroom wall, hands cuffed behind his back and music blaring. It was perfect. He pulled his weight off the man and allowed him a few inches to move. Cas looked stunned. Dean leaned in and practically growled into his man’s ear, “You never saw me comin’ did ya?” He stuck out his tongue and licked at the man’s ear lobe. “You think you’re the only one who can trick a man into a pair of cuffs?” Cas chuckled against Dean’s body. “You’re so fuckin’ hot in this new suit. I’ve been dying to get you out of if all damn day.” He put his mouth on the man’s neck and began to kiss him passionately. Cas tipped his head back and dropped it on Dean’s shoulder letting out a sigh and soaking up the kisses. His groin was tingling with the thoughts of all that Dean might do to him.

 

 

Dean wound fingers through belt loops and pulled Cas away from the wall, getting him settled on his feet. He backed up a step, then two encouraging Cas to follow him with posture. Cas put one foot in front of the other and followed Dean. He noticed the music and as he crossed the floor toward Dean he asked, “Who are we listening to?”

“You don’t recognize it Cas?” Dean smirked.

“Is this Warrant?”

“Yes sir, it is.” Dean’s smirk turned into a smile for a split second and then back.

“You see, Dean, even when I’m the one in cuffs; you’re still calling me Sir.” He teased.

“Yeah,” Dean purred softly, “Just don’t tell anybody, how hard I get when I call you Sir.”

As Dean was dirty talking Cas he was unbuttoning the man’s shirt slowly and watching smooth skin peek out. When he was down to the last button he slid his hands up Cas’ chest and lightly slipped the shirt off the back of his shoulders leaving them bare. Dean leaned in and suckled onto Cas nipple, softly at first and then with more force until he heard a soft intake of breath. That’s when he bit down. “Uggh,” moaned Cas.

Dean drug his tongue across the man’s chest, riding smoothly over the dip between his pecks and laving over the other nipple too. That’s when he reached into his front right pocket and pulled out the prize he’d dug all the way to the bottom of the box for. He held his hand up high in front of Cas’  face and watched the man’s expression as he held on with two fingers and let the rest of the silver chain snake downward, spiraling in front of Cas.  The man looked up and met Dean’s eye. “Do you even know how to use those?” he inquired.

“Yes, _sir.”_

Cas watched as dean pulled the chain taught in front of him and opened one of the clamps. He tracked Dean’s movement tightly with his eyes, watching the open clamp move toward his nipple. He pulled his lips against his teeth in a silent command not to cry out as the clamp closed on his tender nub. He tensed with it and let the sensation ride through him for a moment before he exhaled. He glanced down and saw Dean’s hands preparing the other clamp. He held his breath again and waited for the sharp pain that would accompany the clench of the clamp. Once it was on, he relaxed and enjoyed the sensation that spread through him like ripples. Dean seemed to be pleased with how the clamps looked. He reached out gently and picked up the tiny chain that ran between the clamps. He raised it a few inches away from Cas’ chest and then let it fall, watching Cas for his reaction. When the chain dropped it was just a tiny little snap of tension and the ripples, again, spread out from their centers. It felt amazing.

Dean let his hands tease downward until his fingers were catching on the waist of pants, and then lightly traced his way to the button and zipper. As he gently tugged the zipper down, he could feel Cas filling steadily. He drew his fingers around the man’s waist until they were on his hips. _Oh those hips._ Dean splayed his hands out over hipbones and traced his thumb up and down the dip that ran along the inside of each bone, one of his favorite places to lick on Cas. 

By the time Dean got his fingers to forget about hipbones and move on, Cas was tenting his pants obscenely. Just the sight of it sent waves of excitement coursing through Dean. He tenderly pulled the hard and heavy cock out of its nest of cotton. Then, with his patience beginning to run low, he jerked the pants down roughly, letting them fall to the floor. He reached for Cas and slid a hand around the man’s forearm giving his some support as he kicked his pants off completely.

Dean locked eyes with Cas and held the gaze as he slowly sank to his knees. Once on the floor he wrapped a hand around Cas’ firm calf muscle and squeezed. A silent command to lift the leg. When he did, Dean slid his sock off. He did the same on the other leg and then looked back up at Cas, towering over him. Having his hands cuffed behind him forced his chest to heave outward proudly and the nipple clamps brought the eyes toward his chiseled chest and the delicate chain swooping between nipples was begging to be tugged on.

Dean straightened up as tall as he could while still on his knees and opened wide, sucking in hot silky flesh and feeling Cas grow impossibly larger as his mouth worked its way down the length. He shivered thinking of tight heat around his cock while he gave wet heat to the cock in his mouth.

Once Cas was sufficiently wet and shiny and throbbing, Dean stood again. His jeans were riding so low now that there really wasn’t any point. He pulled his ‘afterthought’ out of the front left pocket and the little packet of lube from the left back pocket. That was it for surprises.  All the pockets were empty. He shrugged the jeans off and stood naked, sliding his hand loosely up and down his shaft while Cas looked on. “You’re so damn hot Cas.  I knew you would be. I knew I’d need this” he grinned wickedly. He turned his hand so Cas could see the small black cock ring he’d been holding. He continued to stroke himself languidly, feeling the weight of his lovers gaze on him. Then he looked down at himself, huge in his hand, and tugged the ring into place.

He had to close his eyes for a moment and get used the pressure. But once it was on there – all bets were off. He could stay hard all night long without having to think unsexy thoughts to keep from coming too soon. He felt the pressure and weight of his shaft moving as he took a few steps, just getting used to the feel of it. Cas was silent, riveted.

The record chose that heavy moment to come to its end and return the needle to the rest. “You know Cas,” Dean began – realizing how husky with need his voice had become, “You weren’t here when my favorite song played. I’m gonna play it again just for you.”

Dean crossed the room slowly, heading for the turntable. The sensations coming from his fat dick were difficult to get used to. With every step, every movement the he felt the ring. Cas was watching him move and he added a little extra strut to really sell it, as he moved naked, with his cock bound tightly.

Dean moved the needle back again to the first song on the record and dropped it carefully to start the music. The song didn’t start with music. It started with a shout, “Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin!” and then the band and singers join in…

 

_She’s my Cherry Pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise!_

_Looks so good, make a grown man cry –_

_My sweet Cherry Pie!_

Cas was grinning as Dean moved back towards him. His shirt was still hanging from its perch above his cuffed hands. He thought for a moment about just ripping the shirt to get it off. But he had meant it when he told Cas he liked the new suit and he didn’t want to ruin it. He decided to leave it alone and instead when he reached Cas he moved around him in a circle – like a predator.

As he moved behind Cas, he planted a loud and sharp snap on the man’s ass cheek with his open hand. Then he rubbed gently with the palm of his hand, smoothing away the little pink mark. He grabbed hold of Cas by the shoulders and turned him toward the bed, bracing him by his cuffed hands and lowering him slowly to keep him from flopping forward onto the bed.

Cas turned his face to the side as he made contact with the mattress. “Do you remember when you turned me over, Cas? Told me to rub my clamps against the sheets?” grinned Dean, “Do you?” Cas was quivering with anticipation.

“I can’t hear you!” growled Dean.

“Yes, Dean, I remember.”

“Well you were right. It feels awesome! You should give it a try. I can feel it in my dick just thinkin’ about it” He said to Cas.

Dean watched as Cas twisted to the side, pulled a knee up on the bed and used the leverage to push himself closer to the middle.  Then, the man laid himself out in a straight line, and gently rolled from one side to the other a few times until he was situated comfortably. 

The shirt was tangled and draped over Cas’ ass. Dean reached out and moved it aside. “Can’t keep an ass like that covered up” Dean said as he began rubbing circles on the fleshy globes with an open palm. “I’m either gonna fuck you or spank you.” Dean breathed, “Which do you want Cas?” The man didn’t answer him but he arched his back, preening his ass up into the air – begging for one or the other. Dean didn’t move. He didn’t indulge himself in a smack. He watched Cas, knowing from experience that the moment waiting for your partner to act was a long one. Knowing how incredible it feels to wait and wonder what your lover will do to you next.

He watched as Cas’ ass sank back down to the mattress and relaxed, then clenched. Just as Dean was ready to reach out – Cas moved again. He pressed up from the mattress, again, straining his ass straight up behind him. Back down. Up and back down. Cas was moving in a dirty exaggeration of fucking the mattress. It was so hot. Dean opened the lube as he watched Cas move seductively. He moved up behind the man and slid slick wet fingers down his ass crack as Cas pressed upward.

Cas let out another bold moan, “Uggh” as he felt Deans fingers slide down between his cheeks, but his rhythm didn’t falter. He continued shoving his ass up under Dean’s fingers and soon those fingers could tease no longer. More lube and then push. Pull. Dean dragged his fingers in and out a few times before wetting them again and getting creative. He set a pace for finger fucking and began adding fingers. His favorite song was almost over…

 

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for her!_

_Don’t even try cause you can’t ignore her!_

_She’s my Cherry Pie!_

Dean drew back his other hand, positioning it high, and focused on not breaking the rhythm of his fingers as he brought down a powerful and unexpected slap to the ass cheek. He felt Cas shutter and the man cried out in surprise, looking over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean stood now, with one knee on the bed and let Cas watch him smear lube on his own throbbing cock. He could feel the ring around his base and he could feel it on his hand as he jacked himself. Cas was watching when Dean crawled up behind him and began running his rock-hard dick up and down in the crack; just like Cas had done to him in the shower once.

Immediately Cas was moaning and begging. Teasing was over. Both men wanted to fuck. They wanted to come. Dean pressed forward onto the bed. Despite Cas’ hands being cuffed behind his back he managed to spread his legs wider to make room for Dean.

One at a time he pressed his knees up under Cas’ thighs and pushed his weight forward, creating a little lift and compressing the man’s back a bit. As Dean leaned his weight forward and prepared to sink his hard cock into the tight hole he’d been thinking about for hours, Cas’ back was curved into a graceful arch, with his ass pressing upward in eager anticipation. His cuffed hands flexed against their restraints. His breathing was heavy. Dean reached out, tracing a finger down the crack and then began to sink slowly into Cas’ heat. He went slow, giving Cas plenty of time to adjust.

Once fully sheathed Dean began to move his hips, rolling around and just enjoying the press on his member and the deep connection of being so intimately bound to his man. He was euphoric, feeling the tightness of the ring, feeling the pressure of Cas clenching around him. He slid hands up and down Cas’ thighs and used thumbs to spread his cheeks and see his swollen dick stretching the man fully. He rolled his hips again and watched the place of their joining.

Sweat had broken on Deans upper lip, he hadn’t realized he’d been panting.

“Don’t tease me you fucker! Fuck me! Split me open!” Cas was moving his hips in a slow circle now and feeling Deans Dick as it laid inside him hard, throbbing, buried to the hilt. He began pulling back in a long languid slide and pressed back in again, enjoying the swirling of Cas’ hole as the man continued his circling while Dean slid in slow and strong.

“I mean it Dean,” growled Cas, “Fuck me hard! Fuck me like you mean it!” he shouted over the record.

Dean laid into him then. He thought of nothing accept the powerful snap of his hips as he lost any regard for how it felt to be the person on the bottom. He’d never done this before. Even at his most wild moments, during the heaviest fuckings he’d dished out to Cas, he’d never really lost focus on how it felt to be the person on the bottom. Not until now. He locked his frame and drilled into that space between cheeks being offered up to him. He was grunting with each stroke and feeling a churn in his gut that was the build. He doubled his efforts and even behind his closed eyelids he still saw Cas. 

“That’s right,” encouraged Cas, “I want to feel this for week!” 

With that said, Dean rocked forward again, just a few more thrusts and then it happened. Everything inside him… his come, his energy, his feelings… it all roared downward toward his groin and burst through the floodgate – pouring into Cas. 

Cas was clenching under his weight. Dean couldn’t see his face, only enough of his profile to confirm that the man’s mouth was open, that the moment had come for both of them.

Dean laid there for a few minutes – half on and half off the loose and pliant body beneath him. Which was still cuffed. Shit. “Sorry Cas,” Dean mumbled, “I didn’t mean to leave you like that,” Dean said apologetically. “Where are the keys?”

“Hanging on my tie rack” answered Cas softly.

Dean moved quickly on his rubber legs and when he returned he crawled up next to Cas and fumbled the shirt away so he could unlock the cuffs. Once hands were free, Dean carefully turned his man over and began to remove the clamps. Cas hissed as each nipple was freed and Dean licked them soothingly, trailing kisses between them and telling Cas how incredibly sexy he'd looked while wearing them. Then he slowly rolled Cas back to his stomach. moving his arms to the bed and began working his fingers over the man’s shoulders and biceps – hoping to massage away any aches he may have from being in the cuffs for so long and bearing the force of so many heavy thrusts into him with nothing to leverage against.

“You ok man?” inquired Dean as he worked.

“M’great.” Answered Cas.  “Please don’t stop.” He chuckled.

Dean moved to sit across Cas’ hips and put his efforts into a nice massage. He was spent from the hard core fucking, but he wasn’t too tired to do a little more to make his man feel good. It was only now that Dean noticed how dark the room had gotten. The sun had set while they were occupied. The loud and heavy band no longer felt appropriate. “Should I put on a new record?” asked Dean.

“Sure.”

“Any requests?”

“Surprise me.” Mumbled Cas – clearly sated and sleepy.

Dean started flipping through the records. They were alphabetical but there were so many. Dean still hadn’t looked through all of them. He gave up looking alphabetical and moved to the approximate area where he thought the “P” section probably started. He soon found what he was looking for. He pulled a legendary classic from its jacket and laid it on the turntable. He resisted the temptation to count circles and drop the needle onto his favorite song on the album and set the needle down gently at the beginning. This was a great record for their mood. They could simply lay comfortably in bed, blissed out and content and listen with full attention to ‘Dark Side of The Moon’. It was a perfect way to spend the last of this day.

Dean moved back towards the bed and watched as Cas moved up to the pillows and arranged himself in a comfortable position. He handed him the washcloth from the nightstand, but then pulled back. “Long as I’m up…” he mumbled – shuffling to the bathroom to warm the cool cloth with hot water from the sink.

He gave Cas the warm cloth to clean up with and when he’d finished, Dean signaled Cas to roll over on his stomach, moving to straddle Cas’ hips again and continue the massage. Cas let out a deep breath with a soft moan on it. Dean listened to the beginning of the album, which was really just a wash of sounds, not really music yet. He massaged deeply into Cas’ shoulders and down his back on either side of his spine. As the music began in slow measure he kneaded along with it – letting his pace be relaxed and affectionate. Cas seemed very relaxed now, and Dean settled into the bed beside Cas and used the lighter to start up a joint for them and light the candle on the nightstand absentmindedly.

The men laid there for a while, just enjoying their afterglow, listening to the music and passing the joint. Eventually someone had to get up and flip the record. Dean got up to do it and smiled at Cas as he returned to the bed. The man looked content and it echoed his own feelings. The ordeal was over. Their private life was theirs again. Satisfied and comfortable they laid and listened.

 

Dean was teetering on the edge of sleep with the smooth sounds of ‘Us and Them’ lulling him into a soft dream state, when his phone chirped. “Who the fuck would that be at this hour,” grumbled Dean.

“It’s like 9” said Cas sarcastically.

“Oh. I guess it just felt like we fucked all night,” said Dean chuckling.

He had an overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around Cas and promise him that it wouldn’t always be like this. That it wouldn’t always be one sided. He wanted the man to know that he was sure he’d end up ready to be fucked one day. He could feel the idea of it getting comfortable in his head, and knew that once it did, his body would follow behind it. He wanted Cas to know that eventually he would learn to both take and give.

Instead he got up to see who was texting him.

“It’s Chris,” said Dean, “there’s party goin on at Pam’s place and he wants to know if we’re going to stop by.”

“Have I met Chris?”

“No, but I told him about you. I just didn’t give him your name.” said Dean, remembering the night.

“I’m in if your in.” said Cas.

“Ok. Want to get in with me?” Dean asked, heading for the shower.

“Be there in a sec.” answered Cas, who was stretching gracefully like a cat in the sun.

Dean was finishing by the time Cas stepped in. Dean gave the man’s fine as a squeeze as he passed him to towel off. A few minutes at the sink and then he moved to the closet. The record was playing ‘Eclipse.’ The grand and dramatic end to this artful album…

 

_All that you touch, all that you see_

_All that you taste, all you feel_

_All that you love, and all that you hate_

_All you distrust, all you save_

_And all that you give, and all that you deal_

_And all that you buy, beg, borrow or steal…._

Dean loved this record, had since he was a kid. The music was incredible and it was a journey emotionally from beginning to end. There were no silences between songs, each blending fluidly from one to another. The record was known for being ‘a trip’ for a reason and it only got better when you enjoyed it with a buzz. It left you thinking when it was over, and whatever you played after it just felt empty and meaningless – soulless. Dean paused, just leaning on the doorway and listened to the end of the song.

 

_All that you slight, and everyone you fight_

_And all that is now, and all that is gone_

_And all that’s to come…_

_And everything under the sun is tune_

_But the sun is eclipsed by the moon._

 

Pushing himself off his perch in the doorway and flicking on the light brought reality back. He didn’t bother putting on anymore music. It would just disappoint.

The night air was cold and Dean was wishing he’d remembered to grab a jacket. Cas offered to drive and Dean followed him, knowing that Cas’ car would heat up much faster than the Impala. 

When they stepped into Pam’s place the party was just starting to get loud. As usual there were people scattered all over in small groups and milling around. They moved toward the back of the loft to the kitchen and found beers in the fridge, then back out to the open area to find Chris. Along the way they nodded to people whose faces were familiar but they didn’t know. Dean caught a glimpse of Ash, the guy from the body shop who had smoked with them right before they went in the bathroom on the night of the video. Ash gave him a nod when their eyes met and Dean spared a moment to wonder if the man had heard anything and then dismissed the thought as quickly as it had popped in his head.

When they got near the ‘Hendrix’ style chairs that Pam had re-done, Dean spotted Chris. He smiled and headed that way. As he stepped up he was pulled into a quick bro hug and Chris introduced Dean to the men he was talking to. Dean carefully repeated each of their names in his head as he looked at their faces, hoping to remember them all. They were Chris’ work friends and he proudly introduced his friend Cas to the group. Cas shook hands that were offered and fell into small talk with the group while Dean returned Chris’ questioning stare with an affirmative nod.

 _Yes, this is him. This is the one._ – He said to Chris without speaking.

Chris gave him a nod of acknowledgment and then allowed his attention to be drawn back into the conversation around him.

They headed back toward the kitchen as a herd when the beers were empty and as they passed by the giant ‘door table’ that Dean loved so much he noticed there was a drinking game going. They paused as a group to watch and see what it was. Dean recognized it as ‘bullshit’. The game where you lie about your cards and have to drink if you get caught. Fun. But not as fun as spoons, he thought. Their group did a few shots while in the kitchen, laughing and having a good time. When they moved back to the living room Dean caught sight of Pam. She headed over to him and drew him into a hug, giving him a fuck-ton of shit about how long it had been since he’d come to party. She greeted Cas warmly and then asked them if there was anything they needed. They looked at each other for permission and found it. Pam leaned past Cas to tap Chris on the shoulder and invite his group as well.

Their procession cut through the living room and filed into her bedroom. Some crashed onto the bed, some sat on the trunk against the wall. Dean and Cas leaned against her dresser. There was already music coming from an mp3 dock. The record player was still. Dean didn’t recognize the song but it wasn’t too bad.

Pam moved to the center of the room and handed out a few joints for everyone to pass around as she found out what everyone’s poison was. Dean and Cas looked at each other and told her just bud for tonight. “It’s on me,” smiled Dean pulling out his wallet and handing her all of his cash. $220. She handed him back one of the twenties and pocketed the rest. As she worked around the room she still managed to keep it feeling like the VIP room at a party with her as the gracious hostess, rather than her as the waitress – which was actually closer to reality.

As she came past him she dropped his bag into his hand and playfully smacked his ass. The room was full of raucous laughter and Dean found himself enjoying the company. Chris’ work friends were pretty cool. When Pam had crushed out their joint she invited all to the kitchen for a shot and they followed her.

One more shot and Dean was starting to get sloppy. Cas was laughing at him as their group fumbled back out to the living room. That’s when Dean’s phone rang. He checked to see who it was. Mom.

He checked the time. It was past midnight. Why was mom calling him so late? Something must be wrong. He immediately moved to exit the party via the front door to the loft. He needed to get somewhere quiet to call her back. As he moved out the door and into the hall he looked behind him to see if Cas was following. He wasn’t but he was looking at Dean as if to question if he should. Dean held up a finger. The universal sign for ‘give me a minute’.

He moved down the hall which was much quieter. The brick walls of the loft were probably the only reason that Pam’s neighbors ever got any sleep. He called his mom back but never got a word out.

 

 

Cas watched Dean exit. He didn’t know what was going on but clearly Dean didn’t need him. He turned his attention back to the others and watched as Chris made a play for Pam. He’d been subtly working at her all night. It had been fun to watch but the real mystery was Pam. She was very difficult to read.

At some moments she appeared to be eating up his attentions and pressing herself closer to him and then sometimes she seemed to not even notice his flirtations. Cas was enjoying watching their game, caught up in wondering ‘will they or wont they’, when a hand fell on his shoulder.

Cas took one look at Deans face and knew there was a problem. “We gotta go” was all he said before he moved to leave the party. Cas turned, walking backward a few steps to say a quick good bye to their group before turning forward again to follow Dean out.

As they moved into the freight elevator to go down, Dean said “My dad’s in the hospital. He had a car accident. That’s all I know.”

Cas didn’t speak. He had a bad feeling. He felt his pocket for his keys and willed his mind to come out of its fuzzy haze and focus. Get Dean to the hospital ASAP. That was his objective now. Don’t waste a moment. Get there.

They broke into a jog as they left the elevator and Cas threw the car in gear, headed for the expressway. His driving was just on the right side of wreckless. He rolled stops, he took corners to fast. He cruised right through a red light at a vacant intersection. He put the pedal down on the ramp and jetted them to 90 before backing off the gas. Anything over that and they’d be pulled over. Time they couldn’t waste.

They exited the freeway and Cas moved through the unfamiliar city, following the signs marked ‘hospital’. As the imposing building loomed up on their right side Cas said, “I’ve never been here. If you know where to go, tell me.”

Dean leaned forward, looking. “On the right,” he said, drawing Cas’ attention to a sign that said ‘EMERGENCY’ in red block letters. Cas followed the arrow around the side of the building and headed straight for the well-lit entry doors covered by a canopy. “You want me in there?” he asked as he pulled up to the double doors.

“Of course,” said Dean with his hand on the handle.

“Go then, I’ll be right in” he said pulling to a stop.

Cas wasted just half a second watching Dean run through the doors. Then he pulled forward, moving around the large circle drive and heading to park. He locked up his car and walked across the darkened lot. The wind was bitterly cold and he felt flushed when he finally crossed the threshold into the warmth of the hospital. He stopped at the desk and asked for John Winchester. He was directed down a hall to the family waiting room. When he rounded the corner he saw Mary sitting in a chair, hunched in on herself and Dean with his arm around her. He was whispering to her and stroking her long blonde hair. As Cas approached he could read the relief on Dean’s face. John was alive.

Cas nodded to Dean letting him know there was no need to speak. He sat down in the chair next to Dean and waited for any indication that he was needed. Mary asked Dean for a tissue. Cas was up before Dean could even look at him. He returned from the desk with a box. He held it on his lap so Dean could continue to take as many as he needed. It was a long time before there was any more than whispers and soft sobbing from either of them.

Cas looked around the room. There were others here too. An old lady, alone, holding her purse in her lap and staring forward.  A middle aged man was pacing near the vending machines. Two young girls – college age maybe – dressed like young hookers in training.  They whispered to each other and gestured wildly. Their eyes were red as devils. That made Cas ponder his appearance. It’s not like they’d stopped to put Visine in their eyes on the way here, and they’d been pretty messed up at Pam’s. He quietly got up and left the tissues on his seat. Dean didn’t ask where he was going but reached out a hand. Cas took it and squeezed, gave Dean a nod. It only lasted a second. When Dean’s hand fell away, Cas moved to the restroom.

All in all, he didn’t look too bad. His eyes were a bit red and weepy but that would fit the situation anyway. He used the facilities and when exiting he stopped at the water dispenser and filled up two small cups to carry back for Mary and Dean.

Dean saw Cas coming and took one of the cups, handing it to Mary. When she sat up straight to drink, she appeared to notice for the first time that Cas was here. She closed her eyes and downed the water. Then she stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and dropping her head on his chest. He leaned in and hugged her back. There was nothing to be said.

When he and Mary took their seats again, Dean leaned over and told Cas what he knew.

“They brought him in a few minutes after midnight. He was not breathing on his own and was in shock. He had lots of injuries and they thought he may be bleeding internally. They took him back and wouldn’t let mom go with him. No one’s been out to update her yet.”

“Where is Sam?”

“On his way. He wasn’t in town – he went to Sacramento with a friend for something. He’s on his way now.”

“Do we know how far away he is?” asked Cas.

Dean shook his head and texted his brother for an ETA.

Cas moved away from them and went to the desk. He politely asked how much longer before the family would receive an update on John Winchester. The attendant apologized and explained that they didn’t usually do an update until a patient was stabilized.

Cas nodded and thanked her, returning defeated to his seat. It was almost 1:30 am. The three of them waited quietly. Cas watched the little old lady pick up her purse and follow after the nurse who’d come to get her. He watched the mad who’d been pacing before, go into the bathroom and not come out for a long time. The young girls he now knew to be drunk; and from bits of their conversation he concluded that they’d brought in another girl with alcohol poisoning. Dean was wound up tight. Mary was sagging. The man came back out of the bathroom. He’d obviously been in there crying. He resumed pacing. A large family entered the room speaking frantically in Spanish. Two of the women in this group had a baby on their hips. At least their presence gave his eyes some movement to follow.

Finally, a doctor walked into the room. They all stood, hoping he was here for them. “Mrs. Winchester?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Doctor Allen. I’ve been working with your husband.”

Mary looked at him hopefully.

“John has many injuries. Some of them are quite severe. So far, our focus has been on his abdomen. He has a ruptured spleen which has been bleeding into his abdominal cavity. That puts him at risk of hypovolemic shock. He’s been prepped and we’re heading into emergency surgery now. We’re going in with the intention of repairing the spleen if possible and removing it if we have to. There may be other injuries that we’re not aware of yet and I’ll be able to tell you more once I’ve been in there. For right now I just wanted to let you know that he’s alive and fighting. The surgery may take a few hours and you won’t have an update until it’s over so if you need to get anything from home, want get something to eat or even rest for a bit – this would be a good time.”

“Thank you, Doctor Allen.” Said Mary. She looked at Dean and then Cas.  “Does anyone know when Sam will get here?”

Dean held up his phone, “he’s an hour away.”

Mary sank back into her chair.

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“There’s a hotel across the street. Would you like us to get a room and take you over there to rest?” she appeared to consider it, and Dean continued, “that way if something comes up you’re close.”

She shook her head sadly. “Thanks honey, but I don’t think so.” She looked back up at Dean. “I don’t think I want to be that far away from him. I’ll just wait here. You boys go catch some sleep and I’ll text you when we have an update.”

“Thanks mom, but we’re staying with you.” Said Dean.

The three of them sat back down in the uncomfortable chairs. Mary leaned her head back against the wall. The angle of it was off, clearly it was uncomfortable. But her head must’ve been so heavy that it didn’t matter. Dean twisted his body and encouraged Mary to lift her head so he could slide and arm across the back of her chair. That seemed to help her be a bit more comfortable. She closed her eyes. Dean leaned back and did the same. Cas let his mind wander.

 

 

 

 

As time ticked by his mind browsed through memories. Some good. Some bad. Some had been buried for so long that they hurt when he considered them, making his chest ache with the nostalgia for his childhood.

Of these, the sweetest, being at the beach and ambling along with his sisters, picking up sea shells and holding his few favorites in his hand. For Anna. He’d thought. The prettiest ones for Anna. Occasionally he’d find one that was so beautiful he was willing to throw away one of those he’d been saving to make room in his hand to keep the new one.

He could see Anna up ahead on the beach running toward him. As she passed he was so elated to run with her that he’d dropped the shells and followed her into the cold water. His heart was clenching – heavy with remembering the exuberance of youth and the unfettered freedom of running just to run – because otherwise how could you ever get to all the places you wanted to go? His lips quivered as he remembered the utter frustration when an adult would say, “no running!”

They might as well have said “don’t breathe!”

The summer sun on his skin had never looked like it did in those glorious summers of his childhood. Oh to be young… he was thinking when he was startled out of his revelry with a thump. Deans hand landing on his thigh. He opened his gritty eyes and looked around. He’d been so entranced in his memory that he wondered for a moment if it had actually been a dream.

He saw Dean moving across the waiting room and reaching out to someone. Sam. Sam was here.

He watched from his seat as Sam and Dean pressed into a tight hug. They didn’t move for several long moments. Mary moved toward them and kind of glopped onto the boys and the three of them held each other tightly. Cas was on his feet now and as their huddle broke apart, Sam walked over to Cas and wrapped him in a quick bro hug.

“Was good of you to come, man.” said Sam, slapping Cas firmly on the back. “Thanks for being here for my brother. You’re a good friend.”

The three of them sat down with Sam and told him what they knew. It wasn’t much. John’s injuries were severe. There was mention of internal bleeding and shock. That summed it up.

“How much longer?” asked Sam. Mary and Dean looked at him, unsure of what he was asking. “You said,” he tried again, “that the doctor took him in for surgery and it would be a few hours. When was that said – how much longer till an update?”

Dean glanced at the clock. It was almost 3am. “A while.” He said.

“The doctor spoke with us at 1:30,” said Cas, “So if he meant a couple hours as in two hours then we could have an update soon. But honestly,” said Cas, “it could be much longer than that.”

It didn’t take long for them to start sagging again. The chairs were far from comfortable and if a few minutes sleep was had, it was a blessed relief from the uncomfortable furniture and the relentless waiting.

 

 

Cas looked down the row in Dean’s direction. Mary had slid over and was draped on Sam’s shoulder with her eyes closed. Sam had his head tipped back and eyes shut.

Dean was looking at him. He looked back wondering what was needed. Apparently nothing. Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep. Cas was the only one awake when the doctor came through the doorway at 4:20. He clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder as he pulled himself to his feet. He stepped down the row of chairs and laid a hand on Dean’s knee. The Winchesters came awake quickly and stood for the doctor.

“Looks good.” Those were the first words out of his mouth, “Looks good so far. It was a long operation. I was unable to save the spleen. He’s out of surgery though. We have some other injuries to tend to but he should be moved to a room shortly and then you can join him.” Dr. Allen paused to give them a moment to enjoy their sweet relief. Then he asked a few questions.

“Mrs. Winchester, does John have any history of heart conditions?”

“No,” she replied.

“Does he have any illnesses? Any history of diabetes or circulatory issues?”

“No, he’s healthy.” She said.

“He’s not taking any prescriptions?”

“No,” she said.

He asked her a few more questions as Sam and Dean drifted back a bit. They were whispering quietly between them and when the doctor left, they came to hug Mary.

The four of them settled back into the shitty chairs. Cas was tired. He put his head back and began to drift off. Finally.

The next time he felt a hand on his knee his eyes opened to a brighter room. The sun was coming up. He swiped at his burning eyes and followed Dean. The nurse had come to take them to John’s room.

They followed down a long hall and around a corner. The white tile floors and bright white walls of the ER were replaced with muted walls boasting framed art. They passed by another waiting room, this one had soft lamplight and couches. They were led into a room. Cas noted the room number. John was on a raised bed, railings up. He was on oxygen and had IV lines in his arm. Machines were beeping softly and the larger-than-life John Winchester looked quite small sleeping in the bed. He looked frail.

The nurse turned to them and asked their names. Mary introduced herself, her boys and their friend, Cas. 

“My name is Tessa,” she said. I will be Johns nurse. If there’s anything you need, please let me know.”

She had a lovely countenance. She had one of those faces that danced back and forth between cute and beautiful depending on her expression. Her deep eyes held kindness and sadness in equal measure. Cas guessed that she’d seen a lot.

Tessa turned toward Sam, probably assuming him to be the eldest simply because he was tallest. “That couch folds out into a bed. I can bring an extra chair if you’d like?”

“No, thank you.” Said Sam.

“The cafeteria will be open for breakfast in about 15 minutes if you’d like to go eat,” she told them. “John will likely be out for at least another hour.”

“What will happen when he wakes?”

“The Doctor will stop in when he does rounds and check on him. There are some tests scheduled for this afternoon. He won’t be able to get up yet. If he has any questions or you need anything just use the call light. I’ll be checking in.”

Mary moved to look at her husband and Tessa added, “Mrs. Winchester, when he wakes up he will not stay awake for long. He’ll be in a great deal of pain. Once we give him pain medication he will likely fall back asleep for another 3-4 hours.”

“Ok, thank you Tessa.” Mary said.

“Why don’t you boys go down to breakfast,” Mary said. “And bring me back a plate of something and some coffee, ok?”

“Sure mom.” Said Sam, leaning in to peck her forehead.

The three of them headed out to the hall, head scratching and wondering how to get to the cafeteria. Tessa pointed down the hall and said, “Take that elevator down to level two. When you step out you can follow the signs to the cafeteria.” She smiled at them as they passed by her.

They shuffled into the cafeteria and went straight for coffee. The line was just opening up so they got in it. Nothing looked especially good but being as hungry as he was, Cas loaded his tray. The three of them settled into a table in a corner and dug in. Eventually, Sam asked Cas how he got roped into a night at the hospital. Dean was beginning to think he’d have to come clean to Sam. There was no other way to explain Cas being present for something so personal. But Dean had forgotten how smooth Cas could be.

“We were at a party at Pam’s.” said Cas,  he gestured towards Dean, “this drunk asshole needed a lift. So I took him.”

“Well,” joked Sam, “no good deed goes unpunished does it?” They chuckled and Dean sent a silent appreciative look to Cas.

“Speaking of which,” said Dean, “Can you take me back over there to get my car when we’re done here?”

“Sure.”

 _I’m smooth too_ – thought Dean.

“So,” said Cas,  “You were in Sacramento?”

“Yeah, friend of mine took me with her for the weekend, her parents bought a new horse. I guess it’s a big deal.”

“You went with Meg to see a horse?” asked Dean.

“Don’t even start.”

“I’m overloaded… there’s… too many jokes…” said Dean teasing.

At that, the brothers fell into their usual jokey bickering. It was clear that the emergency part of this ordeal was over and life was going to move on now. When they were finished eating, they made a tray for Mary. Dean saw doughnuts out. Each one was on an individual plate and covered with cellophane. Dean made a coffee, put a lid on it and added a pink frosted doughnut while checking out. “You’re not full yet?” teased Sam, “You’re like a dog. I don’t know where you put it all!”

“It’s for Tessa,” said Dean curtly.

“Who the fuck is Tessa?” asked Sam.

“The nurse you jerk,” replied Dean with a smile.

“Shut up bitch!” said Sam. Then he grinned at Cas and said, “How hot is that nurse, right?”

Cas shook his head and followed Dean to the elevator.

When they passed the nurses station, Dean dropped off the doughnut and coffee for Tessa who was working on a pile of charts six inches thick. She smiled a thank you to him and he moved on, stepping into the room right behind Sam who was carrying Mary’s tray.

John was awake. They took turns hugging him and telling him that he’d scared the shit out of them.

 

 

Tessa was right. He didn’t last long. Less than ten minutes and he was grimacing in pain. They hit the call button and she came in pushing a cart with a computer on it. She gave the room a big friendly smile and said, “I bet someone’s ready for some Morphine!”

Tessa fed the line to his arm and within a minute, John looked much better. He dropped his head back on the pillow.

“You try to sleep as much as you can” Tessa told him, “We’re going to come get you in a few hours for tests. You won’t like it much. Get some rest while you can ok?” she smiled at him. Everyone was silent as she moved through the room, checking his vitals and moving things around. She adjusted his blankets and asked if he needed anything else. He shook his head so she took her cart and left.

John looked like he was ready to drop off to sleep. He motioned weakly for them to step closer. Cas hung back a bit.

“It’s come to my attention that I damn near died last night.” John said to them, “It would’ve been a damn shame to have gone, and not told you boys how proud I am of both of you.” His voice broke at that. Dean felt pinpricks in his eyes and they welled up. “You trouble makin’ bastards have been the joy of my life and I love you both more than I can say.” The tension was thick in the room. “Now, you kids get out of here. I’ve got some things to say to your mother too. And I’d like to do it in private.”

The boys shuffled out into the hallway, wiping their eyes with their sleeves and trying to compose themselves. A few minutes later Mary came out, a little weepy herself. “You boys go home. Shower. Get some rest. You heard Tessa, he’ll be asleep for hours and when he wakes they’re taking him away for several tests. Why don’t you boys drop back by around supper time to visit? Maybe bring me a decent dinner.” She smiled at them.

They hugged their good byes and headed out.

Dean and Sam did another hug at the exit and parted company, each heading in a different direction. Dean followed Cas to his car.

When they were tucked inside, Dean surged across the gearshift and pressed into Cas with a forceful kiss, fisting his hands in Cas’ shirt. His lips softened and lingered a few more moments before he let his head drop to Cas’ shoulder. Cas reached out and laid a hand on Deans cheek, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Dean pulled himself back and began buckling his seatbelt.

Cas started the car and headed for the expressway. “Your place or mine?” Cas asked.

“You’ve got the better shower.” Dean smiled.

 

 

When they arrived at the condo, Cas went straight to the bed, shucking clothes on his way there. He crawled in and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Dean closed the blinds and the drapes to block out the sun and then headed for the shower. He took a long steamy one, pounded a bottle of water, set the alarm on his phone and crawled in with Cas. 

When the bed dipped with Dean’s weight, Cas rolled over and Dean slid up behind him and tucked his head in right where it belonged.

 

 

Dean sat bolt upright in bed. He looked around the darkened room. Cas was curled up beside him. The dream had been so real. John was there and talking to him. The sun had been bright and the trees green. There were children all around him playing pin the tail on the donkey and blowing horns at each other. “It’s time, Dean. It’s time to go,” his father had said. “No!” Dean had pouted. “I need more time… Dad… I need more time…”

For some reason the dream left him chilled. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat for a few minutes, getting his bearings. He could still hear the laughter of the dream children clearly in the back of his mind. It was creepy.

Dean looked at his phone. He had missed calls and messages but none were from Sam or Mary. The rest would wait. He checked the time. 4pm. It would be time to head back to the hospital soon. He decided to let Cas sleep, and headed to the kitchen. He put a little cup into Cas’ fancy coffee maker, and when it was ready he sat with his coffee for a few minutes, waking up.

He quietly gathered clothes and headed to the bathroom. He still felt like he was moving through a dream. He brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, combed his hair and ran waxed fingers through it. He smiled at the mirror. Yeah. That was creepy too.

Dean grabbed his phone from the night stand and headed to the front door. He picked up his keys from the table and left, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Outside he cursed himself again for not grabbing a jacket – it was fucking cold outside. At least the sun was out. He climbed into his car and felt better when she rumbled to life under him. He guided her out onto the freeway and as he sped along, he called Angelo’s on his cell. He ordered several dishes, not sure if Sam would be there or if John would want to eat too. He picked up the food and drove towards the hospital. His phone chirped and he checked it. Cas.

‘Where did you go?’

‘Back to hospital to visit. Wanted to let you sleep’

‘I would have gone with you.’

‘You’ve done plenty’

‘Do you want me there?’

‘Always’

‘Then I’m on my way’

Dean smiled. He was glad he’d ordered extra food. The scent of it was filling the car and it smelled amazing. When he pulled up to the hospital he was unsure what door to use, so he parked in the same area they had the night before. He used the emergency entrance because it was the one he knew.

He stopped at the desk and got directions. He felt silly carrying so much food into the hospital. He followed the directions he was given and soon found himself in familiar territory. He spotted the nurses station where he expected to see Tessa, but it was empty. He started to hear shouting and commotion from down the hall. Curiosity got the better of him so he picked up his pace to see what was going on.

As he turned the corner, his heart fell through the floor. The commotion was in his dad’s room. Mary was in the hall, watching the room, trying to stay out of the way as personnel ran in and out. He moved quickly to his mother’s side setting down his bags and asking her what was going on.

“They don’t know, they don’t know” she kept repeating.

Her face was streaming with tears and the hands that she was clenching him with were shaking. Dean looked into the room. There were several people in there shouting. Alarms and monitors were going off like crazy. Nurses were scurrying about following instructions… it was all just a wash of sound and color to Dean… he heard little snippets of things… push 500 of this… give a breath… pull that line…”

“Bring me the paddles…”

Dean understood that well enough.

“…everyone clear…”

Dean watched in horror as paddles were laid to his father’s chest and the man’s back arched off the bed.  Someone was counting. “…a systole…” he knew that word from Dr. Sexy. It meant no heartbeat. A new nurse stepped in to give chest compressions while someone else picked up counting. He heard a commanding voice, “…give a breath…” The paddles came down again.  “…everyone clear…”, another voice confirming, “…clear…” John’s body bowed to the charge. “…a systole…” Mary was clenching him tightly now. Not just his hand, she was wrapped around him, clinging, shaking. Dean couldn’t see anymore. He reached up and wiped the tears away so he could see and they just filled right back up again. His knees were too weak to support Mary. They slid to the ground together, backs to the wall and still holding on. Chaos reigned over everything. Dean had never felt so small.

Someone was shouting now. Several nurses were clustered in the doorway and pushing. Dean cleared his eyes to see what was happening. It was Sam. He was shouting and trying to shove his way into the room. The nurses were pushing him out, telling him they needed room to work. Telling him to please let them work to save his father. Dean found his feet and moved to Sam. He wrapped arms around him and he felt Sam give in. The nurses returned to their work and Sam wrenched a sob into Dean’s shirt.

“Mom’s alone, Sam. Mom’s alone.” That got his attention. He nodded, resigned, and left Deans side to move over to curl up with Mary on the floor and watch the door. That’s when Dean saw Cas walk around the corner. Everything seemed to get very quiet at that moment. Cas locked eyes with Dean from the other end of the hall. That’s when Dean heard, “… time of death 5:47pm.”

His vision swam, his knees buckled, the world as he had always known it ceased to exist. There was no air. He was going down.

Things were black for a brief moment and when there was light again, Dean found that he was on the floor, cradled in Cas’ arms. “Is it real?” he asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Said Cas gently.

“Oh God!” he cried. “It can’t be... It just can’t… I just finally got to really _know_ him!” Dean sucked in a ragged breath, and shouted “I need more time… I need more time!”

“I’m so sorry Dean.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story. I'm new to the world of fan-fiction, but my intense (unrequited) love affair with Dean and Cas has been going on for while now. Hopefully you're not feeling like you've wasted the hours you spent reading this.
> 
> I'm working on the second part now, if there's sufficient interest in the story I will develop my idea for the third installment as well. 
> 
> I originally wrote this on a word document and imported pictures into it (hence the text gaps). I have every intention of coming back and adding them into the story, if I can figure out how. But who knows if I will ever get it done.
> 
> So, if anyone wants the word document emailed so they can have the pics with it - just let me know and I will email it to you.
> 
> I'd like to credit the music included in this story. It's important to the story line and it's all really good music. If you're not familiar with any of this music, it's all worth a listen. The list below is in the order we see it in the story.(We'll include 'Baby One More Time' as music with a wink, wink) 
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> Money- Pink Floyd  
> Turn Me On- Nina Simone  
> One More Sunday in Savannah- Nina Simone  
> These Arms of Mine- Otis Redding  
> That’s How Strong My Love Is- Otis Redding  
> Ten Cent Pistol- The Black Keys  
> Thickfreakness- The Black Keys  
> Dancin’ Days- Led Zeppelin  
> D’yer Mak’r- Led Zeppelin  
> No Quarter- Led Zeppelin  
> Kashmir- Led Zeppelin  
> Knockin’ On Heavens Door- Bob Dylan  
> Forever Young- Bob Dylan  
> Cigarettes, Wedding Bands- Band of Horses  
> Master of Puppets- Metallica  
> For Whom The Bell Tolls- Metallica  
> Dream On- Aerosmith  
> Learnin’ To Fly- Pink Floyd  
> Creepin’ Up The Back Stairs- The Fratellis  
> Flathead- The Fratellis  
> Chelsea Dagger- The Fratellis  
> Hit Me Baby One More Time- Brittany Spears  
> Simple Man- Lynrd Skynyrd  
> Folsom Prison Blues- Johnny Cash  
> Bridge Over Troubled Waters- Simon and Garfunkel  
> The Boxer- Simon and Garfunkel  
> Don’t Fear The Reaper- Blue Oyster Cult  
> Cherry Pie- Warrant  
> Us and Them – Pink Floyd  
> Eclipse –Pink Floyd


End file.
